


Our Freedom

by Solrojo



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: AU Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, POV Multiple, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 143,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrojo/pseuds/Solrojo
Summary: Agron survived the escape of the Batiatus's house with his brother Duro, now the two of them are following Spartacus in search of their freedom. Along the way, the two of them found love with two people, Nasir and Adler who would accompany them to the end. This is Au fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuck_The_Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Gods/gifts).



> For those who have read my story fighting for you, this is a very different one, where Agron is not going to make the decisions that he takes in that story or during the show. There are missions I didn't do in that story that I will do in this one, and this story will be more detailed. Nasir and Agron will not behave the same way as they do in the series, there are things they will do before it is supposed to happen in the show.  
> Nasir is a brave and bold man here, who will fill Agron's heart who once lost a lover with a lot of love. Agron is more fun here because he has his brother with him, but he is still the same passionate and jealousy man he is with Nasir. Nasir is also very jealousy here.

Duro glared at his brother Agron for a moment. He understood that his brother wanted to protect him but sometimes his particular care prevented him from growing up as a Warrior. Several suns ago, they have been planning their escape from the Batiatus house, the place where they have been living for some time now. Duro and his brother Agron were captured together and brought to Rome to be slaves, and Batiatus bought them to train as Gladiators and fight in the Arena to entertain the fucking Romans

The thing is Duro's brother is better than him in everything. Agron has always been stronger than him and a better fighter too. Agron is his older brother, but the age difference is slight. Duro thinks that his lack of ability is due to the fact that before they got caught, in every fight that he had his brother always jumped to help and never allow him to defend himself. Duro has always asked Agron to stop help him, and that's why they always end up arguing.

The thing is that when they fought in the Arena, his brother saved his life when he was overwhelmed by one of the gladiators. He remembers how he rolled on the floor until his brother intervened and killed the man. The only thing Duro could do was to curse, for the ridiculous he made. His brother emerged victorious from the Arena, and he was left with the title of loser. Yes, it is true that he is grateful to his brother Agron for saving his life, but sometimes he doesn't want to be near his brother because he always took all the attention for him.

Duro saw his brother approaching him, and grabbed his cheek as best he could do it because his hands were chained just like his hands were too, but Duro turned his head. Agron grabbed his chin and squeezed it tightly to force his gaze. "What do you want?" Duro asked, but he was pretty sure what he was going to say.

"If everything goes as planned, stay by my side all the time."

"It's time for you to let me defend myself!" Duro angrily said, but in a low tone of voice to avoid anyone to listen to them. Spartacus had already warned the two of them to be very careful so that no one would discover their plans.

"You want me to stay idle and let the fucking Romans kill you?"

"That's not what I meant, Agron. I appreciate your care, but sometimes you get out of line.”

 "Duro, your death would be devastating for me, I love you brother."

Those words moved Duro’s heart making him remember, that if Agron behaves so over protected it's because he loves him. Duro had to admit that his nightmare would have been worse if his brother weren’t at his side. "I share equal feelings, but sometimes I want you to trust me a bit more." Duro saw his brother open his mouth, but at that moment Oenomaus told everyone that they had to line up, so they had to move with the rest of the slaves.

Spartacus and Crixus have to fight among themselves until one of them stole the other's life. Duro isn’t sure if Spartacus managed to convince Crixus to join them in the attempt to escape from that place. Duro and Agron don't like the Gauls, but he is aware that the only way that the rest of the Gauls would help is if Crixus did it too. The fight between the two Gladiators began, and from the porch of the house, Duro saw Batiatus and his wife Lucretia watched the fight with their group of guests.

Only to look at that group of people who were delighted seeing two men fighting between them until death, made him feel disgusted. His people weren't the best people, but in his homeland, those things didn't happen, or maybe it those, but he never saw it. He and his brother used to live happily without having to worry if at any given time one of them was going to die in the hands of a fucking Gladiator. Duro misses his life, his home and everything that he had when he was free.

Duro crossed gazes with his brother for a moment before looking forward again. He then notices that Crixus was losing, he looked sweaty and disorientated, but it wasn't until he saw Crixus moved his fingers to give a signal to Spartacus that he realized that the plans were about to begin. Duro saw Spartacus run toward him, and the Gaul kneel so that Spartacus could climb onto his shield to leap into the crowd looking down from above. Duro didn't move, not until he saw Oenomaus try to stop Spartacus with his whip which Crixus cut, and then he shouted to them to kill them all that he dares to move.

Duro looked at his brother, and the two screamed together, and they lunged themselves at the Roman soldiers. Both he and his brother were still with their hands tied, but that didn't stop them from fighting. From a short distance, Duro saw Crixus and Oenomaus arguing, he couldn't hear what exactly the Gaul told the man that made him change his mind, but Oenomaus began to help them. For a few minutes, everything was chaos in the courtyard. Duro and his brother were able to cut the rope that was tying their hands.

Duro remembers everything he learned in that house and began to put it into practice. His brother Agron was fighting with one of the Roman soldiers when he saw two of them approached him from behind. At once Duro jumps to help Agron, and he could kill them both. When he looked at his brother, he saw him sigh and smile with pride. The two then walked in the house to follow Spartacus, and in doing so, they continue to kill more Roman soldiers all anybody that was in that fucking house.

For the rest of the fight, Duro continued to fight side by side with his brother Agron. One by one the Romans in that house were silenced by their swords, but the last kill went to Batiatus, and that honor was for Spartacus to avenge his wife's dead. Finally, they could break free, although he knew that this was only the beginning. Immediately the Romans find out what they did they are going to send someone to persecute them.

Duro saw his brother with a cup of wine, and smile as the liquid passed through his throat, his brother then shared the cup with him. Finally, they could break free, and get out of that damn house. It was a pleasure to see that no one stayed alive. Duro hears Spartacus say a few words before they all step out to exit through the patio to a new life. "Now where with are going to go?" Duro asked his brother Agron.

"We'll follow Spartacus. Let me break words with the man."

Spartacus led them to the sewers to be far from the sight of the Romans. Along the way, they had to steal supplements so they could have something to eat. Duro stood very close to his brother. The two of them could find fabrics to cover their bodies and feel more comfortable. Although they were fugitives, it was nice to know that they were no longer slaves to Batiatus. In his brother's eyes he could also see the same satisfaction, although Agron always looked angry, every time they looked at each other, his older brother put a smile for him.

Duro approached the water that passed through the sewer which wasn’t too clean, but it will be enough to wipe the blood from his body. After two days of running, and without eating anything, Duro feels tired, so he found a space where he could sit and lay his head on the wall. He saw his brother talking to Spartacus. A sigh of relief came out of his mouth. Finally, the long hours of maltreatment under Oenomaus's whip are over, maybe he's wrong about the man, but he didn’t like Oenomaus. Duro saw his brother approach him

"Here take this so you can eat."

Duro took the little piece of bread his brother had in his hand, but instead of taking it to his mouth he kept gazing at his brother. "Where is your portion?" Duro asks him and saw Agron smiled and sat down beside him.

"It's not enough for both of us. I just want you to eat so you don’t get weak."

Duro didn't hesitate to cut half of the bread and put it in his brother's hand. "If you don't eat I will not eat either. We both need strength to take care of each other back." Duro then saw his brother's eyes overshadow with tears. "Shit looks like I said something to upset you.”

"You didn’t say anything that could annoy me quite the opposite. You saved my life, brother. I feel very proud of you."

Duro smile when his brother ran his hand through his hair. "You've saved me too many times it's was my turn to do it now. I got why you protect me so much I really do but-" Duro began to talk, but his brother interrupted him.

"I don't think you know when you asked me not to do it anymore. You're the only thing that I have left. We were dragged out of our homeland; we don't even know if dad, or mom, still alive, so the only thing that you and I have is each other. You have already shown me that you are a good fighter, but anyhow, the only way my spirit is calm is if you are always by my side."

Duro felt sad when his brother mentioned their parents. While they were at Batiatus's house, he wiped his parents from his thoughts so he wouldn't suffer more than he already did in that damn place. When they arrived at Batiatus's house, they were treated like animals because they were but slaves, until they won the title of Gladiator. Crixus, in particular, humiliate him every time he tossed it in his face that he wasn't a man who could be his contender.

"I almost don't remember them, or I've avoided doing it so."

"I don't judge you; it's hard to think of them. Coming back to you, please don't ask me not to take care of you again, you are my brother, and I would give my life for you."

Duro smile, and then look at Crixus, the man seemed to be arguing with Spartacus, about something. His brother told him that the purpose of the Gaul is to find Naevia, which both he and Agron thought it’s a lost cause. The Gods only knew what Naevia has gone through, and surely she is a distant memory of the woman that Crixus loves. The thing is that Spartacus is determined to help the Gaul, and both he and his brother are going to help Crixus, but they are only going to do it for Spartacus.

"So we're going to follow the fucking Gaul now?' Duro asks with a little anger.

"No, we're going to follow Spartacus. Keep your distance with Crixus. Nothing will stop me now from breaking his face if he messes with you, and I want to avoid confrontation with him."

Duro laughed, and he rubs his shoulder against his brother's. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than seeing you break his face, well; a good ass would give me more pleasure." He heard his brother laugh out loud. "What about you?" Duro had many things in common with his brother one of those things is that they both preferred the men's company that of a woman, in fact, neither of them has ever been with one.

"No, you know I'm a bit selective about those things. I know right now our lives are not normal, we're going to have to be hiding like rabbits, and maybe I wouldn't have the chance to find the person who appeals to me, but, for now, I'm fine. The day that I find the right person I will know it the moment my eyes lie on him.”

Duro then remembers that his brother was once attracted to a man, and he used to be very closer to him, but he died when they got caught. His brother Agron is a man who doesn't like to show his feelings, but he saw that death affected him a lot. His brother likes the man with long black hair, quite the opposite of him. Duro likes men who have short hair, preferably reddish color. Duro doesn't know if what his brother felt for that boy was love or not, but he is sure there was a feeling between the two of them.

"You miss-"

"Doesn’t fucking cast his name! He's gone; I put him in my past. Now we have to concentrate on what's next."

Duro opened his mouth to break words as Spartacus approached them. When they were in Batiatus's house, the man talked more with his brother than with him. The two men had something in common, they are strong, and good fighters in the arena. The thing is that Duro is going to be grateful to him for making it possible for them to be free. After Glaber had left his soldiers in the house, the mistreatment towards them became worse is a relief to feel that all that is behind them. Duro hates the Romans with passion.

"Rest tonight; we'll go out early tomorrow to get supplements and weapons. Duro, you did very well in the last fight."

"You stand surprise."

"I'm not surprised, I knew you had what it takes to fight, what I think is that your brother didn't let you grow up."

Duro laughed, but his brother gave him a gaze that made him stop. "We share equal feelings,” Duro said, and enjoy the surprise on his brother’s face.

"Oh fuck the gods; the only thing I've done is make sure no one kills his ass."

"It’s good to see that you two take care of each other. Keep that spirit we're going to need it,” Spartacus said.

Spartacus left them alone, and he saw his brother close his eyes, and the only thing he could think of is that Agron worries so much about him that he sometimes neglects himself. His older brother looked tired, and that made him feel sorry for the way he talked to him a while ago. Duro couldn't deny that sometimes he likes to be the younger brother and that Agron takes care of him. Of all the people who had followed Spartacus, they are the only ones who are blood brothers. Spartacus has Mira, and Crixus has his Gaul, but the bond between him and Agron is much bigger.

Duro laid his head next to his brother. "Thank you for all your care, brother," Duro said, but Agron had already fallen asleep, and he followed him a moment later.

* * *

 Agron looked at his brother, who was talking to one of the last slaves who had joined them a few Suns ago. Agron has already noticed that Duro has established a good friendship with the man and in fact, he felt a little jealous. He is used to having his brother lean on him for everything. He sighed as he remembered the day that the Romans came and caught them together. He and Duro were accompanied by a friend they had in common, a person who was very special to him. That man was his companion, his best friend who became his lover until the damn Romans ripped him out of his hand when he revealed himself.

His former lover Asil, made him feel loved for a while, he looked a lot like him in spirit. The two were the harsh temper, and in their solicitude, they were very passionate, and Agron used to enjoy every moment that they were together. What began with a friendship gradually became someone important in his life, and then he ends up empty hands. The love that he feels for his brother helped Agron overcome his lover dead, and for that reason among many other ones, he is very overprotective with Duro.

Agron got put on a ship with his brother, and they were sent to Roman to be a slave, then Batiatus bought them. In Batiatus's house began their real nightmare. Agron is already used to work hard because his father always made him take the hard job on the farm. The thing is that his brother has always been weaker than him. A lot of times Agron had to witness how his brother felt when he lifted something heavy, or Crixus or another Gladiator struck him until he fell on the floor.

At first, Agron always fought against the Gaul to defend his brother, but then he had to stop doing so, not to risk being sent to the mines and because Spartacus advised him. When the two of them were in the Arena together, he liked the feeling when he won, but his victory was cut short when he had to pay attention to his brother who was about to lose his life. Agron remembers that instead of being grateful his brother became angry with him, but what Duro doesn't understand is that he isn't going to allow anyone to do him harm. Agron already lost a person he loves he is no going to lose another one.

Agron’s brother made him feel very proud when he saved his life when they were escaping from Batiatus's house. His dear little brother is growing up with every passing sun, but he isn't about to lower his guard with him. He is going to protect his brother with his life, although he hopes it doesn't get to that point. Spartacus had put hope in his heart that someday they might be free. Agron wants to return to his land with his parents if they are still alive, and something in his heart is telling him that they are.

Agron looked toward Spartacus, who was walking ahead of them with Mira next to him. They had left the sewers and headed south following a clue to the well-being of Naevia. At first, Agron wasn't in agreement with pursuing lost hopes, but in a certain way, he understood the Gaul's, heart. If it were his brother who was in Naevia place, Agron knows that he wouldn't rest until he could find him. That thought made him look at his brother again, and he saw him move away from his friend and walk towards him. Agron then gave Duro a smile, which he only cast for him. His little brother filled his heart with happiness every time his eyes rested on him.

When they were in that house, too many times, he got angry with Duro, because he used to say things that made everyone laugh at him. Duro didn't know when he had to stay with his tongue bitten. Too many times his brother didn't think things through before speaking his mind and made them both look stupid, but that has changed since they left that place. Duro now behaves more mature and thinks a little more before moving his tongue.

Since Duro and he were nothing more than children, they have always been very close. He has always taken care of Duro, and his brother has always looked for ways to impress him. The thing is that Duro doesn't know, that he doesn't have to do anything to earn his admiration and respect because he has always had it. His brother has always been a good man, with good feelings, and even if sometimes Duro could behave a little rude when he doesn't like a person, he has a more gentle spirit than his.

"That boy holds meaning to you, little brother?"

"No, I just like talking to him. Are you jealous?"

Agron gave him a small smile as he patted his cheek. "A little bit. We almost got to the villa, when we go in; remember to stay close to me."

"I thought in the last battle I had proven to you that my warrior skills are growing."

Agron remembers what his brother is talking about. Duro is referring of a couple of suns ago when Spartacus foolishly tried to kill Glaber in the market, and they went to rescue him. Agron saw his brother fight bravely without hesitation again Romance soldier. In fact, the days that followed after they escape from Batiatus's house he has seen his brother skills grow in combat, and to say that he is proud of him is a misunderstanding. If his father could see Duro now, he would feel proud too because he always argued with him, every time his brother complained about something.

Finally, from the top of the hill, they all view the villa. Agron looked at the smile on his brother's lips, and that made him smile because he realized that Duro affection for the combat is growing. Spartacus gave the signal, and they went down the hill. They stealthily entered the village, and they were received by the first Romans who were tending the house. Agron saw his brother take out his sword, and he did the same, the two rushed against the men. Agron began to fight ferociously without losing sight of his brother.

After the first group of Romans was dead, Agron proceeded to the house, and in there he lost sight of his brother. "Fuck!" He cursed, but he continued fighting against the men. Blood, sweat, and flesh soil his hands every time he stole the life of one of the Romans. Agron screamed with enthusiasm as the last man took his last breath by his sword. "Duro!" Agron Scream.

Agron walks to one of the bedrooms, and he was about to nail his sword to one of the slaves when he saw him came out of the rooms thinking he was a Roman. Agron stood still with his sword raised as he intensely stared at the man who looked a lot like his ex-lover, but this boy was far more handsome. Agron felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the boy biting his lips. He swallowed and squeezed the grip of his sword tightly before lowering his weapon, but he couldn't take his eyes of the man.

The boy's skin was darker than his, and his eyebrows were thick just like his lips too. The boy was short and had an intense expression. His chest was exposed, and he couldn't help to notice that. The boy couldn't be more than eighteen, too young, too handsome Agron thought. Agron ordered his mind, and body to react but nothing was responding. He stood still like an idiot staring at him, but the boy seemed to have the same problem because he didn't move either. After a few moments that seemed an eternity, Agro managed to break words.

"Where is your fucking Dominus?" Agron asked. He saw the boy move his lips, but at that moment his brother Duro left the room with the man. “You little shit I told you not to go out my side," Agron shouted at his brother, but he could look at the boy who had not looked away. He yelled at his brother, but from the corner of his eye, he could still see the boy who had not taken his eyes from him.

"Sorry brother, but I saw one of the slaves running to this room. This repugnant Roman was fucking the girl."

Agron looked at the girl who stood behind the boy along with another slave. Agron's eyes fell upon the boy's dark eyes again, and he grasped him by his arm. "Come with me," he said, but the boy dared to challenge him and got loose of his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Agron bit his lips tightly, and a smirk appeared on his face as he thought he likes brave men who dare to challenge him. Agron then grabbed his arm again. "I wasn’t fucking asking you,” he harshly said, but he was just trying to look tough because right now his heart was in trouble.

"Well, little brother, it looks like you met the wild dog you have been looking for."

"I command you to leave me right now!"

Agron looked at the Dominus. “You don't order shit anymore so shut your fucking mouth and start walking," was the last thing he said before taking the boy out with them to outside house where he met the others. Agron put the boy next to the others former slave were standing in front of Spartacus.

Crixus asked the man if he was the Dominus of the House, and after the man's tongue moved the right words, he saw Crixus take the Romans inside the house. Agron looked at the boy again, who had his gaze fixed on top of him too. Agron's eyes began to move rapidly through the boy’s body, while he thought it was the first time he felt such a strong attraction for someone he had just met. He then remembered the words that he broke to his brother about recognizing the perfect man for him. He thinks he has to move away from that spot before his body began to show signs of what he is feeling.

"Agron wait a moment."

Agron heard his brother's voice, but he just kept walking away. Only until he was out of sight of the boy he stops. "Fuck!"

"You like that boy do you?"

"Not!" Agron lied.

"You can fool yourself, but you can fool me. I've never seen you look at a man like you looked at him, not even ..." Duro paused for a moment. “Well, you know who I mean; you never looked at him like that. I'll ask you again, did you like that boy?"

"I was captivated by his eye that was all. Now drop the subject." Agron passed his right arm around his brother's shoulder. “Let's go find what's in the house. We need grains, coins, weapons, and wine. Shit, I'm dying for a cup of wine." Agron said then he entered the house with Duro.

He and his brother soon found wine, and a sigh came out of his mouth as the liquid passed through his throat. He then thought about the boy and went out again, where he met Spartacus who was sitting drinking wine too, and he took a seat next to him. Duro leaves them alone, and enter the house again. Inside the house, the Gaul’s were celebrating and he thought that he really couldn't stand any of them.

“We suffered no casualties. Liscus and Acer took minor wounds, and you brother did well.”

Agron looks inside the house and saw one of them with his cock hanging around, and that sight made him feel disgusted. “The Gauls grow careless; I am glad my brother is no like that anymore.”

"You have taught him well? Tell me how many weapons were secured?”

“Only enough to see a dozen more men well-armed.”

“And we will put them to use, in the next villa that we take,” Crixus said.

Agron heard the two men talking about the information the Dominus had given him. Naevia had been put in another car to be passed to the next village that is on the way. After Crixus had left, Agron expressed his displeasure to Spartacus but he knew he couldn't change the man mind. Agron is entirely sure that Naevia wasn't the same woman they all knew. Again he thought of his brother, and Agron knows he will do the same thing for him. He then followed Spartacus to the slave group they had set free. He kept quiet listening to his friend talk.

Spartacus assured them that never again they would feel tight around their throat. To his surprise, he saw Spartacus move his hand toward the collared boy, and he stopped him. For a moment there was a confused glance between the two friends, but Agron brought his hand to that boy's throat, and he took the collar off it. Agron didn't know if, Spartacus realized what was going on in his heart right now, the man just kept talking, and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy again.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that he had to move away. When Spartacus left, Agron shook his head trying to shake the disturbing thoughts that were getting to his mind. He was tired, the day and the night had been too long, so he looked for his brother, and the two found a corner to lie down and go to sleep. Spartacus is going to take the only room the house had. Agron thought the man deserved to have a good night.

Agron was falling asleep when he saw the figure of someone quickly enter the house. Something seems strange to him, and he quickly got up and entered the house in time to stop the boy who with a blade in hand was going to get into the room where Spartacus is lying with Mira. “What the fuck are you going to do?" Agron asked in a quieter tone voice so Spartacus and Mira couldn't hear him. While he waits for the answer, he thinks it would be right to open the veil and deliver the boy to Spartacus or kill him for what he was about to do, but something stopped him from doing so.

"He took away everything I had."

Agron didn't break words, he just grabbed the boy tightly by his forearms, and took him to the sides of the house where no one could hear or seen them. "What the hell is going on in your fucking head? Spartacus offered you freedom, and this is the way you want to repay him?" Agron asked now using an angry tone of voice.

“It wasn’t his or you to grant! I was body slave to the Dominus! I had position and respect now I have nothing because of him!”

Agron looked at the boy with disbelieving eyes. He chuckled and took a deep breath if not by the fact that he is having strange feelings in his heart for the boy right now he would have beaten him to death. Agron put his hands around his waist and stared deeply into his dark eyes. “You were a damned slave, everything that you thought you possessed was a mere illusion. We are offering you freedom so that you can make your own decisions."

"You only want to take the place of my master, putting a weapon in my hand so that I do things I don't want to do! Now I will have to listen to his or yours order, without any kind of position and respect!"

Agron lost his composure when he heard that and grabbed the boy by the neck, then pushed him against the wall. "Spartacus just wants you to learn to handle the sword so you can protect yourself from fucking Romans, that if not the same of forcing you to take out your cock to fuck him of one of us. Is that what your master made you do?" Agron asked as he tightened his neck even more tightly. But he got no answer. "Find fucking words!"

"Yes, that is exactly what my Dominus used to make me do. I don't know how to do anything else! Since I was born, people taught me to serve. One of the few memories I have left is that of someone telling me if you have to bend down and give your ass it's your obligation to do it, so I've been doing it ever since!"

Agron immediately lets go of his throat, and his gaze grew sweeter toward the boy. "I didn't have to do those things, but until recently, my brother and I were also slaves. We were Gladiators condemned to play in the Arena to give pleasure to the damned Romans. Agron took a deep breath. “Wouldn’t you like to think for yourself, act on what you want to do and not on what others want you to do?"

"I had a position."

Agron saw him with worry expression this time and shook his head. The boy's heart is more damaged than he thought, but Agron believes there is nothing in this life that couldn't be fixed with a little understanding. “You don't need that shit with us, and if protection is what you want then stay by my brother side and mine, and you're going to have it!' Agron snaps, and he was even surprised at the words he had broken right now. He had never offered protection to anyone but his brother. He didn’t even do that with his ex-boyfriend who could always take care of himself, and now he is offering it to someone who was about to kill the man who gave him his freedom.

"You're not going to give me away with Spartacus?"

"Fuck the gods!" Agron ran his hands over his head for a moment, and then stared at the boy. Again he saw the same provocative look that he saw a while ago in his eyes. "Not."

"Why not? I can see that you keep a high position next to the man, and therefore I can imagine that you are loyal to him. You're going to hide that I wanted to kill him. "

"Are you going to try this shit again?"

"Not."

Agron felt honesty behind his words and he could breathe with relief this time. “Then we will not speak about this again. Come so that you can sleep with my brother and me."

"I don’t want to go the bed yet."

Agron smiled, and for some reason moved his hand to his cheek. "Then come and share a cup of wine with me. What is your name, little boy?"

"Nasir, my brother used to call me Nasir."

"Then come with me, Nasir."

,,,

The next morning Agron got up a little later than he is used to doing, but last night he went to sleep late talking to Nasir. He realized that Nasir was no longer at his side, and he felt a little panic, but then he saw him talking to his brother. Agron felt relief that the boy didn't get up to do something foolish. Agron wants to greet them, but now has needs that couldn’t be waited until later. A few minutes later, after having attended to his bodily needs and washed his mouth, he approached Spartacus; the man was talking to Mira.

"Good morning." Agron greeted the couple. The two looked rested, and Agron felt joy at seeing them both smiling. When they were in Batiatus’s house, there were very few times that he saw Spartacus smile.

"Agron, did you have your morning meal?”

"Not yet."

"Please do it, I need you to start training the new boys. I see that your brother is talking to one of them and they seem to get along very well, make sure he teaches him."

Agron chuckled. “You want my brother to train someone?" Agron asked in a tone of surprise. Agron knows that Spartacus witnesses that his brother sucks in training.

"Why not? Duro has shown that he has skills, stop looking at him as your little brother, and look at him as the warrior he is. I get you want to protect him, but if you don't let Duro act the way he wants to, the only thing you're going to get is to suppress him."

"I know you right but-."

"But you need to stop protecting him so much. He's going to be okay Agron; I can promise you that."

Agron grimaced with his mouth and watched Spartacus walk away. He turned his face and stared at his brother for a bit, and when Nasir looked at him, he felt his whole body warm with the provocative glance he gave him. A lot of questions began to go through his mind. Why did that boy gain his confidence so fast? Why didn't he tell Spartacus, about what Nasir try to do last night? The last question, the one that made his body shudder was why the hell the part of his body that has been sleeping all this time now stood up with a glimpse of those black eyes?

"I see that you have been captivated by the boy."

Agron looked at Mira for a moment. "It is that obvious?" Agron asked in an angry tone. He is not mad at Mira, but with himself. Agron doesn't like people to know his true feelings. He felt that if someone knew that he wasn't as terrifying as he appeared to be, they could use that against him but it seems that with that boy he couldn’t control his emotions.

"Yes, besides, Spartacus told me how you released the boy from his collar last night and I know that you have not been so merciful to the other slaves we have freed earlier. There's nothing wrong with pursuing our desires. It doesn't make you less of a warrior to admit that you have affection for a person. You're a good man; you deserve a little happiness."

"Gratitude for your words I will take your advice into consideration," Agron said, and then he moved away from her and walked toward the two men who were chatting and laughing. "Duro, Nasir, did you two already took your morning meal?"

"Yes, we already did it, and you?" Duro asks him.

"Not yet...I don't know how I fall asleep; it seems that I was more tired than I had thought."

"That's why we didn't want to wake you up.  Nasir and I have been talking about you."

Agron looked at Nasir and noticed that his cheek blushed. "I see."

"I'll get you something to eat before it's all over," Nasir said.

Agron saw Nasir move, but he grabbed his hand to stop him. “You don't have to do that I can get it myself." Agron didn't want that for any reason Nasir thinks that he has to serve him. After the conversation they had last night, Agron became more attracted to the boy, and the last thing he wants is that Nasir does something he didn't desire to do. Last night Nasir told him that he is from Syrian, from where his ex-boyfriend was too, which is a damn coincidence, but also, he only likes a single style of man.

"It's the least I can do for the trust you put on me."

Agron stared at Nasir as he walked away from them. He forgot that his brother was standing in front of him until Duro touched his shoulder and Agron turned to look at him. Duro had a sly smile on his face, and Agron chuckled as he moved his head from side to side. Only his brother Duro, knows his heart, between his brother and he there are no secrets, and that is why he is feeling the need to tell him what happened last night.

"So, Nasir told me you stopped him from trying to kill Spartacus yesterday."

"He told you?" Agron asked in surprise.

"Nasir trust me, and in a way, I understand why he tries to do what he did, but what I find incredible is that you didn't say anything to Spartacus."

Agron got speechless for a moment. He didn't want to move his tongue without meaning. “What he told me got to me. Nasir doesn't know how to do anything but be a slave. The boy wasn't thinking clearly; please keep the secret."

"I'll do it. Agron listen out I can see that you like him."

"Okay yes, I like Nasir now shut up that he is coming back."

Nasir handed him the food, and Agron began to eat. He had not realized how hunger he was until he started to eat. Agron concentrated so much on his food that didn't realize that the two men were intensely looking at him as if he has something painted on his face. Agron smiled when he saw Nasir pass his tongue over his lips. "I was hungry."

"I can see that big brother,” Duro said.

It was time to get to work, so Agron looked at his brother. "Well, Duro, you're going to train Nasir."

"I want you to do it," Nasir said.

Agron swallowed and remembered Spartacus words he didn’t want to disobey his command. Okay, but I want to see my brother training you first since he has never done it before." Agron looked at Duro. "Go easy on the boy."

"He doesn't have to; I can take him."

Quickly Agron takes his gaze to Nasir, and again he saw that challenging look in his dark eyes that he saw last night. He took the last piece of bread to his mouth, then set the plate down, and took a step near Nasir. Agron grins and thought he has to admit to himself that he liked the game that Nasir has started between them. "So you think you can take my brother?"

"I know I can, but maybe it's not your brother who I want to take."

"God save me ... I think it's getting boiling here. Nasir comes with me before I get hot too…Uhm…," Duro said.

Agron didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing until the two men walked away, and then he let out a long breath. "Fuck!" Agron express, with only one day of knowing the boy he has already made him lose his shit. That crazy man is not him. Agron is a person who is very suspicious and careful with everyone, quite the opposite of what he is doing now. "Concentrate," he told himself before moving toward the two men.

Agron saw Nasir grab a shield and sword. "Attack!" Agron command. He then watched the way Nasir fought, and the boy started well. He then focused on his brother, and that made him smile. Spartacus was right; his brother has significantly improved; therefore maybe just maybe it was time to stop over protect him.

"The boy has more skills than I thought," Spartacus said.

Agron looked at Spartacus and smiled. "In fact he has, I'm in shock, with both of them." Agron saw his brother laughing when Nasir managed to hit him in his face.

"Step in Agron, I want to see you train with the boy," Spartacus said.

"It's a pleasure," he said as he drew his sword. "Little brother, stand aside, let me see if I can tame this wild dog."

"I'm going to make you swallow those words," Nasir said as he aimed his sword at the man.

Agron chuckled. "You're welcome to try," Agron said and listened to Spartacus's order. They both started to fight. Agron saw Nasir dodge each of his attacks. He was totally impressed.

Agron continued fighting with him. Usually, when he is in combat, he doesn't let himself get distracted by anything unless your brother's life is in danger, but there was a moment that Nasir made an expression on his face that got him confuse, and the boy managed to hit his face just as he did with his brother. Agron wiped the blood from his mouth and gave the man a provocative look. Nasir was apparently playing dirty. "You little shit you are better than I thought, I wonder if you also have other types of skills that I would love to know."

"That's something you're going to have to figure out for yourself.”

"Agron, are you going to let your opponent seduce you?" Duro mocked him.

“Oh fuck you, little brother.”

Agron looked at his brother, and took a deep breath, and positioned himself to attack, but the boy managed to dodge him again. "Fuck!" He cursed when he heard the others laughing. Finally a few minutes later he had his chance to retaliate when he managed to distract Nasir enough to pass his arms behind his back and bring him closer to his body. Agron brought his mouth to his ear at the same time he felt his cock rise. "You've made me look ridiculous, and I'll have you pay for that."

"Name the place and time; I have what it takes to take you, big man," Nasir said.

Agron moves his head forward, and his lips end up close to Nasir's. The two were so close to each other that he could feel their heavy breathing. For a moment the time stopped for Agron until he heard his brother clear his throat and he felt his cheek flush. "Stop flirting; you're going to drive me crazy."

"Can you stop?"

"Fuck the gods I don't think I can. Let's keep going."

The two continued to train, and in the end, Agron had to admit that he encountered a good opponent. They both laughed, and he extended his hand to the front, which Nasir grasped. “You need a few more lessons, but it was an honor to fight with you."

"I just hope you are the one who will give me those lessons."

Agron saw Nasir turn around and walk towards Spartacus, not long after that his brother approached him, and he turns his face to addressing him. "I'm fuck, right?"

"Totally and I don't blame you, I'd fuck him too."

"Duro!"

"Relax, brother, he's not my type."

Agron put his hand on his brother's head, and disarray his hair then kissed his cheek. "I love you, little brother."

"A sentiment shared."

Agron turned away from his brother for a moment, and he went for a cup of water. The sun was scorching hot this morning, and on top of that Nasir had raised his body temperature far more than already was. Agron didn't realize that there was someone who was watching him until the girl moved even closer to stand next to him. He had already seen the woman, is the same girl that came out of the same room Nasir was inside last night when he almost killed him. He didn't like at all the look she gives him.

"Can I help you?"

"That training was quite exciting; I can see that you are always close to Spartacus, what is your position with him?"

Agron didn't understand where she was trying to get until he recalled Nasir's words last night when he told him that he had a high position with his Dominus. He then looked at Nasir, who was gazing at them with angry eyes, a glance that he saw last night when he stopped him in his stupid attempt to Spartacus life. "I am not the person you are looking for to elevate your position; anyhow you don't need that with us."

"Nonsense, it's always good to have a position, I can offer you-"

"Stop it,” Agron warned her.

"But-"

"Chadara, you already heard Agron, so leave him alone. Go and find in someone else what you think you need. Agron is out of your reach."

"Apology I didn't know that you had already set your eyes upon him."

Agron saw the girl get furious and move away, then he glanced at Nasir, and he realized that the boy had just become jealous, and that made a grin appear on his face. "Nasir, she makes you jealous?" Agron then saw that challenging gaze fade away with tears that overwhelmed his eyes. "Nasir, what is wrong?" He asked, but the boy simply walked away from him. Quickly, Agron set the cup down and followed him to a part of the village where no one could see them. "Nasir wait, tell me what happens?"

"I ... I finally like someone, and she wants to take it away from me. I wasn't sure if I was attracted to men until your fucking eyes rested upon me last night."

Agron stood in shock. "I don't understand."

"I told you about my memory, the first time a Roman took me; it was when I was very young, apart from the pain, I couldn’t feel anything else. It was disgusting, painful, and for days I felt dirty, but over time I got used to it, I saw it as a habit. I ... I've never kissed anyone, and I never dared to put my eyes on anyone either, other than that no one attracted me as you did."

Agron approached Nasir, and gently grabbed his cheek. "How did that fucking Roman take you?" Agron angrily asked. It made him feel ill what that man did to him that day.

"By force, it was the only way. I was scared; I was just a child. With each passing sun, I learned that doing what the Romans asked was the only way to survive. I learned how to shut my emotions and to raise my position to prevent them from continuing to abuse me of the most horrible way you can imagine. As a body slave of my Dominus, he stopped sharing me with others. Life becomes easy after that."

Agron felt so much anger that he pressed his lips so hard that he felt the taste of his blood. With his thumb, he caught the tear that fell from Nasir’s beautiful brown eyes. "Don’t shed one more tear for those fucking Romans You have excellent skills, but my brother and I will train you even better, and I want that every time you have a Roman in front you to remember everything they did to you and seek revenge on them." He saw Nasir smile, then Agron felt the urge to hug him and so he did and then kissed his head. It was Nasir who turned his head to join their lips together. "I ..." He started to say, but Nasir opened his lips, and he couldn't avoid doing the same.

Agron pressed their body much closer, and introduced his tongue into Nasir's mouth, at the same time he entered his, then they rub each other lips. The kiss that began calmly started to become more passionate. Agron began to move his hands on Nasir's back with anxiety as he moved his head from side to side. Nasir's lips taste very different from the last ones he had kissed, even much better. He paused for a moment to suck on Nasir's lower lip, before fully covering them again. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they stopped. Agron put his hand on Nasir's cheek and ran his thumb over his lips.

For a moment Agron stayed fondly looking at him. "So, do you like men or not?"

"Well, I still have a bit of doubt; I think another kiss would completely erase my doubt."

Agron chuckled and moved his lips close. "I warn you that after this you will not be able to get rid of me."

"Who said I want to do it."

"Good answer my little boy," Agron said before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Duro glanced at his brother and smiled when he saw Agron grab Nasir's cheek to start kissing him; he felt happy for him. He once saw his brother smile, and laugh before the damn Romans stole his boyfriend's life. Duro couldn't stop thinking that it’s an odd coincidence that Nasir is physically similar to Asil. He only hopes that his brother isn’t confusing reality with the past, although the way he is kissing and touching Nasir doesn’t seem he is doing so. Duro thinks that there is something different this time.

Agron used to be affectionate with Asil, but only when they were alone, or in front of him, it now seemed that Agron doesn't care that everyone could see his weak spot and that tell him that the relationship he is starting with Nasir is different. Duro admitted to himself that it was fun to see Nasir, draw blood from his brother's face when he made him lower his guard. Agron has always been a very careful man who doesn't allow anyone to distract him in combat or training, but Nasir seems to make him lose control of himself. Duro realized that Nasir is more playful and young than Asil was and maybe that's the difference.

Duro took his cup to his mouth, and something not very pleasant came to his memory. This morning they captured a car that was full of slaves, which they released. Agron left him alone with Nasir, for a moment, and a Roman they thought was no longer in this world indeed, was alive. The man had seen Naevia and told them that she had been sent to the mines. The thing is that when Nasir was about to give this information to Crixus, Duro interrupted him, and he lied to the Gaul, saying that Naevia was dead.

He quickly realized that Nasir didn't agree with his decision, but the last thing that Duro wants is to put one foot in the damn mines and risk his life, that of his brother and all the others for a lost cause. Duro felt sorry for Naevia, but he didn't feel anything for Crixus, who has done nothing but annoy him all the time. Duro thought that maybe he made a mistake, but it's done; now he needs to stay alone with Nasir to explain the reasons why he did it. He didn't want his brother's boyfriend to have a wrong impression of him.

Duro thought was interrupted when he felt the penetrating gaze of someone on his back. He turned around and saw a man looking at him with intensity. Duro remembered where he had seen him; he was one of the slaves who were released in that car this morning. Until now, Duro had not realized that the man has everything he likes to see in a man. The two stared at each other intensely for a bit, and he was about to walk toward him when his brother walks behind him scared him when he screamed in his ear.

"Fuck the Gods Agron; you frightened me."

"Forgive me, brother; I couldn't avoid it. We have to start picking up things to go to Vesuvius."

"Agron, may I tell you something?" Duro thinks this is the best opportunity he has to talk to Agron about Asil.

"Yes, you may."

Duro hesitated a moment; he knew that the subject he was going to break would be difficult for his brother. Duro knew that Agron simply covered his pain, but his wound still yet bleeds. "Nasir looks a lot like Asil; I was wondering if you're not confused. Let me make sense. I can see that you're very excited about Nasir, but I don't want your heart to be confused. Find another dead soul in another living being because that person just looks like the person you loved is wrong." Duro saw his brother glance toward Nasir, and when he turned his gaze back to him, his eyes were full of tears.

"Yes, he looks a lot like him, but I'm not looking at ... Asil in him. Nasir is a very different person, besides; I told you I put Asil in my past, why can you just let him there?"

"Then why I see sad in your eyes at the thought of him. You never told me, not with words anyway, but I know that you loved him and that you suffered his death in silence so that I wouldn't see you suffer." Now his brother gave him an angry look, and Duro regretted bringing Asil up in their conversation.

"Damn you for relieving my pain again!”

"Agron-"

"I asked you not to mention him, and you had to do it." Agron sighed. "Get ready; we'll move in a little while. One thing doesn’t mention Asil to Nasir; I'll talk to him about that when I feel willing to do it, and yet, I am not."

Duro saw his brother start walking and he gripped his forearm tightly. “You are always taking care of me, and you get angry because I do the same with you. I am happy to see that in these two days you have found happiness. I like Nasir a lot, but I don't want either of the two of you to suffer." Duro said. His words came from the bottom of his heart. For now and until they can be free and return home to find out if their parents are alive, his brother is the only person he has. Duro only wanted to see his brother do the right thing.

"My heart belonged to Asil, Duro, and you are right his death hurt me more than I let you see. I didn't want to think about the love he gave me or the pleasure that made me feel Asil naked skin on top of mine, but he still lives in my heart. Now tell me that is what you wanted to hear from me? You wanted to see my heart heavy with grief, well you got it!"

Duro moved his hand to his brother's cheek, but he slapped and walked away. He stayed with his hand extended watching him walk towards Nasir again who looked at him with anger. "Fuck!" In an attempt to get closer to his brother's heart, he only managed to make him angry. He took a deep breath, and when Duro saw his brother walk away from Nasir, he walks toward him. “Can we talk?"

“You want to break words about your lie. Duro, what you did is not right. You're making a man who doesn't deserve it suffer for not reason."

Duro got angry to hear that. "Crixus has only humiliated me, but I didn't lie because of that, if not because he doesn't mind bringing us to death by pursuing lost hopes. You were a slave; you know what the Romans are capable of doing. I am sure Naevia is only a shadow of who she was and not the woman that Crixus remembers." Duro saw Nasir's eyes narrow. He decided to change the subject. "I see you're having fun with my brother." He then saw Nasir break a smile.

"It’s not only fun. Agron is intense but very affectionate. In two days he has made my spirit rise, and my heart feels heavy with feelings I don't understand. I like his warrior spirit, and I will not deny that I find pleasure in tormenting him."

"I noticed."

"Hey, that boy keeps looking at you."

Duro turned around and smiled when the man did too. Duro then turned and walked towards him. After carefully watching the man, Duro realized that the boy is more handsome than he believed. When Duro saw him for the first time, he was dirty and fearful, they all rushed to the villa, and he forgot about him. The boy had green eyes like he and his brother have, and when his tongue moved Duro was shocked to hear him break words in his language.

"You're from my homeland," Duro speak on his tongue.

"You didn't talk to me, so you had no way of knowing."

Duro chuckled and felt a little guilty for not having broken words with the boy before. "Apologies, but we were in a hurry today, what's your name?"

"My name is Adler. You are Duro I have heard Agron break your name, from what I understand you are blood brothers.”

Duro stared at him for a bit. The man had a gorgeous smile. Suddenly he saw Adler's cheek flush as he tightened his lips because he really liked what he saw. "Indeed, that tall, handsome man is my brother."

"Handsome indeed, but you're more handsome than him."

Duro felt his cheek warm. He chuckled he really liked that compliment. "I can say the same about you. Why were you being sent to the mines?" Duro asks him then realized that he had no mark on his arms. "Why you don't have any brand on your body?"

"I have it in another part of my body, my Dominus; he was sadistic. He sent me to the mines because he got a new slave younger than me, so he didn't longer need me."

Duro felt his stomach turn when he heard that. He thought that his brother and he despite everything they have gone through have been lucky, not to run the same fate that Adler and Nasir ran. Duro then focuses his attention on Adler again, and he decided that he is attracted to him. Duro likes him physically, and he also loves the way he expresses himself. "I'm glad Spartacus intercepted that car, and we could prevent you from reaching that awful place."

"Do you know the man?'

"My brother and I ended up in the same house he was. He's a good person. The Romans stole his wife's life, and made him the man he is now."

"I see that. Do you believe in Spartacus cause?"

"I do, and you should do it too. Tell me, do you have any experience as a fighter? "

"I do, and too many times I thought to reveal myself, but when you don't have support there isn’t much you can do. I had a life before the Romans caught me, I had a sister, whom they ... raped and killed. Mia was beautiful; the fucking Romans mercilessly stole her life."

Duro felt too much bitterness behind his word, but also, they all felt the same. Remembering his former life it makes him feel angry, so he understood what Adler is feeling right now. Duro has hope in Spartacus, every time he looks into his eyes he feels secure, also, Agron is very attached to him, and he trusts his brother too. Duro has seen his brother disagree on some things that Spartacus has done, but either way, he still loyal to the man.

"What do you want to do?"

"Revenge her dead, and my freedom to go home."

"It's what we all want, trust Spartacus, he's our way to freedom. We'll soon move it is not safe staying in the same place for a long time."

"That's a good plan ... So ... you left someone special in your home, someone who means something to you?"

"Not." Duro saw him smile. "I think that made you happy."

"I've spent too much time without a company; it's nice to meet someone from my land, who has a free heart. Your brother, I see he has affection for that boy, it's good to have someone who raises your spirits in difficult times."

Duro looks back and again he saw his brother making out with Nasir. He shakes his head and returns his attention to Adler. "Yes, he does." Duro then moved to his side and leaned his back against the wall, standing face to face of the happy couple. His brother was leaning against the wall too, and he had his arms around Nasir. They crossed gaze for a moment, and he realized that Agron was still angry with him.

Adler brushed his right arm against his body, and he felt his body shudder. He had also spent a lot of time without company. He had a partner once, but that was a long time ago. That man was a person who didn't mean too much to him, but with whom he had a lot of fun. With all they are going through now, it would be wonderful to have someone who shares his passion for being free, with whom he could spend more than a fun time. Adler seemed a good candidate; in fact, it appears that his brother also thought that, because right now he was staring at Adler intensely.

"I can see that your brother loves you, and takes great care of you."

"Too much," he said, and it seems he said something wrong because he noticed that Adler got tense.

"It's never too much to love or care for your loved one. I loved my sister, I still love her, but I didn't know how to take care of her."

Duro brings his hand to Adler's cheek. "Apology I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Don't apologize to me, I feel good talking to you, but don't judge your brother for protecting you; on the contrary, thank Agron for every attention he gives you."

Duro smile "Let's talk about something more fun. Tell me about the plans you have if we achieve our complete freedom."

* * *

 Nasir laughed as Agron whispered something in his ear. The man was charming, loving, funny, but above all very passionate. That joke was what he need right now, for his confused mind. Too many things had happened in the last few days. First, Nasir thought that he was happy with his life as a slave, but that was only an illusion, and then he committed the stupidity of attempting against Spartacus life, but fortunately, Agron stopped him. From the first moment he crossed sights with those beautiful green eyes, he realized that the man was going to be trouble for his heart.

When Nasir saw Agron, he couldn't move, speak, or think. It was like being paralyzed aware of everything but unable to move. Nasir was used to meeting Romans, who used to come to the village, but none of them, caused an impression on him like that tall, short-haired, and beautiful green eyes, man did. What Nasir told Agron was entirely accurate, he never knew if he liked men or not, he was forced to be with one of them against his will. Agron was the one who removed the veil covering his eyes.

Nasir has never felt hands traveling his body with the only reason to give him comfort. Until yesterday his lips didn't know what a kiss with affection felt. Nasir used to feel teeth biting his mouth to make him scream in pain. The thing is that despite all that he always knew who he is. Nasir is a very passionate boy, he felt no fear and likes to speak the truth and face his opponent as he did with Agron. Nasir didn't fear death, and maybe that could be his death sentence someday, but that is the spirit that defines him.

Nasir felt joy when he remembered that it was Agron who took the collar off his neck, it was he who practically freed him from that life, and after he had shown mercy towards him, Nasir realized the feeling that he aroused in the man. At that moment he proposed to have that man only for himself, so he felt so jealous when Chadara tried to provoke him. She has always been his friend, but he knew she was an ambitious girl who only sought to elevate her position. She doesn't care what feelings the other person may have for her but in spite of all that he has an appreciation for her.

"I think it's time to start picking up what little we have," Agron said.

Nasir made an attempt to move, but Agron tightened his waist. "Are you going to take me to bed?" Nasir joked, but the truth is that the man has awakened desires in his body difficult to control. He heard Agron laugh out loud.

"Fuck the Gods, you're incredible, and I won’t take you to bed."

Nasir was disappointed with that response. “Then let me go, but it's a shame I really want to know what a real man is in bed. For such a big man you have little interest in adventure." Nasir provocatively said and then turned around to meet eyes full of lust for him. He swallows, and when he opened his mouth to break words, Agron kisses him again with more passion than the last time.

"In two days you're driving me crazy. I swear I had never met a boy who moved his tongue as boldly as you do.” Agron paused to bite his lips. "I'll make you swallow those words. When I said I wouldn't do it, I meant not yet, but very soon and I'll show you that I'm full of enthusiasm for you.”

Nasir chuckled and bit his lips before moving away from him. He walked into the house and began to pack things up. Again his thoughts returned to Crixus, and he began to feel remorse. The reason Duro had given him to lie to the man wasn't enough for him. Other than that, a while back he saw the man lying on the floor crying for the supposed death of his beloved Naevia, and he wanted to talk to him, but Agron stopped him. He asked him to leave the man alone because at the moment what Crixus needs is to be alone with his thought.

The thing is that Agron doesn't know the lie that his brother told. Nasir doesn't even know what Agron's thoughts might be if he found out the truth. Agron proved to be pious with him, but Nasir is not sure how he behaves with others, besides he had noticed that like his brother, he doesn't like the Gaul. Despite being a brave, bold boy, Nasir is a person who doesn't like to do bad to those who don't deserve it, and that girl had to be going through the worst in that place. With that last thought, he closed the trunk where he had put all the things he collected and left the room.

Nasir went outside and met Agron who was talking to Donar. "Agron, can I break words with you alone," Nasir said, and he saw the man break one of his beautiful smiles towards him.

"So you're Agron's boy. I'll make sure no one bothers you," Donar said before leaving them alone.

Nasir stared at the man as he walked until Agron grabbed his chin to force his gaze. Nasir took a deep breath, and behind Agron, he saw Duro, who was still chatting with Adler. Seeing the smile on Agron's face he hesitated to speak, but he has to do it because there was a life that held meaning in danger. "Agron is something you have to know."

Agron narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

Nasir cleared his throat. "This morning, Duro lied." Nasir saw Agron's eyes tighten even more.

"Make sense Nasir."

Nasir took another deep breath, and he saw Agron's smile completely disappear from his face. He thought he doesn't want to bring trouble to the two brothers, but he had already begun to talk. "Naevia lives."

"What?"

"She was sent to the mines. Your brother thought it was better to lie to Crixus so he wouldn't put our lives in danger for pursuing lost hopes. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you two to argue because of me," Nasir said, and again he saw anger in Agron's green eyes, as he saw it last night when he discovered him on his way to Spartacus's chamber.

"Fuck the Gods Nasir you should've told me!" Agron saw fear in Nasir's face. "Apologies I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Agron, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to beat his fucking ass." Nasir saw Agron turn around and hurry up to his brother. He followed him behind, and he didn’t hear the man break words; he just threw a punch at Duro's face that sent him to the floor. "Agron don't hit him," Nasir said, but he regretted it when Agron gave him a warning look.

"You piece of shit how could you lie like that!"

Duro got up and looked at Nasir. “You told him? I will never trust you again!"

"Don’t talk to Nasir like that, who made a mistake here was you not him!"

"You know perfectly well that Crixus will drive us to death if he continues with that madness. Come on, brothers, you don't agree with Crixus on that either."

Nasir feared for a moment that Agron was going to agree with Duro, after all, they were brothers and blood is stronger than everything. Nasir sought his loving gaze, and for an instant, they both stared at each other, then he saw the man walk away and walk towards Crixus who was standing a few feet away from them talking to Spartacus. The look Crixus gave Duro said it all.

"Duro I'm sorry,” he said, but only saw contempt for him in his gaze.

"I'm the one who's sorry for trusting you!"

Nasir vision cloud with tears, the least thing he wanted was to have enmity with Agron's brother. He didn't have time to open his mouth again, because as expected Crixus came against Duro, but Agron managed to separate the two-man fast. Nasir stepped aside, and from a safe distance, he heard them arguing among themselves. Spartacus scolded Duro, and the man sharply said that he stands with Crixus to go to the mine. Nasir then thought he could help since once he had been in that place, but by Agron's eyes, Nasir realized that he didn't like that idea too much.

Agron grabbed him by his forearm and took him away where no one could hear them. "Agron let me explain.”

"You're not going to go there; you're going with us to Vesuvius. I will not let you risk your life that way. "

Nair was flattered because Agron didn’t want anything to happen to him. “You told me last night that I was free to make my own decisions," Nasir said using Agron words against him. If he is a free man that is the first decision that he wants to take as a free man. "Agron my aid can be very useful for Spartacus. Let me do it. I understand your concern, but try to understand me."

"Fuck Nasir ... I ... fuck ... fuck," Agron sight then walked away from the boy and walked towards Spartacus. "I'll go with you; my brother can accompany Donar to Vesuvius."

"Agron, Don't-" Duro started talking.

"Close mouth."

"You’re going to risk your life for a lost cause, or for Nasir. I am your brother; I need you more than he does. "

"I told you to close your fucking mouth! The decision is made." Agron sighed. "I'll be fine!"

Nasir couldn't continue to listen to the two brothers arguing because of him, and he left the crowd. Nasir again entered the house to finish dragging the vault out. They were not going to leave until after a while. Nassir knows he did the right thing, but it hurt the look that Duro cast for him. The last thing he wants is Duro disdain after he has been kind and keeps his secret from Spartacus, now if Duro desires he can spill everything to the man. Nasir was going to grab the vault when he felt Agros's hands on his waist.

Since he was on his back, he didn’t see the man entering the room. “Your brother now despises me," Nasir said in a sad voice, and Agron turns him around. Nasir looked at Agron with a worried look. He thought that he doesn't know how to call Agron, boyfriend, or lover, what is happening between them was so new, and yet, he felt that if Agron turned against him, his heart would be torn to pieces.

"He will get over. My brother has a kind heart, he can get angry for a while, but then he returns to his senses.”

The two gathered their foreheads together, and Agron put his right hand on his cheek, and that made Nasir let out a long sigh. "Your brother needs you more than I do, go with-" Nasir couldn’t finish that thought because Agron covered his mouth with his lips.

The two began to kiss in despair, and Agron took him against the wall. Nasir forgot what he was thinking; he just wants to feel. Nasir shifted his hands behind Agron, toward his bare back. He tightened his flesh with his short nails, as he felt the temperature of his body rise. When Agron moved his lips to his neck, he let out an intense moan, and the pleasure that he felt made him lower his hand towards Agron's ass.

"It's too soon. My reason tells me that I have to wait, but my cock is asking me to be inside your fucking ass.

Nasir moved his mouth to Agron's ear and before breaking words, he passed his tongue over it. “Then think with your head between your legs."

"Such a small boy, with such a dirty mouth," Agron grunted and bit his neck hard.

Nasir chuckled while he thought he got the reaction he was looking for. Nasir knows that anyone could enter the room where they are right now, but Nasir didn't care. Agron began to undress him, and his lover bent down a bit to kiss his collarbone and Nasir entanglement his fingers in his black hair. "Fuck," he cursed as Agron caught a nipple in his mouth and bit it gently. "Ah ..." Nasir groaned as Agron was descending toward a part of his body that is in need of his touch.

His boyfriend took off his cloth, and his hard cock got exposed, and Nasir gasped as his dick brushed his lover's cheek. He looked down in time to see Agron entering almost all of his long cock inside his mouth; Nasir then threw his head back and began to moan uncontrollably. He had lost count of how many times he had sucked Roman's dicks, but no one had ever done it to him. He couldn't describe what it felt like to feel those hot lips from that big man sucking his cock the way Agron is doing it.

When Nasir lowered his gaze again, he saw Agron take his cock out, to lower his mouth to his balls, and to enter one by one inside his mouth, while he quickly stroked his cock. He listened to someone saying something, but his boyfriend immediately ordered that person out of the room and continued with what he was already doing. Nasir didn't know how much time passed, but he was reaching his limit when Agron entered only the tip to suck it, so he began to pull Agron's hair. "Oh fuck stop, please stop!" Nasir screamed he didn't want to end yet. Fortunately, Agron stopped when he was about to spill his seeds.

His boyfriend came back up, and Nasir didn't waste time to put his arms around his body and seize his lips. "Take me, Agron."

"Give me a moment."

Nasir took a deep breath and heard him remove his subligaria, and he didn't waste a second to bring his hand to Agron's cock, and as he stared into his green eyes, he began to rub it. He saw Agron close his eyes tightly, and bite his lips all at the same time. Agron also grabbed his cock, and the two started rubbing each other. It was exciting to hear the moans of passion leave his boyfriend's mouth then those moans stopped when they pressed their mouths together. When neither of them could wait any longer, Nasir turned around.

His lover started to rub his hard cock around his buttocks, then put the tip on his ass entrance. Nasir felt Agron's tip moistened with his natural oil, and he tightened his teeth waiting for the pain, but Agron wasn’t rough, on the contrary, he enter slowly, and Nasir felt nothing but pleasure. His lover slipped his hand down his right arm and folded them together around his neck, and tangled their fingers together as he moved slowly inside him. No one had ever treated him so affectionately; it was a unique experience for him.

"Tell me I'm not hurting you," Agron whispered in Nasir's ears.

Nasir brought his hand to Agron's arm and held it. "Not." Agron began to whisper sweet words in his ear, and he wondered how a man who looked so sharp could break words sweeter than nectar.

"Can I move faster?"

"Oh please do..." Nasir said, and a loud groan escaped his mouth as Agron entered fully inside him and grabbed speed. Nasir supported his left hand on the wall and began to move at the same pace with him. He turned his face to the left in search of Agron's lips, and he didn't delay in finding them then their lips joined in an intense kiss. Agron's left hand rested on his cock and began rubbing it, causing him to separate his lips to moan.

"Nasir your ass, it's glorious. I ... fuck ... I've never had an ass as tight as yours."

"I stay equal feeling with your cock."

It wasn't until a few minutes later that they changed positions. Nasir turned around, and Agron slipped his right leg around his waist and stepped inside again. Nasir grabbed his cheeks to draw his mouth closer, and they both laughed together before kissing again. Agron began to move inside him fast and hard, and another few minutes later he had his two legs around Agron's waist and his back against the wall. He had never dreamed that he could have sex like that.

Nasir put his arm around Agron's neck, and the two continued to move at the same pace until neither of them could contain the urge to cum Agron poured all of his seed into his ass, and Nasir did it between their bodies. He could swear that the people that were outside could hear the deep moan that their mouths spat as they reached the end. Nasir hugged Agron tightly while he was breathing with difficulty as his lover was doing too. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he felt his boyfriend slip out of his ass.

"Agron we are ready to... oh ... sorry," Spartacus said.

Nasir felt his cheek blush completely when he saw Spartacus's face blush, and quickly leave the room. Agron started to laugh, and he did too. "We need to get out," Nasir said, but his boyfriend kissed him again. This time Agron’s kisses didn’t have that urgency of before if not affection, and it was nice that after having sex Agron was still interested in him.

"Tell me you were pleased."

Nasir put his hand on his boyfriend's cheek and began to caress it slowly. "For the first time, I felt human in someone's arms." He put a short kiss on his man lips, then the two walked away and began to prepare. Nasir was about to leave the room when Agron grabbed his hand. "Yes."

"Promise me not to leave my side when we are in the mines."

There was something in Agron's eyes that made him feel that he was afraid of losing him. "I promise and thanks for making me feel alive."

"I'm afraid you're making a mistake, you've been the one who has revived my heart. What happened now had a lot of meaning for me."

“For me too,” Nasir said with a smile of happiness on his face.

* * *

If Agron wasn't too sure before of the madness that he was going to do after what happened between Nasir and him, there was no doubt of the decision that he took to go to the mine. When Agron went to talk to Nasir, he didn't do it with the Intension of fucking him, if not to break words about what had happened. When Nasir put his hands on his body, Agron couldn't control what followed. Asil never made him feel that way; he wasn't as daring as Nasir is either. With his ex-boyfriend, he could control his desire, but this boy has entered his veins and poisoned his blood immediately.

Agron passes his hand over his face, and he could still smell Nasir in his hands, so he sniffs his fingers and smiles. He sighs, and at that moment his boyfriend stood by his side, and the two looked at each other, Agron noticed that their cheeks flushed at the same time. Possibly Nasir was also remembered what had happened between them just a moment ago. Agron squeezed his lips with his teeth while thinking he isn't acting like himself. Since last night he couldn't be long absent from Nasir.

Agron mind returned to his brother, and he walked away from Nasir to walk toward him before talking to Spartacus about what he had seen. Agron could see in his brother's eyes that he was still angry with him. He stopped in front of Duro, and his brother turned his face to look away, but he grabbed his chin and forced his gaze. He saw anger and resentment in his eyes, and Agron doesn't want to leave leaving him that way, as he also doesn’t want him to be angry with Nasir.

"I apologize for having hit you, but what you did was wrong. I can't stand Crixus, but if it were you who was in that mine, I would have done the impossible to get you out of that place."

"Okay I was wrong, but I should never have trusted Nasir."

Agron then gave him a cold, hard warning look. "Hey, be careful, I don't want you two to be angry with each other. Nasir is not like us; you shouldn't have asked him to lie. Please, little brother, don't be mad at him."

"I went to look for you a while ago, but you were very busy with him. I was surprised I didn’t know you to be a man to go to bed that fast with someone you just meet."

Agron blushed and moved his hands, then looked at Nasir for a moment. "Do you hold a problem with that?" Agron asks with an angry tone; his brother was behaving like a complete jerk.

"I would be happy if you didn't give me up for Nasir now. Agron, I don't want anything to happen to you in that place."

"Damn Duro try to understand me, and I've lost ..." Agron sighed, remembering Asil makes him feel pain. Although he told his brother that he had buried him, he has not done yet. Meeting Nasir has helped him and what happened between them was the best thing that could happen to start healing that wound. He felt the tears push his eyes, and he took several deep breaths to avoid spilling them.

"Agron don't talk about that I can see that it hurts you. Just promise me that you're going to take care of yourself."

When he regains control of himself, he put his hand behind his brother's neck and pulled his forehead to kiss it. "I swear I will, and never again lie like that. About Nasir-"

"Don't worry about it; everything will be okay. There's nothing I don't do to see my brother happy again."

Agron smiled and moved away from his side. He walked to Spartacus and Crixus and began to undress to fix himself like a common slave, for the plan that they have to enter the mine. Nasir is going to play a different role so his lover didn't have to change he simply needs to cover his brand so that nobody would see it. Agron's eyes settled on Nasir, and again he felt his cheek flush as if he were a damn boy. The sex between them was fantastic, and he can't get out his head.

"Spartacus apologizes for what you saw in there."

Spartacus smiled. "I already realized that something was going on between the two of you. If that boy feeds your heart, I feel okay with that."

"Well he feeds more than my heart,” Agron said with a grin on his face as he looked at his man.

Spartacus chuckled. “That's the spirit brother."

"The damn boy doesn't know what he's getting into," Crixus said.

"Oh fuck you," Agron told the Gaul then he shook his head and began to walk behind the men to leave the village. Nasir who stood beside him brought his mouth to his ear. "I can't erase the memory of your cock inside my ass." Agron felt his whole face blush, and he turned to look at his boyfriend, but he started to laugh and moved forward. "Fuck the gods!"

They got in the car, and Nasir got in front of the carriage. Agron settled in a corner and tried not to cross glances with Crixus not to start arguing with him. Agron closed his eyes for a moment. He knows that he needs to concentrate on the task that they had ahead, but without his will, his memories went to the past. Agron began to remember the relationship he had with Asil. They met by chance through another friend. At first Agron didn't feel attraction to him, and in fact, the two begin going out together just as friends. Agron then introduced him to his brother and from that time forward the three almost always used to do everything together.

With each passing sun, they got to know each other better. Agron began to realize that he was feeling a physical attraction for Asil. Each time Asil smiled or stole a smile from him, Agron felt his heart beat very fast. Once the two of them were training when at one point, their body ended up too close to each other, and Asil kissed Agron just like Nasir did yesterday. Agron corresponded, and one thing led to the other, and the two made love. Since that day every time they had a chance to be together they did it, but not with the passion that he did it with Nasir. He couldn't point what exactly, but it was a different experience.

There were nights when they camped outside their homes and made love outdoors. Agron liked it when he climbed on top of him, and he could run his hand through his long hair. Agron favored men with long hair, and he doesn't know why, in fact, that was the first thing that made him feel attracted to Nasir. Agron recalls that in private, at work, or when they trained their bodies to be fit, Asil always challenged him. He was daring to a point, but when he tried to distract him, Agron never let himself be carried away by his charm. Now when they were alone, it was something different.

During sex the two men were wild, and he felt the same behavior in the way Nasir request to take him, and the way he touched him too. There was a big difference between these two men, and it is that the way Nasir strokes his cheek, is more affectionate, in fact, the few times that Nasir has done it after they meet it makes him feel special and somehow loved. Asil used to be rougher with the brush of his hands. So far Agron had missed his touch, but in these last two days, Nasir had made him wipe Asil complete out of his mind until his brother made him remembered.

When Asil died in his arms after he saved him, Agron didn't have time to suffer it; his brother was fighting with others of the Romans, and Agron had to go and help him. The two tried to avoid falling into their arms, but in the end, they had to surrender to save their lives. As the car was taken them away, Agron could only see his lover's body on the floor, and he could do nothing but swallow his pain and start struggling to survive.

Agron took a deep breath and tried to get Asil out of his mind. When he opened his eyes, Crixus was staring at him. "Do you have any thoughts you want to share with me?" Agron asked, but the Gaul only turned his face.

The car arrived at the mines sometime later. Agron with the others left the car and pretended to be common slaves. Agron saw Nasir walking toward the man who was in charge and arguing with him for his supposed delay since the car had to reach the mines two days ago. Agron glanced at Spartacus, and for a moment he thought that his plan was going to go to hell until Mira took a step forward, and Nasir offered her as a gift for his delay.

After Mira had entered the man's tent, a few minutes passed, until one of the Romans recognized Spartacus, and they had to kill them all. Agron then saw Mira coming out looking all bloody. "Spartacus."

"Mira..." Spartacus said.

'”It's Roman blood,” she said.

"Did he know about her? Does Navia live?" "Crixus asked her.

"She does it."

"Spartacus we must go now before more Romans come," Agron said.

"Mannus, Plenus, assume their mantle make it known if any become aware of our presence."

After that, they headed towards the entrance of the mines. Agron grabs Nasir’s hand. “You did a good job. Now lead since you've been here before." For a moment they both smiled at each other, and then Agron next to the others followed Nasir and Mira who were going to direct all the way.

Agron had not been in the mines. He remembers that Oenomaus often threatened to send him to that location if he continued to fight with the other gladiators to defend his brother. The place smelt awful, and it was a bit difficult to breathe in such a closed place. When Agron was a child enclosed spaces gave him fear, and he used to have difficulty with his breathing. Apart from the smell and dust, it was pitiful to see all that those people work in that place in such deplorable conditions. Most of them seemed like they had not eaten in a long time. Spartacus suggested freeing them, but they were too many, and he heard his friend promise to return for them.

There was a moment when they got lost, but Mira took a breath to calm herself down, and she could read the map better after that. After a while, Agron hears Nasir tell Crixus that he saw Navia's brand in one of the women shoulders, and Crixus could hug his lover again in his arms. There was no time for long welcome because one of the former slaves reported that the Romans were on the way just before one of them stole his life in front of them. They immediately headed to the exit. When they arrived at the exit, Crixus with two of his people got caught by the Romans and the treacherous Ashur.

"Fuck!" Agron cursed as they left the mine. Yes, if it's true that he doesn't like the Gaul, but he would have wanted him to come back to Romans' arms again. “Fucking traitor I yearn to take his head off with my own sword.”

"Let's move ..." Spartacus gave the order.

Agron grasps Nasir's hand, and along with Naevia and several more of Crixus group who were able to escape, they move into the forest to return and meet Donate and Duro at the camp at Vesuvius. They ran for a long time knowing that the Romans were following their heels. Agron paused for a moment and placed his hands on his legs to try to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Spartacus.

"We have to hide, and hide our bodies with the leaves, to see if we can lose them."

"Good idea brother."

"Nasir stays with me," Agron said and grabbed his hand. Each of them took place among the bushes and covered themselves with all the leaves they could find so that the Romans and the fucking Syrian's treacherous who once stood as one of them wouldn’t discover them. Agron looked at Nasir and brought his mouth to his ear. "Calm yourself down," he said as he noticed that he was breathing heavily. Nasir nodded, and Agron gave him an encouraging look.

The Romans came, Agron and the rest tried to stay as quiet as possible. Agron clenched his teeth tightly. He saw one of the soldiers approach the aria where the women were hiding, but after a moment he just kept walking. Agron thought that they had been able to lose them until he saw Naevia get up and start running, then he heard Mira shout her name and run after her. "Fuck!" He shouted before leaving his hiding place.

He drew his sword and along with the others they began to fight the soldiers. Agron tried to stay closer to Nasir while the two fought side by side. They were only a few soldiers; therefore it wasn’t too difficult for the group to kill them, but one of them fell in the hands of the Romans, his name was Tychos. They didn't take the time to bury him because Mira returned with Naevia, and informed them that more Romans were coming.

They started running until they took a distance from the soldiers. Agron saw Naevia fall to the floor, and he headed toward the woman to help her up. "Can you still walk?" Agron asked with generosity. He remembers that despite everything she once was a delicate slave that the only mistake she committed was to set her eyes on the wrong man.

“She needs a moment,” Mira said.

“She needs to fucking move.”

“How quickly would your feet carry, after months condemned to that place?” Spartacus angry asks the man.

 “She isn’t alone in needing rest. The lack of it sets nerve to edge.”

Agron looked at Spartacus after sharing a glance with Nasir, he could see the tiredness in the face of his boy, and he was exhausted too. "I share thoughts with Nasir. We need to rest for a while to regain our strength." Agron heard Spartacus sigh and then indicated that the logic option is to find safe ground. Agron along with Nasir's help lifted Naevia up. They then began to push forward again.

Surprisingly, Crixus friends didn't agree to continue carrying Naevia, and Agron saw them discussing the matter with Spartacus. "I'm with Spartacus in this. If we risk everything to save her, we're not going to let Naevia fall into Roman's arms now. She holds meaning for Crixus as some of us retain feeling for those who are here, "Agron said as he gave a loving glance at his man.

"Crixus is dead."

"Bite your tongue, and listen to orders!" Agron yells at the man.

"Gratitude brothers," Spartacus said.

After a few minutes, they found a place to rest. Agron leaned his back against a tree, and Nasir lay back on the floor with his head in his lap. He started to stroke his finger through his lover's hair. He really liked the feel of his thin hair at the tips of his fingers. "Try to sleep for a while."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay; I can't fall to slumber yet, someone needs to stay on guard, and I prefer to accompany Spartacus on that," he said and lowered his head to kiss his lover's lips. "You made me happy a while back Nasir, sleep with that."

"We both share equal feelings, having loving hands for the first time giving me pleasure, was more than I would have asked the gods."

Agron smiled and saw Nasir close his eyes. Nasir fought well, but Agron had forgotten that no long ago he was just but a home slave. Nasir had no experience on the battlefield, so his fatigue came from that. He waited until his lover fell asleep to leave his side and approach Spartacus. His brother was watching the women sleep. "You're not going to rest?” He asked although he knew Spartacus isn't a man who used to sleep a lot. He remembers that in Batiatus's house, he was almost always the first one who got up to train.

"I can't fall into slumber. Agron, you know that I don’t interfere in the personal affairs of the people who follow me, but I hold you in a special place in my heart.”

“You honor me, and it's a sentiment shared."

“I know you just met Nasir, but I can see a strong feeling between you two growing. When I met you, you were a man who didn't show soft feelings unless it wasn't for your brother. I'm surprised by your change, but at the same time, it makes me happy. "

Agron looked at Nasir, before facing Spartacus again. "Nasir has that spirit that makes you feel complete. I never share a bed with someone so fast, but Nasir is different. What happened between us, it needed to happen. In the past to set myself upon a person sentimentally I mean I used to take my time, but this time I feel I can't do it. It is pleasant to be with Nasir, his bravery and his audacity have captivated me," Agron spoke with honesty, and he felt good in doing so.

"I understand you; I felt the same way when I met my wife."

"What about Mira? What feeling does your heart hold for her?"

"A special one, but she and no woman could occupy the space that my wife still has in my heart. True love stays forever, and I think you'll soon realize that."

Agron smiled. "I believe you're right." He looked into the distance. "Now I hope my brother is well."

“You followed my advice, and he has learned to defend himself."

It wasn't until an hour later that the Romans found them again. Agron and Spartacus ran towards the group that was still asleep. "Nasir!" He screams waking the boy up, and he saw him immediately began to fight. The battle was almost won when he heard Nasir shout his name. Agron turned around and saw his lover distract the soldier who was about to nail his sword in his back. Agron saw Nasir dodge the soldier twice, but when he reacted he saw the man's fucking sword go deep into his beloved's side. "Not!" Agron screamed before cutting off the man's head.

Agron saw Nasir drop to his knees. "Nasir!" Agron shouted with trembling words. When he could catch him, his hands were shaking badly. “Why the hell did you get in the way?" Agron asked he was on the edge of tears.

"I ... I couldn't let that fucking soldier kill my savior. You save me Agron, and I'm glad I could be with you before I left for the afterlife."

"No, no, no! Don’t move your damn tongue like that; you are no allowed to break words of farewell! I can't lose you, not again, I ..." Agron couldn't continue. He rests Nasir on the floor and checks his wound. "Fuck!" He screamed in despair at the seriousness of his injury. He pressed his hand into the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'm very sorry about the boy, but we can’t-"

"Bite your God damn tongue, Nasir will live!" Agron yelled at Crixus's friend. He then looked at his friend. "Spartacus please, I will not leave him here," he said with eyes full of tears. Agron can't believe this could happen again. Nasir couldn't die like Asil did.

"Get him up brother. Let's find another safe place."

"No ... I'm just going to be a burden for you," Nasir touch Agron's cheek. "Thank you for showing me what it feels like to be loved, but go and save yourself, Duro need you."

Agron could no longer contain his tears. Before Asil died, he broke similar words and was too much to bear for him. "Stop it! I'm not going to let you go to the afterlife; I need you ... Please hold on do it for me, I beg you, Nasir."

"I will try ... for you."

Agron put a kiss on his lips, and Spartacus helped lift him up. They were able to advance to a place where there was a spring. Agron rested Nasir on the ground, and he brings him some water so he could drink. He then noticed that Nasir had lost a lot of blood, and he felt desperate. "Spartacus he is losing a lot of blood, we need to do something."

"The only thing we can do is give him a merciful death before the Romans kill him too."

Agron blinded himself with anger when he heard that, and he rose only to grab the man by the neck. "If you keep moving your tongue that way I'll send you to the afterlife myself, you understand so just shut the fuck up!"

"Agron…"

Nasir released the man when he heard Naevia's voice. "What?"

“Crixus, he survived worse against Theokoles. The boy too will live, if his wound is sealed with fire.”

“A fire would call the Romans down upon us.”

"You're fucking pushing me to my limit!" Agron yelled at the man again.

“Then we must be quick and be gone before they arrive,” Mira said.

“And if we are not, we don’t have enough men.”

“No. We don’t. Find Duro and Donar and bring all to purpose. We will follow as swiftly as we are able.”

“I fear it will not be swift enough.”

"Fucking shit," Agron said when the man left. He immediately began to work on creating the fire. "Mira finds something so Nasir can bite and not scream," Agron said and then kept working until he could manage to bring the fire on.

"Calm your spirit down brother."

Agron looked at Spartacus through the tears while he thought that the last time he cried was when he lost Asil. "I already passed through this once when I lost someone who was physically similar to Nasir. His name was Asil, and he was also from Syrian, the Romans took him down when we got captured along with Duro. He was someone who meant a lot to me, and I'm not going to let that happen to Nasir."

"Agron ..." Nasir said

Agron turned away from his friend, to approach Nasir who had awakened. "I'm here by your side, and you'll be fine I swear.”

 "What are you going to do?"

Agron put his hand on his lover's cheek, and stroked it gently, "I'll seal your wound with fire. I will not lie to you it's going to fucking hurt,” he said, and then he saw Nasir grabbed his hand which Agron, squeezed tightly.

"I heard you talk to Spartacus. You want me because I look like that man?"

Agron thought that even on the verge of death his boy was feeling jealous. "No, I want you because you are you, a braver, and wild, boy than he was. Just in two days, you have made me feel things Asil, didn't make me feel the whole time we were together." Agron looked at his friend. "Put your sword in the fire." Agron holds Nasir's hand even tightly, and Mira put a piece of wood in his mouth. When Spartacus returned, Agron looked at Nasir. "Please do not cry out." He then sealed his wound with fire, and he swears that he felt more pain in his heart than Nasir himself when he saw his lover’s body squirm in pain. Agron then saw him lose consciousness.

"Turn off the fire," Spartacus said.

The Romans again found them, and they had to grab Nasir and start running again. It wasn't until the next day that they managed to find Duro's group. They lost Crixus friends who were brought down by the Romans. Agron rested Nasir on a tree when they heard voices, but luckily it was Donar and his brother who were approaching them.

Agron runs to go and hug his brother tightly. "I'm happy to see you're okay."

"So do I. What happened to Nasir?"

Agron swallowed and sadly look at his brother. "He saved my life as Asil did that day." Agron took several deep breaths. "I'm not going to let him go to the afterlife, too. Please, brother works with Donar, and Adler to find a place. He needs healing." Duro touched his cheek, and he almost lost control.

"Calm yourself he's going to live so keep that hope in your heart."

When they came upon a temple, Agron thanked the Gods for putting that place on their way. A Roman was living in that location, but he wasn't standing, in favor, of the Republicans, who had stolen everything from him. After breaking words with the man, Agron hurried to bring Nasir to one of the rooms. Agron Shared words briefly with Naevia before being called with Spartacus. For the Romano's mouth, they knew that Crixus is alive, and he is condemned to die in the Arena. His friend was planning to launch an attack against the Arena.

"Agron you are with me on this,” Spartacus said.

Agron looked at Duro, and he found himself in a dilemma. His heart was now too worried to think of anything other than Nasir. "My place is here with Nasir."

"I'll go with you Spartacus if my brother allows it."

"I do, I think my brother has proven his place on the battlefield. Spartacus." Agron rubbed his forehead. "I'm drained, just make sure he doesn’t lose his head," he said, and he couldn’t believe that his tongue had moved those words.

"He's going to be okay, and yes you don’t look good. Rest you need it."

"The boy is awake."

Agron approached his brother and kissed his forehead. "I love you brother." He then left the men chatting, and he returns to the room. There was an old chair nearby, and he moved it forward. After taking a seat, Agron grabs Nasir's hand. "How do you feel my little boy?"

"I am happy to see your green eye clearly again. I hear the Roman. What happened to Crixus?"

"He's still alive, my brother and Spartacus are going to rescue him." Agron chuckled. "Well, they're going to attempt an attack on the Arena. It is a fucking crazy plan."

"You are not going to accompany your brother and Spartacus?"

Agron felt the tears push against his eyes. "No, my place is here to take care of you and please don't ask me to go with them, because nothing is going to change my mind."

"Agron, that man of whom you spoke you said it was important to you.”

"Asil yes he was," Agron sighed. "He also tried to save me, and because of him, I yet live. I put him in my past, just as I sealed my heart until I saw you.”

"Now I understand, your behavior with me is not new; I just awake something that was already sleeping in you."

“You did Nasir. You caught me by surprise that night I saw you. You know that we are at war and that our lives are now in constant danger. You need to know that I think it’s wonderful that, in the middle of the chaos I found someone that with just a glance of his eyes accomplish to unseal my wounded heart. "

"Your wound is still bleeding?"

"It does, I will not deny it."

"You're going to let me close that wound completely?"

Agron let out a heavy breath, and the tears began to fall from his eyes, as he nodded. "Just promise me you'll never leave me."

"Let me seal that promise with a kiss."

Those words brought a smile to his face, and he bent to kiss Nasir, who passed his right hand over his head to stroke his hair. "I will never leave you, either," Agron murmured on his lips, as he was kissing him with love. It was the first time he said no to a fight, but while he kissed Nasir, he felt surer that in the precise moment, his place was here next to the man who saved his life and not on the battlefield.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two parts of this chapter that I dedicate to my friend, Fuck_The_Gods. One of them is a memoir of a conversation between Asil, and Agron, the other is at the end, and she knows why. One thing, this is an AU fiction, so I am not completely following the actual story; therefore there are things I'll do that didn't happen in the series. One more thing when I had the idea of Agron ex-lover, I did it thinking about Spartacus's wife so there are some things that Nasir would feel very similar to Mira feelings. The only difference is that Agron will fall in love with Nasir he is not there yet, but in this chapter, he is getting closer to that feeling.  
> Thanks for all those lovely Kudos.

Duro saw his brother Agron turn around and leave, and although he was happy that Agron finally trusts him, something was worrying him. Duro wanted to follow his brother, but he could do so; he carefully heard Spartacus talk about the plan to bring down the Arena to be able to rescue Crixus. In Duro's mind, that idea was crazy, he remembers the day he set foot in that place, and it was massive and intimidating. Burning the place for them to rescue Crixus is a plan that had to be well executed that is why it was so important for him to be present in that conversation.

Adler is going to be in the group that is going to attempt the attack on the Arena, and he was happy about that, while they were on the way to Vesuvius, Adler was a great help for him. Duro was worried about his brother, and Adler entertained his troubled mind. His new friend also made him understand that lied to Crixus was a mistake. Duro was surprised with his brother's reaction because he thought he was going to support him. The thing was Duro forgot that Agron loves him a lot and he would do anything for him; therefore it is easier for him to understand what the Gaul was going through with Naevia.

After seeing Nasir, wounded, Duro felt guilty for not having gone with Spartacus and his brother to rescue Naevia, but his brother ordered him to go with Donar. Now it is ironic that he was going to save a person that he doesn't see with good eyes, but Crixus is one of them, and Naevia needs him. Naevia has already suffered enough; losing Crixus would only do her more harm. She looked frail, but upon learning that there was a hope of recovering the man she loved, Duro saw hope in her, and he felt guilty because of him she had to spend another day in that place.

Duro felt a little angry with Nasir, for giving him away, but after seeing him on the verge of death, any resentment that he felt for the man disappeared. Luckily Nasir would live, and he's happy about that. His brother has become too attached to Nasir in such a short time, and to see him wounded disturbed his spirit. Duro knows all that Agron suffered when the Romans killed his boyfriend Asil, and it wouldn't be fair for him to go through that pain again. Agron deserved to live with his heart free of worry.

Duro again focused on Spartacus, and for a while, they stay there planning the assault. Before they left Spartacus granted him a moment to go and say goodbye to his brother. Duro went into the small room and saw his brother with his head down lying in Nasir's hand while the Syrian slept. Duro approached Agron and put his hand on his shoulder to wake him up. Agron raised his head, and the sadness that Duro saw in Agron's eyes tore his heart. His brother then got up, and they went to a corner of the room to talk.

"My heart is heavy with worry for you," Duro said, as he was glancing at his brother with concern. It was painful to see Agron suffer especially when his brother is a tough man who rarely allows problems to bring him down.

"Free your thoughts from me; you need to have your whole mind on the battlefield, so you don't get your ass kill."

Duro gave Agron a sad look. He thinks his brother is an admirable man. Despite the pain, Agron is feeling for seeing the man he cares about lying wounded on that bed; he still has the strength to smile to give him encouragement in the upcoming battle. “That request 's hard to grant when I know that you are suffering. Nasir still lives, and yet, your spirit is not calm, and I'm afraid it's because of Asil," Duro said, and he was waiting for a glare and harsh words from his brother, but the only thing that he obtained from him was a sad smile. At that moment Duro felt a pain in his chest, and he felt the desire to stay with his brother giving him support.

"I'm not in love with Nasir, at least not yet, but what I feel is very close to that feeling, and sees him lying on the floor saying words similar to those Asil spoke before he died it broke me."

"I realized that I mean what other reason you would have to let me go alone with Spartacus." His brother grasped his cheek and stroked it slowly with his thumb, as he always does. Duro smiled for a moment, his brother love was overwhelming, but he also loves him with equal passion.

"Your abilities as a warrior have improvised a lot. I trust you just don't lower your guard before launching an attack okay. Remember what I've always told you don't attack by impulse analyzes the movements of your opponent at first."

Duro appreciates his advice, and he would have it in his mind all the time. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Duro asks him, but not because he was afraid in fact he felt sure of himself, but he really wants to know how his brother's mental state is right now. Duro saw him look back toward Nasir just for a moment before facing him again.

“When I saw Asil lay on the ground wounded asking me to escape, I didn't want to leave him alone, and I had to do it when I pull away to help you. I suppose he died because I couldn’t even return to his side to make sure he did and I don’t want that to happen again. Nasir is stable, but I want to take care of him myself, which I couldn't do for Asil. Don’t worry I'll be on guard at the temple while I make sure he is okay, go and be a hero; it's time to prove that you've already grown."

"Agron, are you sure?"

Agron grabbed Duro’s chin. "Go, I'll be fine."

Duro nodded and quickly left the room. He met Adler, who was waiting for him, and the two shared a warm gaze before walking to Spartacus. A few minutes later they all left the temple. Adler stayed by his side all the way, and Spartacus was also next to him advising. The man has been behaving like another brother too. Duro is aware that it was Spartacus who advised Agron, to stop defending him every time he had a confrontation with Crixus, which he thanked the man for doing so. Duro was embarrassed every time Agron faced the Gaul to defend him.

"You're ready for this," Spartacus asked him.

"I'm fucked if I'm not ready," Duro joked with the man.

"I feel worried about your brother; I had never seen his mind so tormented. He told me about Asil, and I know what he's going through."

Duro saw Spartacus look at Mira when he said that, but he knows he was talking about his wife. "My brother has always taken care of me; as a result of that, sometimes he forgets that he is human. The Agron that you saw a while back is a person who finally had the courage to admit that he is tired of running away from his past Agron has not been able to mourn his ex-boyfriend death and what happened with Nasir took him to his limit, but he will be okay."

"I have no doubt about that, as I have no doubt that when we get to the Arena, you'll be okay. Agron has always proved himself, I have no complaints about him, and if tonight he needed to be next to Nasir that doesn't make him less warrior in front of my eyes. Our hearts have to be fed to perform well. People don't know that a wounded heart with no love for life is worse than going to war unarmed.”

"You are right and gratitude for placing your trust in us.”

The rest of the way they remained silent until they reached the place. They went through the sewers. Duro takes a deep breath before entering the dirty water, full of blood and parts of human bodies. Agron laid eyes on Adler for a moment and realized that the smell of death disgusted him just like it does to him. Duro thought he should be used to all sorts of odors, after all, since he and his brother got caught they have not lived in a clean environment, but it is not like that. Duro still had difficulty adapting to certain things.

When they came out of the water, they got rid of the guardians that were there. Duro cut the throat of one of the soldiers, while Spartacus stole the life of the other guard. They then undressed the guards, to wear their clothes. Duro grabs the soldier's helmet, and wait for Spartacus to say goodbye to Mira, before heading for the exit. To his surprise, Adler grabbed his arm, and they glance at each other for a brief moment. Adler didn't break words, but Duro understood his request.

"I'll be okay so go and don’t torment yourself, just follows, Mira," he said before walking out the door with Spartacus.

Mira and the rest of the rebels have to light the supports of the Arena on fire. Duro followed Spartacus to the other soldiers at the entrance to the Arena. A moment passed until they saw the opponents arrive. Apparently, Spartacus recognized the mark on the arm of one of the gladiator, because he started to talk to them. Finally, after a few seconds, they set foot on the Arena again.

Duro couldn't explain in words what he felt to be standing there again. He could still see his brother emerge triumphant from the game. The ground was stained with tears and blood, where too many gladiators had lost their lives in glorious death. Duro didn't see it that way, he never wanted that life, but he felt respect for those who had managed to get out of that place alive like him and his brother. To be standing in the Arena Again remind Duro that he owed his life to his brother. He knows that if he fell Agron would suffer, significantly, and that thought gave him strength.

Duro saw Crixus, Oenomaus, and Rhaskos standing in front of his opponents and he began to look around. For a moment he feared that their plan wouldn't work. There were too many people and guards in that place. Duro then remembered his brother's eyes which always held a glance fierce and full of intimidation; his brother has always been brave. Agron always tells him never to give up so quickly, and that gave him courage. He looked at Spartacus for a moment, before looking ahead and watching the men begin to fight between them.

"They are taking too long Spartacus," Duro said expressing his concern.

"We have to wait."

Duro thought that was easier said than done. He didn't hold any love for Crixus, but he doesn't want to see him fall either. All three men were fighting with great courage, and for a moment he shares glances with Spartacus, who could see that he is also restless. Duro saw Rhaskos fall, and a few minutes later the stands collapse, causing panic among the crowd who were watching the game, then Spartacus, and he took advantage of that to make their move. Duro drew his sword, and he immediately nails one of the soldiers who was standing behind him

Duro saw Spartacus running toward one of the soldiers, and he smiled at the Romans who tried to attack him before cutting off his head. In the past, Duro had hesitated or feared to draw his sword, but this time there was no hesitation in his movements. He nails his sword on another soldier and immediately pushes the man body to get rid of him. The next man who attacked him, Duro did something he has seen his brother do before. He bent down, to dodge the soldier's sword, and then threw himself against the man to pick him up and throw him back. He quickly approached the soldier to steal his life with his sword.

The soldier's blood sparks part of his helmet and face, but he quickly wiped the blood away to keep fighting. One of the gladiators was fighting with Crixus, and he was able to get close to steal his life to save the Gaul, but he didn't glance at him he just continues fighting hard. When he faces Spartacus again, he saw the man standing facing one of the balconies. Duro saw him take a spear and throw it at the platform where Glaber was standing looking at him too. The damned Roma could dodge the spear; therefore he lived, and then Duro took off his helmet and walked towards the man.

"We have to go now."

"No, we have to find Oenomaus," Crixus said.

Duro had seen Oenomaus fight against the gladiator that Spartacus addressed before the game began. Duro had seen one of the canopies fall on top of them, but luckily when they lifted it the two men were alive. For a moment, there was a bit of tension among the men, but Duro saw the gladiator throw his sword to the floor and ask for help to lift Oenomaus who was wounded. All of them then left the Arena.

When they returned to the bedroom where they initially entered, Mira was waiting for them. "Is Adler okay?" Duro couldn’t help but wonder when he didn't saw him.

"Yes, he went ahead with the others."

Duro breathe with relief then went into the water, and then the others follow behind. When they came out of the sewers, they quickly set out toward the temple, not to risk being seen. To say that he felt good about himself was a misunderstanding. Finally, Duro could prove to himself that he wasn't as bad as he thought he was. Perhaps at first, his spirit wasn't as fierce as his brother soul is but this fight had helped him to get the motivation he needs to fight for his freedom. Duro couldn't wait to see his brother who surely is worried about him.

After a while, they took a break to regain their strength. Crixus looked very beaten, and Oenomaus was the one who looked worse than all. Duro then saw Adler approach him, and put his right hand on his face. He smiled and grabbed Adler's left hand. "I can't believe we brought down the Arena."

"It was the first time I put my feet in place like that. Are you okay?"

Duro saw his concern in his eyes, and he gave Adler a smile to raise his spit. “Yes, I am just eager to return to my brother."

"He's going to be very proud of you. Although I didn't see you fighting, it seems like you did very well. You didn’t suffer any injury, and that is already a blessing of the Gods."

"I hope so," Duro said then suddenly Adler drew him into a kiss. At first, he was so surprised that he didn't know how to react, but after a few moments of confusion, he wrapped his arms around Adler's body and responded to the kiss with the equal passion. It was nice to feel warm lips again moving on top of his. When their lips pull apart, they just smiled at each other.

"Duro, can you give me a few minutes?" Spartacus said.

"Of course, yes. Adler allows us," Duro said and watched him move away.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was impressed. There wasn't a moment that I had to defend you. You did very well in the Arena; Agron's heart will fill with joy when he knows that his brother was finally able to handle himself well in the Arena."

Duro chuckled. "Funny I hated that place, and yet I felt like a God in the Arena today, so I understand now what you and my brother felt when you two set foot there. I never wanted to be a bloody gladiator. "

"Don't fool yourself; what you felt for that place is justified. That man who fought in the Arena was a man created by the Romans, not this one who is standing here. Anyway, I just want you to know that I feel proud of you."

Duro stared at the man as he walked away, and he thought Spartacus words had lifted his spirits. Duro has learned to respect the man for the kind heart that he carries on his chest. Spartacus not only care about himself, but he also worry about the others, and he wants to end slavery, a noble cause but difficult to realize. Duro believes in the man, but he isn’t sure if they were going to be able to defeat Glaber, the man is a poisonous snake, but it was worth trying.

A while later they resumed their way. When they arrived at the temple, his brother welcomed him with open arms and Agron gave him a hug so tight that almost cut his circulation. When his brother finally pulled away enough for him to see his eyes, Duro realized they were full of tears. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so proud of you that I don't know how to express it."

"I think that tight embrace told me everything, how is Nasir doing?"

"He is better. I ordered him to stay in bed for a little while because he still looked a little pale."

"I'll go see him soon."

"Tell me everything that happened."

Duro began to talk to his brother. He tells him how fiercely they moved against the soldiers who tried to stop them in the Arena. Duro speaks with great enthusiasm, and he loves to see the look of pride that his brother is giving him. It was the first time he felt that Agron believed completely in him, and he isn't sure if his brother knows what that means for him. The two of them talked for a long time, and then his brother left to go and speak to Spartacus.

"You smell bad you need a bath."

Duro turned and looked at Adler. "You don't smell better than I do,” he said joking with the man.

"We can arrange that together."

Duro felt his cheeks flushing. “You're leading to something," he said and saw the man smiling.

"No, I just want to take away the stink of dead off my body, and I don't want to do it alone. I wonder where we will find water to wash our bodies.”

Duro chuckled and stared at him for a moment. He felt tired, and he has not desired to do anything but sleep for a while, but a bath with Adler sounded perfect right now. He looked back and saw his brother looking deeply into them. "Let's go find it together," Duro said and walked into the house.

Finally, behind the temple, they discover a big bowl with water Lucies used to rinse his body. The two walked toward the place, but Duro stopped and grabbed Adler by his waist, to lure him. "I want us to move slowly."

"That sounds good to me, though it surprises me when your brother has moved so fast with Nasir. I thought you shared his enthusiasm."

Duro sigh. Duro is a little slower than his brother when it comes to pursuing a man. He has had his adventures over time, but he sees Adler in a different way. "My brother's story is different than ours. Agron's heart has been heavy with the loss of someone he couldn't mourn. Now all Agron needs is to occupy his mind with someone who can make him forget." Duro moved his hand to Adler's cheek. "I want to learn more from you."

"That seems perfect, we are going to wash our bodies, to get some food, and then we can retire to your room where we can talk or sleep, the only thing I want is your company."

"Thank you for being so understanding,” Duro said.

"Not all the time you met a person who is just perfect for you,” Adler said.

"Well, I can say that we share equal sentiment."

* * *

Nasir awoke with a severe headache, his body was sweaty, and he felt too hot. He moved on the small bed that Agron had placed in one of the small rooms in the temple so that they could both sleep. Nasir moved his feet slowly out of bed, then looked around the chamber but Agron was nowhere to be seen. Nasir doesn't even remember when he took him to the room that he prepared for them. The last thing he recalls was seeing Agron look of concern before he fell asleep.

Nasir moved his hand to his wound and realized that his bandage was covered with blood. He then took a deep breath as he felt pain, but he knew he has to put up with it. Nasir knows that until his wound began to heal, he is going to have to put up with the pain. Despite his discomfort, Nasir smiled as he remembers Agron. He doesn't know a lot about his lover, but from what little he knows, the man loves to be on the battlefield; therefore, that Agron last night decided not to accompany Spartacus to the Arena to take care of him mean a lot to him.

Nasir saw a clean bandage next to a bowl on a table that he guesses Agron had placed in the bedroom. He tried to get out of bed but couldn't do so because he felt dizzy, so he quickly had to sit back down. Nasir then took a deep breath and passed the back of his hand over his forehead; he is sure that he is breaking a fever and that made him felt frustrated; there are too many things he needs to be doing right now. Nasir wants to continue training, to improve his skills. He likes the new life that Spartacus and Agron offered him, and he wants to show them that a house slave could be a good fighter too.

In so little time he understood that there is nothing more valuable than your freedom, so it is important for him to continue training. Nasir felt a little disappointed with himself for not being able to avoid that Romano's attack. Nasir felt desperate when he saw the fucking Roman walking towards Agron, the person who trusted him when he had every reason not to do it. What happened between them the day they left for the mine was something beautiful and significant for him but finding out that Agron’s heart belonged to another man hurt a little.

When Nasir heard Agron say that he couldn't lose him again, he felt confused but the pain he was feeling at the time by his injury, didn't allow him to analyze that information clearly. Now that his mind is a bit clear he wants to know more about Agron's past. His heart is full of worry, Nasir didn't have much knowledge of the feeling called love, but he wants Agron to feel more than pleasure for his body. Nasir wants to heal the wound that his lover’s heart bears.

Nasir heard footsteps toward the room, and he put a smile thought it could be Agron, but he saw Duro enter the room and he felt tense because he doesn't know if he was still angry with him. Nasir didn't know that they had arrived from the Arena, and to see that he is safe, calm his worried heart. Duro is Agron's brother, and therefore he doesn't want anything to happen to him. Although Duro lie, Nasir could feel that he is a good person, and his boyfriend loves him a lot.

"I didn't know you'd come back."

"I did a while back, but I needed to wash my body and eat something, that is why I didn't come sooner to see you. How are you feeling, you don't look very well."

Nasir felt relief that the man doesn’t seem to be angry anymore. "I feel dizzy and a bit hot. I tried to get up to change my bandage a moment ago, but I couldn't do it, I felt disoriented and had to lie down again."

"Let me help you."

"You are not angry with me anymore?"

"No, the mistake was mine to force you to do something you disagreed."

Nasir saw Duro move the table toward the bed, and his friend begins to remove his old bandage. He winced as Duro started cleaning around his wound. “Thank you for doing this; the truth is that I would have hated bothering Agron again. Agron spent all night taking care of me, and he almost didn’t rest all night."

"If there is a person who doesn’t annoy my brother, it's you. Also, Agron is strong; he will rest when he feels tired."

Nasir thought that if there is a person who knew Agron well, it’s his brother. "Duro, can you talk to me about Asil?" Nasir saw Duro lift his head and give him an intense look. From his gaze, he could tell that the man doesn’t want to talk about it.

"My brother told you about him?"

A groan came out his mouth When Duro passed the fabric directly into his wound to clean it. His eyes filled with tears but he quickly regained his composure. "Not precisely. When I was in and out of unconsciousness, I heard Agron speak of him with Spartacus." Nasir also talked about the words Agron broke after he tries to say goodbye thinking that he was going to leave to the afterlife.

Duro sigh. “Your physical resemblance with him is immense, but you don't behave like he does. Asil was wild, but he wasn't as daring as you are. When the three of us started going out together as friends I noticed that he was attracted to my brother, but the way his cheek flushed every time Agron was near him. You do the same, but you have been more straightforward with him. Yes, it's true that was Asil who took the first step between them, but it was Agron who always made him blush and break words. Asil was shyer and reserved than you."

"Did your brother love him?" Nasir asks him, and he felt his heart stir in his chest as he waits for the answer.

"It was hard to tell with Agron, by that time he was more reserved with his sample of affections, but I see that he can't control himself with you. I think he loved Asil a lot. Agron didn't have too many lovers, and the few he had, he didn't act with affection as he did with Asil. Nasir tells me what is tormenting you. My brother is very interested in you."

Nasir stopped so that Duro passed the bandage around his wound, and then sat on the bed again, and Duro sat down beside him. "I am afraid that he is with me only because I look like him."

"I doubt it. Yes, I have to recognize that maybe that's why Agron trusts you as blindly as he did, but now I'm completely sure that what he likes about you is your daring way to be. My brother loves it when a man challenges him, and you are one of the few who has done it. Don't torture your heart by thinking things that are not there."

"I don't want to have only part of your brother; I want everything from him. Agron has shown me a side of life that I never thought to meet, and the only thing I want is his heart completely for me. I don't want to be the shadow of another man."

"See that challenging stare you have now is what is going to lead my brother to your heart, so keep it all the time." Duro shook his head. "I am sure that my brother is interested in you as a person, and not because you look like Nasir."

Duro made him feel better with his words. They then changed the subject, and he began to talk about what happened in the Arena. Nasir felt so comfortable talking to Duro that he forgot the pain he is feeling. Duro then started to talk about Adler, and how much he likes the German man. Nasir had already seen them looking at each other with lust in their eyes, so he wasn't surprised about that comment, but he liked to know that they liked each other and Nasir told him that he had all his support in that relationship.

Duro also began to talk about Agron when they used to live in their homeland. Through Duro Nasir could learn a little more about his boyfriend. He learned that Agron doesn't like the cold, which he would remember when they are sleeping together. Maybe it was insignificant, but knowing Agron's tastes is important to Nasir because he wants to be everything for that man. Nasir doesn’t want to erase Asil from Agron's mind, but he wants Agron to remember him without feeling pain.

Although Nasir's heart has never beat for someone, he could understand when someone was in love, like Crixus in Naevia. Nasir wants to become the heartbeat of someone, and he wants that person to be Agron. Nasir wants to win Agron's heart, not because he was handsome, tall, fucking attractive or a God in bed, but because he knew that under that wild man there is a very loving one, and he wants Agron only for him.

Duro left the room a while later because he was going to rest since he had not slept all night. A short time later Nasir was able to stand by himself, he was already missing the strong arms of his German man around his body, and he wants to see him. Before arriving outside Nasir met with Chadara. He attempts to greet the girl but he noticed she wasn't too happy to see him, and it seemed that she was in a hurry for something. Nasir didn't want to be her enemy, so he grabbed her arm for a moment to stop her.

"Chadara, I think I owe you an apology for what I told you the other days," Nasir said trying to apologize to the girl.

"You don't need to apologize; you saw an opportunity to elevate your position, and you took it as you did with our former Dominus. I have to say that I'm surprised, you have an angel face, but you're smarter than I thought. I have to give to you; you chose well, Agron has a very high position next to Spartacus. In fact, I have already noticed that nobody dares to intrude on you so at the end you got what you wanted, protection and respect."

Nasir stared at her, unable to break words or to believe the words just come out of her mouth. He never thought that Chadara had such a low opinion of him, but he is a man who spoke his mind, and this isn’t going to be the exception. "I am not with Agron, to raise any position. I am no longer a slave, so I'm not in need of that. I am with Agron because I like him and because he treats me as a person and not a piece of meat." Nasir smiled when he remember his lover. "I never had anyone who gives me a clean look like Agron does, he makes me feel special. You, for example, don't have to keep looking for someone to protect you, gain that protection with your job, and I know that soon you will find a person who lays eyes on your heart and not only in your body."

"Don't lie I know that you slept with him already, and I understand, protection has a price, and like you I pay with the only coin I have."

Nasir felt angry at her for that stupid remark. "It seems that my tongue is just making a noise. I'm trying to tell you that what happened between Agron and me, apart from being our issue, happened because we both wanted it to happen not because someone orders us to lie together to give pleasure to dirty souls. You need to stop using your body as payment because that looks awful and starts using your hands in a useful way so that you win over others.”

"It's easy for you to say, Agron-"

"Place Agron out of your thoughts!" Nasir angrily snaps at her and walked away from her. The conversation was taking an unpleasant tone about his boyfriend that made him feel uncomfortable. Nasir is not a fool, and he knows that one of the reasons she is upset even though she doesn't want to admit it is that she likes Agron.

Nasir didn't know that he was a jealousy man until he saw Chadara offering herself to Agron. There were many things he never felt that he is now feeling. Right now he is feeling angry for someone whom he once considered his friend. Yes, it’s true that they once argued because Nasir seized the position she wanted, but Nasir did it not for pleasure if not to avoid further Mistreatment to his body. Just thinking about his past life filled his head with painful thoughts, and that brought tears to his eyes.

"Nasir, what are you doing up?"

Nasir tried to blink the tears away, but by the expression on his boyfriend’s face, he realized that Agron noticed that his heart is worried. Nasir saw that Agron had food in his hands surely for him, and that gesture touched his heart. “Agron-"

"What's wrong with my little man?”

"Don't trouble your heart I'm all right," Nasir said, but Agron glanced to his forehead and frowned when he touched it.

"You are burning with a fever, and you are near the edge of tears. How don’t you want me to worry about you?"

Nasir then felt very dizzy again. Apparently, his body was sicker than he thought. "I'm sorry I need to lie down again. Can you help me get back?" Nasir returned to bed with Agron's help. When he was lying down on the bed and again saw concern in Agron's eyes he felt guilty for being the object of his worry right now.

"I have to break that fever down. Why did you get up?"

Nasir saw him grab a rag and put it into the water and then begin to wipe his sweat. He sighed with relief as he felt the cold cloth rub that part of his body. For a moment Nasir closed his eyes, and he thought it felt wonderful to be well cared for someone who cares about him. "I missed your presence; I was going to get you." Nasir grabbed Agron's left hand, and his boyfriend's gaze full of affection was like nourishment for his soul.

Agron smiled. "A few hours without you made my body feel cold. Now let me see how I can cool you down. I couldn’t come earlier because I was taking care that everyone was doing their task and training. They act like damn children, and you have to be telling them what to do and how to do it. The roof of the temple needs to be repaired, among other things. Give me a minute I’ll be right back."

Nasir nodded and saw him leave the room and return with a jar a few minutes later. The truth is that he didn't feel right, but Agron gave him a medicine prepared by the healer, and he hopes that will make him feel better so he can get up from that fucking bed. Agron also helped him to eat the broth he had brought for him. He couldn't remind anyone who cared for him like that when he lived with the Romans when he got ill. If he got sick, his Dominus sent the healer, but he had to spend the night taking care of himself alone.

"You're going to tell me why I found you so afflicted."

Nasir doesn't want to tell him so later he will not scold Chadara, but he knew that Agron isn't going to drop the subject just like that. "I had a discussion with Chadara, and the conversation led to our past, and that made me feel sad, but your presence lighted my spirit again," Nasir said, and he tries to break a smile for Agron who had it well deserved.

"I'll talk to her, so she will not bother you anymore. She has no right to disturb you while you are in bed resting or at another time."

Nasir grabbed his lover’s hand. “You don't have to do I'd rather you lie down next to me for a bit. Nothing will make me feel better than your hands around my body." Nasir saw him smile then lay by his side then he smiled when Agron wraps his body with his arms. “Your brother changed my bandage."

"I know he was the one who told me that he had not seen you well."

"I need to get out of bed to train again. I don’t like being idle without doing anything. I also don’t want our people to say that I have privileges because I share the bed with you." Nasir chuckled as Agron kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"First you share more than the bed, second our people respect you because they know that you are special to me and third and last you will not train until you feel better and your fever disappear. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Carefully Nasir turned around to face Agron. The two looked at each other for a moment; then they sought their lips at the same time. Nasir kissed Agron, for a while then cuddled to his side. "Can you stay by my side for a while longer Agron?  I need you right now."

"I'll stay as long as you need me. My heart is full worries for seeing you like that. I need you to get better Nasir. Just as you need me, I need you too."

Nasir chuckled as Agron rubbed his nose against his cheek. "Do you miss my body?"

"I'm dying to have you again Nasir, but that is not what I miss most about you. In such a short time I have become usual to seeing you around me. I need your consistent gaze upon me, to feel comfortable. "

"I'm glad to hear that," Nasir said with his heart filled with joy.  He thought that finally, he's getting what he wants a place Agron's, heart.

* * *

Agron waited for Nasir to fall asleep before leaving the small room he had prepared for both of them in the temple. The place only had four small bedrooms, divided between Spartacus, Crixus, his brother and him. He had chosen that one because it seemed appropriate for both of them. Agron wants Nasir to be comfortable while he heals, and the truth is that he was too worried about that fever. The wound the Roman inflicted in his boyfriend's body is terrible, and Agron knows that Nasir is alive by luck, or perhaps because the gods pitied him.

Agron left the small room and returned outside the temple. Spartacus was addressing the others with words of encouragement since some of them feel confused. What they did yesterday was something incredible. Only Spartacus could manage to burn the Arena and bring it down that way. Agron can't deny that he would have liked to witness that, but he was engaged in something more important to him. Last night wasn't easy for him apart from the worry that his heart was carrying for his brother; Nasir didn't have a good slumber time.

Agron's heart shrunk only to remember the moment that fucking Roman almost steals Nasir's life. That moment forever will be engraved in his memory, and he swears to the Gods, that he wouldn't allow Nasir's life to be in danger again. Agron promised to take care of him, for as long as they live. Agron felt that the relationship with Nasir isn’t something temporary; his heart is saying that with him, he could reach a complete happiness and he would be an idiot if he doesn't take the opportunity to be happy with a good man since he once had one and lost him. Second chances are not presented all the time, and he will not leave that goes by.

Agron recognized that he still had feelings for Asil, but he also knew that he has to forget him. He told himself that Asil is dead and that nothing is going to return him to his arms, anyway, if that was the case, after having been with Nasir he knew where his place is. From now on Agron belonged to a single man and it is going to be his Syrian's boy. Agron is sure that over time he would be able to forget Asil or remember the beautiful moments that the two of them lived without pain.

Agron looked at Spartacus again and saw Crixus at his side. He thought about approaching the Gaul, to offer the man an apology on behalf of his brother for the lie he told but decided not to do it. Agron knew how spiteful the Gaul is, so he knew that they were just going to end up fighting each other. After leaving him alone yesterday the least thing that Agron wants is to give Spartacus more problems. Although he was happy that his brother took his place yesterday, he knows that his place was with Spartacus, but his heart was too tormented to focus on anything other than his wounded Syrian boy. Agron is very proud of his brother's Duro, and even though he will continue to protect him now, Agron would feel more confident when they are fighting against the Romans.

His heart filled with more joy as Spartacus approached him to tell him how impressed he was with his brother's Duro. His brother has become a man, and despite being happy, he also felt a little sad, because now he wouldn't have to take care of him so much, something that Agron found pleasure in doing. Agron couldn't forget all the times that he had to defend his brother against the other children since Duro allowed them to humiliate him because he was weaker than them. Then after defending Duro, Agron recollect how he scolded him for being so stupid.

"What are your thoughts?"

Agron turned to see his brother Duro standing in front of him now dressed with a clean cloth and with the stink of dead absent from his body. "I thought you were sleeping with your little friend," Agron said in a slightly sarcastic tone. He has not broken words with Adler yet, but he would do it because he wants to know the boy's intentions with his brother.

Duro laughed. "I couldn't sleep, I was ... too hot. About Adler, do you have any problems with him?"

"No, but I have to talk to him to make sure his intentions with you are right."

"Agron don’t humiliate me like that. I'm an adult, and I think I showed yesterday that I could take care of myself."

Agron stared at his brother for a few seconds, he knew that what he is about to say would anger his brother, but the only thing he wants is to see Duro happy. "Not in this. You don't remember how you find yourself with a man who turned out to be an asshole before all because you didn't let me investigate who he was when I told you that I didn't trust him."

"You never trusted anyone, well, no until you met Nasir and blindly trusted him. Now you are mad because I had done the same thing with Adler. You're a hypocrite."

"Do not fucking talk to me like that!" Agron said as he points at Duro's chest while glaring at him.

"Apologies but Adler isn’t that kind of man; besides, I didn't mess with you when you decided to be with Nasir two days after you met him."

Agron narrowed his eyes. "You say you didn’t mess with me; you're a fucking liar. I guess I’ll have to remind you that you were the one who brought bitter memories to my head, just because Nasir has a bit of resemblance to Asil," Agron snapped and began to walk away from his brother, but Duro stopped him. The last thing Agron wants right now is to argue with his baby brother.

“Just a bit, who is the liar now? Nasir may be Asil twin brother.” Duro sigh. “I needed to make sure you weren't confused. In fact, when I spoke to Nasir a while ago, he asked me about Asil, he has the same doubts I have."

For a moment Agron was speechless, he thought he had already cleared that doubt to Nasir, but apparently, his tongue only made noise when he talked to him. "I already speak with him about it, but apparently I have to be clearer with him," Agron grunted. "I wonder why Nasir has to look so much like him."

"Then is true and you really are confusing."

"No!" Agron shouted, and in doing so, he called the attention of the others: therefore he lowers the tone of his voice. "I'll talk to Nasir as I'll talk to Adler too."

"As you wish, I'll go and apologize to the fucking Gaul.”

Agron grabbed him by his arm. "Not."

"Why?'

"Because the only thing you're going to get is to upset Crixus again and since I know him too well he's going to try to break your face, and I will have to intervene like I did so many times so that he wouldn't kick your fucking ass like he used to do before! Now go and try to rest because we're going to Neapolis with Spartacus later on." Agron saw his brother hesitate. "Do not fucking think that because you helped Spartacus brings the Arena down, I'm going to stop being your big brother, therefore obey me and fell from sight."

"Fuck you!"

Agron watched his brother walk away angrily. "Fuck!" He wanted to follow him, but he didn't it. Agron still has too many things to talk about with Spartacus before they leave to Neapolis, but when he was about to approach the man, he left the temple with Gannicus to go hunt. Agron took advantage of that moment to return to his room. Nasir was still asleep, and he sat down at the small table and stared at him as he remembered his brother's words.

 _Agron wakes up in the middle of the night feeling cold, and he hates the cold. He stretched his arm to the right looking for his boyfriend's body, but he only found an empty space. Agron then saw the firelight from inside his little tent. He and Asil had decided to sleep in the woods tonight. His boyfriend likes to be outdoors, and so does he. They both love nature, therefore when they were free of tasks; they like to go to the forest to walk_ _and enjoy their body under the moonlight._

 _Agron got up from the ground and came out of his tent. He saw Asil, sitting by the campfire completely naked with his long hair falling on his shoulders, and his gaze was fixed on the fire. For a moment Agron didn't move, he simply stared at him. Today was one of the many times they had slept together, and it was glorious_ _as it has always been. Their relationship began as a mere friendship, which gradually became a real feeling. Although neither has openly said what sort of feeling their hearts hold for each other, Agron knows it is love_

_Asil is from Syrian, and he is a man with good feelings who never get into trouble but who doesn't hesitate to offer his hand if someone needs it. His brother Duro gets along with Asil too well, and Agron felt happy about it. His parents also favor their relationship. Asil lives with his aunt since his parents sent him away to prevent him from becoming at enslaved. Asil got told that he had a brother but never got to know him, or he was too small to remember him. The plan was to bring them both, but something happened, and Asil was the only one who could escape with his aunt._

_Agron approached Asil and put his hand on his shoulder before taking a seat on the floor beside him. "I'd rather have your company than my cock freezing, because of your absence," Asil laughed, and so did he._

_"I love the way you use to let me know that you want me by your side."_

_Agron placed his right arm on his lover's shoulder and pulled his naked body toward him. "Tell me where your thoughts are?"_

_"I wonder where my brother is. I am sure he has to be living as a slave in some Roman house because there is where all the children of my country ended up when they grow up after they are trained to be slaves. I sometimes feel guilty that I am free and he is not."_

_Agron kissed his cheek. "It wasn't your fault that your aunt couldn't bring you both."_

_"I know, and I was thinking about us, too."_

_Agron began to kiss his neck. “Are you going to share those thoughts with me?”_

_"What do you feel for my Agron?"_

_That question caught him by surprise, and for a moment he didn't know what to answer. For the first time, my heart is heavy of affection for you. What I feel is something that I don't how to describe with words, but that makes me happy._ _Every time I see you, or we're together I feel like a complete man." Agron grabbed Asil's hand and kissed it. “You are a blessing the gods sent for me."_

_"Then we share equal feelings."_

_Agron then drew him towards an intense kiss, and then he laid him on the ground, to take a position on top of him. He kissed Asil’s forehead and then his mouth before pulling a little to look at him. "You are very special to me, my little man."_

_"I wonder how long this will last."_

_"It's up to me for a lifetime."_

Agron snaps back to reality and curses while he wipes his tears. He saw Nasir open his eyes, and before his Syrian boy could break words, he got back to his side and covered his lips with his mouth. The only thing he needs right now is Nasir's arms around his body. It wasn't until later after the sun had set that they heard noises coming from the outside. Agron quickly got up and helped Nasir get out of bed too. When they arrived outside the temple, Mira informed them that the few coins they had and the map had disappeared.

For Agron, the most important thing was the map to reach Neapolis. Agron knows that Glaber had put a very high price on Spartacus's head and someone who isn't as loyal as they are to him can go with the plans and their location with the man. Nasir and his brother who had already awakened looked for every corner of the temple, but they didn't find anything. Then Gannicus announced that he was leaving, something that looked very suspicious right now. The man had not hidden that he doesn't agree with what they are doing against the Romans.

Agron didn't know what to think when he met the man for the first time, Duro explained the reason why Gannicus was in the arena, and Crixus said that he was also a gladiator of Batiatus's house before Spartacus, Duro and he arrived there. Gannicus had gained freedom in the Arena, and perhaps that's why he couldn't understand why they had revealed themselves against the Romans. From what Spartacus had said Gannicus doesn't think that confronting the Romans wasn't a smart thing to do. Now he looks guilty in front of their eyes.

Agron saw the two men begin to argue and when Gannicus drew his sword to attack Spartacus, he did the same. Agron was willing to face the man to defend his brother Spartacus, but he requests that no one should get in the middle. Nasir asked him to give his sword to Spartacus, which he did immediately. Agron just like the others had to stay idle watching the fight without intervening. At that moment it began to rain, and his body began to soak with the drops of water that fell from the sky.

The two men were skillful with the sword, so he saw them drew blood on each other bodies until Mira screamed Spartacus's name and Agron saw her use her bow against someone. Agron follows the direction where the arrow headed then he saw Chadara fall to the floor fatally wounded. Agron saw Nasir quickly walk towards her and grab her hand. He approached his boyfriend and put his hand on his shoulder. Mira explains that she didn't mean to kill her, if not wound Chadara to stop her. The girl was trying to take advantage that everyone was distracted watching the fight to try to escape. She had the map and the coins that got lost.

"Why she did something like that?" Spartacus asked.

"She felt that she has no place among us,” Mira responded.

"It's my fault."

Agron hears Nasir say, and then he saw him get up to start walking briskly towards the temple. "Nasir waits."

"Agron we need to start moving," Spartacus said.

"Give me a moment please," Agron begged. His brother nodded, and he walked to his room. Agron found his boyfriend sitting on the bed with his hands clasped together, and he saw tears rolling down his cheek. "Nasir," Agron murmured his name softly, and his man stood up and immediately approached him, and Agron hugged Nasir tightly.

"I should never have talked to her the way I did, that surely pushed her to do this."

Agron pushes him away so he could glance into his eyes. “You weren't to blame for anything, you just tried to remove the veil that didn't let her see things clearly, but her soul was severely damaged." He drew him back to his arms again and began to stroke his hair slowly. "You want me to stay by your side. My brother can go with Spartacus in Donar."

"No."

"I don't know if my spirit can be calm leaving you like this not when I know you need me," Agron said, and he pressed their body tighter. A few seconds later Nasir turned away, and Agron saw him wipe his tears and break a smile for him.

"Don't worry your heart; I'll be okay. You have a duty to fulfill, and I don't want to be the object that prevents you from doing your duty. Just take care of yourself; I don't want anything to happen to you because that would break me."

Agron grabbed his lover’s cheek and smiled. "Those words raise my spirits but please don't strain yourself, and rest into I come back. I feel that you still have a little fever but not as much as before. When I return, I want to find you better and not worse.”

"I am well because of you loving care Agron.”

Nasir moved his lips to the front, and the two parted away with a loving kiss. Agron then returned with Spartacus and his brother. Crixus and Donar are going to stay in the temple, and Agron broke words with Adler to ask him to keep an eye on Nasir while they were out. Caelius is going to accompany them to impersonate a wealthy Roman who is interested in buying a cargo of slaves; that is their plan to be able to enter the ship that is transporting a group of slaves from his native country.

Agron stood next to his brother, and put his left arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I apologize for the way I talked to you a little while ago, but you know it's not easy for me to talk about Asil and every time you do you make me lose control. I need to forget about him, and Nasir is the only one who can help me do that." Agron said then sighed.

"I'm sure of that, and I'm not mad at you. I know you're never going to stop protecting me, but Adler is a good man just gives him a chance."

"Okay, little brother, I believe you, but either way, I'm going to talk to him when we get back." His brother laughed this time, and that brought calm to his spirit.

"You're impossible Agron."

Agron kiss Duro's head. "I am, but I love you brother, and you can't imagine how good is to have you by my side right now." After saying these words, Agron set his mind on the task ahead of him.

When they arrived at the port, Caelius and Agron went to talk to the man who was in charge of the cargo, while his brother and Spartacus were hiding in the water. The man began to explain how after the Arena was burned by the rebels people stopped asking for Gladiators, but Caelius knew how to respond well to that comment. As they talked, Agron remained alerted since two Roman soldiers were guarding the ship. After a while, Caelius gained the confidence of the man, and they entered the bottom compartment.

“Forgive the stench. Savages east of the Rhine tend to favor their own shit. I intended to have them scraped and oiled before the auction, but I feared that would do little to improve their natural odor.”

Agron has to contain his desire not to pull out the tongue of the piece of shit's mouth that was talking about his people that way. They are not like that man described them. They do not understand what a person has to do when is tied up in chains without the ability to move if physical needs present itself. Agron glanced at his comrades, and painful memories came to his mind, of the moment when he and his brother were captured and treated like animals a lifetime away.

Agron looked at one of the men, and reflect about his brother, and him, he thought they are people, with personalities. His brother is a clean man, just like he is too. When they lived in German, they used to wash their bodies every day, and they wore clean clothes. Now they are forced to live like rabbits, dressing up in old and dirty clothes. They wipe their body when they could do it or when there was water to do it, but the Agron from before he got captured always liked to be clean.

Agron looked at one of his comrades and began to talk to them in his native tongue, not knowing that the bearded also spoke his language, until his comrade told him. He looked back and saw the man drew his sword and he crouch to keep the idiot from taking his head off in one swing. Caelius cut off the other man's throat, and at that moment he saw his brother jump in with Spartacus. He saw Duro bravely confronting another of the men, and he didn't even have to defend him since he was doing that too well himself.

After the men had been defeated, they released the prisoners, and Agron and his brother began to talk to them in their language. Agron thought it felt nice to hear other people talking their language again; he was tired of listening to the fucking Gaul all the time. Agron broke off words with one of the men and told him that from now on they were going to follow Spartacus as his brother, and he does. Spartacus expressed his surprise to realize that they had released a ship full of their Countryman, but Agron was too happy that he didn’t pay too much attention to those words.

They then began their way to return to the temple. All along the way, they were chatting with their comrades, Spartacus and Caelius didn't know the language; therefore, they stay out of that conversation. They arrived at the temple a few hours just before the sunset. Agron, his brother, and his people entered the temple with Spartacus. His happiness grew larger as he saw Nasir who right away came out to welcome him back.

"You've done the impossible."

Agron didn't break words he just grabbed his man's cheeks and kissed him intensely for a moment. "How do you feel?"

"I am better."

Agron then smiled. "Come I want you to meet my people."

Agron introduced his boyfriend to his people, and Nasir made him feel good when he greeted everyone warmly despite not speaking their language. Adler also joined the group, and Agron saw Lugo raise Nasir in the air. "Watch out; he's injured," he said. As much as Agron wants to, he couldn’t stop protecting the person he loves.

 It didn't pass unnoticed for Agron that Crixus wasn't too happy to see his people arrive at the temple, but as Spartacus said his forces had doubled in one day. Yes, it is true that Agron overlooked the other two ships; one of them had a cargo of people coming from Gallia because he doesn't want to see more Gaul among them. The thing is that their people were good fighters and that's what they need now. In his mind, he can't believe that house slave could become Gladiators as they are, although looking at Nasir, made him doubt those thoughts because his man had good skills.

"Adler, Duro go to the kitchen and cook what we have left of meat since they are surely hungry, I am too. Tomorrow we can go with Spartacus to hunt for more food."

"Yes I am starved," Lugo said.

Agron laughed. "I can imagine, don’t worry brother you would eat." Agron then approached his man, and put his arm around his neck then kissed his cheek, and taste the hot sweat that fell from Nasir's front. His boyfriend looked at him, and he smiled back, but he felt worried again. “You're hot again; sure you're feeling all right?"

"I was training for a bit, that's why I'm sweaty and hot."

"Nasir, I told Adler to take care of you, but I see that he couldn't do what I asked, he'll hear from me." Agron made an attempt to get away, but Nasir grabbed his chin tightly.

"You're not going to do that leave him alone. Let's finish enjoying the day with your people. We are going to eat then retire to our bedroom."

Agron saw a bit of lust in his eyes, and that made him grit his teeth. "Do not tempt me that way, Nasir. Not now that I'm dying to be inside you since I will not do it while you are hurt." His boyfriend brought his mouth to his ear, and he sighed because Agron knows he was going to say something that would heat up the temperature of his body.

"It's my side that's hurt, my cock still works perfectly."

"Fuck the Gods you're terrible," he said before biting his lover's lips and kissing him with passion in front of everyone.

It wasn't until after the sun went down and they had eaten that Agron and Nasir returned to their chamber. He had had a little dispute with Spartacus about the other two ships that he didn't mention. That conversation makes him feel a little upset, but he forgot about that when Nasir began to undress him to get into bed. Before they lie together, he cleaned Nasir body and wound, but he noticed that he boyfriend remain strangely silent.

"Being absent from your words hurts my heart."

"You think I'm very naive and moralistic."

Agron narrowed his eyes he didn't understand why his boyfriend asked that question, then he remembered Chadara. "You're perfect, but if you're talking about Chadara, I told you it wasn’t your fault. I admire the way you are; it's brave to speak your mind the way you do."

"Gratitude for your words they have calmed my spirit, but there is another thing that torments my heart, and it is your past. Can you tell me about Asil?"

Agron sighed and continued washing Nasir's body as he is trying to calm the anxiety that caused that question in his heart. "I can, but I don’t want to talk about him.”

"Do you still love him that much that you can't break words with me about him? How can I help you if you don't tell me with who I'm fighting?"

Agron finished and then moved away from the bed to put away the pot and the dirty bandages. He saw Nasir lying completely naked on the bed then he removed his subligaria and lay down beside him. Agron passed his arm beneath Nasir's neck to snuggle his lover beside him. "It's been a lifetime since I lost Asil and my feelings for him have changed a bit since I met you. My heart still retains sentiment for him, but not as strong as before I lay my eyes upon you."

"How did he used to behave? What did he use to do with you? I want to know because I don't to walk over his steps."

Agron turned his face and saw Nasir smile and that brought relief. Agron moved his left hand to stroke Nasir's lips with his thumb. "Asil was a kind soul who liked to be free he also uses to love work on my family farm next to Duro and me. I remember that he used to laugh at every silly thing," Agron smiled as he remembers that, but soon that smile faded away. “I would have stayed with him all my life if it was not for the fucking Romans, but after I had met you, I realized that everything in life happens for some reason. It will sound odd to say, but maybe the purpose of his death was for us to meet." Agron continued talking about Nasir and telling him some details that he still remember about Asil.

"Asil had a family?"

"A brother in Syrian he never knew, and an aunt in my country."

"I also had a brother?"

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know; I just heard a relative name him when I was little. I'm not sure what happened to him, but I hope he has run with better luck than I, and he is free in another part of the world."

A crazy idea crossed his mind, but Agron immediately discarded that thought because it would be a huge coincidence, and he doesn’t believe in such things. Nasir began to stroke the hairs on his chest something Asil used to do, that's why he grabbed his hand and brought his lover's fingers to his mouth to kiss them slowly. He felt a wave of pleasure that went down to his crotch. His boyfriend lowered his hand to his chest again but moved it farther down to a part of his body that is very swollen. Agron tried to say something, but his boyfriend grabbed his mouth to kiss it in a savage way.

"I want your heart and mind to be mine."

Agron moved his hands up and inserted his fingers into Nasir’s hair to grab his head while they kiss each other. "Right now you're the owner of those two parts of my body."

"Only of those two part?'

Agron groaned as Nasir closed his hand around his hard cock. "No ... oh fuck stop we can’t do it, yet I don't want to hurt you." Agron paused for a moment and closed his eyes as Nasir began stroking his cock fast. "Nasir stop," Agron said with his mouth, but he started to move his hips and then from his mouth came out a moan that he couldn’t avoid. He broke the kiss then looked down. Nasir's hands were moving very fast, and he moved his right hand towards his boyfriend's dick to return the favor.

"I'm jealous of a dead man."

Agron turned his gaze to his lover's face. "I understand you, but I am here, my body is now on fire for you. Right now in my mind, there is no one but you."

"Agron, would you allow me to be inside you?"

Agron swallow there only has been a person who he had allowed entry to his ass, and he was no longer in this world. "Do you wish it a lot?" Agron asked and grabbed Nasir's hand to stop it, "Go slow if you don't desire me to end before it all begins."

"I have only entered other men by obligation but not by desire, and now I desire it, but if you don’t want-"

Agron stopped his tongue with a kiss. "I want it, but what about your wound?"

"Let me worry about it."

Agron smiled and allowed Nasir to climb on top of him. He then embraces his boyfriend's body with his arms, but he was careful not to hurt his wound. They stopped kissing for moments, to occupy their mouths in other parts of their bodies, but they always returned to their lips. Agron moved his hands toward Nasir's buttocks and squeezed them. Few minute later he moved his head toward Nasir's ear. "Fuck the Gods Nasir gets inside me now." He said then Nasir bit his lips.

 "You don't want me to suck your dick."

"Nasir your damn dirty mouth is taking me to the limit. Do whatever you want to do, but I need to feel you anyhow!"

"You are a very impatient gladiator, let me grab the oil."

Agron laughed and watched him rise from the bed and walk toward the small table. "Nice ass," Agron said then saw him turn around. "Much better," he said then licked his lips. His boyfriend is a small man, but he had a long and big cock, exactly as he likes it. When Nasir returned to his side, he let out a breath when his boyfriend separated his legs and began to apply the warm oil in his ass.

It had been so long since someone had touched that part of his body that for a moment he felt uncomfortable when Nasir thrust his finger into his ass. It was about a minute before he began to feel pleasure and then he starts moaning. His boyfriend begun to move his finger even faster, and he dropped his hand down seeking for Nasir's, and when he find it, he tightened it tightly. Then his lover did what his mouth was about to beg to suck his cock while he fucked him with his fingers.

"Fuck the Gods Nasir; I'm going crazy. Yes, oh yes fuck... it feels too good," Agron expressed with his voice full of passion.

His boyfriend lets go of his hand to move it to his cock, to rub it while he sucked the tip, all at the same time. Agron lost control of his body and began to move very fast while cursing all the gods since Nasir is sucking him in a way that no one had done before, not even Asil. He placed his two hands on each side of Nasir's head to move it faster, and then he tossed aside one side of Nasir's hair, to see his cock while is moving in and out of his lover’s mouth. Nasir then circled his finger inside his ass and Agron almost lose it. He knows that he would spill all his seed in Nasir's mouth if he doesn't stop soon.

"Nasir I beg you stop in fuck me. I want to feel your long cock inside me."

"I like it when a strong man begs me."

“Oh, fuck you,” Agron said as he laughs.

His boyfriend moved between his legs, and he saw him grab his cock and put it in his ass hole. He didn't go all in at once, but he did it slowly. Agron saw his lover close his eyes before lowering his body on top of him. He then immediately put his hand on his man’s cheek, and the two stared intensely at each other while his boyfriend began to move inside him. Nasir's eyes were full of lust for him, and that turn his body on even more. "Oh fuck it feels good Nasir," Agron said before seeking his lover's lips just to bite them.

Agron moved his legs around Nasir's waist. He thought that despite being in the bottom, he could maintain some control because he likes to keep in charge. Agron's lowered his hands and grabbed his man's buttocks he then squeezed them tightly to steer Nasir at a fast pace. His gaze settled on Nasir's wound to see if he was bleeding because even though they were both fucking, he couldn't stop looking after him. Nasir sought for his lips, and by the intensity in which his mouth moved, he knew that his boyfriend is enjoying his ass.

"Fuck Agron, I like your ass, I can get used to it."

Agron laughed. "Well is your," he said, and the two continued that rhythm for a long time until his boyfriend reached the end inside his ass. "I want to finish up in your mouth," Agron said, and saw his lover pull out and start moving down. "No, wait; I have another idea in mind, retreat."

After his boyfriend was lying on the bed, he put each of his legs in one side of his man's body, and he knelt around his chest, to put his cock in his mouth. "Suck it," Agron demand. He closed his eyes when he felt Nasir's hot mouth cover almost his entire cock. "Ah fuck, you big mouth is taking me to the end fast" Agron groaned. "Finger me," he asked. After his boyfriend starts to fuck him with his finger and sucking his cock all at ones again, it didn't take too long for Agron to reach the end, and a loud growl came out of his mouth, he lowers his gaze, and he saw Nasir savoring all his seed. He grabbed his cock and passed around his lover's lips for a moment, before entering it in his boyfriend's mouth again.

Agron cock still hard and Nasir didn’t stop until he makes him reached the climax for the second time, then he changed positions, and after cleaning his man's cock of his essence, he paid him with the same favor. The two of them end up tired, so he returned to Nasir side and hugged him tightly. "Nasir you are incredible."

"I told you I wanted to win your heart."

Agron smiled, and Nasir curled up on his chest, and he sighed in his lover’s hair, before kiss it. He could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest. He remained silent for a moment until Nasir raised his head to seek his lips, but Agron put his finger in the middle. “We can fuck every day if you like, but that is not what will entirely fill my heart with you, if not the way you treat me. The fact that you are so bold and affectionate with me all at the same time is what driving me crazy about you. Your honesty and to know that you are a being who is incapable of hurting someone who doesn't deserve it is enough to earn me entirely."

"As Asil-"

"Stop it, Nasir. Your eyes are the ones I'm looking at; your body is the one I just enjoyed." He placed his two hands on Nasir's cheek. “Do you want me to forget Asil?"'

"Not completely, he will always have a place in your heart, but I want you to remember him without pain.”

"You see, for words such those I'll always be by your side always. Now please I beg you don't mention Asil to me anymore. Let me enjoy you without any shadow of my past above us. I loved Asil, but he is my past, you are my present Nasir. "

"You mentioned the reasons I can earn your heart completely, that means that I already have part of it?"

Agron smiled to see Nasir's look full of affection for him. "It would be tough for you not to have part of my heart already when your look makes me feel so fucking loved." Nasir kissed him, and Agron moved his arms around his lover’s body and slowly turn their bodies in the bed to stay on top of him. "Never change, my little man and you will have more than my heart, you will have my life at your feet," Agron muttered.

Agron doesn't know where they drew the strength to love each other again, but they did, and while Nasir slept peacefully in his arms there was no one but him in his mind. Agron then thought that what Nasir needs to be sure of what they have is a commitment, and he is going to give it to him. Tomorrow Agron is going to talk to his brother's Spartacus to help him do something he never thought to do. He kisses his boyfriend's lips and brings his mouth to his ear.

"Sleep well my little man, I'll be here when you wake up, and as long as I live, I'll never be far from your arms."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Fuck_The_Gods for being such a faithful follower of all my stories, and to those who continue to read them too.

Spartacus wake up after the morning light fell on his eyes, but he didn't move; instead, he glanced toward his right side where Mira was still asleep curled up in his arms. He brought the back of his fingers to her pink right cheek to stroke it gently while he thought that he would like to give her all his heart, but maybe that would be impossible. His heart belonged to his wife Sura whom he still loves despite the cruel reality that she is no longer in this world next to him. Spartacus has found solace in Mira's arms, but he knows that how little he has given her isn’t enough for her.

Spartacus knows that Mira deserves more than part of his wounded heart she deserves everything. Mira plays a crucial part in the plan to escape from Batiatus's house. She put her trust in him when he asked her to help him escape from that place. Mira is a very brave woman, she has understood him since he never hid the immense love he still feels for Sura, but still, he can see that she isn’t completely happy. They have spoken, and when she asks what kind of feelings he has for her, he has not been able to give her a direct answer.

Spartacus slipped out of Mira’s arms as he had stayed with Agron to go hunt with his people. Last night he wanted to go and check on Nasir since he was worry about him, but he didn't dare to enter their bedroom. After what he saw that day, the last thing he wanted is to see the naked lovers again. Nasir and Agron reminded him of his old self when he met Sura, and he always seized any opportunity to steal a kiss from her. Spartacus used to be a restless boy, and she calmed his anxiety. She made him a different man and the Romans kill that person.

It took Spartacus a few minutes to be ready and left the room. He wants Agron's people to start training as soon as possible. He knows that the day of confronting Glaber is getting close and he wants all of them to be ready. Spartacus doesn't want more slaves to suffer, nor did those he had released to lose their lives for the cause either. The thing is that he knew that it’s impossible to avoid fatalities in the war, but he could only hope. His motto is that it’s better to die in battle than to die under the heels of the Romans.

Before meeting Agron and his brother Duro he met Oenomaus, and he was pleased to know that the man was getting better. Oenomaus is the living proof that every person has the right to change. He remembers that the man held no love for him when he entered Batiatus's house, his favorite Gladiator was Gannicus and then Crixus. At first, Spartacus proved to be a difficult recruit in the ludus. He was stubborn and disobedient because in his mind there was only the idea of escaping to find and rescue his wife. That leads him to be humiliated and mistreated by the other gladiators.

The thing was that he always knew that Oenomaus is a man with honor, who only did his job that was to train them to be good Gladiators. Oenomaus never wanted to be free, yet his life was to be who he was a Doctore. Spartacus remembers how he tried to stop him that day when he escaped and only when Crixus broke words to show him that the house he defended was no longer honorable, Oenomaus decided to help when they began their plan to leave that place. Now Oenomaus stands as one of them.

"Spartacus, my people, are ready," Agron said.

"How is Nasir doing?" Spartacus asked, and saw Nasir appear behind him. The boy looked much better than the night before

"I am much better thanks to loving hands that took care of me all night," Nasir replied.

Spartacus saw Agron lower his head with a grin on his face, and that made Spartacus smile because he knew the expression that was in Agron and Nasir's face and is the one of a person who has spent every night loving the person you loves. “There is no better cure than love. Did you think he can start training again?" Spartacus saw the German put his right arm around Nasir. It brings joy to his heart to see Agron happy and acting in the way that his heart commands. Spartacus felt a little envious because he could see that Agron is falling in love with Nasir, and he is forgeting Asil.

"I think Nasir is ready, although I would like him to rest a little longer this morning to be sure. I don't want Nasir to take a step back in his recovery."

"Agron I'm fine."

"Nasir listens to my brother, if he says you need a little more time to rest, it's for a good reason."

Spartacus looked at Agron and saw the plea in his eyes, and he understood his concern. "Nasir take your morning meal so that you can resume your training at noon. I know how important you are to Agron's heart, and I want you to be well-trained to handle yourself well on the battlefield."

“I will."

"Okay, then let move."

"You give me only a minute to say my goodbyes,” Agron said.

Spartacus laughed and walked away from the couple along with Duro. "I can see that your brother's heart is well fed."

Duro laughed. "I'd say too much. They both look like rabbits."

Spartacus totally agreed with that. "A lot of love is never too much, and too little can do damage to a heart that is hungry for more," Spartacus said as he was reflecting on Mira.

"Okay, I am ready now so let's go, and after we hunt, I need to talk to both of you because I need a favor."

Spartacus was curious, but he put his mind to the task. Agron's people were wild, but they turned out to be well trained when it came to hunting. To be able to hunt an animal you have to have some abilities. You have to be smart and sneaky to avoid making noises that drive them away. Spartacus likes how Duro and Adler handle the sword, just like Agron does too; they almost never lowered their guard, and he also saw that in the Germans. Spartacus noticed that Agron couldn't hide the happiness he felt from being surrounded by his own people again.

They were able to capture one of the animals, so Agron asked him to do something that for a moment he hesitated to do, but the truth is that a little wine would do well to the spirit. They approached the road to steal the next Roman carriage they saw. That was also an opportunity to see how they developed in combat, and Spartacus was well satisfied especially with Saxa who act like a wild cat. Women had proven brave in past fights, and he remembers that Mira did well when they rescued Naevia.

They spent part of the morning in the woods and then they returned with food and wine. Immediately they arrived Mira came out to receipt him. Agron saw Nasir walk towards them and Agron pulled away from the group to speak to his lover. Spartacus asked Oenomaus to start training the Germans; luckily there were some of them who knew how to speak in common tongue. Nemetes seemed a bit restless, but that isn’t what bothered Spartacus, if not that he doesn’t like to take orders. They were no longer slaves, but they had to follow a type of command, to be able to fight smart. Spartacus knows how the Romans operate, and so he knows how his enemies think, which has proved useful in combat.

"I see that everyone is doing their task," Spartacus said to Mira.

"Yeah, they all started very early just like you did. My eyes would have liked to lie down on you this morning, but I only found an empty place."

Spartacus smiled and gave her a smile. "Apologies I didn't have the heart to wake up such a beauty this morning."

"I appreciate your compliment."

"Spartacus, can we talk alone?" Agron asks him.

“Yes, let us prepare a little wine, to break words with more pleasure," Spartacus said, and then a few minutes later Spartacus was alone with Agron. By the look in Agron’s eyes, it seemed that what his friend has to tell him it’s important. "Is everything okay, Agron?" Spartacus said, and he felt a little worried about his friend; although he knows that Agron is happy with Nasir, he felt there is something else.

"Nasir has doubts about my feelings for him. He thinks I'm with him because of his similarity to Asil."

"Do you?" Spartacus asked and saw Agron open his eyes wide.

"Remember when you caught us in that embarrassing moment?"

Spartacus felt his cheeks flush. Although too many of the people who follow him have sex anywhere, Agron isn’t one of them, that is why that moment was so awkward for him. "It's hard to get such an image out of my mind."

Agron laughed. "I didn't do those things with Asil. We always ensure that no one sees us when we slept together but I can’t do that with Nasir, he drives me out control. What I want to get to is that what I feel about Nasir is different. If it weren’t for the fact that it's only been a short time since we first met, I would call this feeling love."

Spartacus looked down at his cup and fell thoughtful for a moment and gain the memories of his wife came to his mind. "I wouldn't be so sure. When I met Sura, my heart was immediately marked by her gaze, and right there I knew that she was the owner of my heart,” Spartacus spoke, and he couldn’t help but smile as he did so.

"When you talk about your wife your eyes shine in a way they don't when you speak about Mira."

Agron was right, but he had noticed the same thing when Agron observed at Nasir. "I can only say the same about you. You only move words about your ex-lover once, and I didn't see your eyes shine as the way they do when your tongue moves about Nasir. Too many people believe that love is acquired over time, and they may be right, but there are times when it no so. Some people enter into your skin, mind, and heart right away.” Spartacus said and saw Agron smile. "Do it seems strange to you what I'm telling you?"

"No, I find it odd that it comes out of your mouth. You have always been a man who breaks words to speak about our cause or something regarding that matter, but you hardly ever talk to me using such words."

Agron was right they never sat down to talk as friends, maybe because Spartacus never had a real friend before and he doesn’t know that kind of relationship. The thing is that Spartacus sees Agron as an obedient brother, but sometimes he doesn't mind talking his mind and expressing when he thinks things aren’t right and he likes that. Spartacus has had his differences with Agron, but the good thing is that they have known how to discuss them and reach an agreement. Agron sometimes behaves on impulse, but his ideas are always well received.

“You're right, and maybe it's good that we have these conversations from time to time, not everything has to be about the cause." Spartacus saw him lean forward and drink from his glass before looking intensely at him.

 "You believe it's too early to propose?"

Spartacus was surprised, and for a moment he didn't know what words to break. Spartacus remembers when he proposed to his wife, Sura. That decision was something he didn't had to give much thought because the love he felt for her was and remains so immense that always he wanted was to tie his life to her. “Just tell me if your heart feels that no matter what happens, there will not be another person who can make it beat again." Spartacus watched him stay thoughtful for a moment.

"If something happened to Nasir, I would never lay eyes on anyone else, even if that person had his fucking face. Nasir is not like Asil; he is a man who makes himself to be love. Nasir has become a necessity for me; there isn’t a step I will not take that I don’t think of Nasir before doing it so."

"Then do it I support you," Spartacus said and saw him smile.

"I want more than a proposal; I want an agreement between us. I long for Nasir to look at me and feel that I am his. The word marriage is a word that my mouth never thought to break, and if I do it is because my heart is heavy by Nasir. He has conquered me completely. So tell me what do I have to do?"

“Well I think there's a priest among us; we can do a marriage ritual. Have you asked Nasir?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

Spartacus almost spit the drink he had in his mouth, and then he started to laugh like he hasn't done in a long time. “You're more courageous than I thought. You know if he's going to say yes?"

"Nasir better fucking say yes, after all the sex and, well, other things that ... have passed between us; I would kill him if he said no."

The two then started laughing together. "How can I help?" Agron's eyes shine brighter than ever, and Spartacus was genuinely pleased with that. He thought that if he can make a soul happy it was enough for him.

"I need two rings, something that is a symbol between us, is there any way we can find them?"

Spartacus shook his head and brought his mug to his mouth to drink the last sip of wine left in his cup. "Give me some time, and I'll get what you need."

"Gratitude brothers."

Spartacus placed his hand on Agron's shoulder and squeezed it. "I appreciate that you had put your trust in me." They continued to talk for a while longer, and Spartacus felt good talking to Agron about an issue that wasn't about war.

* * *

Nasir quickly crooks down and avoided the blow then attacked and managed to hit his opponent. He laughed when Adler did too, and he just kept moving his sword around the man. At one point Donal ordered them to change positions, and they changed places to continue training. He was having fun with that training especially because he is winning. Adler is a good fighter, and it was glorious when he could dodge his attacks to respond to him in the same way.

After several weeks of intense care by Agron's loving hands have made Nasir felt like new. His wound had already healed and therefore no longer hurt. His body felt healthy and alive, for too many damn reasons. Having sex almost every day was glorious, and having Agron's ass every time he wanted it was even much better. But it’s not the sex that has made him now feel alive; if not the loving way Agron treats him. His Gladiator is nothing more than an incredible human being.

In the last passing sun, apart from training, they had repaired the temple. Thanks the Gods Glaber has not found their whereabouts, and apart from some incidents they have been able to survive in that place. Each one of them always had a job to do not to stay idle all day, since that could make anyone crazy. Duro and Adler almost always worked and trained together, but sometimes he does it with them. Usually, it is his boyfriend who always trains with him, but right now he isn’t in the temple. Agron had gone out with Spartacus, and although he knows how good a fighter his man is, there is always the fear that something will happen to him because that would end his life.

Time has passed so fast that Nasir no longer remembers the time he was a house enslave with a collar around his neck. For some reason, he had been thinking of his brother after mentioning him to Agron. Nasir tried to remember his name, but he couldn't do it. He has also stopped mention Asil to Agron so he wouldn't remember him anymore and in fact, he feels that now his boyfriend is closer to him. Nasir no longer felt that Agron was thinking of Asil when he was with him. He has realized that his lover's mind now belongs entirely to him.

There is something of which he is curious, and that is that he has seen that Agron has been spending a lot of time with Spartacus alone. When Nasir approaches the men, they immediately change the subject of the conversation, and he realized that by the expression on their faces. When Nasir has asked his man about the topic of the conversation between them, Agron distracted him with sweet words that made him forget everything. His boyfriend was a man who had a talent with loves words, but he only uses that skill with him.

Nasir still felt a bit of jealousy for Asil, but after all these passing suns he felt surer of the feelings that his boyfriend has towards him. Nasir doesn't want to put a title to what they felt; he is okay knowing that his man spent every night at his side, loving and thinking about him because he has made sure of that. Nasir has made sure to become a necessity for Agron. He is always there to serve him not as a slave but as a lover, and he does it with a lot of pleasure.

Nasir saw Adler lower his guard and he could hit him on his back. "I almost have your ass there!" Nasir said as he aimed his sword at him.

“You are lucky. If it were not for the fact that Agron would kill me, I would have broken your ass."

"You're welcome to try to see if your cock has the size," he said, and they both laughed. The two continued to train for a long time. Nasir has a lot of fun doing it, although he likes to do it with Agron because they always end up provoking each other, and then they end up frolicking in bed.

"Take a break, you two have been training for hours, and have done an excellent job," Donal said.

Nasir nodded and walked to the water jug and took a cup as he stared at the door. "I don't understand why they are taken so long if they were just looking for supplies," Nasir said to Adler who is standing beside him. Nasir was getting impatient because his boyfriend hasn’t arrived yet.

"Don’t get upset they'll be back soon. I see you have another mark on your neck; you're a lucky to have your nights full of passion."

Nasir felt his cheeks flush, and by instinct brought his hand to his neck then chuckled. He noticed that there was a bit of bitterness behind Adler's words. "Agron is very intense. What about you and Duro?"

"We have not slept together yet, we're both taking things to the next step slow, but I'm not going to deny that I'm anxious for that moment to come. We have our moments but pull back when we are about to do it. Sometimes I think Duro doesn't believe in what I really feel for him.”

Nasir put his hand on Adler's shoulder. "I don’t believe that Duro seems happy by your side. Maybe he's just waiting for the right time, but you can accelerate that moment; the mouth can do too many things like taking a man to a limit if it finds the right place."

"Oh fuck, now I understand why Agron is madly in love with you, you're a man who doesn't measure your words."

His gaze turned sad. "Agron doesn't love me, his heart belongs to another person," Nasir stated with sadness, and he saw Adler put his hand on his chin and lifted his face.

"If what Agron feels for you is not love, then I've been wrong all this time, and I don't know what that feeling means. I've never seen a man so in love as Agron is about you. Agron is cable to steal the life of anyone for protecting you, and you saw it on our last mission."

Nasir remembers that yesterday, they were in a part of the forest hunting when a carriage approached, and one of the soldiers almost steals his life when with a swing of his sword Agron cut his head off. Nasir had to grab his boyfriend's shaking hands and squeeze them until they calmed down. His man immediately hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear that if he lost him, that would put an end to his heartbeat. Those words touched the bottom of his heart, but however, he still has some doubt about for who his heart belonged.

"You're right," Nasir said and then saw the reason his heart beats walking through the door. He got frightened because he saw his lover's face completely covered with blood, and he quickly approached him. "Agron tell me you're all right," Nasir asked as he held his cheek, and he strokes it slowly with his thumb. Unable to avoid it his eyes filled with tears and he felt his heart beat very hard.

"It's not my blood, so calm down. Where's my kiss?"

Nair didn't wait for a second and drew Agron into an intense kiss, then hugged him tightly. Behind Agron, he saw Spartacus deliver something to Duro that he immediately hid from his sight, and walk away with Adler. Nasir then paid attention to his man who was rubbing his forehead. "You're feeling ill?"

"I only have a small headache. The fucking Romans are annoying sometimes, one of them was bigger than me, and I had to fight with him for a while until I stole his damn life. In the end, we were able to get proper supplies."

Nasir was very proud of his man, and he couldn’t help but express it. "I am proud of you, but next time I'll come with you. Let's go to cleanse your face, while I prepare meals for you to eat. "

"I ... I need to talk to Spartacus for a moment; then I'll be all yours."

"Okay, let's wash your face first. I don’t like to see my God dirty with Roman blood. "

A while later when Agron left to talk to Spartacus, he approached Duro, who quickly put away something that he has in his hands. Nasir saw him share a suspicious look with Adler. "What is it that you kept?"

"Oh, it’s nothing important.”

Nasir frowned he isn’t stupid and doesn’t like being treated like one. "For some time I have seen a lot of secrecy between all of you including Agron, and I want to know what you are keeping from me," Nasir said then he saw Duro smile and approached him.

"You just see things are no there. I just gave Adler something I got for him. You want to hear how my brother fought that giant Roman. I had never seen such a big Roman shit."

Nasir stayed with them for a while longer, and then Agron met them. His boyfriend looked tired, so Nasir got up to go and prepare hot food for his man. He was in the temple kitchen when he felt someone who came in and stood behind him then moved his hair to the side to kiss his neck. Nasir didn't have to ask who that person is he only smiling, before turning around to be surprised by a loving kiss. Nasir passed his arms around Agron's body then they kissed for a long time, and as always his German's kisses made Nasir forget everything around him.

"Uhm ... I missed the taste of your lips on top of mine. I am far from you only for a few hours, and I feel empty. When you become the air, I need to breathe?"

Nasir chuckled listening to Agron whisper those words of love made him feel like a God. "The same day that you became mine, I also feel empty when I don’t have you by my side.” They kiss one more time. “You are going to tell me what you talked to Spartacus?" His boyfriend's reaction was to ignore his question and grab his food, then start eating it.

"Apart from your lips I also missed the flavor of the food; I'm hungry since we left with an empty stomach this morning. Hey in our room I have a clean cloth that I want us to use tomorrow since Spartacus wants to raise everyone's spirit with a little celebration."

Nasir watched the man eat for a while. There were so many things that Nasir likes about Agron that he wouldn't know where to start if he has to mention them all. Agron is a little older than him, and that age difference makes their relationship better because Agron teaches him things in bed or combat that he doesn't know. The other days one of the rebels asked him what it felt to be in bed with a Gladiator, and the only thing Nasir was able to say was that it is a unique experience. Agron could be more abrupt in bed since he has the strength to do it, but he chooses to be tender most of the times.

There are moments like last night where Nasir provoked Agron in a way that made him lose complete control of himself, and then that is when his lover leaves those marks on his neck. The two of them were wild in their isolation, and Nasir enjoyed it very much. Since Nasir stops being a slave, he had discovered so many things about himself that he didn't know before, because he didn’t have a life of his own. Now that Nasir slept in a bed and not on the floor he discovers that he prefers the right side of it. Nasir likes to sleep snuggled by his boyfriend side, who sometimes snores but that doesn't bother him.

Nasir loved it when Agron woke him up almost inside him, and the first thing he received when he opened his eyes was the urgent kisses of his man. Nasir likes to look at Agron from the bed while he’s getting ready to start the day. What Nasir love the best is to watch his boyfriend bend down because that exposed a part of his body which is a treat for his eyes. When he was a slave, he never imagined that sex with feeling was so different from what the Romans call sex. The Romans are sadistic, and what he does with Agron is beautiful in all senses.

Nasir saw him suck his fingers. "I can tell that you were starving."

Agron laughed. "In fact I was. You know Nasir, it's good to come back, and to have someone who waits for you with something hot to eat, my mother used to do that with my father and with Duro and me too. My mom used to cook the most delicious meals you can ever imagine."

Nasir was surprised that he was talking about them. “You almost never talk about them and to hear you do it makes my heart happy." He saw his boyfriend's eyes fill with tears, and then put the empty container aside.

"I try not to think about them, but the truth is that Duro and I miss them a lot. I hope they are well. The Romans came to our homeland looking for young people with good physical conditions like Duro and me to become gladiators or slaves. My parents are older for those tastes. I hope they have left them alone and now they are living in peace."

Nasir grabbed his boyfriend's cheek and began stroking it slowly with his thumb because he knows that is a gesture that calms his man when he felt restless. "Do not torture your heart, as you said, they are surely well, and if our cause gives the result, you will see them soon. Now tell me something, Spartacus, is not a man of celebrations then what is actually happening?" Nasir sighed as his boyfriend brought his fingers to his mouth and began to kiss them slowly. "Agron I know what you are trying to do, to distract my mind and will not work. I am not a fool, and I notice something is going on."

"Uhm...Spartacus is changing and about my father, the day I lay my eyes on them again you're going to be by my side, I can promise you that."

"I will love to meet them. About Spartacus talking to you all the time it was a matter of time before the man began to change, but that is not enough to change his opinion about the celebrations. Our leader is a person who likes to keep his head clear, that is why he hardly drinks."

"Spartacus needs to distract his mind for a while; I told him that myself. He wants to give Mira more of what he's giving her, but his heart still loves his wife, Sura."

That comment of his boyfriend reminds him of Asil, but instead of moving his tongue about it, he pulls his lover into an intense kiss. Nasir knows how to use his mouth in a way that made his man lose control, and that is what he is trying to do right now. Agron grabbed him by his legs which he wrapped around his waist then took him against the wall holding his back against it. Nasir placed his hands and each side of his lover’s cheeks and then bit his lips hard, making his boyfriend grunt.

"Nasir, Agron we need…in the kitchen too!"

Nasir laughed along with his boyfriend, who let go of him and the two with their flushed faces looked at Spartacus. "Apologies."

"It's okay, I just want to tell you two we have to go hunt to have food for tomorrow, and I want Nasir to go with us."

"We're will just give us a few minutes to ... well, calm our bodies," Agron said.

Nasir saw Spartacus laugh, and when the man came out of the kitchen, his boyfriend drew him again. "We'll leave it for tonight then?"

Agron growl, "You can count on that."

"Let's go before Spartacus thinks we're fucking," Nasir said with a grin in his face, and Agron kissed him again. Then they left the kitchen. Nasir felt satisfied because making his boyfriend lose control is something that fills him with pleasure.

* * *

Agron felt nervous, the step that he is about to take is something he never thought of doing with anyone, not even Asil. By the time, Agron asked Spartacus to help him with his wedding plans, he was still not sure of his feelings, but now he is certain of what he wants. His brother Duro and Spartacus were the ones who suggested waiting a little longer, as they found what he had requested. That time Agron took was perfect for the relationship between Nasir and him to become stronger. Now Agron is about to ask his boyfriend to marry him right now.

Agron had thought to ask and wait for some time before doing so, but the fact is that they are in a time of war. At any moment they were going to have to fight Glaber, and when that happened, he wants them to be bound by marriage. Agron witnessed how his parents love each other, and how they had or still have a union full of understanding and love. Too many times Agron and Duro saw his mother cuddle his father in her arms when he felt down for some reason or another.

Agron has been feeling the same kind of love his parents have for each other. He no longer feels alone, although he has never been alone because Duro has always been there with him but with Nasir everything is different. Agron and Nasir have a side of the bed that they like to sleep on and Agron loves the way his little man likes to sleep curled up in his arms. There were times Agron woke up urgently to be with him, and Nasir never rejected him, on the contrary, he always complied. Agron has stopped thinking about Asil, in fact, every passing sun he does it even less

Yesterday wasn't the only time Nasir seen him arrive tired and prepare something warm to eat; he does it all the time. For a second time, Agron felt loves, but this time is better because with the Romans breathing so close to their necks they live the day as if it were the last day of their lives and that makes their relationship more intense. The sex is glorious, and the two of them satisfy their bodies completely. Agron has to admit that it has been a challenge to keep up with his little man who is younger and sometimes fiercer than him in bed.

Agron looked at the two rings and thought about his parents again, they have rings less expensive than those but more beautiful, and they always carried it on their fingers. A tear fell from his eyes as he remembered his mother's smile as he introduced Asil to them, and she told him that she dreams of the day that he has his own farm next to the person his heart choose. Despite his age, his mother Mia is beautiful, and Agron would have paid any price to the Gods to have her with him on this day so important to him, but he is conformable to having them both present in his mind today.

"Agron, are you ready because Nasir is asking a lot of questions."

Agron could only imagine, Nasir did ask him too many questions about the garment they are wearing today, especially since the cloth was Roman, but Agron wanted them to look good in their day. "Yes, I just remembered mom. I would give any price to see her today," Agron said in an almost audible voice.

Duro walked over and grabbed his brother's cheek. "She is present every day in our hearts. By the way, you look good."

Agron smiled as he remembers how they got the clothes and rings. They traveled to a villa that was not far away, and one of the houses they entered they luckily found everything they needed. "Thank you for helping me with this crazy plan, and for being here with me. Tell Nasir to come in; I need to talk to him."

"Good luck though I know he's going to say yes. We no longer know what excuse making up so that he doesn't discover anything. Nasir is a brilliant mind, and it has been difficult to keep this secret."

"I know he is brilliant that is why I am crazy about him now, please go get him for me," Agron said then watched his brother leave and then waited a few minutes until he saw his boyfriend come in and look at him with suspiciously.

"Agron, can you tell me what's going on? During the night somebody decorated the temple for a marriage celebration, and you made us dress like fucking Romans. I don't understand what's going on; it seems like everyone has lost their minds. I saw this kind of celebrations in Roman houses where my Dominus used to take me, but this is not common in us."

 Agron quickly approached Nasir, and stood in front of him and then grabbed his hands. "I've been planning this with Spartacus for some time now. When I told him about my plans, I was still not sure about my feelings for you, but I wanted to give you a reason to make you feel more confident about me. With each passing sun my feelings for you have grown, more than you can imagine." Agron saw the confusion in his eyes still. Agron can't deny that he was dying to break the news, but he is trying to be as delicate as possible because he wants everything to go well tonight.

"Agron make fucking sense."

Agron noticed that his boyfriend's eyes got clouded with tears. "Do you believe in marriage?" Nasir gaze change in such a way that he couldn't guess what he was thinking.

"I ... well, yes, but, wait, this celebration is for us?"

He felt excitement behind that question, and he saw a smile begin to build on his boyfriend's face. "Would you like to be my lifelong partner? Would you like us to tie our lives forever?" Agron asked, but his boyfriend walked away, and that made him feel panic.

"You don't have to do this so that I feel confident about you when I already am."

Agron walked over to him and passed his arms around his lover's waist and then kissed his cheek. "I want to do it because my heart is filled with you. You are the only person that now exists in my mind." Agron turns his lover around. "Don't you want to tie your life to this crazy fighter?"

"I want to do it."

Agron breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. Let's go do this. I want to lay with you as a husband tonight."

"Did I tell you that you are completely crazy Agron?"

Agron just laughed and walked out with his man. The little ceremony only lasted a few minutes, but when it was over, and Agron already had his ring on his finger, he could barely contain the tears that popped into his eyes. They started celebrating with all his friends and to say that he felt happy was a misunderstanding because he was euphoric. Agron knew that this step they took was going to change their lives forever.

"Are you happy brother?" Spartacus asked.

"My heart overflows with joy, that's how you felt when you married your wife, Sura?"

"Yes."

Agron grabbed Spartacus's hands. "Let Mira fill that emptiness that your wife left in your heart. I know it's not easy, but I know it can be done, just look at me. A lifetime ago the Romans took away from me who I thought was the love of my life; they left me only with my brother, and the desire to have Roman blood in my hands. Nasir opened my heart again, and I think Mira loves you enough to make you forget."

"I will never forget Sura."

"I will never forget Asil either, but now I remember him as a beautiful memory, you will also be able to do the same if you set your mind to it," Agron said to tries to make him see reason although he knows that is a bit difficult to do. Spartacus love his wife a lot, and that is a kind of loves that last forever like the one he now feels for Nasir.

"Thank you, for your words; I want you to know that they are well received."

Agron was going to say something when Nasir approached him, and he forgot everything when his husband wrapped his arms around his body. Agron kissed his head and lifted his lover's head to look for his gaze, and he realized that his little man is a little drunk. Agron opened his lips to break words, but Nasir didn't allow it when he surprised him with an intense kiss.

"No more wine, for you tonight, and that is my first order as a husband."

"And what would be the second order?"

Agron grabbed his little man's face and bit his lips slowly. "That you love me all night?"

"Granted."

His brother Duro approached him a little later. The two shared a tight embrace. Duro once told him before that he met Asil, that one day he would find the person who would tie his heart forever and that moment arrived today. Just as he told Spartacus, after Nasir, there will not be another person in his life. From today in on he was going to take care of his back, to keep his ass alive, and his husband's as well.

"I'm proud of the step you took my brother," Duro said.

"Thank you for your words, but one day the time will come for you, and I think Adler has already shown that he would be the perfect man. Tell me you've slept with him," Agron said and saw his brother blush and that gave him to understand that his brother has not yet taken that step yet.

"Not yet, but I think I'm ready."

Agron gripped his cheek tightly, and looked at his brother with affection."A piece of advice, we are at war, live every moment as if it were the last."

"I’ll keep that in mind. Our parents would be very proud of you if they could see you right now."

Agron looked down his head and smiled sadly. "I know, brother."

"Don't be sad, just keep celebrating, this is a night you will never forget."

Agron looked at his husband from afar and smiled. "You're right about that. This is a night that will never be stripped of my mind."

,,,

Agron looked at Nasir and grabbed his hand; it was time to leave since for sure that place would be filled with Romans in a very short period. Agron saw Mira and Spartacus begin to pick up what little they still have along with the rest of the rebels who survived the attack on Glaber who was already in the afterlife. Agron and Nasir didn't have too many things; they just took what was necessary before leaving the temple which is hard to do after everything they lived in that place.

His husband fought fiercely against the Romans, as his brother did too. They all left the temple to an indefinite destination. It was weeks before they found a place far from the sight of the Romans. Right now Agron is raising the tent with his husband. The tent is going to be located near the one his brother is going to share with his boyfriend, Adler. Agron wipes the sweat of his forehead as the sun was burning hot while he was thinking about everything that has happened in these last weeks.

Glaber wasn't the only person to fall that day his wife and Lucretia also fall. Many of their people died that day too as Oenomaus, who gave his life for the cause. Gannicus had already joined them when he took Ilithyia to Spartacus for him to steal her life, which he didn't do since she was heavy with his child. Gannicus stayed with them in the temple since that day, and now they have become good friends, and he yet lives.

When Glaber kept them trapped on that mountain, they almost lost Mira when Nemetes, in a desperate attempt when down the mountain to try to reach the Romans, and consequently to get to Glaber too. One of the Romans threw his ax at Spartacus, but Agron shouted at him and saw him fall to the ground with Mira who was behind him at that moment. They returned to the mountain, and they stay there until Spartacus came with a plan to stop Glaber, and later that moment came, then they all fiercely fought for their freedom and won.

"Why isn't your little husband helping you? Don’t tell me that your little boy doesn't like to be by your side anymore. That would be a shame since you two just married a few suns ago."

Agron looked at Gannicus and grabbed the cup of wine he offered. Nasir had gone a moment to look for more wine. "You sound jealous?"Agron jokingly said. They always made that kind of jokes.

Gannicus laughed. "If I liked men I would have stolen you already, Nasir is lucky that I don't have that kind of taste."

Agron laughed aloud. "Believe me Nasir is the only man on the planet that has in size what I like. On second thought, you have long hair, and that's one of my weaknesses." He pretended to be serious for a moment. "No, I wouldn't exchange Nasir for anyone,” Agron said and then laughed and drank from his cup. “My husband just went to get some wine to continue working, but you got ahead of him."

"You are bad. Well, I wanted to talk to you about Spartacus's plan. He intends to assault the mines; don't you think that's crazy?"

Agron sighed. "Yes, I know, and yes I believe it is an insane plan but-"

"But we don't have all the resources to have all that many people."

"We have space, and we need more people to fight against the Romans." Agron took a sip of his drink and smiled when he saw his husband approached them with more wine. "I am also aware that the people we meet in that place will not have the strength to fight." The thing is that he knows that Spartacus already had his mind made up and when the man set himself to do something no one could change his mind.

"If you are talking about the people of the mine, they will only need time to regain their strength, but we can't leave them there. That place is scary, and you know that Agron," Nasir said.

Agron felt his husband's uneasiness, and he put his hand on his cheek to calm him. "Calm yourself down, Nasir; we are going to save those people I swear to you,"Agron said to assurance his husband.

"What a lovely couple."

"Keep this up, and I'll break your face," Agron jokingly said to the man.

"You are welcome to try. You know I've never been to the mines; the thing that you are all crazy even myself."

"Are you with us or not?" Agron asked him now with a harsh tone.

"Calm down brother, maybe I wasn’t at the beginning, but now I do it for Oenomaus, who believed in Spartacus cause, and I prefer to die among brothers than in another place alone. Now I'm going to leave the two lovers alone to finish your love nest."

"Oh fuck you,” Agron said and saw the man move away.

"I question the man?" Nasir said.

Agron didn't lose the opportunity to grab his man by the hands. He ran his finger around the ring he put on his finger and stared into his eyes for a moment. “We should finish," he spoke, but he stood there until Nasir closed the distance between them.

"I need you to break a promise with me."

"I will do whatever you want."

"You'll never erase that lovely smile from your face."

Agron smiled even widely for him. "I promise." After that, they continued to work, and luckily, his brother Duro and Adler came to help them, and by the time the sun set they could finally finish building their tent. Agron walked into his tent and gazed around; he is wondering where he is going to set their bed. His husband stood by his side and grabbed his left hand.

"We can place the bed on that corner."

Agron moved his right hand up and stroked his chin. "I don't like it there,” he precisely said.

"How about to the right I think it will look good there."

"I don't like it either."

"Fuck the Gods, Agron, make your mind, I'm tired, and I’m dying to throw myself on the bed."

Agron passed his left arm around his man's neck. He knows that it had been a long day for all of them; in fact, they had hardly rested since they left the temple. "Okay let's put it in the middle, and in the corner, we can set the table. Let's bring our things."

They moved to their purpose, but that wasn't the only disagreement they had that night. His boyfriend wanted things in a way, and Agron the different way, but in the end, as they always do they came to an agreement. After that, they wash their bodies grabbed something warm to eat and retreated to their tent. The two of them huddled in their new bed and began to talk about Spartacus plans in the mine, and everything that will follow.

Sometime later Agron heard Spartacus ask if he could come in, which he started to do since he found them in the kitchen of the temple. "I thought you retired to bed?"

"Mira is still making sure everyone has a place to sleep, and I wanted to talk to you two."

Agron got up and went to the table, then poured three cups of wine for the three of them. "Something happens?" Agron asked and went back to bed next to Nasir. Spartacus took a seat in one of the chairs he had set in their new place.

"I just spoke with Duro and Adler now I want to do it with you two. I want to thank for everything you two have done for this cause. Nasir a lifetime ago you were a house slave, and you have become a skilled warrior, and you also fed Agron's heart making him a better man. I rarely express what I feel, but the four of you because Adler is part of your family are my family and Mira too.”

"Thanks, Spartacus you are also considered our family," Nasir said.

“My husband is right,” Agron said.

"I want the four of you along with Crixus and Gannicus to have a position next to me."

"What are the plans?" Agron asked.

"I want us to attack the mine; I don't want to leave a person tied in chains in that place. I don't want to be denied help to anyone who breaks from their Dominus to join us either."

Agron understood that, but he also knew that it could be dangerous, anyone could infiltrate to do damage to them. "You don't think that's risky."

"Crixus told me the same thing that's why I want the four of you to make sure you check each recruit. Nasir, I want you and Adler to do the training, under Agron supervision."

"I will do so," Nasir said.

"Together we can get far,” Spartacus said.

Agron smiled because that motto was real. He is aware that when they divide themselves things don't go well. Spartacus stay talking to them for a while longer, then Agron closed his tent since he didn't have to stand guard tonight. He took off his subligaria and saw his husband undressing too. Agron grabbed the blanket to cover their body, and as usual, his man curled up beside him. Agron began to stroke his hair gesture that he likes to do a lot. He felt his man moved beneath his blanket.

"You're okay?" Agron asked.

Nasir raised his head. "Thank you, Agron."

Agron smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For all that you have given me, for making me your husband. Without you, I would feel lost."

"Luckily I'll be here with you all my life because my heart is all your, Nasir," Agron said there was no longer any doubt about his feelings for Nasir. After so long Agron could finally say that he has found love in Nasir's arms again. Agron wipes the tear that fell from his husband's eyes, and he knows that this time those are tears of joy.

"My heart belongs to you, too.”

"I never thought to feel the kind of love I feel for you; it's hard to describe it. Every moment that I share with you and everything we do together have made me loves you every day much more." Agron grabbed his lover's hand and carried it to his heart. "Do you feel it pounding?" Nasir nodded. "It just beats only for you."

"The things you say are so touching that sometimes when I have no words to break because yours says it all."

"I mean every one of my words that I break for you. Tell me what do you want to do?" Agron saw him grin. "Not the last time i was bottom is my turn to be on the top now."

"I thought you said were capable of doing anything for me."

His lover gave him one of those expressions that made his heart melt, and he knew he couldn’t say no to him. "Fuck the Gods Nasir you win, you always do!"

"Roll over my big Gladiator man."

Agron laughed, but instead of turning around, he caught him in his arms. "Not without touching our bodies properly and whispering each other words of love too."

Nasir laughed. "Is that your secret to defeating your opponent?"

"No that's my secret to driving my husband crazy in bed, come here my little man," Agron said before getting lost on his lips again.

I wonder I'm a little older than you; you still love me when I grow even older."

"I will still love you even though the time comes when you can no longer perform in bed."

Agron inclined his head slightly to the left and stared at him. "My cock will always find a way to your ass until the last day of my life." He saw Nasir smiled beautifully at him.

"Then we will have no problem."

Agron chuckled; he thought that his boy never ceased to amaze him. “You are terrible," Agron voiced, but he broke another smile when Nasir kissed him.

"My heart beats for you not for your dick, but for your actions towards me. You need to know that no matter what I will always be by your side."

Agron was relieved to hear that. Although he never mentioned it before, sometimes the little age difference between them made him feel a little nervous. Agron doesn't want his man ever to notice anyone his age; it would shred him inside. "Those words lift my spirits."

"And something else, for what I'm feeling beneath me."

"Just like I said you're terrible," Agron said before joining his lips with Nasir's once more time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all my other chapters this one was a challenge for me to write it, and one of the most enjoyable too. Two things before you start reading it. In this chapter, I bring someone to the story, but for no reason I want you to think that it is my intention to separate Agron, and Nasir because that will not happen.Second, that person is only here to bring Agron and Nasir closer to each other, and so they realize how strong the bond between them is. Another reason is for Nasir; I want him to have something from his past and eventually is going to be good for him. Almost forgotten, there is a small person that will make Agron change even more.

Duro was going to walks into his tent when he saw Adler coming out. The two shared gaze before Adler tell him that he is leaving to go and get more wine. Duro thanked that his lover leaves him alone for a moment because he needs a few minutes to think. Duro walked into his tent and looked around for a few seconds before his gaze stopped on the two beds. He let out a sigh at the thought of how silly he has been behaving with Adler. Duro has been postponing the time to join Adler in bed for stupid reasons. His boyfriend has been nothing but a sympathetic and loving man; he deserves to sleep with him in the same bed every day, and he thinks that moment has arrived.

Perhaps it’s the fear of falling in love more than he is already is for Adler, which has stopped him. Maybe it was because he once believed in someone who miserably deceived him is what preventing him from completely surrendering to Adler. Duro remembers how his brother warned him about that man whom he shared his life for a while. Being young and in love, he didn't listen to his brother, and he end up with a broken heart. That disappointment didn’t stop him from having more lovers, but none of them meant anything to him until he met Adler.

Duro is aware that they are at war and that every day they take the risk of dying in one way or another. Duro doesn’t want to lose the man who has been by his side all this time, and among themselves have taken care of their back. When Duro used to live in his homeland, he was a crazy boy. Agron was always the more responsible of the two of them, and Agron always used to embarrass him getting into the middle of the relationship he had at that moments. Of course, Duro knew that Agron did it to take care of him, but it was embarrassing anyway.

But right now he would have liked to have his older brother in front of him to ask Agron to intervene and advise him about what he has to do now. With that thought, he left his tent and met with Adler who was coming back. Duro asked his boyfriend to wait for him until he comes back because he has to break words with his brother. His man nodded, and Duro came out of his tent to walk towards his brother's. In his mind, he is wishing that right now Agron is not fucking Nasir as he is always doing. The other days he found them and his brother was in a position that he has not been able to get out of his mind. Duro actually never imagined that his brother a man who shows so much seriousness with others is so hot in bed.

They were going to attack the mines tomorrow, and Duro knew that Spartacus wants everything to go well in that place, so Duro intends to have a clear mind for tomorrow. He needs to be with Adler because his mind and body are asking for that. The man has behaved like a gentleman in every way, Adler has waited patiently for him, but Duro had already noticed his frustration when they got to point then he stops everything. Just remembering how in few occasion Adler had slept next to him without having sex made him smile.

"Agron can I came in?" Duro voiced aloud. "It seems I can't fuck my husband without being interrupted." Duro heard his brother shout with his grunting voice, and he couldn't help but laugh at the man's frustration. When his brother came out wearing only a cloth around his waist, and his hair completely messed up, he had to bite his lips to keep from laughing again.

"Duro I hope that you are here to tell me that the Gods are falling from the sky so that you had interrupted my husband and me."

Duro couldn't stop his gaze from falling to a part of Agron's body that was visibly altered, and he bit his lips not to laugh again. He had already seen his brother naked, but not in that way. "I need advice from my older brother," Duro said now in a serious voice, and he saw his brother sigh.

"Come in."

Duro entered the tent and saw Nasir lying on a bed covered only with a blanket, and that made him blush. "I apologize for interrupting;” he said and felt envy because it is evident that they had a lot of fun together, and lived happily.

"No problem Duro, my husband and I have all night to satisfice our bodies."

Duro laughed and looked at his brother. "He's bold."

"Why do you think I'm crazy about him little brother? Take a seat I will break three cups of wine for us. Where's Adler?"

"He's waiting for me, but I wanted to talk to you, well, and with Nasir, he's proven to be a good friend," Duro said. He then took a seat and grabbed the glass of wine his brother gave him and stared at it for a moment before facing the two men. “I still have not slept with Adler," Duro admitted, and he heard his brother begin to cough.

"What? It's been a lifetime since I talked to Adler and then I told you that I was wrong about the man and that I understood that he loves you. What's going with you?"

"It's not your fault Agron; it's mine. I'm afraid."

"Duro you have grown a lot with each passing sun, you are no longer the boy that I defended all the time. You are now a fucking warrior with excellent skills on the battlefield, so I can’t understand your fear. Please don't tell me you have problems performing in bed now."

"Agron, I don't think that's what's going on here. Listen to your brother before jumping to conclusions."

Duro watched his brother bite his tongue, and at that moment he admired his brother-in-law even more because hardly anyone dared to speak to his brother that way. "I have deep feelings for Adler, but I'm afraid to feel more because I don't know if I could bear to lose him. We're at war and if something happens to him ..." Duro sighs and takes a sip from his cup. "I guess my fear is sleeping with Adler and realize that without him I could no longer live." Duro saw his brother sit at the foot of his bed and reach out to grab his hand.

"I guess you have not learned from my Duro. A lifetime ago my heart was closed, and I never thought that I would love again,” Agron give his husband a warm look, “then I met Nasir. I didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity that the gods gave me with him, now I am but happy. You just said it, we are at war, and Nasir and I have learned to live the day as if it were the last one."

“You think we're going to-.”

"No, we are going to live, but while we are fighting your heart needs to be fed, and it was Spartacus who taught me that. Do not be afraid to give you full heart to a man who deserves it just reflects on Nasir and me." Agron let go of his brother's hand to grab the one from his husband. "Every day that I'm with Nasir I feel stronger and with more encouragement to fight against the fucking Romans, to obtain our freedom brother."

"Agron is right Duro there is nothing better to raise the spirit than loving hands curling your body all night."

Duro saw them share a loving kiss, and he could do nothing but smile at the love they shared that it’s contagious. "Adler actually makes me feel even stronger.  I would like to have with him the same beautiful relationship that you both have."

“Then go and fuck the man who has to be desperate."

"Duro your brother and I don't fuck all the time by need if not because we love to do it. Every time I'm with your brother I can forget the war against the Romans, and that our lives are in a constant dangerous. Your brother's love makes me feel alive, and you can find that in Adler."

"I appreciate those beautiful words that represent what I think of you,” Agron said.

Adler smiled while he thought that they really inspire love. Duro then in a sip finished the contents of the cup then put it on the floor. He got up and looked at his brother. "Do you remember when you used to fight the boys who bothered me?"

Agron chuckled. "I'll never forget it," Agron looked at his man. “This little shit was afraid of defending himself all the fucking time. He didn’t change much in the Batiatus's house either. I remember feeling angry every time he gave up so quickly, but now it's different, and I'm proud of him."

"It's true, but I always knew that behind me was my big brother to defend me. In these last days, I have missed that protective shadow."

Agron smiled. "It had always been there; I will never let anything happen to you or Nasir because I love you two."

"I love you brother too."

Duro was about to come out when he remembered something. "Do you have oil?"

"Seriously?" Agron said.

"Agron give a bottle to your brother, we have enough."

Duro grabs the jar and looks at his brother. "I'm not even going to ask how many bottles you two have. Either for love or any other reason you two fuck more than rabbits. Good evening."

"Just get out of here and don't come back unless the world is falling apart,” Agron said.

Agron kissed his forehead, and Duro left then to head to his tent where he found his boyfriend who was sitting drinking wine on his bed. Duro stopped and stared at him for a moment. The two of them have changed a lot in recent times. Adler now looked more muscular. His boyfriend's hair has grown long but not too much because Duro doesn't like long-haired men, and Adler knows that, so he always keeps it short. Duro also looked more muscular, but unlike his brother, he has maintained his style of hair, Agron had trimmed it, and in fact, he looks much better that way.

Duro walks to his bed and takes a seat in it. "Come here," he said and saw his boyfriend walk forward and take a seat beside him.

“What is that bottle of oil you have in your hand?" Adler asked.

Duro looks at him and smile. "What do you think it is for?" He asked and saw his boyfriend's cheek blush.

"Oh ..."

"I don’t remember if I told you how important you are to me," Duro asked Adler and saw his lover's gaze drop to his cup.

"You have not done it with words, but you have shown me with your actions."

Duro grips Adler's left hand, and then squeeze it. "I wanted you to know that the reason why I keep holding back is that I have been afraid to take that step. I know that when we finally decide to be together, it will bring us closer than we already are. I have been scared to feel you even closer to my heart, and then lose you in one of our encounters with the Romans. In our fight against Glaber if I didn’t kill that soldier he would have sent you to the afterlife."

"You know that feeling is mutual. I am also afraid, but the difference is that I have not allowed that fear stop me. We are damn good warriors and we both take care of each other backs like that day, that's why we always stay close to each other in combat. In fact, what I feel for you makes me fight harder because I want us to be free. I want us to return to our homeland, and start a new life together."

"Adler-"

"I didn’t push you to have sex because I wanted you to make that decision for yourself. I didn't fall in love with your body, if not with your soul, but I will not deny that I want to be with you."

Duro's eyes completely clouded with tears, because no one had ever broken words like that for him. His past relationships had been passionate and wild but without any meaning except for that man that got close to his heart, but he only wanted to use him for sex. Duro moved his hand towards Adler's face, but he grabbed it and began to kiss his fingers slowly. "We share equal feelings." He said before lifting his other hand to Adler's cheek and pulling him into an intense kiss.

Duro didn't hesitate anymore, and I lay his boyfriend in bed. Before placing himself on top of Adler, he brought his hand to his man's subligaria and began to take it off slowly. Duro had already seen his boyfriend naked, but when his man's hard cock got exposed, he gulps after he noticed how long it is. He kept lowering his subligaria until he ultimately passed it by Adler's feet, then moved away to take off his, and he noticed how his boyfriend's gaze immediately fell to his dick.

Duro smiled and immediately put one of his knees on the bed to stand on top of his man. Their lips joined again in another intense kiss but this time with more desire. Duro moved his hip slowly to rub his thick cock against Adler's, as he felt his man's hands run slowly down his back. Duro moved his lips to the right and kissed his lover's cheek, and then slowly moved them to Adler's throat which his mouth travel from side to side. Duro heard Adler whisper softly in his ear.

Duro let out a groan as Alder gently bit his left shoulder. His lover moved his fingers down the line of his back and then rested his right hand on his ass thing that made Duro's body vibrate from head to toe. Duro moved his mouth up again to seek his boyfriend's lips one more time. He drove his right hand down and rested it on Adler's side to squeeze it, at the same time he felt their dicks slip together, and the sensation sent a surge of pleasure through his body.

Duro wants to be inside his man already, but he also wants to enjoy his touches a little longer. Duro didn't stop there a while later he began to lower his body down slowly until he reached his lover's hard and firm cock. Duro didn't hesitate to grab it and close his fingers around it, and then sniff it. "Uhm ... your essence drives me crazy."

"Duro ... I've dreamed of having it inside your mouth."

Duro raised his gaze up and gifted a smile to his man. "I didn't know you had that kind of dirty dream."

"As if you have not had one, I have heard you moan between dreams."

Duro just chuckled, and lower his gaze to his lover's dick, and entered it completely in his mouth, and the satisfaction that he felt when he heard his man scream of passion was immense. He shifted his mouth from top to bottom a fast speed; then he pulls it out to stroke it for a while before inserting it into his mouth again. Duro under his right hand to Adler's testicles and began to massage them gently.

"Fuck the God your mouth is perfect."

Duro hears his boyfriend say, but he keeps focused his attention on his man's dick until he could no longer contain his urgency to be inside his lover’s ass. Duro got back up, and after sharing a passionate kiss with Adler, he grabbed the bottle of oil that had fallen on the floor not far from the bed. Duro spread his lover's legs and opened the jar then daub his middle finger with the warm oil, then introduced it into his boyfriend's ass while he was masturbating him. His eyes fell to his own cock, and he bit his lips when he saw the pre-cum drops coming out of it.

Duro saw Adler lean a little forward, then extend his hand, and he spilled oil on it, and his boyfriend brought it to his dick and began rubbing it too. "Oh fuck that feels good..." Duro groan. They then masturbated themselves for a while until Adler was ready to receive him. Duro grabbed his cock, and put it in the center of his lover's ass, at first he pushed in slowly and then moved faster. He spends a little time fucking him like that then rests his body on top of Adler, to immediately search for his lips. Duro lost complete control of his body, and mind altogether, he just got lost in his lover's body until they reached the end at ones sometime later.

Duro didn't move he stayed still on top of Adler enjoying the touches of his hands on his back until his boyfriend whispered love words in his ear, and he directed his gaze towards his lover's face. He placed his thumb on Adler's lips and slowly moves it around while he stares into his eyes. “You're too sweet Adler," Duro said as Adler whispered words of love into his ear.

"Don't you like me to be that way?"

Duro smile at him. "I don't want you to change I like your sweetness and your calm way of seeing things. I wonder if you've always been like this with your past relationships before the Romans caught you. We have talked about everything, but you have never told me about your past men."

Now that they finally took that step he wants to know more about his boyfriend's past. Most people don't ask about someone else's past, especially when they are living a life full of danger as they are doing. Sometimes you just look for the company of a person to enjoy the time you have left. The thing is that Adler is not just a warrior he is the love of his life. Sometimes Duro thinks it is funny how they were brought to Roman to be slaves and now being fugitives they are trying to lead a normal life.

"I can gladly tell you about them, but with my lips smeared with wine."

Duro laughed then got up to prepare two cups of wine then come back and sat at the foot of the bed. He handed Adler his drink, then lowered his gaze to his cup for a moment. "I don't want to hear about all the men from yours past. I just want to know if there ever was one that held meaning for you." Duro said then saw Adler leaned forward. "I just don’t want any secret between us.”

"There was a boy with whom I lived an intense romance in my homeland, but our relationship didn't work because of our parents. One thing you need to know is that what I felt for him wasn't as big as the feeling I have for you. You had some love before me."

"Once I got caught up with a damn treacherous. My brother warned me that he was not good, but I didn't listen to him. As I once told you, Agron has always overprotected me, and just for challenging him, I made the mistakes to go out whit a boy who only wanted to have fun with me. The thing is that my feelings for him weren't as intense as what I feel now for you. I have to admit you caught me by surprise, and I want you to know that I share your desire for a new life in our homeland. My brother and I dreamed of returning and finding our parents alive."

"Me too it will be hard for them to know that my sister died.” Adler sighs. “Let's finish the wine so that we can snuggle together."

Duro did, and after completing his cup of wine, he lay down beside his lover and hugged him. Of all the times he's been in his boyfriend's arms, this one was different. The best thing of all was to hear him talk about his past life as he has not done it before. Now that they have finally been together, Duro feels that the relationship between them has escalated to a higher level. He breathed deeply into Adler's chest, and he felt fully satisfied, although his body still wants more of his boyfriend.

"Adler promises me you'll never leave me." Adler placed a tender kiss on his lips, and that made him smile.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or me. Remember, you’ll take care of my back, and I'll take care of yours."

Duro was glad to listen to Adler break those words, but he wasn’t referring to that. "I don't mean that. I don't want us to ever part away. I feel like my place is to be with you forever," Duro said, before moving a little to press their body even closer.

"Nobody will separate us."

"Thank you for your tolerance."

"It was worth it. Tell me you went to ask your brother for help with us."

Duro laughed and passed the back of his fingers down Adler's right cheek. His boyfriend is an intelligent man and almost never missed anything. "Yeah, and Agron got mad at me thinking that maybe I was having trouble with that part of my body." Duro hears Adler laugh, and laugh with him too.

"When I see Agron I will erase that doubt of his mind because this part of your body works very well."

Duro laughed again. "Well you will love to know that it's ready to perform again," he said as he moved on top of him again.

* * *

Agron stood up and stretched his arms and neck before turning around to look at his man who was still asleep. His husband Nasir was lying on his stomach. His lover's body was completely uncovered, and that made Agron bite his bottom lip slightly. Nasir's hair was covering part of his back as it has grown a little longer, and Agron did not want him to trim it, but perhaps it's time to cut it up into his shoulder again. Agron doesn't want to wake Nasir up because last night they didn't fall asleep until late at night, but in a little while, they were all going to the mines.

Agron's sight fell to a part of his body that was starting to rise again, and he just rolled his eyes as he thought it was the first time he couldn't have control of his body. Sometimes it was annoying no to be able to control himself because not every time he wants to be with his husband, he could do it. For now, he just took a deep breath and picked up his subligaria from the floor and had a little difficulty to put it on for his erection, but in the end, he did it. Agron let out a long breath, he badly wants to go back to bed and stay curled with Nasir all day, but he has duties to attend. He thinks that when they have some time free, they would be able to do that.

Agron looked at his ring and brought his fingers towards it to move it around, while he remembered, that a lifetime ago he was but a single man with two purposes in life, take care of his brother and avenge Asil death. Now Agron has two new goals, to look after his brother, and husband and kill many Romans to gain their freedoms. Agron misses the quiet life that he had before; he wants to share it with his lover. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the way Nasir was trembling in his arm last night in one of the many times they were together. His little man is a giant in bed.

Agron moved his hand towards Nasir's shoulder to wake him up, but he pulls it back. Agron remembers that Nasir always worries that he is well nourished, and it is time to pay his husband in the same way. With that thought he grabbed his cloth and put it around his body, to leave his tent. When he stepped outside, he found his brother who approached him with a broad smile on his face. The two didn't stop walking. Instead, they continued to do it together towards one of the tents where they had established a kitchen for the rebels. Agron could contain the words that are about to come out of his mouth, but he likes to fuck around with his brother.

"Well, well, I can see that everything worked perfectly last night."

"What made you think I wasn't going to be able to perform well?"

Agron smiled to see that he causes the reaction he was looking for, that was to tease him a little bit. "Last night you seemed very concerned about that matter. I don’t know if I can believe you since I can see no evidence that you shared the bed with Adler last night."

"I'm not like you I don't like to leave marks on my man or that Adler leaves it to me; therefore, my words will have to be enough for you."

Agron stopped at the entrance of the tent and then looked at his brother. Duro’s remark reminds him at Asil, who has been out of his mind for a long time. Agron and Asil didn't use to leave marks on their body, but sex between his husband and him is even more intense. "Neither do I, but Nasir drives me crazy. With only a glimpse of his gorgeous dark eyes, he awakens every cell in my body. Well, let's change the subject before my body gets excited again.” Agron laughed, and saw his brother's cheek blush; he remembered that before they don't use to talk about those things, but now he felt closer to his brother. “I'll go get morning meal for my husband, to get ready, and go to the mines with Spartacus."

“You just reminded me of our mother. She used to take care of our father that way."

Agron took a deep breath, the only memory of his parents made him feel uneasy. "Do not say that,” he said and quickly blinked the tears that his mother's memory brought to his eyes.

"I apologize, I know it is not easy for you or me to talk about them, but you behave a lot like our mother. Nasir is blessed by the gods with you, and I admire your dedication with him; I think I have to learn that from you."

Agron sighed. He grabbed his brother's shoulder and gave him a loving smile. Agron stared at Duro for a while, as he thought that he loves his brother immensely. “You can start now. Let's go and find food for our men." Agron moved to enter and saw Mira coming out of the kitchen with a strange smile on her face. "Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning, boys. Agron, I wanted to thank you, but I had not dared to do it."

"Thanks me what for?" Agron asked in a tone of surprise. He has no idea why she wants to thank him.

“You know why. I don't know what the subject of the conversations that you have almost every night with Spartacus is, but those discussions have made him change, and they're good changes. I'll see you in a bit before we leave to the mines."

"Mira," Agron said, then grab her arm. He looked at her for a second and noticed that there was a glint in her gaze, which he has not seen before. Agron smiles at the thought that Spartacus is finally following his advice. "Never expect Spartacus to forget the beautiful memories he has of Sura, but you are a lovely and wonderful woman, and I know you can win his whole heart. If there is something I have learned from my relationship with Nasir, it is that time heals all wounds. I want to see Spartacus happy, he has sacrificed a lot for us, and you are the only person who can do it."

"Gratitude, Agron, those words raise the spirit, and more coming from you, who are as a brother to Spartacus. I see the reason why Nasir fell in love with you. Even though you try to hide it, you have a gentle heart."

She left, and he saw his brother smile. "Do not you cast that smile, and don't repeat her words to anyone."

Duro laughed. "My older brother has a soft heart."

"I will break your face."

"Relax, I will not say anything."

Mira’s words made him feel good. Agron and Spartacus gathered to talk almost every night. The last time they spoke alone, Spartacus admitted that now he felt closer to Mira, and all thanks to the advice that Agron had given to him. Spartacus is like another brother to him, and Agron wanted the man to be happy because he deserves it for everything he had gone through. Agron felt very grateful to Spartacus because it was not for his courage and determination his brother and he would have never left that house.

Finally, Agron took a step inside and grabbed two meal for his husband and him from the food that was already prepared, by the cook. Agron stepped outside again and walked to his tent. Inside he saw his man who was still asleep, and he put the food on the table and then put his hand on Nasir's shoulder and shook him gently to wake his lover up. Agron saw Nasir turn around still half asleep and he grabbed his chin then lower his head to place a kiss on his man's lips to wake him up completely.

"Good morning," Agron saluted, and his husband grabbed his cheek then tried to lure him. "No love, it's almost the time for us to leave." When they are alone, the two used nicknames to call themselves, and love is their favorite.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Agron just stared at him for a moment before answering. Agron likes to lose himself in those dark eyes. He is so in love with Nasir that he feels overwhelmed, and it is presently in the morning when he enjoys looking at him the most. Nasir looked so natural in the morning that it took his breath away. "I wanted to go and get some food for us," Agron said with affection in his voice. He saw his man smile, and then slide his feet out of bed to stand up and stretch his body. Agron’s gaze fell on his husband's morning erection, and tried to hold back but couldn’t do it, so he grabbed his man's cock and closed the distance between them to kiss his husband with a passion while rubbing it gently. His man's cock in his hand woke up the whole cell in his body

"Agron ..." Nasir muttered.

Agron bit Nasir's bottom lip, and let out a slight moan, he was about to take his man to bed to fuck him, but he could control his need. "If it weren't because we are over the time I would take you right now," Agron said and heard his man laughed, and then moved away. Agron grabbed one of his lover’s buttocks cheeks and squeezed it before letting out a frustrated groan then grabbed his food and sat down on the bed. He saw Nasir put his subligaria on, and Agron waited for him to release himself and wash his mouth. When Nasir returned, the two began to eat.

Agron grabbed a piece of bread and soaked it in the wheat then took it to his husband's mouth and stole a quick kiss from him. Agron licked his lover’s bottom lips and tasted the wheat bound with the taste of his lover's lips. "I love you," Agron said, but instead of hearing an equal response he only saw his husband gaze at him with surprise. "Your stand surprised?"

"I have to get used to those words. You are too sweet Agron, and you melt my heart with your Gestures. When I was a slave, I never thought that I would meet a person who would give me the kind of attention you give me. I feel blessed with your love.”

“I want you to know that my gestures of love towards you are born from the bottom of my heart. I like to see you happy when I have a detail with you or see a grin on your face when I whisper words of love to your ear.” Agron said then brought his cup with the warm liquid to his boyfriend's mouth so he could drink it.

"Uhm it tastes good. Why did you bring me food if you were going to feed me yours?"

"I just wanted the nectar on your lips to touch my cup, so that my milk would taste even better." After saying that, he just continued eating with his husband. Half an hour later they were about to leave their tent when Nasir stopped him. “Yes, love."

"I love you too, Agron."

Agron grabbed his lover’s chin. "I know," he said then placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go before Spartacus comes looking for us. One more thing I want you to stay close to your husband, meaning me, all the time."

"Of course I will. Remember that I like to be close to you so that we take care of each other."

“Exactly my little man.”

“You'll never stop calling me that."

Agron rubbed his nose against his husband's. “Never,” he said, and placed another quick kiss on his lips before they left their tent.

,,,

Immediately they arrived at the mine, Agron along with Spartacus and the others began to fight with the guards that protected the place. Luckily their group was more in numbers than those who were defending that area. As the mines were so big, they were divided into groups to start releasing all the slaves who were in that place. There were all kinds of people, coming from different countries and regions in that location, and Agron couldn't deny that he felt happy when he began to break the chains some people had on their bodies. It seems that what Mira said was correct and his heart has changed more than he thought.

His brother Duro was in the group with Gannicus and Adler. Crixus and Naevia were also in charge of another group of people. Nasir, Mira and he were in Spartacus group. The place was so huge that it took hours to free all the people that were there before they return to the camp. After they had got back, the task that followed was a little more difficult. Agron along with his husband began to divide the people by classes. There were some of them who needed medical attention right away and some not so much.

There was a group that came to the mine not too long ago, and therefore their physical condition was much better so they would be able to start training almost immediately. In that place, they also found women, old people and children, and they also go separated in class. Those who have common tongues got placed near each other in the tents that they opened for them. Spartacus and Mira were standing close by, and in his brother's face, Agron could see the joy because they could release all those many people something that was so important for him. Agron has to admit that Mira is doing an excellent job making sure they all have food and a place to sleep tonight.

Now they have to organize the strongest people to take them to seek food, supplies among other things that all of them going to need. Luckily the Romans don't know their location, or that they had double their number. As Spartacus said yesterday, he wants all nearby villages to be visited, to free the slaves as they once did with Nasir. Agron is worried about those who didn't look good; they are going to need some time to recover; fortunately, they have several medics who are willing to help.

Agron approached Nasir who is distributing some bread among the crowd that is nearby. He grabbed a piece of bread and gave it to a child who is alone and in his face, he could see the hunger. Agron stopped and offered the kid food; to his surprise, the boy who is about ten years old spoke his language. When Agron asked him about his mother, the boy told him that she had perished in the mines, but that his father is close he just too sick to move.

"Nasir I will take the child with his father." Agron felt sad for the boy, and he didn't know why since there were other kids in the camp, but this one, in particular, touched his heart. Maybe the reason he felt moved by him was the knowledge that he and Nasir could never be parents because they are men, or maybe it's just the sad look on the boy's face that moved him.

"I am glad to see my husband being kind to someone other than me."

His man looked at him with pride and Agron tried to cast a cold look at his husband's thing that was impossible for him to do. "Do not cast that look," Agron then kissed Nasir. "I will be right back." Agron grabbed another piece of bread to take with him and grab the boy litter hand.

Agron walked with the child to where he and his father were staying not too far from where Nasir is. Luckily the boy’s father was being taken care of by the medic, and Agron could break words with the man, and leave his son along with food. The man thanked him, and Agron felt good and sad because he doesn't look good. He saw the child begin to eat fast without taking pause and Agron asked him to go slow so that he wouldn’t get stuck with the bread in his throat and the boy smiled which made him smile too.

"Agron."

Agron heard the boy call his name when he began to walk away. "Yes." To his surprise, the boy ran towards him and hugged him tightly, and he felt his heart beat fast. For a moment he stayed with his hands open without knowing what to do, and after a few seconds he corresponded to the embrace, and he experimented something he had never felt before it was a warm feeling that wrapped his heart

"Gratitude."

"Don't thank me, little boy. Promise me to take care of your father, and if anything happens to him, go look for Nasir or me, we will protect you," the boy nodded, and Agron felt a great relief.

Agron remembers that at first, he didn't entirely agree to go to the mines, now his spirit felt at peace for having done that it was possible for them to free that child from a horrible life. Agron was about to return to his husband side when he saw his brother walking fast toward him. "Duro, what's wrong?" Agron asked as he noted that Duro's face was a bit pale.

"Agron I don't know how you're going to take this, but when I was dividing my group, I found someone who, well, shit I just don’t know how to break to you."

His brother got silent for a moment. "Duro find the fucking words and tell me who you saw." His brother continued quiet, and he didn't like his expression. "Duro move your tongue!"

"Not just come with me so that you can see it for yourself."

Agron didn't understand his brother words, but he didn’t say anything and only followed him to one of the tents where he saw a man who is the same height of his husband, sitting on a bed. The boy has long hair like Nasir does too, but too many people have long hair in that place. Agron looked at his brother again before taking a step toward the man, but Duro’s gaze was still confusing. Then when the boy raised his face, Agron felt his heart stop beating for a second. He crouched in front of the man and grabbed his right cheek then looked at him with his eyes clouded with tears.

In front of Agron was the man who once filled his heart with love. His face was dirty, and his lips were dry, but his dark eyes were the same that once captivated his attention. His mind couldn't understand how it was possible that Asil is still alive when he saw that Roman nails his sword in his side. The thing is that he didn't see Asil die, but all this time he really believed that he was dead. Agron ran his thumb over his dirty cheek and saw Asil give him a weak smile, and for a moment Agron was speechless.

"Asil I thought you were dead," Agron said, and his voice broke.

"Agron is really you?"

"Oh, Gods!" It was the only thing Agron could say after he heard Nasir's voice again. After a moment he could speak again. "I don’t understand the last time I saw you; you were lying on the ground injured." Asil didn't break words he just moves his arms around his body and began to cry on his shoulder. Agron then glanced at his brother looking for answers.

"He told me that his wound wasn't fatal, and after the Romans had taken us another group found him, and they saw that there was still fighting in him, then they took him away.”

Agron was so surprised that he was having trouble thinking straight, and his head was spinning uncontrollably. "Duro, please go and find a doctor; he needs someone to see him now!" Agron ordered his brother and saw him leave the small tent. He managed to move to sit next to Asil in the small bed then wiped the tears from his ex-lover cheek. "Please calm down, Asil; I swear that all this time I thought you were dead. My brother and I didn’t have the slightest idea that you survived that day."

"That is what I thought. You need to know that with almost every day I plead the Gods that you were alive and somehow safe. The Romans moved me from a villa to villa, and my last Dominus sent me to the mines because I raise my voice in favor, of Spartacus."

"How did you hear about Spartacus?"

"Everybody talks about him and his war against the damn Romans. A group of slaves and I heard that Spartacus was in the mines and that he promised to return to free them all someday. Again I plead the Gods that you were one of the rebels who were with him so that I could lay my eyes on you again and the gods answered my prayers." Asil pause to cough for a bit. “The hope of one day seeing you again kept me alive. Agron my heart is still heavy with you. There has not been a day of my life that I didn't remember you."

Agron’s lips begin to quiver, and when Asil put his hand on his cheek a tear fell from his eyes, but he didn't feel what he once felt with the touch of his hands. Agron raised his eyes and then stared at him for a moment, and again he saw Asil gaze charged with affection towards him, but this time it didn't make his heart jump from emotion as it had before. "There is something you have to know," he began to say, but then he saw Asil's gaze fall on his wedding ring.

"Is that a wedding ring?"

"Asil I need-" Agron started when his brother returned along with the medic, and he moved away from Asil so that the doctor could attend to his body. He left the tent next to Duro.

"Agron brother neither of us was expecting this."

Agron turned slowly to look at his brother. It took him some time to find a voice because he continues in shock. "Of course not we both thought he was dead!" Agron snaps at him. Agron moved his right hand to his forehead and rubbed it for a moment. He felt guilty because all this time Asil was being mistreated while he was trying to remove him from his thoughts and indeed he did. Agron then looked into the distance and thought of the problem Asil is going to bring with his husband.

"But he's not, now what are you going to do with Nasir?"

Agron's eyes quickly fell on his brother, and he approached him, and then gave him a glare. "What kind of the fucking question is that? Nasir is my husband, the man I love.” Agron paused to calm down. “Just a moment ago Asil touched my cheek as he had done so many times in the past and I felt absolutely nothing. Nothing moved in me; there was no urgency to touch him back, there was no emotion in me!" Agron expresses with honest words. The only thing he thinks he felt for Asil with the touch of his hand was an immense sadness for not being able to correspond to his love anymore.

"You can't turn your back on him, Agron."

"I didn't say I'll do it!”

"It hurts me to know that all this time he has been in that place while we have been in one way or another well and happy. You met Nasir and even married him. How is all this fair to him?"

Agron pointed his brother's chest with his finger, and I look at him with a lot of anger. "I know what you mean by that, and I will not allow you to make me feel guilty for the happiness I've been living with Nasir. Asil was dead to me, and it hurts me what he has endured, something my husband also went through. The thing is my heart no longer holds any feelings for him."

"But his heart does."

"Enough!"

"He is my friend."

"And I you fucking brother and Nasir is my husband so choose well what side you are going to pick here. Now go with Nasir and make sure he doesn't come here. I'll talk to him in a little while."

"Agron-"

"Go!" Agron raised his voice, and then got back inside the tent, the doctor told him that Asil needs to rest and eat well so that he could recover, but that he is going to be okay. He left some medicine, and Agron asked him to come back tomorrow to check on him. After that, he approached Asil and tried to take his hand, but he rejected him.

"Are you married, Agron?"

Agron got silent for a few seconds as he tried to find the right words to avoid hurting Asil. “Your supposed death destroyed me from within," Agron began to say and went on to explain what he and his brother had to go through after the soldiers took them away. Agron told Asil how his heart stopped beating the day he thought he had lost him forever until he meets the man who is now his husband. It broke Agron’s heart to see the sad reflected in his eyes. The thing is that Agron has to be honest with Asil because his heart no longer beats for him; there is only one man who reigns in it.

"So the Gods kept my alive for nothing. What is the meaning of my life if I no longer have your heart?" Asil asked with a voice full of grief.

Agron put his hands on each of Asil’s cheeks to stare at him. "Your heart still beats. You are young, and I will help you recover so that you can fight with us and maybe someday you can find love again," Agron said almost on the verge of tears, and Asil hugged him tightly again. "Asil I will help you through this,” he said as he stroked his back gently.

"You are the only man my heart desires."

Agron had to move away from him because Asil’s arms around his body made him feel he was betraying his husband, besides he wants to avoid future misunderstandings. "I can't be yours anymore. If I had known that you were still alive before I met my husband things would be different, but now the only thing I can offer you is that friendship we had before we became lovers."

"You lied to me. You swore to love me forever.”

"I didn’t fucking lie to you. I did hold love for you, but I thought you were fucking dead!"

"And you forgot me so fast!"

"Would you have liked me to have spent the rest of my days mourning your death that is the kind of love you say to have for me. If I had been in your place and I actually would have died, from the afterlife I would feel happy to see that you found someone who made you happy.”

"All I know is that I'm alive and you're living happily with another fucking man! The way you're talking makes me think that my death didn’t affect you so much."

Those words made Agron glare at him. “You have no fucking idea what I felt when I left you lying on the ground, do you Asil. I was dead as I thought you were, and my only motivation was to take care of my brother. Then when I escape from that fucking house, the only thing I wanted was to avenge you. When my eyes fell on my husband, it was like seeing you again, because you two are almost identical, but when he opened his mouth when I saw him act I realized the difference between you two was huge. He was daring and sweet at the same time. He was so different from you, and I thought that's what I need to be able to forget, a person that despite the fact that looked like you, behaved entirely different from you. He-"

"Shut up!"

"No, you have to listen to me!" Agron screamed and approached him. "I needed to heal my heart, and Nasir was my salvation. At first, I wasn't in love, but with every passing sun, my heart was getting heavy and heavy with him. I'm glad to see you alive, I really am, but I can't, and I don't want to leave Nasir for you. "

"Did you say Nasir?'

"Yes, I did. Why are you asking?" Agron asked, although he already has the feeling he knows the reason for his question.

"Where is he from?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"My fucking younger brother was called Nasir!"

Agron gulped. "He's from Syrian, just like you are."

"Agron...

Right away Agron looked back, and he saw his brother, who has a desperate look in his eyes again, and his husband was standing next to him. Nasir was watching him with angry eyes but full of tears. "Nasir," he said, and as he approached, but his husband turned around and quickly left the tent. He then glared at his brother Duro.

"He started asking me about you, and I have no choice but to tell him the truth!"

"Damn Duro." Agron looked at Asil. "I have to go. Duro is going to provide you with food, clean clothes and water to rinse your body. Tomorrow early I will come back to see you."

"That boy is my brother?"

"What are you talking about Asil?" Duro asks him.

"It is only a theory he can tell you more about it; I need to go, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Agron said and walked to the exit.

"Your heart really doesn’t hold any more meaning for me?”

Agron took a deep breath but didn't turn around. “My heart only holds but beautiful memories of you," he said and left the tent.

Agron didn't see his man around. He returned to his tent, but his man wasn't in there either. Agron ran his fingers through his hair as he thinks where Nasir might be. Agron felt desperate he wasn’t expected something like this to happen. He believed Asil wounded was fatal but he was wrong, all this time he was alive going through the same thing that his husband once went through. The thing is that Asil presence doesn't change anything, and his love for his husband still steady. Agron can't deny that seeing Asil has impressed him, but that has not changed his feeling toward Nasir.

Agron stepped out of his tent and looked around the camp. The sun was starting to set, and the campground was too big, so he thought that his husband could be anywhere. Just to think that Nasir doubted his love made him feel physical pain. He then went to each of his friends' tents, but none of them have seen Nasir. Luckily he saw Adler who was rushing towards him. Agron caught up with him on the way, hoping he'd seen him.

"Agron, what did you do to Nasir? A few moments ago I saw him leave the camp with a broken expression on his face and tearful eyes?"

Adler's description of his husband made him feel even more desperate. "Fuck the Gods I didn't do anything to him. Go with Duro he is few tents back, and he'll explain. I have to reach Nasir, tell my brother we will not be far from the camp." Agron said then started to run; he knew exactly where his husband is heading.

There is a place near the camp that is perfect for camping; there is a tree and green grass. He remembers that when they passed by there, Nasir told him that he likes the place. Agron ran until he reached the spot. He saw his husband sitting on the floor with his back against the tree and with his hands together. Nasir was gazing up at the sky with tears rolling down his cheek. Agron wasted no time kneeling in front of his lover and grabbed him by his chin. His husband tries to avoid his gaze, but he forced it pressing his chin even more tightly. Nasir’s sad eyes tore his heart into a thousand pieces.

"You have no reason to shed those tears, my love," Agron said in a low tone of voice, but full of affection for him.

"Do not call me that. Your true love came back from the dead."

"Nasir-" Agron started to say, but Nasir got up and gave him a cold stare.

"The only reason you laid your eyes on me was that Asil was dead, the only reason you married me is that you thought he was no longer living among us. Now that he's alive where I stand Agron?”

Agron approached Nasir and grabbed his right cheek, and he stared at him so he could see the truth in his gaze. "You are in the same fucking place; you were a while ago, in my whole heart. Nothing has changed Nasir!" Agron said in precise words, but Nasir walked away from him again.

“I don't believe you. You use to love Asil; your heart belonged to him once. I saw how you look at me I saw doubts in you gaze again."

"You saw confusion that is something entirely different. I was, and I still am stunned, all this time I thought Asil was in the afterlife. The thing is that I felt nothing but pity to see him in that awful state. He embraces me, and I didn't feel what I feel when your arms are around my body, my love. Please believe me."

"I can't believe you!"

Agron shook his head and bit his bottom lip. He was struggling not to cry, but it hurt to see Nasir suffering. "Okay then." Agron took out his dagger and approached his husband then place the sharp object in Nasir’s hands.

"What the hell is this?"

Agron closed Nasir's hand around the dagger. "If my tongue only makes noise, then use this to open my chest and rip my heart out so you can see your fucking name imprinted on it," Agron voice with a tone of desperation. Seeing the suffering in Nasir's eyes was more painful than any sword that could be nailed to his flesh. His boyfriend dropped the dagger, and Agron pulled him into his arms and began to rock their bodies together while stroking his lover’s hair to calm him down. "My whole heart is yours, my little man," Agron said before kissing his lover's cheek. He could feel his cloth getting wet with his husband's tears. "Please calm your heart, your pain hurt me."

"I don't know what I would do without you. I prefer death, or be a slave without my own thoughts again than being without you."

Agron moved him away so he could look at him. "No one will tear me from your arms." Agron sighed and began to wipe Nasir's tears. Seeing his ferocious boy now so vulnerable only for fear of losing him is a difficult thing to bear for Agron. He could be a strong man, and fierce on the battlefield, but his husband is his weakness.

"I don't want to see you near him."

"Don't ask me that," Agron quickly said, and again his husband's gaze shifted from a loving look to a cold one. "Please don't look at me like that Nasir. Just try to understand me." Agron saw his husband take a step back, and he took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you Nasir, try to be more understanding. Asil needs my support and Duro's as well."

"I don't care what Duro does with him, but you are my husband, and I don’t fucking want you near him!"

"I can't do that!" Agron snapped at him; one thing is that Agron doesn't love the man anymore and another very different is that he denies the aid to someone who was once his friend.

"Why the hell not?”

Agron took several deep breaths to try to calm himself down and not to lose his composure with his man. He is starting to get angry with Nasir, for the attitude he is taking. Agron has already proven with facts his love towards him, so he didn't understand Nasir reaction right now, by now, his husband has to be sure of the relationship they share. "Nasir, Asil was more than my lover, he was a friend, and I will not turn my back on him. There is something you have to know, something that only the two of you can clarify."

"What is it?"

"When I mention your name, he told me that his brother's name which he didn't say to me that time we spoke of him, is Nasir." Now Agron saw Nasir open his eyes wide.

"No, that can't be possible. That man can't be my brother."

"What if he is? He told me about a brother who was supposed to leave with his aunt and with him, but something happened, and she couldn’t bring both. You mentioned about a brother who ran off with a relative. The stories are too similar just like your name and Asil name too, and I'm not even talking about the physical resemblance between you two."

"Even if that is correct it won't change anything; I don't know him, the only thing I know about Asil is that he came back from death to take what is mine!"

In a single step, Agron stood in front of his man and grabbed his cheeks again. “You said it, I'm only yours, and no even Asil or the fucking gods can change that. Look at me my little man I am here with you, and not with him, because it is you who my heart desires," Agron said, and he didn't wait for an answer. Agron only moved his lips toward Nasir's mouth to kiss him with a raw passion.

Agron moved his hands around his husband's body and slowly led him to the tree, to put his back against it. If there was a way to show his man his love for him is in bed, and even though there is no one right now, that wouldn't stop Agron to show Nasir who the owner of his heart is. He didn't waste time to move his right hand down and introduced it inside Nasir's cloth to grab his hard cock then began stroking it slowly. Agron moved his head from side to side kissing his man with demand. Feeling his husband's harshness in his hands made him moan.

Nasir was naked from the waist up, and that made the job easier. Agron bent a little to move his lips to Nasir's neck to kiss and bite it for a while. His other hand moved behind Nasir’s back toward his ass then he squeezed it. "I like to feel you hard for me. I love feeling your body shaking under my touch."

"Take me right here."

Agron growls, and moved his hands out of purpose to grab Nasir's legs and put them around his waist but only for a moment because he immediately knelt down and laid his boyfriend on the floor. With shaking hands of desire, he removes Nasir subligaria leaving his lover’s cock exposed to his eyes. Agron moved his hands over his subligaria to move it down as it was causing pain on his hard erection. He then moves down and wastes no time to enter Nasir's dick to his mouth, and he began to suck it with intensity. He grabbed his own cock with his right hand and began to masturbate to relieve his urgency while he was sucking his man.

Agron pulls Nasir's cock out of his mouth and smears it with his spit before entering it again, and then he continues to move his mouth up and down with fast paced. Nasir began to moan aloud, and he saw his body trembling with a desire and that turn Agron on much more than he already was. There was a moment when he had to stop stroking himself not to spill his seeds before everything starts. Agron then gave his lover a final suck before moving back up to him he then placed his cock very close to Nasir's and moved his mouth over his lover’s lips, to kiss him wildly again. The two of them flipped their bodies on the grass several times; then he closed his eyes when his lover positioned himself on top and began kissing every corner of his body with his lips.

Agron didn't know how long they lasted tossing and turning in the grass until he couldn't stand it any longer and held in position between his lover's legs. Agron grabbed his cock and squeezed it several times and moved his hand around the tip to smear it with his natural lubricant. Agron then pushed inside his lover’s ass but didn't lie on top of his man's body he just placed Nasir's legs around his waist. Agron put his hands around his husband's waist and began to throw hard inside him; then he saw Nasir close his eyes.

"Open your eyes; I want you to look at me when I'm fucking you, I want you to see the passion you awaken in me." The two then shares a heated look that made his body feel as if it were on fire. "Oh fuck the Gods, my cock is on fire."

"Agron, tell me that you are mine alone."

Agron smiled and moved his right hand toward Nasir's cheek to pull his lover's body on top of him. When his man placed his legs around his waist, he stared into his dark eyes. "I am completely yours," Agron said before patting his lover’s buttocks then he rests his hands on each side of his lover’s hips to have control of his pace. “I hope you can feel my hard cock inside you because I can feel yours hard and warm dick between our bodies."

"Yes, I do, and I love it."

"Good because it's all yours."

Their lips joined, and his hands moved beneath Nasir's hair to caress his lover's back as the two moved at the same time, for a long time. "I'm very close," Agron said a while later, and then he laid Nasir on the grass again, and pulls out to grab their cocks together and rub them until they ended up spilling their seeds together. Agron leaned back against Nasir's chest breathing hard. His hand was dirty with their sperm, but that didn’t matter to him. "Oh fuck every day that passes the sex between us is better and more intense," Agron voiced and then moved a little upward to kiss Nasir.

"Forgive me for the way I talk to you," Nasir expressed.

"You are my husband; you can speak to me in any way you want, the only thing I don't want is any doubts between us." Agron sighed. "Let's go back to our tent so we can talk better." His boyfriend nodded, and they began to dress. Agron grabbed Nasir's hand, and the two returned to camp. Luckily nobody stopped them because at the moment he doesn't have the desire to talk to anyone other than his husband.

When they entered the tent, after they clean themselves Agron arranged two cups of wine and sat next to his man in bed. "I understand your fear Nasir, but I marry you so that you know that I am committed in this relation and because I love you." His man took his hand, and they looked at each other. "Do not doubt me, Nasir. The way you looked at me a while ago made me feel physical pain. I know you see me as a strong man, and indeed I am, but not in this, not when it comes to you. A glance of yours eyes can lift my spirit, or bring me down. You are more important to me than you can imagine."

"Apologies but after all that you have given me after you have freed me from my past and filled my heart with life, the small possibility of losing you scares me. I love you beyond all death. You are everything in my life, without you, I wouldn't have anything but piss and shit."

Listen to Nasir say that made him feel so loved, and he could only let out a shaky breath. "I have not given you anything that you have not given me. We have both brought light into our lives."

"Asil was before me, and when I met you, you used to love him. Knowing that he's going to be so close to you shakes my heart, Agron. I promise you for the immense love that I have for you to try to control my jealousy, but I need you to promise me that you will not leave me for him."

Agron put his cup and Nasir's cup down, then as he always does, he huddles his husband in his arms. "I think with what we just did I had shown you who my owner is. If what you need is to hear it come out of my mouth, then I'll tell you." Agron grabbed his lover’s cheek and stared at him. "I promise never to leave you," he said and signaled that promise with a kiss. Agron sigh as his boyfriend got up to move his legs around his waist and sat on his lap. "Don't tell me you're ready again."

"We're not going to sleep tonight. I want to keep your mind and body busy with me."

Agron shook his head and sighed again. He ran his right hand gently over Nasir's right shoulder and moved his hair at side. "I love your spirit and everything that has to do with you. We can fuck all night if you want, but you need to know that you will always be in my mind until the day of my death, and still, I will continue loving you in the afterlife."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Asil moved restlessly on the bed for a bit then he opened his eyes, and for a moment he forgot where he was staying right this moment. He noticed that he wasn’t lying on that hard floor where he has been waking up for months. Asil felt more comfortable and warmer; he no longer felt cold as he had felt in recent times. He then remembers where he is staying right now. The young Syrian took a deep breath and passed his right hand slowly over his face, and then stared at the roof of the tent. He should feel blessed, and grateful to the gods for putting Spartacus on his way to save his life from certain death, but his heart is far from being happy.

Asil closed his eyes for a bit and remembered the day that he thought that his time to go to the afterlife had arrived. He can’t forget the hurt reflected in Agron's face and the tears from his eyes that fell on his body before leaving him to go and rescue Duro. Asil never blamed Agron for leaving him alone that day. He recalls the Romans coming back and realizes that his wound was not fatal and then they lifted his body to heal it. Later on, Asil got put on a ship, and they took him to Rome to sell him as if he was a piece of meat. All he could think was that his aunt risked her life in vain to prevent him from becoming a house slave and at the end he ended up being a slave anyway.

It’s hard for Asil to remember all that he lived in that village where the Romans took him. It was difficult for Asil, who live all his life as a free man to begin acting on orders of another person. The most difficult part for him was to have sex with all those men against his will when he lived a beautiful romance with Agron, who taught him that free love is the most beautiful thing there is. He doesn't want to think about Agron, but the memory of that love and the hope that one day his eyes were going to fall on the German body again was what kept him alive.

Asil is a free soul. When he was a boy, he liked to run freely with his brother in the woods or in the village where they lived. His aunt was smart enough to secure their freedom with people she trusted. She told him that his mother was a weak and fearful soul, but she managed to convince her to escape to Germany. The night before they were going to embark, the Romans arrived, and in the chaos, his brother was caught along with his mother and his aunt had to take the sad decision to leave them behind. In Germany, Asil lived free and happy for many years.

Asil remembers how he met Agron one day when he was walking near his family farm. At first, Agron behavior was hostile towards him, but then with time he changed his attitude, and the two became good friends. He met Duro later on, and the two boys got along from the start. Asil felt a strong attraction for Agron from the beginning, but he was very shy to express it. The thing was that as the time passed, he realized that Agron also felt attracted to him, and it was Asil who took the first step when he kissed him for the first time.

Remember how he and Agron loved each other, and all the craziness they used to do together was what kept him sane all this time. When Asil was in that village, he began to have more memories of his brother, and his mother too. There was a time when Asil wanted to find Nasir, and now that maybe he had found him, it turns out that he stole Agron's love from him. Asil doesn't know how he would handle the situation in which he is now. Last night he kept hoping Agron would come back but he never did, and that broke his heart again because it made him realize that he was no longer important in Agron’s life

Asil also can't deny that he has the curiosity to meet Nasir, there are fundamental questions that he could ask the man, to be able to verify his suspicions. If Nasir really is his brother, he isn't going to interfere in the relationship that he has with Agron, he wouldn’t do it anyway, but it would be difficult to stay away from the man. The most beautiful thing that happened to him in a long time was to see Agron again and to be able to embrace him, although it was only for a brief moment it was wonderful to feel the smell of his skin again.

Asil doesn't know how he is going to be able to look at Agron, without wishing him, or being around him without feeling his whole body turn on with his gaze. The only thing he wants right now is to be with him as they use to do before, but he knows he can't do that anymore. He is not a fool he felt that the touch of his hand didn’t cause any kind of reaction in Agron’s body he also didn't feel it shiver with his embrace as it did before. The knowledge that last night Agron spend the night assures his lover of his love to him with the touch of his hands, made Asil felt a terrible jealousy.

The thought that he no longer exists in Agron's memory made him feel so much pain that the tears began to come out of his eyes without being able to do anything to avoid it. Asil wiped his eyes, but it was useless. He turned on the bed close his eyes and tried not to think, but he couldn't do that either. The morning light was already coming through the fabric of his tent, so he got up, but he quickly sits back down again as he feels a little dizzy. Asil noticed that someone was guarding the place, and he knew it was probably on Agron's orders. Last night he saw that the man has an important position among the rest.

Asil felt weak, but he managed to walk out to attend the needs of his body, and he came back a few moments later. Duro had left clean clothing which he then put on and then wash his mouth with fresh water. Asil was finishing dressing up when he heard steps, and he smiled thinking that it could be Agron, but that smile quickly faded away when he saw Duro enter the tent bringing food in a container for him. Next, to Duro, there was another man that he saw last night, but he didn’t break words with him.

"Asil I came to bring you food, and I want you to meet Adler, he is my lover."

Asil looked at the couple; it seemed ironic that after the brothers were slaves, they just live, happily, as if nothing has happened. "Oh, I see that happiness didn't just set in your brother's arms but also in your," Asil said with bitter words and then saluted the man appropriately.

"Asil I understand your frustration, but you have to understand Agron. My brother suffered a great deal because of your supposed death. Agron love you once, but now-"

"I know that so I don't need to listen to the matter coming out of your mouth again." Asil snap and then grabbed the food. "Gratitude for the food and I apologize for my bad temper," Asil said and sat down to chat with the two men. He doesn’t want to be so sharp, but hearing that Agron is now happy with another man made him feels angry.

Talking to Duro as they did in times past was great. Adler turned out to be a nice person, and it was remarkable to the eyes that they both love each other. Asil was happy to know that his friend finally found love since he didn't have such luck in that aspect when they lived in their homeland. The last time Asil could eat sitting down with people who held meaning to him was a long time ago. He remembers that when he wasn't serving his Dominus, he shared time with the other slaves, but it is not the same to do it with friends.

"What's next for me?" Asil asked because he has no idea what his life is going to be now. The man he loves now lives with another man who is possibly his brother. He has no other family around either. Asil has fighting knowledge because Agron had shown him, but he isn’t as skilled as they are. He doesn't want to stay idle he would need to keep his mind busy all the time so he wouldn't spend his time thinking about Agron.

"We are going to train you to become a skilled warrior, so you can kill many Romans to avenge what they have done to you," Agron said.

"Agron," Asil yells reacting by instinct. He set his food aside and hurried toward the man then hugged the German tightly. Unlike last night, Agron didn't correspond to his embrace, and that hurts. Asil then pulled apart and looked at him with embarrassment. "Apologies I act under instinct."

"Duro, please leave me alone with Asil, and go find Spartacus I think he has a job for you two."

"Alright, Asil I will see you in a little while."

Asil watched them leave the tent and then he was left alone with Agron. He then observed Agron's eyes, and he only found an empty expression that freezes his heart. Asil then looked carefully at who once was his lover, and he noticed that the man had changed a lot over time. He now looked more formed, his hair was short, and he has let his beard grow a little longer, he definitely looks more mature and handsome. For a moment he saw Agron’s cheek flush as if he were reading his mind and he thought that at least that has not changed since they used to guess what the other was thinking.

“I don’t want to be harsh on you, but you can’t continue embracing me like that Asil. I don’t mind it but-"

"You husband does, I get it," Asil said cutting him off immediately

"How did you sleep?

Asil turned his gaze sideways after taking a quick look at the German's neck. He feels that Agron's cold stare is like feeling a sharp dagger penetrating his heart. "Not so good as you did/ I can tell by the marks on your neck that you spent all night convincing your dubious husband that he is the only one who lives in your heart," Asil said then watched him take a deep breath.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, accompanied by an intense stare between them. Asil couldn't help recalling that he never left marks on Agron's body; apparently, Nasir is more passional than he is in bed, and surely that was the way he could conquer his man. Asil always knew that Agron was an intense man, but always hold back when they slept together. He felt terrible jealousy to know that now Agron could act in bed the way he likes to do it but with him.

"Asil, you have to understand that this conflict isn’t easy for Nasir either."

Asil chuckled. “Your husband has to be happy; he still has you he didn't lose you like I did. Last night I thought you were going to come back, but you stayed with him, so I don't know how this conflict can affect him," Asil said with bitter words.

"Nasir is my husband; my place is now with him. You already said it; he is confused, he is doubtful with justified reason."

Asil didn't understand the meaning of his words. "I words carry no meaning, how can say he has justified doubts, If last night you ran after him like a frightened child when is about to lose a toy, or maybe you still have feelings for me, and Nasir knows that," Asil said with a little hope in his heart. It was hard for him to be standing in front of the man he loves without being able to kiss or hug him like he used to do before.

"No, what I felt for you is over!” Agron sighed. "I don't want to be cruel to you Asil, but you leave me no other choice. Once you were all for me, but now my whole heart belongs to Nasir."

Asil quickly turned around so that Agron could not see the tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes. "Why are you here?" Asil asked, and he couldn't avoid the shaking in his voice as he expressed himself. He felt Agron's hand on his shoulder, and he stepped forward to move away from his touch.

"I've already told you why I came in. I wanted to know if you slept well and if you already ate something, but I see that my brother took care of that. I already talked to the doctor, and in a little while he will come to see you."

"Then you can go now," Asil said because he was about to lose his composure.

"Asil, I'm quite worried about you. You look weak and very skinny let me help you recover."

Asil turned around and glared at him. He no longer cared that Agron could see his tears. "I'm not your fucking problem anymore!" Right away he noticed that Agron's distant look shift to a pitying one towards him and he couldn't stand it. "Don't look at me that way. I don't need your fucking pity, what I need from you; you can't give it to me anymore." Asil screamed, he could barely see his face because of the tears he can no longer control, but Asil noticed that Agron took at stepped forward. "Do not get close to me," Asil warned him then bit his lips tightly; he wants to hug him and feel that Agron still loved him.

"Can we get along as friends?"

Then in a second, his sadness turned to anger. "It's so easy for you to ask that you already have someone to occupy your mind and heart all the time. I only have the desire to have you in my arms. You have no idea what it feels like to be standing here, with the desire to touch you and not be able to do it, Agron. Do you really think it will be easy for me to pretend that my heart doesn't hold meaning for you and behave with you as if we never happen?" Asil saw tears and his ex lover's eyes, and he finally saw a different expression on Agron’s eyes, but it wasn't the look he wants to see.

"Give it time-"

"Time is what I had to forget you while I was enduring abuse and doing things against my will, and I couldn't do it. What makes you think that now that I have you so close to me I'll be able to forget that you were the first man in my life, or that we used to love each other as if there were no tomorrow?"

"Asil ..."

Agron's tone of voice was like a whisper. "Yes, Asil, that was the way you used to whisper my name when you used to have me in your arms loving me like the gods. How do you think I can forget you when my heart is full of you," he bitterly said, followed by a long sigh. He saw Agron reach towards him, but he stepped back again. "I already told you I don't want your pity. Go away, and you don't need to have any privileges with me."

"I can't do that, you are-"

"I'm nothing in your life anymore. I just need a favor from you."

"Name it."

"I want to see Nasir," Asil demanded then he saw him narrow his eyes.

"For what purpose?"

"I need to know if the man you're fucking is my brother."

"That is a hard request; it was hard to convince Nasir to let me come to see you, it will be far harder for me to convince him to come and see you."

Asil eyes fell at Agron's neck again. "I think you have a good way to convince him," Asil said, then gave him a challenging look. He was no longer the same shy boy he used to be because the Romans were in charge of destroying that aspect of him.

"I don't want to see Nasir suffer through this conflict."

Agron's tone of voice made him feel furious again. The man can’t hide that he is worried that his husband would suffer. He realized that Agron continues to be a man who cares for the ones he loves, but this time that attention is not for him. "How sweet of you protecting you little boy, but it gives you a damn if I suffer. I don't care what you think. If you don’t manage to convince your husband to come and see me, I'll find your tent, and I'll go find him, myself."

"Fuck the Gods, what happened to you? You didn’t use to be that cold."

"Romans hands on my skin created the man I am now." Then Asil saw Agron's eyes cloud with tears again. "There is only one thing you're right about, and it’s that I want to learn how to fight as you do, but not to avenge what the fucking Romans did to me, if not what they took away from me. I would have endured any sort of abuse than losing you. They took away the only thing that held meaning for me, so I have nothing left but to avenge my wounded heart." Asil saw a single tear fall from Agron's eyes, and he had to fight with himself not to pull him and embrace Agron as strong as his arms wanted to do.

"You talk to me as if I plan all this as if I knew you were alive all this time. We were both victims of the fucking Romans."

"I know it's not your fault, but still hurts to know how fast you've forgotten what you and I share. It doesn’t matter how much you deny it, I am sure you never really loved me, but I did fall in love with you. Now go I need to be alone with my thoughts."

"I can already see that the Romans destroyed your soul. You've become a bitter man who can't see the facts with a clear mind. Like I told you last night I did fucking love you a lifetime ago, but now we are standing in different lives. The thing is that your bitterness doesn’t let you see more than what is in front of your eyes and I will not lose my fucking time convincing you otherwise when there is another man who knows how to understand me."

"Fuck you now leave me the hell alone!"

“As you wish.”

When Agron left the tent, Asil sat on the small bed and let out the pain he had been holding. Asil has no idea how he is going to forget Agron; the only thing he knows is that he is going to have to do it. Asil then cursed all the Gods, to attend to his request but not complete. His freedom is worthless without the man he loves, now the only thing he has is an empty wounded heart, which Asil doesn't think it could ever heal.

* * *

_"You're never going to catch me, Asil."_

_"Nasir come back here!"_

_Little Nasir chuckled and ran away from his brother who was yelling at him to come back. He likes to play hide and seek with his older brother, so he hid behind one of the houses that were in his villa. His brother didn’t' take too slow to find him, and instead of scolding him he passed his arm around his body. The two then began to run together to their small house. His mother was waiting for them, and he saw the worry in his mom's eyes._

_"What's wrong, Mother?" Nasir asked, and then he saw his aunt grab his brother._

_"We have to go."_

_Nasir didn't know exactly, what happened afterward, but he began to hear screams outside, and he pulled apart from his mother and walked to the street alone. He began to see horses carrying people who dressed in strange ways. His mother found him on the street, but his brother was no longer with her. Then one of those people grabbed him and ripped him off his mother's arm. From afar he saw his mom shouting his name, but someone put him in a carriage and took him away from her._

_Nasir saw his mom again some time later when they got to a strange place, and from that day he stopped being a child. His mom started training him to be a slave, but he always saw that she was forced to educate him that way. One day he stopped seeing her and little by little he forgot about his brother and her._

Nasir snap back to reality when he felt someone hit him in the face, and he glanced with anger at the person he was training and then began to beat him over and over again. This morning Nasir got up alone in bed after having that fucking memory. Nasir didn't have to guess where his husband had gone because he already knew it, and that ruined his morning. Last night he kept his man's mind and body occupied, but in the end, they fell to slumber because they got tired after so much sex, but that didn't prevent Agron for getting up early and leaving him alone to go see Asil.

"Nasir!"

Nasir stopped hitting the boy to look at Mira who had called his name. His eyes fell on the boy again, and he threw the wooden sword to the ground then turned away from him and returned to his tent. Immediately Nasir enters he grabbed his cup to serve wine even though it was early in the morning and he was on an empty stomach. Nasir carried the mug to his mouth, as he remembers the moment where he found Agron talking to the man he believed death all this time. He recollects how right away he felt terrible jealousy.

When Nasir stepped out of that tent last night, he did it carrying his heart heavy with doubt and fear. For a long time, Nasir was jealous of a ghost, and he put a lot of effort to erase that shadow of Agron's mind. Knowing that Asil was indeed alive made him feel that the ground beneath his feet began to stir. If Nasir lost Agron, he would have no reason to be free or to stay alive. Agron is his only family; he is everything that made sense to him. Maybe he's too weak, and he's behaving like an insecure person, but he can’t help it. Only Nasir knows what his man meant to him.

Nasir feels furious with himself for doubting his husband again since the way Agron made love to him last night is reason enough so that there is no trace of doubts or jealousy in his mind, but it is not that easy. This morning he felt even more doubtful than last night. Nasir can’t help but feel restless, and a lot of question is going through his mind right now. What if, over time, Agron realizes that he still loved Asil? Nasir wondered if Asil is going to try to win Agron's love back and if he would succeed in causing doubts in his lover's heart. Agron has always said that Asil is calm than he is; perhaps his husband would realize that he needs that peace that Asil used to give him.

Perhaps he's just tormenting himself in vain, but while there is a maybe in his mind, he couldn't stay calm. This morning Nasir had the temptation to go and get his husband back, but he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to put Agron in such an embarrassing situation. No matter how they act when they are alone, he could never disrespect Agron in front of anyone. Too many things were happening that right now keep his husband mind occupied. They are growing in numbers, and the Romans wouldn't delay in regaining strength to send their armies to seek for them, so there was a lot of training to do. The thing is that right now his mind is too tormented to train someone.

"Nasir, can we talk?" Mira asked.

Nasir nodded and saw Mira approaching him. He already knew what she is going to tell him, and he doesn't want to listen to be scolded right now, but he isn't going to be rude to her either. He likes the woman; Mira is a person who has been very kind to him and to Agron. "I apologize for what happened a little while ago; I think I was very hard on the boy."

“Your thoughts are tormented by that boy, Asil? Last night Spartacus told me who the boy is. He is Agron ex-lover."

Nasir let out a heavy breath, and he thought that maybe talking to a person, who has gone through a situation similar to the one he has gone through with Agron, can help his troubled heart. "I'm afraid that Agron realizes that he still loves him. Maybe I'm behaving like a fool, but I can't help but feel fear with the possibility of losing Agron's love. He is too important to me; I love him more than myself.”

"It seems that you don't know the man you have. Agron didn't hesitate to marry you just so you have no doubt what his heart feels for you. Nasir, I have known Agron for some time, and until Spartacus told me about Asil, I didn’t understand the sadness that sometimes I saw in his eyes. I finally realized that although he behaved like a tough boy always taking care of his brother, his heart was troubled, and he was suffering in silence. Then he meets you and now the only thing I can view in Agron's eyes, it is an immense love for you."

Nasir brought his mug to his mouth and saw Mira fix a cup for herself. He shakes his head still with his heart full of doubts. "Asil was before me. Asil is Agron's first love the man Agron used to mourn a lifetime ago."

"And yet he asked you to marry him. I have seen Agron grow from a restless boy to an adult man and all for you. I never saw Agron laugh so much the way he does now. He is a better warrior, because of you, because the happiness that you have given him has made Agron a better man." Mira took a pause to drink from her cup. "I understand your doubts. For a long time, I believed that I could never earn Spartacus’s heart, or at least the other part that belonged to his wife, but with Agron's help that changed. Spartacus is different now with me, and all thanks to your husband. The Agron I met in batiatus’s house would never have gone out of his way to speak words of advice to Spartacus, and that's thanks to you."

Nasir looked at Mira; he didn't know she has such a high opinion of his man. He did have to recognize that Agron has changed a lot since the day they met. Agron is now even calmer and careful when he does things. "I didn't know you had such a good opinion of Agron."

"Agron and his brother have always shown respect for me; therefore I have affection for them. Tell me something Nasir; you don't feel man enough to retain Agron?"

That question caught him by surprise, Nasir had not thought about it. A lot of time Agron had whispered in his ear while they fucked, that never another man has made him feel the things that he feels with him. "I do."

"I would be surprised if you said no. Spartacus already talked to me about some things that he has witnessed."

Nasir's cheeks flushed. "We have our moments where we forget where we are, and let ourselves be carried away by the moment." He said then Mira grabbed him by his jaw.

"Then don't torment your heart, that man is entirely yours; I'll tell you something. I've heard people whispering that you're one of the most envied men around. The way that Agron loves you and cares for you is enviable. Don't push Agron away with your jealousy and doubts. "

"I will try, but it is hard."

"That you're willing to try is enough. I owe my happiness to Spartacus, and I want him to be happy at your side."

“I know. Gratitude for your advice I will keep  thoughts close to my heart," Nasir said and saw Agron enter the tent and fold his arms, and then pretend he was offended.

"If it were not because I know you love Spartacus, I'd say you're trying to steal away my man Mira," Agron said.

Mira laughs. "The choice is tempting, but thanks to you I already have everything I need in Spartacus." Mira looked at Nasir. "Do not forget what we talked."

Nasir smiled at her, and then followed Mira with his gaze until she left the tent. Nasir then saw his husband approach him and then lay a kiss on his lips. He noticed Agron's eyes felt on the side of his face that was hit. "It’s nothing the boy I was training hit me there."

"You got beat up by a person who doesn’t have the strength or skills you have. What kind of shit is that?"

Nasir moved away. "Maybe if my mind had not been in my husband who left the side of our bed to go and talk to another man I would have been more careful." He noticed that his lover's warm gaze change to a harder one towards him.

"Fuck the Gods Nasir, are you going to start with your doubts again? I thought that last night I showed you with actions that you are the man I fucking love."

Nasir remembered Mira's words and stepped in front of his man, and grabbed him by the cheek to lure him into an intense kiss. After a few minutes, he pulls his lips apart to hug his lover tightly. "I love you too much Agron."

"And I love you too my little man. Please, I don't want us to argue like we did yesterday."

Nasir pulls away and found that charming smile that calms all his concerns, but the question was on the tip of his tongue. "Did you see him?" He saw the Agron loving gaze change again into a sad one that made his heart worry.

"Yes I did, Asil is very bitter; he speaks to me as if I am his enemy."

"And that hurts you?" Nasir asked and saw him move away and take a seat on the bed.

"I feel uncomfortable talking about this with you, but as I know that you are going to keep insisting I will tell you. Yes, it hurts, but not for the reasons you think. Asil was my friend, and I wanted to save that part of our relationship. Asil used to be a loving person, but now he gazes at me as if he blamed me for what happened to us."

Nasir took a seat in the chair at the front of the bed and grabbed Agron's right hand. Since last night Nasir has a shadow of a doubt that he needs to clarify. "If you had been with Asil when you met me, what would have happened?" Nasir saw Agron brought his hand to his own cheek, and he began to caress it with his thumb. His husband didn’t break words for a moment, but in his beautiful eyes, he saw the answer he wants to hear.

"Honestly, I'm a man who likes to be faithful, but I don't know if I could have remained loyal to Asil. I'm sure you're the man I've been waiting for all my life so is possibly I would have left him for you. You've made me happier, and my love for you is bigger that the feeling I had for Asil. The thing is that I went there to try to reach an agreement with him, but according to his words, he loves me and despises me at the same time."

Nasir felt sincerity behind his words, and he also believes that his husband's heart is hurt by Asil's reaction, but he could understand the Syrian, and he doesn't know why. "I'm not defending the man, but you know the Romans change people. Remember what I tried to do with Spartacus, but you made me see reason." Nasir then heard Agron talk about how he rejected Asil embraced and that made him feel angry again. Nasir had to bite his tongue, not to curse when he imagined Asil's arms around his lover's body. Agron grabbed his hands and kissed it repeatedly and when he does that his heart jump by joy.

 "Asil wants to see you."

"For what?'

"He says he has to ask you a question to know if you two are brothers, and honestly I need to know that too."

Nasir moved away again and stood at distances from him. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Because if you are brothers, you two need to settle differences. I will not allow two brothers to hate each other because of me, so I ask you to go and talk to him."

Nasir doesn’t want to see him; he doesn’t want to face his past. "I do n't feel like it." Nasir saw Agron stand and reach towards his cheek and he stepped back because he knew that the touch of his lover’s hand would soften his heart, but Agron didn't give up, and he was able to grab him.

"Do it for the peace of mind of your husband."

Nasir closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the touch of his thumb slowly running down his cheek. “You know how to get what you want from me. Okay, I'll do it but later."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Let's go have the morning meal."

Nasir has no desire to eat right now. He knows he has to talk to Agron about the memory he had this morning, but he didn't dare to do it now. "I'm not hungry." His man grabbed his chin, and that made him smile. His lover stole his breath every time he gazes at him so lovingly.

"We have a lot of tasks today, and you're not going to work on an empty stomach," Agron said then saw him hesitate. "I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you."

"Now you think you can command me around all the time." He saw his husband begin to move his lips closer to him and Nasir couldn’t bear the temptation to gently bite them.

"Uhm…that's why I'm your husband."

Nasir replied his man's kiss with the same intensity. They left the tent a while later, then set to work. It was past noon when Nasir found the courage to stand in front of Asil's tent. Agron was talking to Spartacus at the moment, so he took advantage of that to do it since he doesn't want Agron to be present in that conversation. After a few minutes of hesitation, Nasir entered the tent. He saw Asil lying down, but when he felt his pretense he got up, and for a moment they both just stared at each other.

Asil stood in front of him and now that the man face is clean and the light of day illuminated the place Nasir could see him better. The resemblance between the two of them was too huge, and he remembered that he and his brother were only five years apart, but his mother always spoke of the resemblance between them. Nasir noticed that they have the same eye color, and hair, even the way they were standing is the same. Nasir then realized that his husband has not been so sincere with him, but he could understand why. If he knew that there was so much similarity between Asil and him, his doubts would have been bigger.

"Agron told me you wanted to see me," Nasir said without emotion in his voice. He is afraid to know that the man who stands in front of him could be that boy with whom he liked to play hide and seek when he was a child.

"I wanted to meet the man who robbed me of Agron's love."

That remark made Nasir feel angrier against the man. "I didn't steal anything from you. Agron was a free man when I met him. He believed you dead, and he had the right to rebuild his life!" Nasir said with firm words; he isn't going to let Asil intimidate him.

"Yes, and that is why he got entangled with a copy of me."

"I guess you wanted to see me to grow doubts in my heart about my husband, but you need to know that it is not going to work. Last night Agron left me not question of where I stand in his heart. You and I are almost identical, but we are not the same in our behavior. Agron love who I am and what I give to him." Nasir said, and as he did so, Mira's words sounded in his mind. He has everything to keep his husband by his side, so he finally understood that he has no reason to have more doubts.

"You were always such a temperamental boy."

“What are you talking about?" Nasir asked even though he imagined what Asil was referring. Of the few memories that he has of his brother, Nasir recalls, that he was always very irritable, but Asil was always calmer than him.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Sara."

"Like my mother name. I remember she was a shy and-"

"Fearful woman but she gave everything for her two children, Asil and Nasir. Okay, I got it, you and I are brothers, but that doesn't change anything between us. I don't know you, and you don't know me. The only thing I want is to make clear that I don’t want to see you near Agron."

 Nasir knows that he was acting too hard on him. He has just learned that Asil is his brother and instead of feeling happy he is not. He couldn't feel anything for someone he has not seen in a lifetime, and from whom he has so little memory. Agron goes above and beyond everything. The only thing Nasir wants is to make sure his brother wouldn’t stand in the way.

“You have so little confidence in Agron that you have to forbid him to come and see me?"

"I trust Agron, but I don't believe in you. I can see in your eyes that you are not willing to accept that he is now with me."

"You are wrong about me, Nasir. Maybe you don't remember because you were younger than me, but as an older brother, I used to protect you. Now I am not going to hurt you. Agron is your husband, and I will try to respect that, but please understand that Agron is a hard man to get out of anybody mind. I can see that you are terrified to lose him, and the least thing I want is to hurt you. You are right we lost all contact with ourselves, but that doesn't mean that our blood doesn't flow through our veins."

Nasir's gaze fell to the floor for a moment; those words touched his heart. "When I met Agron, I was simply a house slave, and it was he who removed the collar that tightened my neck. From that day, Agron became the most important person for me, and yes I wouldn't deny that I am terrified of losing him. If you use to care about me, please stay away from him," Nasir said, and after that, he left the tent. He returned to work and didn't see his husband until a few hours later.

"You spoke with Asil?"

"He is indeed my brother, but that doesn't change anything. You are the only person I love in this world, and I don't want to lose you.  I'm frightened Agron," Nasir said in a broken voice. His husband embraced him and stroked his back slowly, and the words of love that he whispered in his ear reassured his tormented heart.

"Don’t be afraid no even the Gods can tear me out from your arms."

* * *

Agron looked at Nasir who was training Asil. At first, his husband didn't want to teach him, but Agron insisted. He wants the two brothers to get along well, but after all, that has happened the last few days he is not sure if that can happen. Agron feels that he is standing in the middle of two storms. Nasir doesn’t lose sight of him, and Agron has not dared to seek Asil again. The last conversation they had was too painful, and the things Asil said still sounded in his mind. His brother Duro wasn't making things easy for him either since he has taken the opposite side. Duro friendship with Asil is stronger than the feeling of affection that he has for Nasir, and that torments him.

The peace that Nasir and he have ended since they found Asil in the mines. Agron is happy that he is alive, but now he felt overwhelmed by all the tension between them. He wants a night when he can talk to his husband without hearing the name of Asil coming out of his mouth. Spartacus has already noticed the tension between them, and the man is worried that it will affect the training between them or the way of acting in combat. Agron assured Spartacus that he doesn't need to worry about them.

In the last few weeks, they had managed to assault the most nearby villas, and they had free more slaves, but also too many people had gathered to their causes by their own will. Here and there they had some encounter with the Romans but not anything that they have been able to control. His husband had become very agile with the spears, and he preferred to use it when they are in combat, but he is still good with the sword and always kept a dagger with him. Agron now has more confidence to keep himself a short distance from his man in combat, but they almost always stay close to each other. Agron is very proud of how his man has grown as a person and a warrior.

Agron thought were interrupted when he saw Nasir drop his sword on the floor, and throw himself towards his brother and attack him with his fists. "Nasir!" Agron screamed and ran to pull them apart from each other. "Fuck the Gods what the hell is wrong with you two now?" Agron asked. He was angry at the hostile attitude between the two men.

"He doesn’t pay attention, for looking at you,” Nasir voiced.

"That's not true. My little brother is just an insecure boy who can't bear me to look at you even for a second."

"That's not true, and I'm going to kick your fucking ass, so you stop getting me in trouble with Agron."

"Bring it, brother; I used to win the fights when we were little so what make you think I will not do it now."

"Oh fuck you!"

Agron had to stop his husband by putting his hand on his chest. The two men fight all the time because of him, and he is sickly tired. "Enough!" He took a deep breath and looked at his husband. "What's the fucking problem if he looks at me, Nasir? You're the one who has me by your side every fucking night. You're acting like a child, and this has to stop!"

"Agron, you are fucking going to take his side?" Nasir said.

Agron stood in front of his husband and challenged him with his eyes, and pointed at his chest with his fingers. "I am in this with Asil. I avoid looking or greeting the man not to arouse your anger because I am tired of these children's quarrels. You are an adult behavior as such." Agron saw his man glaring at him. "Now summarize your training," Agron ordered. He doesn’t like to talk to his man that way, but he had already reached his limit with the two men.

"Train him yourself!"

When his man turned around, he grabbed him tightly by his arm. He felt everyone's eyes on top of him and if there was one thing Agron doesn't like is that someone disobeys him in front of everyone. "I beg you not to embarrass me in front of everyone. We can solve our differences by ourselves later, love." Agron said in a voice that only the three of them could hear, but he saw his man hesitate.

"Leave him, Agron, you can train me. Nasir was always temperament, and he doesn't know how to control his impulses. Now I realize that he has not changed over the years. He's still a wild dog."

Agron quickly shifted his gaze to glare at him. “You shut up; I'm not going to let you talk about Nasir like that. He has changed a lot over this time, and I have witnessed that," Agron said to defend his man, one thing is that he has to scold him, but that doesn’t mean that he is going to let anyone mess with him.

"Agron I apologized to you. I'll summarize my training,” Nasir said.

Agron sighed and broke a smile to his man. "Gratitude for your obedience,” he said, and he didn't care that Asil was looking at them he placed a kiss on his lover's lips and walked away from them.

"I see that there are problems in paradise. You know that's what happens when you fuck two brothers."

Agron turns his head and glare at Gannicus. The last thing he needs right now is his friend's sarcasm, but the man offered him a cup of wine, and Agron quickly brought it to his mouth. He sighed as the liquid touched his throat. Agron looked at the two brothers, and they were finally training like civilians people. “You just came to make fun of me."

"No brother, I came to share a cup of wine with you. I want to distract your mind from the storm you are in right now. How can you deal with both men at the same time?"

Agron chuckled and brought the cup to his mouth again. "I only see one man; the other is but a distant memory. Besides I don't know why I'm talking about this with you, you don't know what love is," Agron said, he wasn't trying to be rude, but the man has a reputation for being a womanizer.

"I knew what it was to love someone once."

Agron was surprised to hear that. He and Gannicus took a seat on some nearby rocks and began to talk. Agron was surprised when Gannicus began to explain how he fell in love with Oenomaus's wife after the Romans forced them to have sex together. Gannicus comment made Agron glances at the two brothers again, and it reminded him that the two of them had to go through similar things to what Gannicus was forced to do. His brother Duro and he were lucky that they didn't have to attend to those dirty Romans request, but he knows Spartacus did ones.

"Now I understand why Oenomaus was so angry with you, but from what you told me your hands were removed from choice."

"Yes, but no one forced me to felt what I felt that night or order my heart to hold the feeling that I end up having with her. I should have been stronger, but I couldn’t do it. I swear to you that I fight against myself, but my heart betrays me.”

Agron felt the bitterness behind his friend words, and he understood the man. “You say that at the end Oenomaus forgive you, now you have to forgive yourself." Agron gazed at Nasir, and his man smiled at him. He then saw Asil looking at him with content in his eyes, and that made him twist his lips. "Sometimes fate spins things, around and you have no choice but to play along with it. That's what happened to me. The first time I saw Nasir, I thought I was stared at the man I believed dead, but then I fell in love like a madman with my little wild boy. I could never have guessed that he was going to end up being Asil's brother."

"That boy still loves you I can see it in his eyes."

Agron gives a quick glance at Asil. "He's going to have to forget about that feeling, for his sake, because you can’t command in your heart, and that's what happened to you. Asil was someone very special in my life, but as I told you before he is nothing more than a distant memory. "

"In that, you are quite right.”

Agron continued talking with Gannicus for a bit. They almost never sat down to talk like that since Agron is always busy with Spartacus. There were too many things at stake, and a lot of tasks to do but little time to do them. In some occasions like now, it's good to take a moment to breathe. Agron finished the cup, and his friend filled another, and the two began to talk about more personal things. It was good to know more about Gannicus; the man is not as cold as he seems. There was a moment when Gannicus put his arms around his neck.

"Be careful you know I like long-haired men if you're not careful you can end up waking up next to me lying on your stomach. When I drink a lot like now, it makes me want to fuck,” Agron joked with his friend.

"I would believe you if I didn't know that your heart is heavy with your Syrian's boy. I honestly admire what you feel about Nasir."

"Really why?"

"Well, your heart was wounded when you met our friend Nasir, but that didn't stop you from moving forward. The way you take care of the man you love is admirable; not everyone knows how to do it, well, I hear Gaul's men give it all for their women."

"Fuck the Gaul. It's good to have someone to hold you when things get sour or inspire you to fight to be free again. Nasir is my inspiration.” Agron saw Saxa look at them. “I see you're getting a lot closer to Saxa."

"I like her. She's wild."

Agron laughed. "Yes, she is. Just be careful with Nemetes, the man is problematic."

"I noticed that. Gratitude for your advice, brother."

Agron glanced at the brothers. "Nasir, Asil take pause," Agron shouted to the brothers, and he saw his man walk toward him, and Asil walks away toward Adler and Duro’s tent. Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and pulled him to his lap. His man put his legs around his waist, and then Agron covered their cheeks with his hand to join their lips in an intense kiss.

"Hey, did I turn into fucking invisible."

Agron blushed and passed his thumb Nasir's lips. "Apologies, sometimes I can't contain my impulses."

"Hey, Nasir satisfy my curiosity and tell me it is true that Agron is really a God in bed as he presumes."

"Proven with actions, why do you ask, do you want to share our bed?"

Agron saw Gannicus spit the wine out his mouth, and he broke into laughter along with his man. "We would have to gather two beds, Nasir, since our bed in too small for three people."

"Fuck the Gods, you two are terrible, I better go before I start liking that idea."

Agron looked at his husband with love. "I fucking love you." He then bit his husband's lips. "You were joking right?" Agron wondered while he was gently stroking Nasir's bareback.

"Of course I was. I would never share you."

Agron throws his head back a bit, to gaze at his dark eyes. "If someone tries to lay their hands on your body, even if is Jupiter itself I wouldn't hesitate to kill."

"Your lips taste like wine. How much did you drink?"

"I drink enough to fuck you better than the gods. So let's go, my cock urges to be inside you."

,,,

Agron had gone out with a group to look for supplies; among them are Nasir and Asil who in the last weeks had improvised his skills. Along with Agron group was Gannicus; Spartacus had stayed in the camp with Mira. They always move away from the camp so that no one will find the location. Everything went according to plan; they could get enough grains to be able to eat for some time. They had also found fabrics to cover their bodies and other things they needed to attend to their needs. Nasir was the first to spot the Roman torches. They didn't hesitate to attack them.

Being in combat is something Agron loves, and he was enjoying the Roman flesh on his sword when he saw three of the soldiers approaching his husband. "Nasir!" Agron screamed over the top of his lungs. He tried to get rid of the soldier who was fighting him, but at that moment another soldier attacked him. He pushed one of the soldiers with his body to the ground, and then nailed his sword to his chest, but the other one immediately attacked. His heart began to beat fast, he thought his husband is skilled, but there were too many men for him. Then he saw Asil, who jump to help him and between the two brothers they could kill the soldiers.

As soon there were no enemies he ran towards his husband and hugged him as tightly as his strength allowed him. His body was shaking, and when he tried to grab his lover's cheek, he couldn't do it because his hands were shaking badly too. After a few seconds he checked Nasir's bloody face, and after he realized that the blood was Roman, he could breathe with relief. "Oh fuck that was too close."

"Came down, I'm all right, thanks to Asil.” Agron saw Nasir looked at his brother." Gratitude for your help."

"You have nothing to thank me you are my brother my duty is to take care of you."

Agron looked at Asil and gave him a smile but didn't dare to break words with him. He tries to keep his distance with the man, to avoid problems between Nasir and him now that the storm among them has calmed down a bit. Agron then saw the look of Gannicus. "Not a fucking word." He knows that what was going to come out of his friend mouth was going to be a joke.

"You're sure you didn't shit yourself."

Agron chuckled. "I'm going to break your ass after I use it."

"I'll seriously have to start watching over my ass; I'm already afraid of you."

"Don’t worry Gannicus my ass is the only one Agron needs,” Nasir said.

Agron saw Asil roll his eyes, but he just hugged his husband again. His heart was still beating too fast, but it gradually calmed down. "If something had happened to you I would have died too," Agron said before kissing his husband until he was satisfied.

Agron was able to calm his spirit down, and after a while, they returned to the camp. He was heading for his tent when he saw Edel running toward him in a hurry. Edel is the boy Agron saw a few weeks back asking for food, and whom Agron has been visiting all this time. He asked him why he was so upset, but Edel just grabbed his hand and then began to walk towards his tent, and he followed along with Nasir. When they reached the boy's tent, he saw the boy's father lying on the bed. He looks pale, and he was having difficulty breathing, so Agron approached the bed. The medic who was attending him told them the kid's father only had a few minutes left.

"My boy, he is only eight years old, don't leave him alone. He has grown affection for you; please promise me that you will take care of him."

Agron didn't know how to respond, he gazed at his husband with pleading eyes, and when Nasir nodded his sight fell to the man again. "I promise you."

"My son already lost his mother, and now I have to leave him too. He needs a father, someone to guide him and I have seen how you care for him. Can you be a father to my son?"

Agron felt a lump in his throat, while he could barely contain his tears as he listened to Edel ask his father not to leave him. He has seen too many people die, and children stay alone, but for some reason this was different. Agron grabbed the man's hand. The responsibility he is about to take is one he never thought he was going to have. "Go in peace, Nasir and I will be Edel's parents, and he will return to our land when we return."

“Gratitude. Edel Agron and Nasir will now be your parents, behave well, and always listen to them. I will look after you from the afterlife."

"I love you, dad."

“I ... love you son.”

They stayed until Edel's father took his last breath sometime later. Agron had to pull the boy away from the body. Nasir got Duro and Adler, who helped move the man’s body to bury him later. The boy didn't have too many things, but Agron was able to pick up the few belongings he has. The boy didn't stop crying, and Agron ducked a little to put his hands on either side of his boy body, to pick him up to carry him in his arms. Nasir grabbed Edel's things, and the two walked to their tent after they entered he sits the child in their beds.

"Nasir, can you go get Mira to find a small bed? I think we can make a place in the corner so he can sleep there and divide the space with a sheet so we can maintain our privacy. We are going to have to be more careful and less noisy when we are making love, and I hope that doesn’t bother you,” Agron said as he stood at a safe distance so that Edel wouldn’t hear them talk. Nasir grabbed his right hand and squeezed it in support, and that make him feel good.

"Of course it will not bother me. I'll be right back."

After his husband had taken a step outside, he looked at Edel who was still crying, and he noticed that his face was dirty. In their tent, they always have clean water, so Agron walked to the basin and arranged a small container then grab a rag, and walk towards him. "I'm going to wash your body. Have you eaten something today?" He saw his boy wave his head to the sides in response.

Agron moved Edel so that he would stand in front of him and took off his cloth and then began to wash his little body just as his mother used to do with him when he was little. "I know you're sad now, but everything is going to be okay. Nasir and I are going to take care of you," he voiced in English since the boy has a little knowledge of that language. Agron wanted him to learn more of the tongue so that Nasir could communicate with him better. The boy touched his cheek, and the softness of his hands made him smile.

"You and Nasir are going to be my daddy's now."

Agron swallowed and cleared his throat. Now it is when reality hit him. From now on he would become a father and that fact instead making him feel afraid, has made him happy. "We'll try to be. From now on we will take care and protect you. Anything you need, please let us know. From now on a lot of things will change. I don't want to see you running without clothes; I want you to be dressed and cleaned all the time."

“Yes, Agron.”

Agron didn't want to scare him, but he didn't want Edel to continue acting like the other boys who always are running naked, barefoot and dirty. His parents always kept Duro and him clean, and he wanted his son to be too. “Everything's going to be all right, I promise." Agron was finishing washing Edel's body when Nasir came back in with Duro to the tent.

After Agron had changed Edel, the boy hugged him tightly, and Agron couldn't hold back the tears when he heard him sobbing in his arms. Luckily his brother grabbed the boy and took him away so that he could compose himself. Agron doesn't understand why he felt so sentimental, he is not like that, Agron is a cooler man, or so he thought. The thing is that since he meets his husband, his heart is softer than it used to be.

"Your name is Edel?" Duro asks him.

"Yes."

"Well, you may have seen me with Agron, I am his brother, and if he is going to be your father, I will be your uncle. I guess you have not eaten, come with me, so you don't go to bed with an empty stomach." Duro looks at his brother. "I'll bring him back to you in a little while so you and Nasir can have time to arrange the place for the new member of the family."

"Gratitude little brother," Agron answered and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. It hurt to see Edel's suffer for the death of his father.

When Duro left the tent, Agron along with Nasir put his hands to purpose. They were able to prepare a corner of their tent for the boy. They arranged a small comfortable bed for him. Mira brought them a clean blanket, and a sheet to divide the space. Agron thanked her for being kind to them. They accommodated the tent a little differently now that they were no longer going to be alone in there. Agron made sure that the small chamber that they improvised for Edel was clean and they decorate it with some wooden toys that they had brought with them.

Before his brother return, they washed their bodies. Then when Duro got back, they were ready for the boy. Agron saw the Edel's eyes light up at the sight of his small chamber, and he gave Nasir and him a tender embrace. Edel was tired since he had a stressful day, so he curled up in Agron's arms and fell asleep almost immediately. He kisses the boy's head, and Nasir grabbed him from his arms and carried him to bed, then Agron grabbed the sheet, and settled it around his little body so he would feel cold at night.

Agron put his left arm around Nasir's neck as he watched the boy sleep. He couldn't express in words what he is feeling right now. He could see the image of his parents looking at Duro, and he sleeping when they were little, and his heart stirred as he remembered the two beings who gave him life. "You think he's comfortable?" Agron asked and then rubbed his forehead. He has a slight headache since they have been too many emotions for a single day. "I am worried about him; he is too sad; I like to see him laughing," Agron said with genuine concern. He knew that this day could come because though Edel's father wasn't too old, he got sick for all the time that he spends in that mine. Thanks to the Gods, Edel is a strong little boy, and he could resist the abuse of that place.

"He's is going to be okay, but you look drained. Let's go to bed I'll give you a massage so that you can relax and you can fall asleep fast. I don’t like to see you so tormented."

Agron kissed his husband's cheek and let out a long sigh. "A massage is what I need right now." Agron took off his cloth but kept his loincloths he doesn’t want to sleep naked just in case Edel woke up. He then walked to the wine jug and poured himself a cup then sat down on the bed to wait for his lover. Agron saw his man undress as well, then grab a bottle of oil and sit behind him with his legs around his waist. Agron moved the cup toward Nasir's mouth so that he would drink from it doing that has become a habit for him.

"What you did today is going to change our lives, Agron."

Agron sighed as he felt the warm oil on his back. "I know. I want you to take some coins to pay the seamstress, the one who is making our new armor so that he can make Edel shoes; I don’t want him to walk barefoot anymore. “Ah!” Agron groaned. “Love put pressure on that part of my right shoulder it hurts a lot. Oh…just like that." Agron recalls that when he saw his husband in danger, he lowers his guard, and one of the soldiers hit him on his shoulder with the pommel of his sword.

"You have a bruise there. What happened?"

Agron clenched his teeth as Nasir pressed hard on it. "I lowered my guard for a moment when I saw you in danger.”

“You shouldn't have neglected yourself. I will die if something happens to you too, so you need to taking care yourself too."

Agron groaned in pain again. "What did you want me to do? It's not like I could turn off my emotions when I see you in danger." He sighs. “We have to take care of ourselves even more since we are no longer alone and now we have someone who is going to depend on us. I wonder how we are going to do this Nasir. We'll have to find someone to watch over him when we're in combat," Agron voiced concern

"Agron relaxes; we're all going to take care of him. I'm sure Duro and Adler will lend us a hand too, you saw how tonight your brother behaved like an uncle for him. I've seen Adler be very kind to the other kids too. Edel couldn't have ended up in better hands.

"Your brother can help too," Agron said and squeezed his cup as Nasir moved his hand to his side. He realized that that damned Roman beat him harder than he had thought.

"I thank Asil for saving my life today, but I still don't trust him."

"Nasir he is your brother.  I don’t want you two to keep fighting because of me. Love you know that my eyes only set on top of you."

"He still gazes at you with love in his eyes, and I can't stand it!"

Agron glanced back, and he moves his hand to rest it on Nasir's hand that was on top of his left shoulder, and then he pats it for a moment. "Okay, but you can't deny that he's trying to get along with you." Agron had also seen Asil stare at a part of his body that only belongs to his husband, but he didn't express any concern about it because his gaze no longer causes any reaction in his body. "Finish so we can lay down, I need to have you curled up in my arms." Agron sighed. “You were right, I feel drained."

Nasir kiss Agron's cheek. "I know my husband. I know when he's horny, tired, or just when he needs to feel loved as he does right now."

Agron smiled. “You're quite right you love's what I need right now."

As Nasir finished, Agron thought of Edel, and the way he now will change their lives. Agron affection for the boy has grown over time, and now he carried him very close to his heart. He promised himself to do the impossible to give him a decent life while it is within his reach. Agron sighed as his husband gently kissed his shoulders. He put the cup down, and passed his right arm behind his back then grabbed Nasir waist and slides his lover forward.

Nasir put his arms around Agron's neck. "Don't worry about anything; I will help you raise Edel. I already realized that you had grown affection towards him. By the way, you've cared for him tonight I can say that you're going to be a good father for him."

Agron opened his mouth and moved it to cover his husband's lips, then introduced his tongue to slowly move it inside his man's mouth. He lovingly kissed him for a little while. "Thank you for the massage; I needed it. You are going to be a good father too," Agron said. The two of them then settled on the bed, and as his man always does, he snuggled in his arms and rested his head on his chest. Agron kissed Nasir's temple and began to caress his back beneath his hair.

 "It looks like we have a family, my love," Nasir said.

Agron chuckled and began kissing his husband's cheek repeatedly. "We already had a family, my love; it has just been extended. Tell me, Nasir, did I tell you how much I love you?" Agron said as he moved his lips to Nasir's mouth again.

"A million times but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"My love for you is bigger than the whole universe. I love Nasir..."

"Me too, but I need to voice concern. I don't want you to change Agron. I want you to have time for your family, and don't get lost in the problems of war."

Agron got thoughtful for a moment, and he took his hand to his man's chin so he can lift his head and stare at his dark eyes. "I couldn't do that because I need you all the time. When we're apart from each other, I feel like I'm missing something. I just don’t feel complete without you so don't torture your heart with that." Agron placed a last kiss on Nasir's lips then closed his eyes. He falls asleep almost right away, but Edel woke him up in the middle of the night.

When Agron opened his eyes, Edel was standing in front of the bed. The boy seemed to be awakened by a nightmare. Then Agron lifted the blanket so that he gets in with them. Edel settled into the middle of the two men, and Agron covered their body. He saw Edel felt sleep a few minutes later and Agron saw Nasir open his eyes then give him a big smile. "What it's?"

"You always say that you are proud of me, but this time I am the one who is proud of you. I love you."

"Me too," Agron said, and again fell asleep hugging his husband and who is now his son too.


	7. Chapter 7

Adler grabbed his new armor and stared at it for a moment. He doesn't know exactly how much time has passed since Spartacus defeated Glaber, weeks, months all he knows is that his life has changed a lot in all that time. He looked at Duro who was lying on his back on the bed, and a smile appeared on his face at the sight of his boyfriend's body. Adler let go of his armor and went to bed again, then curled up beside Duro, who was still asleep. Yesterday they were talking to Agron and Nasir late into the night, and surely that's why his man was still asleep since he usually always gets up early.

Adler slowly passed his hand down Duro's back, before kissing his shoulder He doesn't want to wake him up just to enjoy his presence. Adler is too in love with Duro, so much that he would give his life for the man. Adler once had someone who held meaning to him, but what he felt for that person wasn’t as big as what he feels for Duro. That man never made Adler feel that his life doesn't make sense if he wasn't next to him. Yes, he did enjoy the time he shared with that man, but now he is in the arms of the right man.

Adler remembers the first time he saw Duro; the attraction was immediate. At first what Adler liked about Duro was the way he fought that day as if he wanted to prove something to someone. Then he learned that Agron and Duro were brothers and heard that Duro has always tried to impress his brother. Adler then understood the attitude of the man. The impression that Agron gave him was that of a man who has a temper nevertheless the man has a weak spot for his man Nasir. Of the two brothers, Adler only liked Duro, for his way of being. Adler loves strong men, but at the same time, he likes that person to have a more tender heart.

Adler liked the relationship that he and Duro had at the beginning and although he suffered a lot of sexual frustration he liked that they took their time to get to know each other better. As he told Duro the wait was worth it because now they have a more stable relationship. They both love and respect each other. The two take decisions together, and on the battlefield, they are one mind, just as Agron and Nasir are. Adler has followed the relationship between Agron and Nasir very carefully, and he has learned a lot from the two men.

Adler wants Duro to be his husband, but since he didn't have to prove his love, he decided to wait a little longer before asking that question. His desire to be a free man and to return home has grown over time, and he intends to share that freedom with Duro, for the rest of his life. The yearning for his liberty and the company of his man is what keeps him alive, that's why Adler take cares of himself and Duro when they are in combat. He needs to live because he knows that his dead would destroy Duro's soul.

Adler saw his boyfriend turn around and then open his eyes. They just stared at each other for a moment in silence, as Adler likes to contemplate him. His man smiles at him, and he thought that gesture always lights up his day. Adler brought his hand to his lover's cheek and began to caress it with the back of his fingers, but his boyfriend grabbed it and began to kiss his fingers one by one slowly. Adler smiled and lowered his head to meet his man's lips, and the two shared an intense kiss that aroused the passion in his body. His man folds his body with his hands, and he thought that with only the touch of his lover loving hands he felt like a God.

If there is something Adler enjoys in bed when he is sharing it with his boyfriend is the fact that between them there are no barriers. They both knew what they want, and when they want it. There have only been a few times when Adler had to ask Duro to touch him somewhere in his body because his lover knows all his tastes and their minds flew together in bed. It is the first time that a man has completely fulfilled all his needs. His lover has the face of an angel, but he is a wild beast in bed, and that thought hardened his cock even much more than it already is.

Morning sex is one of the best, and it much better when his boyfriend takes the lead as he is doing right now. Adler saw his man move on top of him, and he tried to bring his hands to his chest, but Duro gripped them tightly and held them. Adler lifted himself up a bit and tried to kiss him, but his boyfriend threw his head back, and he cursed all the gods as he is dying to bit his lips. The lust in Duro's eyes sends waves of pleasure through his body.

"Be patient."

Adler bit his lower lip tightly. He knows that their time is sometimes limited. "We don't have too long," Adler said since, in a while, they had to join the others to plan the next attack, as the Romans have sent Cossinius and his Tribune, Furius, to finish them off.

"We will not take too long."

Adler chuckled because he knows that is impossible between them. "Duro, we don't know how to have quick sex because I like to take my time to walk your body with my hands and mouth."

"You love me?"

Adler gave him a thoughtful expression when he heard that question because it is not the first time he hears it. "I adore you, Duro; my heart is filled with love for you," Adler said without hesitation. His tongue had never spoken as truthfully as it did now. Adler has never broken words of love with anyone other than Duro, and he deserved every one of those words.

"Just like mine."

Adler smiled, and finally, his man released his hands, and he could take them behind his lover’s neck to pull his body and kiss him with intense passion. The kiss only lasted a few seconds because Duro pulls apart to move his lips toward his cheek and then his neck. Adler sighed as his lover started to slide down and gasped as he reached his hard cock. Adler closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Duro's hair, the next sound that came out of his mouth were deep moans of passion. His boyfriend has a way of sucking his cock that carried him to the edge almost immediately.

"Duro I..."

"Hold it."

Adler growled at such a request since his boyfriend is torturing him with his tongue with which he is licking the tip of his cock. “Fuck! Fuck! "Adler groaned and pulled his lover's hair, then began to move his hips at a rapid pace. He was about to spill his seeds inside his lover's mouth. "I will finish."

“Hold it!"

"Fuck the gods!" Adler screamed, and he was able to control his urgency, but when his man let go of his cock, he quickly changed the positions of their bodies on the bed and placed himself on top of his man. Adler was so turned on that he put his dick in the entrance of his man's ass and shoved it fast and hard inside.

"Fuck Adler."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, but only a little bit."

"I apologize, but there are times that you make me lose control."

"It's okay Adler I like to despair you."

Adler smiled and leaned back against his man's body; the two then began to move at the same pace and for a short time they didn't do anything but to love each other like wild animals. Then they held each other for a while as they were sharing affection until it was time to get up. Duro always helped him to put on his armor and the other way around too. After that, they went outside, and they met with Nasir and Edel who were walking toward their tent. He saw the boy started to run towards them and Adler picks Edel up.

Adler has become very attached to the child. In these last few weeks, all of them have grown affection for Edel, who is a sweet boy and has filled their hearts with joy. "You already ate my little boy?" Adler spoke in his language.

"Not yet."

"Adler speaks in English because Nasir doesn't understand our language,” Duro said.

"Well, Agron has taught me few words."

"Oh, really like what?" Adler asked Nasir and saw the men's cheeks blush; then he gazed at his boyfriend. “You hear that; your brother is only showing his husband dirty words when he can teach him better things."

"That is typical of my brother."

The three laughed together, and then he saw Asil, approaching them and immediately the atmosphere became a bit tense between them. The relationship between the two brothers has improved, but there is still some tension between the two men. The four men then walked to the kitchen to eat their morning meal to meet with Spartacus later. Agron joined them a few minutes later, and immediately grabbed his son, and that made Adler smile. Since Agron decided to take care of Edel, the man has changed a lot, and now besides being a warrior, and a husband he also is a loving father.

The six men sat down to eat together with Edel, who was sitting in Agron's lap. Despite the tension between the trios, they were able to have a pleasant conversation before joining Spartacus. Mira was going to stay with Edel because for some reason she feels indisposed. Before leaving Alder could have a moment alone with his man.

"Do you think we could ever have a little one like Edel?" Adler asked and saw Duro's eye narrow. He thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked that question, but he wanted to know Duro's opinion about it.

"I don't know how can we do that?"

Adler felt angry in his lover’s tone of voice. "Did I say something that bothered you?"

"No, just concentrate on the next fight, and not on things that are impossible for you and me to achieve. Also, Agron and Nasir are a marriage we are not. They have a more stable relationship than ours. "

Adler watched Duro start to move, and he grabbed him by his right arm because that comment upset him. "Hey, we're a couple, what's the problem of having dreams? When we get back to our land, I want us to live together, and get married."

"Adler, are you are proposing marriage to me right now, and that awful way?"

Adler took a deep breath and gave him a smile while he thinks that sometimes his boyfriend makes him feel frustrated, but he knows that is part of a real relationship. "You didn't leave me any other way. I have not asked you because I wanted us to be free first, but," Adler grabbed Duro's hands, "would you like to be my husband?" He asks then saw tears in his eyes. "Duro-" he started, but his boyfriend interrupted him with a kiss, and Adler quickly put his arms around his lover's body.

"Yes," Duro replied between kisses.

They continued kissing for a bit, and then Adler rested his head on his man's shoulder and brought his mouth to his lover's ear. "Don't walk far from me while we're fighting. If something happens to you, it would be my end Duro because I love you beyond reason. I can hardly remember my life before you came along. You have erased the traces that the Romans left in my mind and my body. "

“Adler-.'

"You've been the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want us to be free, to spend the rest of our lives together," Adler said from the depths of his heart. He still remembers his parents, and he will never forget his little sister, but aside from them, he doesn't remember that wildlife that he had before meeting Duro.

The only thing Adler remembers is that once he was in a car on his way to the mines, and the Gods put Duro on his way. Despite the situation in which they find themselves now he is happily next to his lover. Adler will be lying if he says that they have not gone through for uncomfortable moments or quarrels with each other, but they have managed to move past that and clarified their difference. Sometimes when he has any doubts, he would come to Agron or Nasir who always have good advice to give him.

"We have to leave before Agron comes looking for us," Adler said and moved to walk away, but Duro grabbed his hand tightly, and he turned his head slightly to the right to gaze at him. “Yes."

"I would like us to raise a child or girl too, but I don't know how. My brother has Edel because his father died. I just don’t know how we can do that."

Adler got thoughtful for a moment while searching in his mind for the right words to respond. "Edel is not the only child left without parents, but we still have a long way to go before this war end, maybe one day we'll have that opportunity." His boyfriend smiled and put his hand on his cheek before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Adler my heart is yours."

"And mine will forever be yours."

* * *

 

Spartacus glanced at Mira and stood thoughtfully for a moment, and then he brought the cup to his mouth. He wants to feel happy because they had gained another victory today but until Cossinius and his Tribune, Furius are defeated, he couldn't feel satisfied. Spartacus needs those two heads, to be satisfied, and he already had communicated that to his trusted people, Agron, Crixus, and Gannicus. Spartacus also shared his thoughts with Mira since she always supports him in everything he does.

Having defeated Glaber wasn't enough for him. His goal is to end slavery or die in the attempt, although he has begun to see life differently. The conversations he has with Agron have changed his heart. His wife still occupies a large part of his heart, but he has also made a space for Mira. Every day that passes the love that he feels for that kind woman has grown, and he felt more attached to her, he also felt the need to have her by his side most of the time since she has the ability to clarify his dark thoughts.

With all that has been going on in the war having Mira every night to share his ideas, it has been a blessing from the Gods. Spartacus remembers that when Mira tries to kill Ilithyia, their relationship almost crumbles but that night he talk to Agron, and he advised him to think things with a clear mind and forgive Mira for her blunder. Agron made him put on a scale everything Mira has done for him since he started planning his escape from Batiatus's house, against that little mistake. Spartacus had to acknowledge that she trusted him blindly and she was of great help that day.

That night he thought things through, and Spartacus decided to forget that incident. The two continued their relationship as if nothing had happened, and the memory that he almost lost her that day when they were trapped in that mountain stirs his heart. If it were not for Agron, Mira now would be death, and Spartacus owes that to his brother, and he would watch over his back forever. He and Agron have grown closer with time, and he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for that of his brother who with his wise advice has changed his life in a right way.

Spartacus remember months later when Asil arrived at their camp, he had an important conversation with Agron. Spartacus wanted to know if Agron's heart had changed by Asil's presence, and he was glad to know that he was faithful to his feelings for Nasir. Although Spartacus liked Asil, he had grown affection for Nasir as well, and he wants nothing more than to see them happy together. When Agron informed him that he was going to take care of Edel, he could do nothing but support his brother, and in all these months Agron has done a good job with the boy.

Spartacus felt happy when he knew that one of his own was happy despite having the Romans breathing down the back of their neck. The family that Agron has built is enough to make him feel a little satisfaction and gives strength to continue his fight against the Romans. Spartacus wants to free every slave from their masters; he doesn't want anyone else to go through what his wife Sura and Mira once had to go through. Perhaps he is very naive, in he is fighting for a cause that is almost impossible, but his heart is set on it, and nothing would make him change his mind.

Spartacus saw Mira get up and approached him, so he placed his cup to one side as she sat on his lap. His eyes fell on her and then he moves his right hand to pass the back of his fingers slowly through her thinning hair. The two shared a loving kiss, and a few minutes later Spartacus pulled his lips away and stared at her. Spartacus moved the back of his fingers slowly down her delicate cheeks and noticed something he had not noticed when he touched her. Mira's skin felt soft, and her face looked a little different than a month ago. He couldn't say what it was different in her, but he knows there was something there.

"Why you're looking at me that way like it's the first time you lay your eyes on me."

Spartacus gave a smile to the woman who has brought light to his life and that the only thing she has asked in return is a little more of his heart. "I can feel your skin different in my touch, besides you have a glitter in your eyes that I have not seen before," Spartacus said, and then saw a strange smile on her face. "I've also been worried about you. For the past few nights, I've noticed that you have not been feeling well. You've always been a strong woman; it's not normal that you have not gotten out of bed in the last few days." Spartacus then saw her rise and walk away. Spartacus got up and followed her. He watched Mira's sights fall to the floor, and he grabbed her chin to lift her head and force her gaze. "Mira, what is tormenting your mind?" She stays silent. "Find a clear voice; you know I always try to understand you."

"I didn't want to break words with you about the subject because I'm afraid of your reaction."

Spartacus was more confused than before with the words she had just broken. "Can you give meaning to your words?" Spartacus asks her then he watched her bring her hand to her stomach.

"I'm heavy with your child."

Spartacus just stay still stared at her for a moment, he didn't know what to say or what to think since he was not expecting that. He stepped back before addressing her. "Why didn’t you tell me sooner?"

"I told you I was afraid."

“Why?'

"When you knew that Ilithyia was heavy with your child you said that your wife was the only one who has the right to carry your child."

Spartacus eyes filled with tears as his thoughts about Sura. He remembers exactly the words that he told Mira that day, but that was a lifetime ago. "I need to think about that. I need to be alone for a moment," Spartacus said, and turned away from her. He came out of his tent, still feeling a little overwhelmed by the news. Along the way, he met Agron.

"Spartacus, are you okay? Your face looks a bit pale."

"We can share words, alone."

"Sure, let's go to my tent. Nasir is out with our son.”

Spartacus couldn’t help but smile at that remark. "I still find it strange to hear you say, my son," he said, and then he remembered Mira, but instead of breaking words about her, he just followed his friend. The two entered the tent a few minutes later, and he took a seat, then Agron poured him a cup of wine.

"Spartacus, you're going to tell me what it's tormenting your heart because it is evident that something is not right."

Spartacus looked up and grabbed the cup, then stared at it for a moment before breaking words. "Mira, it's heavy with my child. She just broke me the news, and I didn't know what to tell her. My mind feels confused, so I just walk away." Spartacus said. He felt distressed and overwhelmed. He knows how to answer when it came to something war-related, but in this, his mind has no clear thoughts.

"Spartacus, a child, is a blessing. I know when you knew that Ilithyia was heavy with your child wasn't pleasant news for you, but this is different. We are talking about Mira, a woman who loves you who has proved his love for you a lot of times."

Hearing those words make him break a smile, but then he remembered his wife, Sura. "I always dream about having a family with Sura, not with anyone else," he said, and then Agron rested his hand on his hand and held it for a moment.

"Your heart still beat; besides, I've seen how you've grown closer to Mira, in all these months. You can't turn your back on a person who has risked everything for you. Mira needs you now more than ever. "

Those words reached the bottom of his heart, and when he met Agron's eyes, he felt at peace. "When did you become such a wise man? There is almost nothing left on you of that man whom I met so long ago. There is nothing left of that restless boy all that I can see now is a husband and father. Agron, I can’t feel more proud of you."

"Gratitude for your words, but you knows that my change has a single name and it is Nasir, but we're not talking about me if not about you. I know that now is not the time to think about having a family. If I have my son now is because Edel father died and I didn't have the heart to leave him to his fate. The thing is if the gods wanted Mira to become the mother of your child it was maybe to give you a reason to live."

"Father looks ..."

Spartacus looked at Nasir and Edel, walked inside the tent, and he saw the boy run towards his father Agron who immediately pick him up, and he sits his boy in his lap. Spartacus saw the boy show his father a wooden toy, and Agron's face expression is one he would never forget. At that moment there was no trace of that terrible warrior, there was only a loving father gazing at his son with love. "Can I see it?"

"Spartacus, my uncle Duro, make it for me."

"How are you doing, Spartacus?" Nasir asked the man before taking a seat beside Agron.

"I feel so much better after seeing happiness in Edel's face." He looked at the boy and grabbed his face. "You are very lucky to have two parents who love you."

Suddenly Spartacus got an image in his mind, and he saw a baby in his arms. He felt a great joy in his heart with that thought. Spartacus then remembered Mira's fearful face as she was breaking the news. He believes Agron is right; he is nobody to reject the gift that the Gods have given him. It's funny how once he didn't believe in the Gods, and now he lets himself to be guided by them.

"We love Edel like you're going to love your child when born."

"A child?" Nasir asked.

"Mira is heavy with my child," Spartacus said without taking his eyes off the boy who looked happy.

"Oh, congratulations," Nasir said with enthusiasm.

Agron kissed his son's head before looking at his friend. "Don't reject the gift of being a father."

Spartacus smiled and then watched Nasir and Agron play with their son. "I'm not going to do it. You two inspire love, and it's what I want to see on each face of the people who are born from the heels of their masters," he said and then stayed with them for a little while, and then he left them to return with Mira. Spartacus found her crying on the bed, and he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her then embraced her tightly. He started to stroke her back slowly.

"I swear to you that I didn't plan this, I know you don't want a child who will come from me."

"You're wrong," Spartacus said before pulling apart a little bit so he could stare at her tearful eyes. "I love you, Mira. Your love and that child are perhaps what I need to find meaning to my life after we reach our freedom."

"I've waited a long time for those words."

"I hope they have brought peace to your heart. From now on you will have to take care of yourself; I don't want you to take risks." Spartacus said as he thinks that even though he knows she is a great warrior, he would want her to be as little as possible on the battlefield. He didn't want to take risks that something would happen to the fruit of their love.

"I'll be fine; all I need is you with me to be well.”

"You have me, completely," Spartacus said before embracing her again.

He knows that from the afterlife Sura is probably happy for him. She loved him so much that Spartacus is sure that she wouldn't want to see him suffer for his death the rest of his life, and although once he didn't believe that, now he does. He seeks at Mira's lips and kissed her with passion as he lay her back on the bed, then took pause to gaze at her eyes again. "You and my child will be okay." Spartacus picked up a tear with his lips. "Please don't shed more tears for me."

"This time they are tears of happiness."

"Now I understand this new shine in your eyes; it is because the arrival of a being that will bring us more closely to each other," Spartacus said, looking at her with love. Time is changing, and today is the beginning of a new life for him.

* * *

Nasir watches his son playing with the other children while he is taking a break. He has been training the new recruit’s non-stop for the past few months. Agron is holding a meeting with Spartacus right now, as they had intersected a group of Romans near their camp. Nasir takes that moment to rest and be able to spend a moment with Edel. The last few months they have gone through many things some good and some bad. After they decided to take care of Edel, things have changed between Agron and him.

The two are now calmer and less restless. Nasir and his husband now know how to control their needs of heir bodies, and they have learned to be discrete too. Nasir recalls that he had a conversation with his man, about the way they would have to behave now that they are parents, and it was there when they came to the conclusion that they would have to change. Their relationship is now more stable, and the passion between them has not diminished, but they now are simply more careful, so their son wouldn't see things he doesn't have to see.

His husband has changed a lot both physically and mentally. Agron body has become more robust and muscular. His man looked more mature and much more handsome than before. Nasir definitely likes his change, but what he loves the most is watching Agron share time with Edel. When his husband is spending time with their son, he behaved in a very tender way that Nasir enjoys to see. Agron is a very different man when he has Edel in his lap; he becomes a sweet and loving man, just as he behaves with him. Nasir is surprised by the significant change that his man has taken since Edel is in their life.

Although Agron now has more responsibilities, he doesn't neglect his family as he once promised he would do. His man always managed to escape for a moment to check on them. Nasir couldn't ask for more than what the gods have given him, a loving husband, a son and the returned of his brother too. That thought made him look towards Asil, who is talking with Duro. The tension between the two of them has calmed down a little, but Nasir still felt a little distrust towards him.

Nasir couldn't deny that Asil and Agron always kept a safe distance from themselves, but even so, he could still see love in his brother's gaze toward his man. Nasir can't deny that he wants to attempt a rapprochement to see if they could fix their differences, but his stupid jealousy doesn't let him do it. The last conversation he had with Agron about his brother, his lover asked him to please try to talk to him, and Nasir is seriously thinking about doing it. He thinks that he couldn’t continue to feel resentment for someone who shares his own blood.

Nasir has many questions to ask his brother; he was curious to know if their aunt knew what happen to their mother. Nasir had few little memory of the woman who gave him his life, and he has no memory of his father. Asil has brought with him a part of his past, and until now Nasir has refused to embrace it. His son Edel knows that Asil is like his uncle too, and he has seen them play together, but he always kept a safe distance to avoid share words with the man.

Nasir was going to take a step toward his brother when someone grabbed him by the arm. Nasir looked up and stared at the man, whom he had seen before in the camp, but they have never broken words. The only thing Nasir knows is that the man is Gaul, but he doesn't even know his name. The man has brown eyes and has a short black hair like Agron have, definitely he was handsome but not for him because he only has eyes for his man. Nasir stepped back to keep the distance between that person and him.

"What's your name, little man?"

"My name is Nasir."

"My name is Brian. I had seen you training the recruits after I joined the group. Last night I saw you fight and I can tell that you are agile with the spear, you move like, a God and it’s pleasant to see you fight. I'm going to dare to ask you, Agron is it something of you? The man is always by your side."

"Do you know Agron?" Nasir asked with curiosity although he was aware that his husband always kept a distant from the Gaul.

"No, I have only heard that he is Spartacus right hand."

"Well, Agron is my husband," Nasir said, and then he saw the man smile, but his gaze became more lustful toward him.

"It's a pity; I have not seen anyone more handsome than you around the camp. I like your smile, and your hair," Brian said.

Nasir saw Brian's hand move toward his hair, and instead of taking a step back he stood still, feeling a bit confused. Everyone knows who he is, and nobody dared to try to approach him an intimate way of respect for his man. When Nasir came out of his confusion and started moving away, it was too late. He simply saw his husband appear out of nowhere and grab the man tightly by his arm and gaze at him with a challenge. Nasir grabbed Agron's hand to avoid that he threw himself against the man.

"Agron he wasn’t trying to hurt me,” Nasir said, but it seems that the only thing he managed to do with those words was to make his man get even angry since his eyes glittered with anger.

"He was fucking touching you, which I alone have the right to do!"

"Apologize Nasir; I didn't know you were the slave of a German."

Nasir couldn’t believe that Brian said that, it seems that he doesn’t really know his man. When he looked at Agron, he was already on top of the man punched him in the face. He had to step aside without being able to do anything about it. The two men were almost of the same height; therefore, they were fighting equality. Thanks to the Gods he saw Duro arrive and intervening; he was able to pull the men apart, then he attempts to grab Agron's hands, but he rejected him.

"You fucking touch my man again, and I swear I'll kill you!"

"You're invited to try!"

"Father what is going on?"

Nasir grabbed his son who got frightened by the scene, and he looked at Adler. "Adler, please take him away."

"Come, my little boy," Adler said.

"Agron stops it you already scare Edel,” Duro said.

"This fucking Gaul has to learn how to respect the man who doesn't belong to him."

"Apologies, next time you need to mark your man to let people know that he's your property. German people always think they are better than us, but you're all just shit!"

"Brian bites your tongue and fell out of sight!" Crixus screamed as he reached them.

Crixus and Agron no longer behave hostile to each other, and Nasir heard the man apologize on behalf of his friend. Finally, Agron calmed down and grabbed his hand than the two walked into their tents. It was the first time Nasir had seen Agron lose control that way. He had already told him that he is capable of killing even the Gods if they tried to touch him, but he really didn't think he could do it. Nasir turned his gaze to the ground for fear of looking at his husband's eyes.

"Why the hell did you let that fucking Gaul touch you, Nasir?"

The trembling in his husband's voice and his eyes full of tears broke his heart. "I ... Brian approached me, and he was talking to me in a friendly way."

"He was not talking to you; he was touching you! I can’t stand the idea that somebody wants to take you away from my arms. You know that you're everything to me and that my life would end if I lost you!"

"Don't yell Agron," Nasir said since he doesn't like it when Agron yells at him, in fact, he hates it when they fight. "When he touched me, I was just confused, that's why I didn't move."

"All these fucking months I've kept my distance with Asil not to make you angry, and you let a fucking Gaul touch you!"

"It's different, that man and  I don't have a history that we share together, besides I didn't feel anything when he touched me," Nasir said and saw his man take a step in front of him. Nasir saw so much anger in his lover's eyes that he couldn't keep his gaze up, but Agron grasped his jaw tightly to force his gaze again.

"I don't see the damn difference. I told you once what could happen if someone other than me dared to touch you, Nasir. You are only mine! I can't stand another person to even look at you, my love! I don't like being aggressive with you but look how I break down just thinking that you can find comfort in another man arms."

Nasir passed his right arm behind his lover’s waist. "I apologize; I should have pulled away faster. It will not happen again. You are the only man who makes me feel Agron, and you know that. You know that you are my God," Nasir said, and immediately Agron kissed him with raw passion, and Nasir corresponded with the equal intensity. His husband started to move him to the bed, but Nasir stopped him. "Agron Edel got very scared; we have to go get him.”

"Fuck the Gods, Nasir; I want to have you right now."

"Agron we can do it later. We are parents now; he is our priority. Sex can wait." He watched his husband walk away and breathe deeply. He could feel his frustration because right now his cock is screaming for a touch from his man's hands.

"Okay, but I don't want to see you near that man, you understand Nasir?"

"Yes I do, go get our son; I have to talk to my brother," Nasir said and saw Agron smiled, and then nodded.

Before leaving the store, Agron explained that Spartacus has a plan to invade the village at night, while he was in charge of directing the main force to attract most of the remaining forces of Cossinius. Agron told Nasir that he wants him to be present along with his brother Duro, the rest of the people were going to stay in the camp. Nasir agreed, and then they both went outside. Agron went to find Edel, and he headed for his brother's tent.

"Asil, can we talk?" Nasir asked after he stepped inside.

"I saw what happened between that man and Agron from a distance. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right; the truth is I have never seen Agron that angry."

"Agron is a man who doesn't like to have competition; he is very possessive. I remember the once someone tries to get closer to me, and Agron got angry, but not the way I saw him today. I can tell that Agron loves you more than he once loved me."

Nasir gives Asil a sad smile and then sat down beside him on the bed. "I didn't come here to talk about Agron; I came here so we can try to sort things out between us." Nasir paused. "I have seen how you have kept your distance with Agron, for me, as I have also noticed that you are suffering because you still love him," Nasir admitted. He would be a hypocrite if he said that he has not seen the two men kept the distance not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I have tried by all means to forget him, but it’s hard."

Nasir could understand that. He knows that if something happens to Agron, he would never be able to forget him. His husband is a man who knows how to get deeply into your skin. The way that Agron behaves, or makes love is unforgettable. Maybe there were other guys similar to him, but Nasir doesn't know, and he will never know because he would never leave his man. Right now he felt sorry for what his brother is feeling.

"I've come to think that destiny did all this on purpose. Maybe what the Gods wanted was for you and me to meet, and put Agron on our way to make that happen." Asil sigh. "All these are assumptions, but what I'm sure of is that I want us to forget that we love the same man, and give ourselves a chance as brothers. I want to know if this is right with you."

"There is nothing else I would like to do more. I have to apologize to you for the way I sometimes glance at your husband, but I just need more time."

"Take the time you need I finally understand that you will not betray me." Asil grabbed his right hand and squeezed it tightly, and that brought tears to his eyes. “Tell me about my aunt. She knew what happen to our mother."

Asil smiled. "Our aunt is a lovely woman who raised me as a free boy and gave me good manners. She found out that our mother died of mistreatment from the Romans. I believe that Agron is right; we have to avenge what they did to our family and us."

Nasir chuckled. "Agron is always correct, that man is almost never wrong, I hope someday you two can have that beautiful friendship that you two once had."

"Maybe someday, but he the only thing is important to me right now is us. We need to try to get along as brothers. Just remember that despite my feelings for Agron, our bond is bigger. Blood weighs more than water, and we share the same blood."

"You're right. I think we have to start from scratch, and I'm willing to do it."

"Me too."

"Good." They began to talk leaving Agron out of their thoughts, and after Nasir spent some time with his brother, he returns with his husband.

Nasir and Agron decided to rest for a while before leaving to their mission. Nasir tells him about his conversation with Asil, and his husband was happy that they finally could have a conversation that didn't end up in a fight. Nasir is aware that it is crucial for Agron that he has a good relationship with his brother, and after that conversation, Nasir could say that it could happen very soon.

* * *

 

Agron began to organize his family stuff while Spartacus was in the city of Sinuessa, fixing everything for them to be able to take the city. At first, he didn't like the idea of taking the city. Agron doesn't want to see his family trapped in that place, but just as Spartacus had said winter is near and he doesn't want his family to go through cold, and hungry. Either way, he was nervous about the step they were going to take. He felt that the city could give them shelter but could also be very dangerous for them. Agron has always been a cautious man, and now that he has a family he is much more.

Agron thoughts were interrupted when he saw his son enter the tent running. Agron grabbed his boy and immediately picked him up in the air. "What are you doing running without your sandals, Edel?" Agron asked in his language, but the boy remained silent. "You know I don't like you to be running without it now put it on. I don't want you to be far away from the tent since we are going to leave soon. Where is your father Nasir?"

"He's talking to my uncle, Asil."

"Okay, go tell him I want to see him."

Agron released his son and saw him put on his sandals then leave the tent. He walked over to the wine jug and fixed a cup. Agron started to drink, and in doing so, he remembers the fight he had yesterday with the Gaul, who a while back he saw near Nasir looking at him again. The man is looking for problems, and if he keeps staring at his man, he will find it. Now Agron is feeling what Nasir has been feeling all this time. He is a jealous man but until yesterday no one had dared to touch his man, and he was not going to let that happen again.

When his man entered the tent, he just stood still gazing at him in silence. Nasir has been training the new recruits, and everyone has recognized the good work he has been doing. Agron couldn't feel more proud of his husband. With every passing sun, his love for his Syrian man grew even bigger. The decision that Nasir took yesterday to go and talk with his brother to fix things between them was a sign that his lover has become a more mature man. Despite all the changes Nasir continues to have a noble heart and Agron felt happy about it.

"Why you are looking at me as if I did something wrong?"

Agron smiled and gave him an intense look. His husband now keeps his chest exposed most of the time, and he finds that fascinating. "Come here, my little man." When his man approached him, he grabbed his right hand and stroked it with his thumb. "You have not done anything wrong; I'm just worried. I am not sure if the decision to take that city is the right one, but winter is near. If we don't take shelter many of us are going to die of cold and hunger, and I'm not going to let my family get caught up in it, "Agron said, and his little man simply gave him a big hug.

"I love how you protect us; I love the man in front of me."

Agron decided to try his luck. "I don't know I think I'm losing your thoughts with a fucking Gaul."

"Agron stop that.'"

"It was just a jest," he said before rubbing his nose against Nasir's.

"Agron you are always worried. Tell me what I have to do to ease your anguish."

Agron sighed, he didn't want to transmit his distress to Nasir, but he needs to be honest with him, also, talking to his man calm his concerns. "I'm concerned because I love my family and I don't want anything to happen to the people I love." Agron pause to take a sip of his drink. "It seemed like a lifetime when I had no one else than my brother, and now I have a man and a son whom I would protect with my life if necessary."

"As I would protect you and Edel, you know that my place is with you and that I share your feelings. We are one mind, Agron; neither of us can live without the other."

Agron sighed. “You’re right, and I apologize for my mood. The only thing you can do for me now is to make sure that we take the necessary things to spend the first night in the city. We are probably going to find more supplies there. I pack some of Edel's toys and his clothes. While we're taking the city, he's going to stay close to Mira, who will take care of him. Spartacus doesn’t want her to be in that fight since her discomfort has increased and I agree with him.”

“Me too Spartacus needs to take care of her and his child.”

Agron nodded, and he saw Nasir raised his head and sought his lips, and despite the fact that he felt worried Agron responded to that kiss with love, but it was a brief kiss. He couldn't think of anything, but Spartacus and that city right now. Agron just hopes that everything is going well and that Spartacus has no problems while he is there. He doesn't like it when the two of them are separated because he would hate if something goes wrong and he isn’t at his side to help him. Agron and Spartacus have become too close to each other in the last months, and if something happens to his brother, he will suffer a lot.

Agron broke the kiss. "I apologize again; I have no mind for anything but the task ahead of us."

"Last night I tried a rapprochement between us, but you also rejected me. What is going on Agron, you don't desire me anymore."

"Nasir, our son didn't fall asleep into late, but you know I did try early, but you-" Nasir put his finger on his lips.

"It was just a joke. When we take the city, and we find our room we're going to celebrate."

"You can count on that, my little man, now let put our hand on purpose since we have many things to do."

,,,

After the time had arrived, Agron met with Crixus and Naevia. His brother along with Adler and Asil, were behind them waiting for the signal. Looking at the city from afar Agron is realizing that the town holds the space to give shelter to all of them. Agron also thought about what they would have to do after they entered. He knows they will have to kill everyone inside. He and Nasir had talked about it, and his man didn't feel comfortable knowing that they would have to kill women and children, but they are at war; therefore, sacrifices have to be made, but he will never make his husband do something he doesn't want to do.

“The moon nears its peak,” Agron said.

“Yet fucking gate stands firmly rooted,” Nasir said.

“They will see it raised or fall in the attempt. Ready the others. When gate trembles, death follows upon heel,” Crixus said.

Agron nodded and gazed at his husband the two then stood up to join the crowd. Agron approached his brother Duro and stared at him for a moment. Duro has also changed a lot; his brother is no longer that shy boy who easy gives up, he is now a strong warrior who knows how to defend himself. Agron felt very proud of him too, in fact, he is proud of his entire family. He placed his hand on Duro's right shoulder and patted it for a moment.

"Look at you ready to slice Roman meat, little brother."

"When are you going to stop calling me little brother?"

"When he stops calling me little man and that's never going to happen,” Nasir said.

"Maybe we should call him an old man since he is older than all of us," Adler said.

"Hey,” Agron looked at Adler and pretended to be angry with him. “You're lucky you're my brother boy otherwise I would have already broken your mouth," Agron said, and they all laughed.

Agron chuckled, and then moved his hand to Duro's cheek and patted it before turning his gaze to Asil, who glanced away. Agron twisted his lips, thinking that it still pains him to know that he is suffering in silence. Now that things have calmed down a bit between the two brothers he was going to try to talk to Asil again, to see if they could talk without saying painful things to each other. They are a family and Asil is part of it too, he wants them all to get along well. Agron then saw de Gaul, gazing at him and he gave him a glare before looking away.

Agron looked among the crowd, and he thought about his son who had stayed behind with Mira, to wait until they took the city, and thinking about his little boy gave him strength. Agron then stood next to his husband, and they walked towards the gate; they waited there until Spartacus opened it. Crixus was the first to enter the city then Agron followed along with Nasir, and immediately they began to fight against the guards who defended the city. As they cleared the entrance, Agron kept moving inside the city but always close to his lover Nasir and his brother too.

As always the Roman blood transforms that sweet father into a savage man. With a wild passion he continues to move and killing every Roman who crossed his path until he saw a child the same age as his son who ran in front of him, and at that moment he lowers his sword, and let him escape. He gazed at his husband, who stared at him with an eye of pride, and he just nodded and shook his head. “You've softened Agron," he told himself.

After there was no enemy left, they headed for the Horreum. There they discovered that the Aedile of the city had barricaded himself in there, and he was threatening to burn the Horreum where he keeps the grains of the city. Agron grabbed Asil spear, and he was ready to throw it at the man, but he analyzed the situation. The man had a burning torch on his hands and any movement he could drop it and burn the place. Crixus then went to seek Spartacus.

When Spartacus arrived, he brought the wife of the Aedile. "I can take him," Agron said.

"Agron lowers your spear," Spartacus said.

Agron stood still and handed the spear to Spartacus. He saw Laeta, the wife of the Aedile, try to make the man see reason, but Crixus appeared behind him with Gannicus, and they were able to kill the Roman guardians. Spartacus then nails the spear to Aedile in his mouth, and he saw the man fell to the floor lifeless luckily Crixus could catch the torch before it fell on the pitch.

"The city is ours!"

Agron heard Spartacus say, and he touched his man's shoulder. "Let's go get our son," Agron said. Nasir nodded and followed him around the city.

Agron couldn't deny that he felt a little discomfort at seeing so many bodies lying on the floor. He didn't know what his heart is feeling right now. Most of those people were women and children, but also, Agron can't deny that he had seen many women cheer up in the arena. Agron can’t forget that these kids grew up to be like their parents, and look at them as if they are animals too, therefore at the moment, he felt overwhelmed. His heart is full of mixed feelings, but fortunately, he saw his son walking toward them grabbing Mira's hand, and he crouched to embrace him.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

Agron's heart broke when he felt his son tremble with fear in his arm. Seeing so many corps on the floor has to be hard for an eight-year-old boy, though he knows Edel has been through a lot. "You don't have to be afraid; we're going to protect you. Let's find a place to stay." Agron stood up with his son in his arms and gazed at Mira. "Thank you. Are you okay?" He saw Mira grabbed her stomach.

"We are all right."

"That is good to hear, just make sure you keep yourself safe.  Follow that path Spartacus is ahead."

"Okay, I will see you all later."

Agron along with Nasir and his brother began to walk the houses that were in the city, and the two couples found places near each other. Agron couldn't help but approach Asil, and he asks him where he is going to stay. Luckily, Duro and Adler invited him to stay with them, and he felt relief because he doesn’t want Asil to be left alone. Agron then entered his new home with his husband and his little boy whom he put on the floor. Agron removed the part of his armor that was on his shoulder and began to look around the house. He sighs of relief when he saw the little pool.

"Fuck the gods; we're going to used that tonight,” Agron voiced.

"Father, can I get into it?"

"Go ahead, just take off those clothes," Nasir said.

Agron stood behind his husband, and put his arms around his waist, and kissed his cheek. The scent of his man made him forget the horrible reek of blood on his body. “We have a house, my little man. How are you feeling?"

"They had to kill all those innocent people?"

Agron sighed and turned his husband around. He just had to give a quick glance to his lover's eyes to know what he is thinking, and he realized that they are not pleasant thoughts. "Why don't we put our thoughts in ourselves? Look at our son, he is happy."

"That doesn't answer my question. The rebels had to be that cruel and kill all those children?"

Agron moved away from him. "I don't know Nasir! You saw me with that child that crossed our path. I hesitate, I could not kill him, but that's me. I own my mind and heart, but I don’t know what others hold in their hearts. I was absent of choice for that matter!"

"You're a leader you have a voice among them."

"Nasir it's enough, we're both tired, and it had been a long day, so strip the subject of your thoughts," Agron harshly said, he hates having to use that tone with his husband, but sometimes it's the only way he has to end a discussion between them.

"Fix the place a bit. Edel needs to eat I'll go get our things, and some food."

Agron saw his husband move, and he grabbed his hand. "Nasir ..." he said, and he gulped when he saw his lover's dark eyes filled with tears. "Please don't blame me for what happened." He grabbed his lover's cheek and kissed his lips. "I love you, Nasir,” he said, but his man just smiled and walked out of the house. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath.

Agron then started cleaning the place. Luckily the people who lived in that location were clean, and the house wasn’t too messy. He found a pitcher of wine, and he poured himself a cup. He sat on the bed to look at Edel, who was playing with the water and his eyes filled with tears as he remembered that child in the street. He took a deep breath and thought of his husband. Agron thought that even though he loves Nasir kindness, sometimes that tender heart makes his man suffer.

"Father pleases joining me."

Agron gazed at his son and thought that he needs a bath. He took off his armor but left his Loincloths on so he wouldn’t be completely naked in front of his son. Agron went into the water to join his child who immediately approached him. He couldn't explain in words what he feels when he is with Edel. He didn't feel happy that his real father-son died, but he can't deny that he is glad to have his little boy in his life. Agron and his son were playing with the water when Asil entered the residence. Their gazes met, and he saw his cheek flush.

"Apologies, Duro wants to know if we can stay with Edel tonight. There are some toys in the house where we are staying with which he can play."

Agron thought that those toys belonged to children whose bodies were still lying on the floor, but his son doesn’t have to pay for it. "Edel do you likes that idea?” His son's response was immediate. “Does he have a place to sleep?”

“There are several beds in the house."

"Okay, but feed him, he has not eaten anything.” Agron look at his son. “Edel gets out and dry with that cloth that's in bed." Agron didn't want to leave the small pool, not to make Asil feel uncomfortable, so he just stays under the water. His son kissed his cheek and ran off with his uncle; he then took off his subligaria to be able to enjoy the water better. When his husband arrived, he found him thoughtful since he was wondering if his man believed that he is a monster without feelings to anyone but them.

"Where is Edel?"

"Your brother came to get him; he's going to spend the night with his uncles. Hey, strip and come with me." Luckily his husband didn't hesitate, and he saw him remove his subligaria. Agron sighed when his man's cock was left uncovered. When Nasir went into the water, he immediately grabbed him by the waist and placed him in his lap. He threw Nasir's hair aside and kissed his neck before staring at his dark eye. Agron grabbed his man's right hand and brought his fingers to his mouth to kiss them one by one.

"Agron you are too sweet. You make me feel like I am in a dream sometimes."

"If I am, why do you think the worst of me?" Agron asked, and then glanced at him with a gleam of sadness in his eyes.

"Agron I am your husband, my heart is yours so how can you think that I believe you are a bad human being? I just didn’t know which side you were on when that happened."

Agron moved his mouth to his man lips. "I'm not going to deny you, that once my heart was cold, but I'm not that man anymore, I am different and all because of you. I don't agree with what the rest of our people did, but you have to remember that we have suffered under the heels of the Romans. It's hard for some of us to see any Roman with different eyes, but I swear to you that my hands are not going to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it, my little man. I want to be worthy of your love."

“I know that your hands were left absent choice, so I apologize for my reaction, and you need to know that you are already worthy of my love."

Agron grabbed water from the pool and wet his man hair, then washed his face that was dirty with blood. "I would give all I have to the gods to never see Roman blood on your face," Agron said then he started to kiss him slowly. "I need you, my little man," Agron said and didn't let him answer. He put his tongue inside his man's mouth, and passed his man's legs around his waist then got up to take him to bed.

When Agron places Nasir on the bed, he slides down and separated Nasir's legs to place small kisses and his lover’s right thigh then bit it hard. He heard Nasir moan and that moan was like music to his ears. Agron then moved to his other thigh where he repeated the same process before turning his man over and kissing the back of his right leg. Slowly Agron slid his mouth until he reached his man ass. He then placed a kiss on each of his lover's buttocks and patted them before putting his thumbs on each side of his buttocks to open his man's ass.

"Agron, what are you doing?"

"Do not talk, just enjoy the pleasure my tongue is about to give you."

Agron said before pulling out his tongue and started to pass it around his man's ass hole. He squeezed his lover's ass as he quickly moves his tongue around it. The tongue wasn’t enough for Agron, so he used his middle finger to push it into his man's ass and began to move it around too. "Squeeze your ass for me," Agron demanded, and when his man did he could feel the walls of his muscle tighten his finger. Agron growls and bit his lover’s but right cheek. "Fuck!"

"Oh, Agron you're going to make me reach the end that way."

"Hold it."

"Damnit I love what you are doing."

“I know…”

Agron then entered another finger and moved both at the same time. His husband began to moan aloud, and Agron could feel his cock pulse with desire, and he already has an urge to be inside his man's ass. He wanted to do something different, so when he couldn't wait any longer, he got up to get the bottle of oil they had packed. Agron stood in the middle of his man and spilled oil on his cock, and he began to touch himself while he stared at his man, and the lust in his lover's eyes almost makes him reach the end. He then put the tip of his cock into Nasir ass's hole and pushed in a little.

Agron then spread his man's legs and began to move quickly and wildly inside him. He shifted his head to the right and kissed Nasir's foot for a moment just before folding his men's legs forward almost to the height of his lover's shoulders. Agron then put his legs straight and lay on Nasir’s legs while he moved even much faster. It's been a long time since he's been in that position and it made his dick feel tighter inside his man ass.

"Fuck Agron, I don’t know that you can do that in bed. I can feel your fucking cock deep inside my ass."

"I just want to please you completely so that you never feel the need to seek another man," Agron admitted. That is a fear he has always had.

When Agron got tired of that position, he placed himself behind his husband's body and quickly got inside his ass again. He put his right arm under his lover's neck, and he moved his other hand to Nasir's waist and began to move his husband’s body a fast speed. "Let me have your lips, Nasir," Agron beg him.

His man put his hand on his head and tangled his fingers in his hair; he loves when Nasir do that. Agron pulled his cock out for a moment just to pass it around his man's buttocks before putting inside his ass again, but this time he turned Nasir bodies to stay on top of him and keep fucking him while he was face down. Agron moved his hands and slip them up to entwine his fingers between his husband's fingers, while he kissed his lover’s shoulders slowly and still pushing deep inside his man’s ass. He then moved his mouth to Nasir's ear.

"I can feel my cock deep inside you and is fucking driving me crazy Nasir. Your tight ass is so good; I don't think there's another one like yours, which I'll never try to prove because you'll never see me away from you."

"Agron you're going to make me lose my mind, you have not been that passionate in a while."

"Because our son has not allowed us to, but let there be no doubt that I always wish you and I will never tire of having you," Agron replied before kissing him.

He continued in that position for a while before putting his hands on Nasir's waist to lift his ass a little bit, and so he could move his left hand forward to stroke his man's cock while he fucked him. Agron felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead, but he ignored it and kept moving at that same pace until he increased his speed. "Nasir love I adore you," Agron repeat over and over again.

The two of them spent more than an hour enjoying their bodies that way until Agron couldn't contain his urgency and poured his seed into his man's ass, while Nasir poured his own into his hand. They fell into bed together, and it took Agron a few minutes to regain strength then he got up and looked for a cloth to clean his man and his hand. Agron then moved behind his man and put the blanket over their body, and then he pressed their bodies tightly together. Agron then began to kiss his man's cheek again and again until he made his man laugh. His lover turned around and put his hand on his cheek which made him smile.

"Why you keep thinking I can change you for another man when my heart is overflowing with affection for you."

Agron grabbed Nasir's hand and let out a long sigh before kissing it. "Because you're good, and I-"

“You are a wonderful man, and I couldn’t live without you. These moments between us are the ones that make sense of my life. Agron if I lost you my heart would stop beating, so please don't have irrational thoughts, don't torment your heart thinking that you're going to lose me because that's never going to happen."

For some reason, his eyes began to tear up, maybe because he is feeling an immense joy at hearing those words. "I never wanted to be good; I came to love the games in the sand. I felt great when I was victorious, and when I met you, I realized that there is no more glorious thing that to be in your arms every night."

"Agron-"

"My little man, you have my life in your hands," Agron said using a voice trembling with emotion. "I will always love you, and the day I take my last breath you are the person I want to see before I go to the afterlife."

"Then we will go together to the afterlife before there is no life without you. Now tell me do you think we deserve this moment of happiness after we shed all that blood tonight."

Agron sighed and gave him a gaze full of love. "We deserve this and more, especially you who deserve to be happy."

"That happiness is only possible at your side."

"Mine, too."

His man kissed him, and then they both held each other, and they stay like that as they talk for a while until they fell asleep. Agron is not sure what will happen in the incoming days in that city, but he is completely sure that whatever happens will happen together.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Duro was watching Adler play with Edel next to Asil, and that made him remember the conversation he had with his boyfriend a few days ago. His lover wants to get married and have a family together, and he wants the same thing, but he doesn't know how that could be possible while they were hiding from the Romans as if they were rabbits. Duro's eyes fell to his hands, the same hands that once were afraid to grab a sword, and now are craving to have one to kill more enemies Romans.

Duro rubs the back of his neck while he thinks he is tired of running away. He wants this war to end soon so he could see his parents again. In these last few days, he has been thinking a lot about his mother. He wonders what she would say if she finds out that her eldest son had matured more than she once thought he was going to do. Duro is sure that his mom is going to love Edel, she always dreamed of seeing her two sons married with kids someday. His mother is a woman who loves children, and he is sure that Edel is going to bring a lot of joy to the family.

Duro recalled that his father uses to be a strong man. His father has always wanted to see his two children with a family and providing for them just as he has always done for his family. The memory of all the times he found his father awake, absent from sleep, looking for ways to earn more coins to give his family a better life still fresh in his mind. Duro wonders what had gone through his parents' minds when they didn't come home that day. Maybe they think he and Agron are dead or maybe they know they got caught by the damn Romans. He just wants them to be okay.

Duro brings the cup of wine to his mouth, and again he glances at his man who gave him a lovely smile, which he answered equally. It seemed an eternity when Adler began to flirt with him; now they love each other with the same passion. Duro would give his life for that man who is still gazing at him with love. Duro wanted to get up and walk to his lover to kiss him, but he restrained himself from doing so not to give a bad example to his nephew, and not to make Asil feel bad.

Duro could see that his friend still loves his brother, and he can tell that Asil felt alone too. Duro had also noticed that every time his friend glanced at Agron, and Nasir his sights turned sad. Duro has tried to cheer him up, and he almost never allowed Asil to be alone, but he knows that's not enough. Duro hoped that soon Asil would find a person who would strip his brother of his heart and mind so that he could be happy like they are. That thought made him think again about the war, so Duro got up and looked at his boyfriend. He is feeling the need to talk to his brother since they have hardly spoken in the last few days.

"I'm going to go talk to Agron for a bit," Duro said and heard Asil murmuring something beneath his breath. "Speak openly.”

"Well, when I let Agron, he was in the water, and I am sure that when my brother got there ... Well, you know what they were going to do," Asil said.

"That was a while ago; I can't think they're still-" Duro paused as he remembered that Edel is in the room with them. “Well, is they still are they are going to have to stop. I'll be back in a bit."

"Do not delay," Adler said.

Duro nodded and left his house toward Agron's house. Duro didn't announce himself before entering, and when he did, he found the two naked lovers huddled in each other's deep sleep. He thought about turning around and leaves, but right now he needs his brother; therefore he approached the bed and gently shaken his brother's shoulders who opened his eyes almost immediately. "Can we talk for a moment?" Duro asked Agron, and then he saw his brother sneaking out of bed, and then put on his subligaria. The two of them then sat in a place away from the bed, not to wake Nasir who continued deep asleep.

"Is something wrong, little brother? Is my son okay?"

Before answer, Duro just stared at him for a bit; he was admiring how Agron worried about his son. "Edel is fine; I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while since you and I have not found the time to speak to each other like we did before. You're always busy with Spartacus or with your family,” he said then saw his brother rub the back of his neck. He smiled when he noticed something, and he thought his brother knows how to take advantage of the moment."From the new marks on your neck, I can tell that you two took advantage that Edel is staying with us tonight." Duro saw his brother blush and smile as he looked at the bed.

Agron sighed. “Yes we did, I wouldn't deny it; you know I love the moments that I can be with my man alone. Since Edel lives with us, we have not been able to have sex as we like to do, so we decided to have some fun. About us, excuse my absence, but with the plans to take the city my mind has been tormented. What is going with you, because I can see that you're worried about something? You and Adler are fighting?"

"No, but pours some wine so we can break better words," Duro said and saw his brother nod then rise to come back a few seconds later with two cups of wine and again sit next to him. Duro stared at his cup for a little bit before bringing it to his mouth, and then after the wine passed through his throat, he looked at his brother. "Adler wants to marry me, and have children like you and Nasir."

"That's good news brother; you should be happy."

Duro sigh and smiled as he remembered the way Adler had proposed marriage. "I am, but I wonder how that could be possible when we just locked ourselves in here, fleeing from the Romans as if we are rabbits?" He voiced to his brother hoping that their minds were flying together for that matter. The thing is that he didn't see that angry look that he always saw in Agron's eyes when someone mentions the fucking Romans. His gaze was empty, and he couldn't guess what his brother was thinking.

"We are not fleeing from the Romans; we are protecting ourselves from the cold and hunger since you know that winter is near."

"Funny, when there are almost no grains to feed ourselves. We should be out there fighting against the Romans not here hiding, Agron," Duro said, and his brother expression change and he could see the worry on his face.

"I know, but we'll find a way to get food, we're protected here, besides that, we don't have the numbers to deal with Crassus's army right now. Many of the people we have don't even know how to grab a fucking sword."

Duro was surprised by the response of his brother because that is not the Agron he knows, but again he had to remind himself that Agron had changed a lot since he met Nasir. His brother is still a wild animal, but Nasir has trained that wild dog. "Do you remember when we were at Batiatus's house?"

"I will never forget that shit hole."

Duro chuckled. "I can still see you, standing in the Arena, enjoying the screams of the people when you won the fight as I rolled away from the spear of my attacker, like a coward. You saved my life you always did."

"You were not a coward; you weren’t as skillful as you are now and of course I save your life, you are my brother, and I love you. I would never allow anything to happen to you.

Duro opened his left hand and stared at it for a moment remembering past times. "I wonder what happened to the warrior inside you. I feel like you don't want to continue fighting against the Romans." Duro said and then saw his brother bit his lips tightly, as he glanced at Nasir. "As long as we are here, Crassus's army will keep getting stronger, and we will continue to weaken, and one day they will come to kill us even Nasir and your son-"

"Shut up!"

Agron snaps at him, and then he saw his big brother got up and left the house. Duro put the cup down and followed him outside. Duro realized he had made his brother angry, and maybe that's what he was seeking. Perhaps deep down all he wants is to see the old Agron, even if is only a little part of him. "Agron, it was a time that you used to follow your heart in matters of blood. What happen to that man?"

"That man who once stood triumphant in the Arena no longer exists and you fucking know that. This man who is in front of you now is different, and the only thing he wants is to survive, to be able to take care of his family. Yes, I want to fight but not for the same reasons that used to move me before. If we can defeat the Romans, so be it, but if we can't do it, I want to be far away from them with my family. I have a son who already lost a father, and I don’t want him to lose another one. Nasir has already suffered too much under the heels of Roman, and he deserves to live free, and I want to give him that freedom."

"Agron don't get angry I just-"

"Hold your tongue and listen to me. I'm listening to you talk, and it's like I'm listening to Crixus talking. You are growing restless with the Roman blood, and I don’t like it. What I want to see is my brother from before, please let me place my eyes on him again."

Duro sigh and for a moment Duro didn't know what to tell Agron since he no longer felt that man inside him. “I just want us to be free. I want to ... see our mother again; I miss her a lot." His brother pulled him to his chest, just as he did when they were children, and he was feeling scared of something. For the first time in a long time, he felt that defenseless boy who always needed his big brother to protect him. "I'm tired of fleeing Agron." When his brother's hands moved slowly down his back, he couldn't hold back the tears.

"I also miss mom, and I'm tired too, but we now have to think things through more calmly. You and I are no longer two restless boys; we now have a family to take care, so please get that into your head and bare your mind of those dark thoughts."

Duro moved away from his brother and wiped his tears with his fingers before looking at his brother's green eyes. "I'll try, now go back to the person responsible for your change, I'll see you tomorrow," Duro said before turning around to return home.

"Duro wait..."

Duro turned around again. “Yes, brother?"

"I know I had changed a lot, but my love for you hasn’t changed and it never will. I know that now you are a great warrior, and you don't need me to protect you, but you know that you will always be able to count on me."

He smiled. "I know, and I love you, too Agron," Duro said before returning with Adler, who was lying on the bed when he came back to the house. His nephew had lain next to Asil, so he approached his man and sat down beside him.

"Are you alright? Adler asks him.

"Now I am," Duro said and then he began to tell Adler what he had talked to his brother since between them there isn’t and there will never be secrets. The relationship they both have is pure, and he isn’t going to harm it with lies. His boyfriend remained silent for a moment, and Duro noticed that Adler wasn't happy with what he just heard. Duro thought that maybe he should have consulted his concern with his lover before he did with Agron, but his brother has always given him good advised; therefore he needed Agron's thought that night.

“Your brother is right; I already noticed that now you are more skilled than when we first met, but you had grown restless with each passing sun. I am proud of you, but I don't want you to lose your scent of being a good man. I fell in love with a sweet and humble man, and I don't want you to change."

Those words raised his spirit but he needs to know if Adler had changed as his brother did, or he was still the same man who fought with the desire to avenge his sister. "You don't want to avenge your sister anymore?"

"Not at the cost of my life or yours." Adler sighed. "Maybe if I had not met you, perhaps my thoughts would be different, but all I want is to be free to be by your side. As Agron says, if we can't destroy the Roman Empire, let's place us far away from them. I also believe that I already avenge my sister death when we kill Glaber and his army, now what pushes me to continue fighting is the love I feel for you, and the longing I have to form a family together."

Duro had to control himself not to jump on top of him. Adler always moves beautiful words, but those, in particular, made him feel euphoric. "I'm stupid," Duro said and saw his lover moving his feet off the bed to sit next to him, and then put his right hand around his waist.

"No, you're just confused and afraid, because of the confinement. I don't like to be here either, but this place will protect us from the cold, which I detest."

Duro laughed. "My brother also hates the cold; I don't mind it if it's not too much,” he said and then saw his boyfriend brought his mouth to his ear.

"You'll never feel cold because my hands will always cover you to keep you warm Duro; just promise me yours will never be far from my body."

"I promise you, Adler, because I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know I was stupid to go talk with my brother because when I am with you, all my torments fall from concern."

"It's good that you talk to Agron, but you know that I am here for wherever you need me and that I am yours forever."

Duro smiled and shared a loving kiss with his man before the two of them lay down and huddled together. "It seemed like a lifetime when my heart stood empty, and now it lacks space for all the love it feels for you."

"Mine too."

* * *

After touring the city Spartacus had just taken, he and Mira retreated to the place she had chosen for them to stay. Spartacus thoughts were now very tormented by everything he saw on the streets of the city. His intention wasn’t to steal the lives of these women and children he saw tonight scattered in the streets. His intention was to take the city and to kill the Roman guards and Dominus to free their slaves, but not the women and the children. Spartacus thinks that his failure was no to anticipate that could happen. His people's hearts are filled with hatred for the Romans, and they can’t see beyond the resentment they have for them.

Spartacus gazed around the small house, seeking around for some wine, as his lips felt dry. Apparently, Mira guessed his thought because he saw her grab the pitcher of wine and serve him a cup. Spartacus took a seat and looked at his bloody hands for a bit. Only when Mira stood in front of him, to give him the cup he raised his eyes. "Gratitude," Spartacus said before taking the cup to his mouth.

His spirit felt tired and sad. Perhaps it is a mistake to feel that way, despite his success that was to seek refuge for his people, he couldn't enjoy his victory. Agron always says that he has a very kind heart, for the life that the Romans decided for him, maybe his friend is right, but he couldn't avoid being who he is. Spartacus remembers that his wife Sura used to break the same words Agron uses with him, but right away Spartacus pull Sura from his thought, as he has done in recent days, out of respect for the woman he now loves.

Spartacus grabbed Mira's right hand and brought it to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on it, then looked at her straight in the eye and he loves the brightness that Mira has now in in them. It had taken him some time to adapt to the idea that soon he would become a father and now he couldn't wait to have his child in his arms. That thought made Spartacus lower his left hand to Mira's stomach and caress it slowly. The news of that baby on the way has made Spartacus feel hungrier for his freedom. His spirit is at peace since they are going to take shelter in that city because he doesn't want anything to happen to Mira of his child.

“Why are you so quiet?" Mira asks him.

"When I was in the city early I met a girl who had lost her ball, which I found it on the ground, so I grab the ball and give it to her, then asked her to stay close to her mother. When I saw the girl again, she was lying on the floor next to her mother's body, and I didn't want that, any more than I want it to hurt the rest of the living Romans." Spartacus said, and he thought Mira wasn't going to agree with his ideas, but she only stared at him with her eyes full of love and understanding.

"I will confess that I don't hold any love for the Romans, but after what happened with Ilithyia, I realized how kind your heart is. Since that day I have tried to understand you, and I have learned a lot from you. If you want those people to be safe, I'll help take care of them, but I hope you're aware that not everyone thinks like you."

"I feel relieved to hear you say that Mira, and yes I am aware that many of us want to see those Romans in the afterlife.” he said.

"It was hard for me, and for Edel, who was walking with me at the time to look at the bodies of those children in the street. Spartacus your heart is kind; also the hearts of those who follow you, but not all are that way. For example, I have seen some actions in some of them that I don't like. "

Spartacus remained thoughtful for a bit because he knows exactly, what she is talking about. In fact, Crixus and Naevia expressed his displeasure when he decided to keep the rest of the Romans alive. “What you would have wanted me to do Mira?"

"Does it matter? Your ideas and beliefs have always moved you."

Spartacus understood Mira position since he has had his differences with her in the past, and she was right he always does what he thinks is right, but now things have changed. "I care because things are different now Mira. You are the woman who holds my heart, who soon will give me a son or a daughter." Spartacus saw tears in her beautiful eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Spartacus asked and saw her get up and walks away.

"I am not used to hearing you break those words. I am happy that you now look at me differently, but I wonder if your heart changes for the simple fact that I am heavy with your child."

Spartacus put the cup aside and walked over to Mira, then grabbed her chin to lift Mira's head and gaze into her eyes. "No, for a while I had noticed a change in my heart, and all thanks to Agron, who took away the veil that covered my eyes. I love you Mira, and I need your opinion because you have always given light to my thoughts." Finally, Spartacus saw his girlfriend break a smile.

"I would have wanted you to follow your heart the way you did. Maybe not all of us can understand you, but the important thing is that you are happy with your choices, I will always be on your side supporting you as I should have."

“Your words mean a lot to me." Spartacus grabbed her hand. "I have also noticed that you have changed, in a good way, and I am proud of the woman I now love."

"Stop it, or you're going to make me start crying like a little girl. You should strip those troubles thoughts out of your mind, and try to relax a little bit. Maybe a bath in the pool will refresh you."

"You're right; I want to take the Roman blood from my body."

Spartacus proceeded to get undress and then went into the little pool. He sighs of relief as the water touched his body. Spartacus feels physically and mentally tired. The weight he has on top of his shoulders is hard to bear. Spartacus has so many people who depended on him, many of them think he is a God, but he is only a human being, who is doing what he could to help his people. Luckily Spartacus has Mira, who always has a word of encouragement for him; his life would be harder if he didn’t have her.

Mira accompanied him in the water, and the two of could wash their bodies, and after they had got out, they ate something before getting into bed. Spartacus had left people he trusted to watch over the two gates, and they would let him know if anything happened. Spartacus looked to the side where Mira was lying next to him. He turned around and placed himself on top of her. His girlfriend was naked, and he brought his mouth to her stomach which he kissed slowly as an idea hit his mind. He looked up to meet her beautiful eyes.

"What you'd like to have?" He asked, feeling excited at the thought of his future child.

"I want to have a boy with your eyes."

Spartacus was thoughtful in that answer, he would love to have a boy, but he likes girls even more. "I would like a girl who is as beautiful as you are."

"You flatter me, Spartacus."

Spartacus smiled and began to kiss her neck. "My tongue only moves with the truth, you're a beautiful woman, and now you look more beautiful than ever," Spartacus said before reaching for her lips. Although his mind is now confused, and he felt tormented by what he saw a while ago, Spartacus thought that being with Mira maybe is what he needs to find peace. "I hope I'm not hurting you lying on top of you," he murmured between their lips.

"You would never harm us, Spartacus."

"Can I have you?"

"You don't have to ask; I am yours."

Spartacus didn't answer he put his hands on purpose, but he was very tender with Mira. He didn't want to make any sudden moves no to hurt her. As much as Mira have assured him that he wouldn't hurt her, he doesn't want to take risks. When Spartacus entered her, he did it slowly and gently. The warmth that he felt made him moan with pleasure then Spartacus slowly began to move until he changes to a faster pace slowly. Mira put her legs around his waist, and she took her hands to his bare back; he can say that he loves when she does that.

When they shifted position and Mira sat on top of him, Spartacus brought his hands up to her tits and slowly stroked both of them at the same time, and passed his thumbs around her nipples. A moment later he sat on the small bed and brought his mouth to Mira's nipples to suck them one by one and pass the tip of his tongue around them too. After a while, Spartacus moved his hands around her back and rested his head on her chest as the two moved at the same pace. Mira was hot, more than before she began to carry his child.

Spartacus didn't take long to reach the climax along with her. They both lay on the bed, breathing heavily for a little bit, a minute later Spartacus drew Mira toward him and pressed her into his arms. "I'll tell you something, but please I don't want to see tears in your eyes."

"I've been feeling emotional in the last few days."

"It is normal in your condition." Spartacus turned his head slightly to the left to stare directly into her eyes. "I want you to be my wife."

"Spartacus-"

Spartacus put his finger in Mira’s mouth to stop her words. "I can still remember when I met you, and how I reject you. I hurt your feelings when I thank you for having attended the man whom I thought had defended my wife, Sura. I failed to recognize your feelings towards me, and I have not been the best of men with you and yet you still here with me. You have been like an angel, who has always brought me light in my dark moments. I want our relationship to be stronger. So what's your answer? "

"I think my answer is obvious. I love you, Spartacus; of course, I want to be your wife."

Spartacus smiled and then they continued to talk and make plans until they fell asleep. The next morning Spartacus got up very early because there were too many things to do. Spartacus needs to speak to Atticus, make sure he's making weapons for his people. After he was ready, he grabbed Mira on each side of her cheek and put a loving kiss on her lips. "Don't get too worked up, grab work that is not heavy for you, and make sure the Romans have to eat."

"I will. I don't want you to be worried about us, your child and I will be all right."

"Can we come in?"

Spartacus looked toward the door and saw Agron enter the house with his son. "Good morning," Spartacus saluted, and Edel ran towards him. He crouched down to grab the little boy and pick Edel up to hold him in his arms, Spartacus then kissed his cheek.

"Good morning. I have to say you look good with my son in your arms."

"I must practice, by the time my own arrives. I hope Edel had a good night Mira told me that he was a bit scared last night." Spartacus said.

"My son is a strong littler man, so he is okay. Mira, forgive my daring, but I want to know if it's not too much to ask you to keep him with you. Nasir and Asil will be busy training so is my brother and Adler. I want to walk the city with Spartacus, and I don’t want him to be alone."

"There are no problems with me, I love taking care of Edel, he is a very kind boy, and he helps me a lot."

Spartacus looked at Agron with pride; he likes the good work he has done with Edel, who is an intelligent and obedient child. "His father has taught him well," Spartacus said before releasing the child, and then he went outside with Agron.

"You have a different expression on your face. You look happy," Agron said.

"I am. Last night I asked Mira to be my wife," he said, and his friend immediately pulled his body to give him a big hug.

"Congratulations, that news raises Spirit. You and Mira deserve to be happy."

Spartacus laughed, but I analyzed Agron's words carefully. "That happiness will not be complete until we are free, but this is a start. Come on brother there are a lot of things to do this morning."

The two entered Attius's place of work, and he grabbed one of the swords and Spartacus stated that he never thought Attius could use the shackles to make the swords. He voices that the man hands had done a miracle. Spartacus asked Attius to aid Gannicus and to supply the latest offers to Crixus, and Spartacus told him that if he lingers within the city, they might be able to discuss future offers. After that little conversation between them, Spartacus left with Agron, to go to the Horreum; he needs to check how much grains were left for his people and his family.

“I don’t lay trust in that little shit,” Agron said.

“You don’t put trust in anyone,” Spartacus said he knows Agron is famous for being a very suspicious man, and maybe that's a virtue, but he has lack of it

“More so when they carry the name of Rome.”

Spartacus looked at Lugo, who was taking one of the Romans to the alley with the rest of the other Romans then he asked Lugo to feed them. A moment later he started walking with Agron. "Speak your mind,” Spartacus said when he saw the way his friend looked at the Romans.

“I question thought of keeping them shackled throughout fucking streets. “

“Is that all your question?”

“We are at war, Spartacus. I would see our enemy struck to the afterlife.”

“Women and children counted among them?” Spartacus said then saw Agron look down the alley and lay his eyes on a boy who was seated in shackles.

Agron sighed. “You see that kid, I was about to kill him last night, but I saw my son reflected in his scare eyes, and I couldn’t do it. The thing is that I'm worried; we're going to have to share our food that's already running low because of Aedile poured Pitch on top of the Grains. I don't want to look heartless, but I need to think about my family. I'm not saying we should sacrifice them, but maybe we can let them go free."

Spartacus grabbed Agron's arms. "That's what I needed to hear from you, but for now we're going to turn our thoughts from them, and later we'll see what we can do with that matter.”

Spartacus and Agron went to the Horreum, and there they found Donar who was checking the ratios of the remaining grains. He realized that they only had grains for two weeks maximum. Again Spartacus saw the concern on his brother's face, but he didn't have time to think of a solution because Nasir enters the Horreum with the news that some ships were anchoring on their shores, and men were approaching the gate too. They then headed toward the north entrance, but before they arrived, he stopped Agron.

"Keep your mind absent concerns, and I want you to know that we share the same concern, but everything will be all right. Your family will not go hungry."

"I hope so for my family they are my concern, and you know that I would give my life for Nasir and Edel."

"I know, and they are part of my family too, you are like the brother I never had don’t forget that."

* * *

Asil looked toward the couple, who stood several feet from him. Agron had his right hand around his brother’s neck then Asil saw him pressed his forehead against Nasir's. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't do it. Asil thinks that if he looked at them long enough, his heart would understand once and for all that that man is no longer his lover. More than seven months have passed since Spartacus saved him from the Romans, time long enough to have forgotten Agron, but he has not been able to do so. Yes, it is true that the distance that Agron had put between them has helped, but it has not been enough.

Asil thought that if he could live without his heart, he would rip it out of his chest, and with that action, he would be cutting out the love that he still feels for that tall, handsome man who now belongs to his brother Nasir. He had tried in every way possible to strip Agron of his mind, but it was almost impossible. Right now they are having a celebration, in honor of an Alliance that Spartacus formed with the Cilician pirates, and he isn't having a good time like the rest of their people is doing. He is drinking something that he almost never does to try to drown his pain in the alcohol. He thinks that maybe if he gets drunk; he could forget for a moment the desire that he felt to be with Agron again.

Asil doesn't want to look or listen to Agron. He doesn't want to remember the man anymore, but the memories continue to arrive absent from his choice. What hurts Asil the most is to see Agron look, and touch his brother in a way that he never did with him. When Agron looks at Nasir there is an intense glow in his gaze, and it is as if his ex-boyfriend couldn't control what he felt for him, and he expressed it without realizing that he is doing it. Asil had wondered to himself what his brother did to change Agron and turn him into the loving man he is now.

On the other hand, the relationship with his brother Nasir is improving, and he doesn't want to do anything that would delay that progress between the two of them. He thinks that from the afterlife his mother must be happy to see that the two of them are finally together and that despite the problem they have in common, which it is, Agron, they are trying to have a relationship as brothers. Asil sigh when he saw Agron, captured his brother's bottom lip to bite it before turning away from him, and Asil cursed the Gods for being so cruel to him. He quickly wiped the tears when he saw his brother approached him.

"Asil what's wrong with you?" Nasir asked.

"Nothing," his tongue lies. The last thing he wants is to ruin the good night that his brother is having now.

"You think I can't distinguish a lie from the truth? I can see hurt in your eyes, and although I think I know the reason for your sadness I want to hear it come out of your mouth."

Asil eyes fell to the cup, and remained silent as he put his thoughts into order; when his gaze fell on his brother again, he noticed something. There was so little difference between the two of them that sometimes when he stares at Nasir's eyes; it’s as if he is staring at his reflection. His aunt used to say that he and Nasir look a lot like their mother who was beautiful and had a long and beautiful hair like the two of them have. His aunt is also a gorgeous woman. Asil hoped the someday they could return to their homeland so Nasir would meet their beautiful aunt.

Asil hesitated for a moment, but he thinks that maybe if he told Nasir what he feels he will be able to relieve some of his pain. "I'm going to do be honestly with you. I still love Agron, and every time I see him acting fond to you in a way he never acts with me, it makes my heart flutter in my chest."

"Asil-"

"Don't break words let me finish." Asil paused to take a sip from his cup. "I've tried to get Agron out of my heart, but I failed in the attempt. It hurts me to see him with you, but, I'm not telling you this because I want to start a war between us, for him. I say this because; although what I'm going to say is going to sound strange, I need your help so that I can forget him." His voice broke, and he saw tears in his brother's eyes. "In the past few months even although half of that time we have spent it fighting for the man we love, I have learned to love you. Maybe you have an idea of how I can forget the man I love, and miss so much. Perhaps come to hate, that would be my last solution." His brother surprisingly embraced him.

"I share your feelings I finally understood that I'd grown affection for you, and I don't want you to hate Agron, I want us to be a family. Agron has too many defects, why don't you focus on one of them."

Asil chuckled and pulled away. "Mention one?" He watched his brother think and then they both laughed together. "Nasir admits it the man is a God, but he is your God. I have to find a way to get him out of my thoughts."

"Gratitude for being honest. I thought you had already forgotten Agron, but I have to admit that the man is hard to get out of the mind. If, you feel uncomfortable with my signs of affection with Agron when you are present I will stop because the last thing I want is to see you unhappy."

"Gratitude brother. Too many times I have thought if getting away from you two would be the answer. The city is big, and I can stay where I don’t have to bump into you two all the time.”

"I don't want that. You're my brother, and we both need to be together."

"I share your thought that’s why I have not moved away. Remove your concern from your mind, and I will not go anywhere. I'll find a way to get the gladiator out of my mind. I want to focus on us."

His brother nodded and apologized for a moment, to go since he needs to release himself. Asil then walks to where the jug of wine was to fill his cup. He had a difficult to walk straight since he had drunk a lot. When Asil was on his way back, he stumbled with one of the pirates who was present when Spartacus made the deal. For a moment the two stared at each other, and there was something in the expression of the man that immediately captivated him. Asil watched him pass his teeth down his bottom lips as he undressed his body with her gaze and for some reason, he couldn't move.

"Apologies," he managed to say.

"I've been watching you from a distance until I saw you talking to someone who looks a lot like you. Can I ask who he is?"

"He's my brother," Asil said, and he thought that if it weren’t for the bold look that he is giving him, he would believe that the man is interested in his brother and not on him.

"Before the boy approached you, I could see the sadness in your beautiful dark eyes. Would you share a drink with me so we can talk about what is tormenting your heart?"

Asil sigh, and for a moment he didn't know what to say. He had listened to Nasir and Agron, talk about the Cilician. His ex-lover expressed distrust toward them; therefore he doesn't know if it would be wise to have a conversation with one of them. "I don’t if that would be the right thing to do usually I don't talk to strangers," Asil said, and when he moved to follow his path the man grabbed him by his forearm.

"How can I stop being a stranger if you don't give me a chance to get to know you? Share a drink with me, and I swear you will not regret it."

Asil could do nothing but smile at the man's audacity. “You are a man of bold words."

"I have spent a lot of time at sea among rough company, and my eyes have not settled on such a ... handsome man in a long time."

"Asil this man is bothering you?"

Asil got a little startled; he had not noticed when Agron approached them. He remained silent for a moment when he saw trouble in his former lover's eyes. "He's not bothering me."

"That's not what I saw, either way, I don't trust ... this person is better if you keep your distance from him."

"Apologies; I didn't know you were mixed with such a shitty company east of the Rhine."

"He and I are not-" Asil begins to say, but he couldn't finish saying those words when he saw Agron lose control and punched the man's face then throw himself against him. He eyes got wide open since he couldn’t credit what his eyes are seeing. All Asil could think is that Agron has no right to embarrass him that way in front of everyone. He acted fast, and he was able to grab Agron's arm so that he wouldn't keep hitting the man. Their glances met, and the angry look Agron was giving him didn't intimidate him at all.

"You don't have any fucking right to get into my life, Agron. Just tell me what made you think that you can decide for me with whom I can or can’t talk?"

"You were ... well, you are Nasir brother, and that give me the right."

"No, you don't have any right over me! You left my life a long time ago, or you forgot how fast you cast me out of your heart?"

"You know what I mean Asil; you were important in my life, I don’t want anything to happen to you. You are my friend."

"We are nothing!" Asil scream. He can't stand the expression of friendship he sees in Agron's eyes because he doesn’t want to be his friend. If Agron couldn't be for him, as long as his heart continues beating for the man, he prefers that they don't have any kind of relationship.

"Agron!"

Asil looked back and saw his brother who was staring at Agron with anger, and jealousy in his gaze. He cursed within because the last thing he wants is for his brother to begin distrusting him again. Asil wanted to say something but his tongue didn't find the way, he quietly stepped aside as Nasir walks close to Agron, and stood in front of him, still gazing at him in anger. He could see the fear in his ex-boyfriend's eyes, which he almost never see since Agron is a man who wasn’t afraid of anything, well, unless it is something that is happening with his family, then the man crumbles

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nasir, I just... well… I just-"

"He became jealous when he saw me talking to your brother."

"You piece of shit, you don't know what you're saying!" Agron shouted at Castus.

Asil saw Agron attempt to grab Nasir's hand, but his brother rejected it and moved away from him. Before Agron followed, the two of them shared an intense look. Asil then approached Castus. “You shouldn't have told my brother that."

"If that wasn't a jealousy scene, then what was it?"

Asil sighed and shook his head. "I have to go," he said, and again he tried to leave, but the man wouldn't allow it.

"I can see that there is or was something between that man and you, who by your words is your brother's husband. Without any commitment, you can share that drink with me, and we can share thoughts. Talk is always good to ease the problems we have inside."

Asil let out a deep breath, and in the end, he decided to accept the drink of that stranger who then told him that his name is Castus. The two stood in the corner of the room away from the prying eyes to be able to speak in private. Asil doesn't know if it was the influence of all the alcohol that he had consumed, but he began to open his heart to the man. With every word that came out of his mouth, he felt relief. The only friend he has is Duro, and most of the time he is busy with his affairs, or with his boyfriend, so sometimes he feels alone. Talking to Castus is making him feel good.

"Now I understand, then I apologize for confusing your brother's mind, and I hope that what happened will not stop us from becoming friends. As I told you before, I'm tired of the abrupt company I've had all this time."

Asil smiled. "Don't torment yourself. About Agron, I apologize for the rough way he behaved with you."

"I think part of the blame was mine, I should never offend him, but since we met early, we didn't start well. I recognize that I behave aggressively with the man, but he showed hostility without giving us the opportunity to prove who we were.

Asil smiled at the man. "Those words speak very well of you and Agron is a very suspicious person, so I don’t think it was anything personal."

"I can imagine what your heart is feeling all the time you see the man you love with your brother, but if you allow me, I can help ease your pain."

"How can you do that?"

"That question can only be answered with my actions."

Castus opened his right hand which he grasped, and he saw him take it to his mouth and place a kiss on it. Asil then thought that perhaps opening his heart to another person can be his chance to forget Agron, and he would be stupid if he doesn't take it. In the short time that they had talked, he realized that the man behavior is different from Agron, and that detail convinced him to accept Castus proposal.

* * *

Agron hastily followed his man to their house. He was kicking himself for not holding back when Castus insulted him that way, but ever since his eyes fell on the man this morning, he didn't like the fucking Cilician. The way the damn man looked at him, and later pushed him when he was leaving, made Agron feel contempt Castus right away. Other than that, he had no trust in those pirates, and he told Spartacus that he's making a mistake by putting confidence in them. Agron knows that his friend is looking for ways to get food for their people, but he doesn't think that an alliance with the Cilician is the solution.

All day Agron has been worried about the well-being of his family. He was able to feed his son today, but he is afraid that the day will come when he wouldn't have food to feed him. He and Nasir are strong, they could both endure a little hunger, but his son is not as tough as they are. Agron had promised Edel's father to take care of his littler boy, who now stands like his own child, and he isn't going to let anything happen to his little man. Finally tonight his mind was able to forget some of the problems, and he had to shit everything, for trying to protect someone who once stood his friend.

"Nasir love, listen to me," Agron said in despair, he couldn't bear to know that Nasir's heart doubts him again.

"I have nothing to hear; I already hear everything."

"I was just trying to protect your brother," Agron tried to explain, but when his husband looked him straight in the eye, he saw a flash of anger that he has never seen before in his lover’s eyes.

"You don't have to protect Asil, the only people you have to protect are our son and I since no even your brother need your protection anymore. The thing is I've already seen you angry like that when Brian tried to get closer to me, and I think the Cilician is right, you just couldn't bear to see that my brother finally met a person who could make him forget you."

"That's not true!" Agron screamed. "I would be happy is Asil finds a good man.” Agron paused to try to calm down, but the angry expression on his man's face didn't make him feel any better. “If I had caught that fucking pirate touching or looking at you the way he was doing it with Asil, right now, he would be laying in a pool of blood. You have to believe me when I tell you that I just wanted to protect Asil." Agron tried to explain again, but his husband's eyes continued to stare at him in anger. Agron took a step toward his man and reached for his hand.

"Don't touch me; I can't bear the touch of your hands right now."

Agron was terrified to hear that. "I don't want your tongue to move that way again."

"Don't command me as if I were your slave."

"I'm not doing it, you're my fucking husband, and that gives me rights, just like you with me."

Nasir sighed. "Maybe you are right about the Cilician, but if they are not what they claim to be, Asil will realize for himself. My brother is old enough to protect himself; he has done it before. Asil doesn't need you to guard his back, and you need to understand that." Nasir sighed. “Your fucking outbursts have to stop, if this happens again, or if I see you near or bothering my brother I swear to the Gods that you will never touch me again!"

"You have found my outbursts fucking amusement before when they end up with you's body trembling with pleasure beneath me."

"You said it I like it when you behave that way for me, and not for my fucking brother. Don't cast that lustful gaze with me because the last thing I want to do right now is to be under you if not far away!"

Agron couldn't avoid the tears that immediately overshadowed his sights. His lips began to tremble so badly that he had to bite them hard. His Nasir had never spoken to him that way. Right now he hates Asil for having reappeared in his life. Before the Syrian came back, he and Nasir were just happy, now most of the fucking times they are getting pissed off with teach other because of him. Agron couldn’t leave things that way between the two of them, so he took a step forward, but his man turns around and starts walking toward the door.

"Where," Agron cleared his throat, "where are you going?"

"I'm not going to share the bed with you tonight since part of me doesn't believe that what I saw there was a fit of jealousy on your part towards my brother. Maybe you still love him, and you're afraid to face it."

Until that moment he wanted to settle things with his husband, but those words aroused a feeling of anger against his lover. "Fuck this I'm tired of proving myself to you, so fuck you and fuck your brother, too. You don't have to leave; I'm the one who doesn't want to share the bed with someone who doesn't fucking trust me!" Agron angrily yells at him; although, he is certain that those words hurt him more than it did to Nasir. He left the house and met his ex-boyfriend outside.

"Agron I-"

"This is your entire fucking fault. You were gone for me I wish you would have stayed dead!" Agron screamed and walked away from him. He arrived at Spartacus home a few minutes later and saw his son who was eating then he saw Edel get up and run towards him.

"Father!"

Agron didn't hesitate to bend down to hug his boy tightly; he kissed his head. "I missed you all day my little boy," Agron said then pushed him away to gaze upon him. “You would like to sleep with your father tonight?"

"Yes! But where does my dad Nasir going to sleep?"

"He ... will be busy tonight," Agron lied.

"Agron, what is going on?" Spartacus asked.

Agron's eyes fell on his son again. "Finish eating," he said before approaching Spartacus. The two of them then walked out of the house towards the small patio. His friend offered him a cup of wine which he took and carried it to his mouth. He looked up at the sky and tried to blink the tears that appeared into his eyes. "I had a discussion with Nasir, and he told me things that stung me. He still doesn't believe me, after all, I've fucking done to prove my love for him. At the first opportunity, Nasir prefers to believe in someone else, when I believe in him above all thing."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Agron then began to talk to Spartacus about what happened a while back, and while he did it, he also drank. Usually, before each battle or when they have some important task ahead, he doesn't like to drink too much to keep his mind clear, but now he needs it. Agron finished that cup and prepared another one while he is thinking about the day he married Nasir. That day his life changed, and he promised himself to repeat and love his man for the rest of his life, but right now he wants to kill his little man for making him suffer that way. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him, but that stops with Nasir, his man is his soft spot.

"Agron, there is only one thing that I agree with Nasir, and it is that you have to control your outbursts. When we were talking to the Pirates, I had to hold you back so that you wouldn’t fight Heracleo."

"He was provoking me. Also, that is my way of being, and Nasir knew it. The thing is, I can try to change my temper, fuck, and I've changed a lot for him, but he has no reason to continue to distrust me," Agron said before finishing his cup of wine again.

"Then you should have kept your distance with Asil."

Agron sighed in frustration because that was what he had done all this time. Agron had kept his distant because he didn't want Asil to continue suffering for him, and he wanted his ex-lover to find someone who could love him, but he didn't think Castus is a reliable person, and he only acted in defense. Agron felt that his heart is absent from feelings towards Asil because it is full of love towards his husband. Like he told Spartacus it is frustrating for him to know that on the first opportunity that is presented his man doesn't hesitate to doubt him.

“That's what I've done in the last few months. I don't want to keep talking about this. If my husband chose his brother over me, then Nasir and me, well ..." He couldn't finish that sentence. Agron looked up again and didn't realize that Spartacus had stood at his side until he felt his hand on his right shoulder.

"I don't want to hear you talk that way, Agron. If it weren't for you, my relationship with Mira wouldn't be as stable it's right now, so stay here tonight with Edel so that you can think things through."

"I think that is a good idea."

"I have to tell you that the relationship you have with Nasir is one of the most beautiful and stable I have ever seen in a couple. What happened today is nothing more than a small bump in the road to freedom and happiness between the two of you. I am sure tomorrow both of you will see things clearly, now stop drinking. You need a clear mind for tomorrow."

"Father, I have finished all my food. I want to lie on you, I'm sleepy."

Agron saw his son yawn, and that made him smile again. He put the cup aside and sat down to talk to Spartacus with his son in his lap. His little man didn't delay in falling asleep, and Agron kissed his hair then stared at his little face. Agron thinks it is curious that Edel isn't his son by blood; however, the two had a physical resemblance, and they both had the same type of hair. After a while, he moved to the bed that Mira had arranged for them, and he settled into it curled up by his son. Agron closed his eyes to try to fall asleep but he couldn't it because a damn Syrian appeared in his mind.

Agron thinks tonight is the first time that he went to bed without his man at his side; therefore he knows that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Agron loves his son, but he had already got used to the heat of his husband's body. It is funny for Agron to think that before he met Nasir, he could sleep in the corner of any place where the night caught him, and now he couldn't do it if his Syrian man is not by his side. Agron sighed in frustration, and he had to use all his willpower not to get up to go and beg his husband. When it was time to get up he wasn't rested, and he felt exhausted.

Agron moved from the bed carefully not to wake his son up, and then he laid a tender kiss on his boy's forehead. Agron came out of the house but ony for a moment to go and release himself and when he returned Spartacus was waiting for him. "Good morning."

"By the dark circles under your eyes, I can deduce that you couldn't sleep. I wouldn't like you to go with me under these conditions Agron; I can take Nasir, with me."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Agron nodded and left the house with his friend toward the gate. When they arrived, he saw his husband who was next to his brother Asil, but he ignored him completely. His brother Duro approached him and asked him what had happened with Nasir last night, but Agron chose not to talk about it right now. He was listening to Spartacus going over his plan when his husband Nasir approached him, but again he tried to ignore him. He squeezed his hands to contain his desire to embrace his lover.

"Agron please give me a moment."

"I don't have the time or the desire to talk to you."

"Agron last night-"

"I don't want to hear you!" Agron snaps at his lover, and then he walked away. Spartacus ordered Nasir to take a position on the wall, and when the gate opened, he left without looking back at his man.

When they reached the rendezvous, things didn't go as Spartacus had planned. Spartacus complied with the bargain when he brought the coins that Heracleus had asks as a price to bring the shipment of grain, but the man simply brought an example of the order Spartacus had placed. Castus was present, and when the man opened his mouth to apologize, Agron lost control and immediately drew out his sword, and gazed at the man with contempt.

"Fuck your apologies!" Agron snaps at him.

What happened afterward was a bit confusing, because out of nowhere someone started to attack them. At first, Agron thought they had been betrayed by the Pirates, until they saw the Roman soldiers, in the distance. Agron didn't wait, and along with Spartacus he immediately rushed against the soldiers. He was tired, there was no doubt about it, and his heart and mind weren’t completely on the battlefield like he usually is, but either way, he grabbed his sword and shield, and he was ready to fight. It didn't take long before more Roman soldiers arrived, but luckily Heracleo's people interfere, and they started throwing fireballs at them from their ships.

Agron continued fighting to the last minute, and there was a moment when he got distracted. He just heard his brother shout his name so when Agron turned around, he only felt a sharp pain in his right side when a soldier nailed his spear on it. "Ah...," Agron yells as he felt the spear's tip pierce his skin. Agron was able to take his sword, and nail it the fucking soldier, and he stole his life before he fell to his knees on the floor. He touched his wound and then looked at his bloody hand. The image of his son and his husband appeared in his mind.

"Agron," Duro scream and cover his brother wound with his brother with his hand. "Spartacus we have to go now, my brother needs a doctor."

"I'm okay Duro," Agron said, and touched his brother's cheek, which he soiled with blood.

"Stay with me brother. Adler helps me get him up."

Agron got up with the support of the two men; he gazed at his brother who was staring at him with anguish. He knows that the spear didn't penetrate deeply but either way, he was bleeding a lot. When they were back, Agron saw his husband run to his side. He didn't have the strength to reject him, nor did he want to do so. Agron places his right arm around his man’s shoulders. "I'm fine," he lied because he can feel that he is about to lose consciousness.

"Don't lie. You need a doctor; you're bleeding a lot."

Agron recognized the shaking in his husband's voice. "Nasir, I didn’t mean what I said…I…love you," he managed to say before everything started to spin around him. “Agron ... Agron!" He hears his lover scream before he loses consciousness.

Agron didn't know how long he was unconscious, when he opened his eyes, he immediately saw his son run to the bed and lie down beside him, then cuddled in his arms and began to cry uncontrollably. "Edel, please calm down my little boy, I am okay."

"Edel you are going to hurt your father."

Agron put his hand to the front to stop Nasir who was going to move his son away. "He's not hurting me, Nasir," Agron said and ran his hand slowly over his son's back.

"Father, I don't want to lose you too."

Agron took a deep breath to stop the tears, but it was impossible to do so. Not only did his son is crying uncontrollably over him, but he could also see the hurt, and blame in his husband's eye. After a moment he was able to calm down to pull his son away so he could look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. You two are not going so easily see me out of your arms, so I want you to stop crying and be a man for me right now.” Agron wiped his boy’s tears with his thumb. “Your father is thirsty; please bring me a cup of water." His little son nodded, and when Edel moved away, Agron raised his hand so Nasir can grab it. Agron saw his lover take a seat beside him on the bed, and he didn't wait to lure his lover to kiss him with love. "I'm all right."

"You're not, what happened was my fault. It was a mistake to talk to you the way I did."Nasir sighed. "Shortly before the fight between you and Castus my brother was sincere with me and told me that he still loves you, then Castus's words confused me. I'm an insecure idiot. I have the most wonderful man by my side, and I fail to appreciate all that he has done for me."

"Father your water."

Agron grabbed the cup. "Gratitude, my little boy now let me speak to your father for a moment." Agron watched his son walk away to his little play space, and start playing with his toy. He drank from his cup and then grabbed Nasir's chin to force his gaze. "I will not deny that your harsh words surprised me, and they hurt me too, but last night we both said things we didn't feel." Agron sighed. "It was my mistake to intervene in your brother's life, but I swear to you my little man that I wasn’t jealous. You are the owner of my mind and heart. I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened; I should have rested last night." Agron said to reassure him, but he knows his man, and he is aware that sometimes words are not enough.

"But I am sure you didn't rest because of me. I couldn't sleep without you last night, and I'm sure you couldn't do it either. Agron, forgive my ignorance, and my stupid doubts."

Agron watched the tears begin to fall from Nasir’s beautiful dark eyes. "Don't do this please don't shed tears for me. I have nothing to forgive you, Nasir so please, smile for me because that will make me feel better."

"These fights for my brother have to stop."

"That is all I want."

"If I had lost you, I would have gone mad. I love you too much Agron. I still can't believe that those harsh words came out of my mouth, towards you. I promise you that my tongue will never move the way it did against you. My heart holds only feelings of love for you."

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir again. “Mine does too. We are both fools, neither of us can live without the other; however, we deceive ourselves thinking that we can do it. I will die if your or Edel are absent from my life. You, in particular, are my strength,  my breath, the person I need to remain the person I am now, a less bitter man," Agron said while he is stroking Nasir's right hand with his thumb. The peace was returning to his body to see the love in his man's gaze and not anger as he saw last night.

"You're right Agron. No matter how much I get angry with you; my heart will never beat for another. I want you to know that I don’t want you to change, I love you the way you are."

"I will not do it and promise me that if we have a disagreement again, you're not going to leave your place in bed with me, if you do that again I'll leave you without my cock for a long time." Agron heard him laugh and that was what he wanted to hear. "I have to get up there is so much to do."

"You are no going to do that, you're going to lie down all day.”

"But-"Agron started.

"But nothing, Heracleo's ships are not going to anchor in our port until tomorrow. Spartacus gave the order that you rest all day, and I as your husband I command you to do so. Your wound is not deep, but you lost a lot of blood, you need to rest so you can recover your strength."

Agron felt too happy with that order which he is going to obey because it came from the man he loves, and because he felt tired. "Okay but with one condition."

"Which is?"

"Lie down beside me for a little bit until I fall asleep." His man nodded, and when he did, Agron hugged his man carefully, not to hurt his wound. "I missed your cock next to mine last night."

"I love the words you choose to tell me that you miss me."

Those words brought back memories of Asil who once said the same words. "I need to apologize to your brother, last night when I left the house, he was outside, and I broke cruel words to him. I told Asil that I wished he was dead." Agron saw his man scolding him with his gaze. "Yes I know it was wrong for me to say that, and that is why I want to apologize if you'll let me."

Nasir touches his cheek and slowly stroke it with his thumb make him break a smile. What Nasir said afterward made Agron feel relieved. Nasir doesn't want him to keep a distance with his brother; on the contrary, he wants the three of them to start treating themselves as a family. His man also asked him that as long as his brother kept feelings for him, to stop their displays of affections in front of him not to hurt his heart and Agron agreed.

"I scared you?"

"My heart stopped when I saw your body all bloody, and from now on I want to stay by your side. I don't like being with Crixus, and Naevia, they both do things with the Romans that are not right."

"Tell me about it."

In a few words, Nasir began to tell Agron that Crixus and his woman had the Romans quarrel among themselves for a piece of bread. Agron has no love for the Romans, but even that didn't seem right to him. Nasir also told him that Gannicus's friend Attius is dead under Naevia hands because she believes that it was Attius who freed the Romans that Nasir had mentioned before. Agron noticed that it was evident that his man felt uncomfortable since he didn't have the cold heart that Crixus and Naevia have.

"I'll talk to Spartacus about that."

"I think Mira told him last night, she doesn't agree with the attitude that Crixus and Naevia have taken, and I'm afraid the thing it going to get worse. Naevia had change a lot, and not in a right way. Well, that is enough, for now, I don't want you to worry about anything."

Agron moved his lips close to his man's. "That gentle heart of yours is what has bound me to you." Agron kiss him. "Don't ever change Nasir, and I hope our son's heart is just like yours. I love you."

"Father, can I sleep with you two?"

"Okay, but settle yourself in the middle, so you don't hurt the wound your father has on the right side."

Agron smiled when his son lay between them. He thought they are his family, his life and he would do everything possible to keep them safe. He reached out to his husband's right hand, and the two intertwined their fingers together, and then they stared at each other in silence. Agron thought that instead of spending the time fighting with each other they have to be more united than ever to be able to survive. "I love you both."

"Promise me you will never leave us, we need you."

"Yes, father I love you."

Agron sighed. "I promise you both that I will never be far from your arms."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter begins sweet and continues a little angry, then sexy, and finally, ends very sad, and the next one wouldn't be better.

Mira looks at Edel for a moment. He was playing with a littler girl in her house, and she brought her hand to her stomach. It's been three months since they took the city and her bellies have grown considerably. Mira’s baby has been very active in the last few days, and Mira smiles as she remembers the first time she felt her baby move, Mira recalls grabbing Spartacus's hand and put it on her belly, then she saw her man cry. Mira has seen her husband cry a few times, but those were tears of happiness and not of anguish. That night they made a lot of plans for when their child arrived at this world.

Mira and Spartacus got married a few suns back, that was one day she thought, that it would never arrive. When Mira began her relationship with Spartacus she was aware that he loved his wife Sura; however, she didn't mind being a part of his life. Mira remembers that at the beginning when Spartacus told her about his escape plans she thought it was a crazy idea, and after a lot of thought she made up her mind and agreed to help Spartacus flee from that house. Mira can't deny that she was already tired of being treated like a piece of meat.

Mira remembers with bitterness what used to be her life. She was an obedient slave with an aggressive personality. Mira never dared to unveil an order from her master because she always knew how to control her emotions, and keep her thoughts to herself. By that time, Mira had accepted her life as a slave and never thought of escaping until she met Spartacus. Mira laughed as she remembered how the man rejected her when Lucretia sent her to bed with him. She remembers feeling confused by his rejection since usually the gladiators never rejected an offer like that.

As Mira got to know more about the man, she discovered that he was still in love with his late wife, Sura. Spartacus wasn't like her who was born a slave. Spartacus used to be a free man, and it was Glaber who ended his freedom and stole his wife of his arms. Spartacus then confessed that it was Batiatus, who took his wife life. Mira felt for the man, and little by little her heart began to fill with feelings towards the man. Mira recalls that Spartacus has a very different personality from all the Gladiators she has met before.

Mira remembers that at first, she tries to win Spartacus's heart completely. She felt desperate to win the love of that man because; although he was sharing the bed with her, and that he was good, caring and loving to her Mira always felt that something was missing. There were times when Mira saw him pensive, and sad, and she knew who he was thinking about at the moment. It used to hurt to know that she only shared a part of Spartacus's heart and that knowledge made her move in the wrong direction.

Mira was blinded with jealousy and rage when she learned that Ilithyia was expecting her man-child. She felt a deep pain when Spartacus told her that only his wife Sura has the right to carry his child in the belly. That day was crucial for Mira because she might have lost Spartacus affection if it had not been for Agron who talked to him and made Spartacus see things differently. Mira remembers that the two of them had a serious conversation that night and she promised that she was never going to intrude on his decisions again.

After that day the relationship between Mira and Spartacus became stronger and more stable. She learned to live with the man she had and not with the one she wanted to have. Mira began to educate herself, and she began to pay more attention to Spartacus's behavior and to follow his man without asking him to explain his actions. Luckily, his husband has always shared all his plans with her, so Mira just gave her opinion but respects his decisions, whatever that may be.

When Mira realized she was expecting Spartacus's child, she was very much afraid of his reaction. She didn't know how she was going to break the news after she had heard from his mouth once that only his wife has the right to give him a child. For weeks Mira had to disguise her discomfort so that Spartacus didn't suspect, but she didn't count on her man to know her body so well. Her husband was right, her body, and her skin has changed with her pregnancy. Her way of behaving and her mood changed too. Sometimes she is sad and sometimes cheerful, luckily her husband is a sympathetic man, and he has understood her.

Mira can't deny that it has not been easy for her to stand aside and not be able to help Spartacus on the battlefield, but he doesn't want for any reason that anything happened to her or her child. Spartacus cares and loves her in a sweet way that makes her love him every day more. Agron, Nasir, Asil, Duro, and Adler treat her in a very gentle way too, the five men are amazing, and they act as if they were her brothers. Although they are at war, she felt lucky and happy to have a family.

Suddenly her baby kicked her stomach. "Edel, come," she called the child and then brought his hand to her belly.

"The baby moves. It doesn't hurt?"

"Not is quite the opposite," Mira said with her eyes full of tears. Every time Mira felt her baby move, she felt happy. Mira couldn't wait for the day when her baby came into the world, and she can hold her child. Mira only hopes the war end soon so that she and Spartacus could give their child a free life away from the Romans.

"Is something wrong? Mira, are you feeling sick?"

Mira hears Agron ask when he walks through the door. "No, don't torment yourself. I am fine." She then wipes her tears. "I’m silly woman, every time I feel my baby move, I start crying, and I can’t stop.”

"Can I touch your stomach?" Agron asked.

"Of course, you can," Mira said and grabbed Agron's hand then put it on top of her stomach. The surprise in Agron's face forever will be etched in her mind years to come.

"Oh My God, this boy is going to be a warrior."

Mira chuckled. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?" She asked and heard him laughing.

"I don't think a woman can kick that hard?"

Mira shook her head sometimes it's hard for her to see that strong, handsome man be so caring with someone but Nasir, but they both have a closer relationship. "Hey, I think I've shown how strong we can be," Mira said and saw him smile, and then grab her cheek.

"You're right, Mira, you're one of the tougher women that my eyes have settled. Besides, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy; we're all going to love your child anyway. I'll confess that I've never held a baby in my arms, I'm dying to hug yours." Agron said then gazed at his son. "I came for a moment to see how my boy is behaving."

Mira watched Agron crouch down to embrace his son. She still can't believe how much Agron has changed, and all for the better. Mira has always had affection for him, but now she felt Agron closer to her heart. Agron is like her older brother the one she never had. Mira thinks Agron and Nasir are a beautiful couple they are an inspiration to all of them and they story can tell that despite the war, people could keep moving forward as they both have.

"Edel is a very obedient boy; he never gives me problems. You should be proud of the education you have given him since he is with you. Now tell me have you eaten something, where is Nasir?"

"I am proud of my littler boy, and Nasir is with his brother doing a task that Spartacus gives them. I just couldn't stand the desire to see Edel; I miss him a lot since I have not been spending too much time with my family in the last few days."

Mira watches as Agron rubs his nose against Edel's. She hopes Spartacus will be like that with their child. Mira has seen her husband act very affectionate with Edel. She had noticed that her husband forgot his problems when he played with the boy." Agron, I have to say, that you have changed a lot since we left Batiatus's house. Now you look more mature."

Agron chuckled. "Are you calling me old?"

"Not at all, not what I meant." Mira then hears him start laughing. "You're mean. You want something to eat?"

"Do you have prepared food? I don't want you to cook for me."

"Yes I have something ready, and if I were not, I would have no problem preparing something for you. Just follow me into the house." Mira saw Agron placed his son on the ground, and then they both entered the home. Mira watched Agron sit and stare at his hands for a bit. "Are you worried about something?"

"Actually I am, time is going by, and the damn pirate is not complying with the deal to provide food, our reserves are running low, and Spartacus continues to believe in that fucking pirate." Agron sighed. "Apology Mira, the past three months have been very intense, and I'm only worried about my family. I didn't come to torment you with my worries."

Mira glanced at Agron and then sat at the table with him. She dared to grab his right hand and squeeze it as a gesture of support. "Hey if you need someone to vent your anguish, you can do it with me. Once I had no hope of getting where I am with Spartacus, but a handsome German man with green eyes and a well-formed body made my dreams come true." Mira saw Agron blush. "I didn't know you could blush since you're always so bold."

"Well, I almost never get compliments from a beautiful woman like you If not for a handsome Syrian who has all my attention."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that you noticed my beauty," Mira said then laugh, and after seeing Agron's cheeks blush, even more, she laughed louder.

"Stop laughing at me."

"At least I made you laugh. Agron, I don't think I've told you how grateful I am to you. You've been a real brother to Spartacus, and like a brother to me. If I weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened with my relationship with Spartacus.” Mira voice then brings the cup of milk to her mouth. “When I met you, you were a rebellious boy now you're a grown man. You have to feel proud of yourself."

Agron sighed. "A lot of things have made me change, and the main thing was to have found a man capable of reaching the depths of my heart. About you, and Spartacus, I am the one who has a lot to thank him. If it had not been for Spartacus, I would never have been able to meet Nasir. I know that you helped a lot in the plan to escape from Batiatus's house; therefore I am grateful to you too. I know what you sacrificed to be with Spartacus, I understand what you suffered, because Nasir was experiencing the same thing. I knew that Spartacus could forget Sura because I did the same with Asil, so all I did was sharing my experience with him, and he listened to me."

Mira watched Agron bring her hand to his mouth and kiss it. "You're too sweet Agron Nasir has to be blessed to have a man as lovely as you are."

"I am the one is blessed with his love, and I am the man who Nasir created. I want you to know that I love you as the sister I never had, and there is something I want to ask you."

"Ask me whatever you want."

"When this war is over, I want Spartacus, you and that littler person you're expecting to return to my land. Spartacus can't come back to his native land, because the Romans can find him there, however, in my land you two can be safe. We can put our goat's farm, and we can stay together as a family."

Mira got silent for a moment, what he was offering was very sweet, and she could see in his face that he was excited about that idea. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you like the idea?"

Mira nodded and saw him smile broadly before starting to eat. "What about your family do you think they would mind if we are around."

"My mother will love you and Spartacus too."

"Then I'll talk to Spartacus." Mira watched as he entered a mouthful into his mouth. "I have too many ways of convincing him in the bed, you know I can still move." Mira saw Agron begin to cough while his cheeks turned even redder and she has to give him her cup of milk. She was having too much fun embarrassing him.

"And you say that I am the daring one." Agron then clears his throat. "Thanks for making me laugh, I needed it."

The two of them talked for a while longer until Agron gets up to leave. She thanked him for taking care of Spartacus. Agron worried is the same worry she has. Her husband doesn't like to deny entry to any slave who has broken from their master's shackles, and Agron is concern that any of those people could betray them. She is calm knowing that Agron always looked after her husband's back.

Mira touches her stomach again. "Don't worry little one, when you get here; you'll have a lot of uncles who'll take care of you."

* * *

Nasir looked at his brother who was feeding the Romans. They were in the small villa within the town. Last night Crixus ordered the slaughter of all the remaining Romans who were bound in shackles. Nasir and his brother were able to warn Spartacus, but when he arrived, he could only save those who now are with them in the village. Nasir saw that act as cruel, and if he had any respect for Gaul before, he had lost everything now.

Nasir is a man who suffers under the hands of the Romans, but he is not a man capable of killing a person who doesn't represent a danger to him. He has heard the Romans call them savages, and with this act, some of his people proved to be so. Nasir thinks that perhaps he is very naive, but that is his way of thinking, and nobody could change that no even his husband, luckily Agron loves him the way he is.

Nasir looked at Agron who he was walking back and forth. Spartacus had embarked on one of Heracleo ships, to go and collect supplies. Agron and his brother Duro, are now in charge until he returns. Nasir and his brother are trying to help Agron in whatever they could do. The thing is that Nasir is worried about his husband's state of mind.

Nasir looked at his man, who was gazing at the Roman and he knew that expression. Nasir thinks that he doesn't know himself as well as he knows his husband. Nasir wants to go and hug his lover but people surrounded them, and among them is his brother. Out of respect for Asil Nasir didn't follow his desire. After his husband almost died because of his stupid mistrust, Nasir had changed a lot. He no longer distrusted his man.

Right now, Asil was telling Agron something, and they both held a smile, and he was happy about that. Nasir finally understood that there is nothing left of that love that Agron once felt for his brother, and now who rules in his heart is only him. Nasir feels ashamed that he had to have his husband so close to death to realize that he was stupid it. That day they fought Nasir tried to apologize to Agron, because all night, he couldn't sleep, and he didn't seek his lover the night before because Agron had stayed at Spartacus's house and he didn't want to inconvenience them.

The wound of his man didn't heal as soon as they both wanted because Agron didn't stay in bed. His husband had spent all this time taking care of Spartacus, fearing that someone could lay an attempt against him. Some time ago they opened the gate to let those people who wanted to join their causes pass by, and a group of Roman soldiers was able to cross the gate. Agron feared that one of those individuals who entered might be a traitor. Today is the first time that the Agron and Spartacus have separated, and in a certain way, he felt happy, because he misses his man.

Nasir understood that his husband was concerned about Spartacus' well-being and that is why he spent most of the day with him. He has also been doing a lot of tasks set by Spartacus, and at night it was the only time Agron and Nasir have to be together. Most of the nights the two of them end up so tired that when they go to bed, they only hugged each other and then fell into slumber. His son Edel had been sleeping in their bed most of the time because he has been very uneasy about the things he has seen in the last few days.

Right now his son was in one of the rooms of the house playing with a beautiful girl who had been staying with Duro, and Adler. The littler girl name is Isabella, who lost her mother some time ago, and now she doesn't have anybody out than them. Adler had become very fond of the girl, and Edel very much enjoyed playing with her. Nasir has seen that Duro feels happy having her close, and Agron, too. They were all becoming a beautiful family.

Nasir's brother Asil has been seeing Castus until Crixus went mad and began to kill the Romans. Agron had not wanted Asil to leave the village for his own sake, and to Nasir's surprise, his brother agreed with him. Agron still doesn't believe in the Pirates, and he still has doubts about Castus, but he has stayed away from the relation that his brother has with him. Nasir felt happy that Asil is already having a more friendly relationship with his man, and that he is opening his heart to another person, he just hopes that connection will work.

Nasir saw his husband begin to move towards him, but Aedile Laeta's wife stopped Agron when she broke off words with him to thank him for protecting her and her people. Donar said something to Agron, and then he saw his husband crouched, and brought his hand to the woman's neck. Quickly Nasir approached his lover. "Agron, what are you doing?"

"These people would like to see our people in the afterlife, Nasir. Because of them, we are now divided."

Nasir knows that Agron has not been sleeping well, that he felt hungry, stress and tired; therefore he knows that Agron is not in his best state of mind right now. He grabbed his lover's hand to stop him then their gazes met, and they shared an intense look. Nasir saw Agron take a deep breath and apologize to the woman. Nasir then grabbed his husband's cheek because he knows that gesture always calms him.

"I know that the last days have not been the best and that you're worried sick, but try not to lose control," Nasir said and saw his man break a smile. He saw his beloved open his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the door opened, and the two turned around to see Crixus and Naevia who were entering through the door.

Nasir approached Crixus, he wanted to avoid a confrontation between the two men, but Crixus stopped him when he grabbed him by the neck as he did that time in that village. "Give way or see brains upon the ground.” Nasir hears the man said and knew that he had chosen a side next to his husband, and since that day he acknowledges that Crixus no longer seems him with good eyes, but he doesn't care about that.

"Release Nasir right now, or you are the one who is going to see your brain out of your fucking head."

"I didn't come to pick a fight with your boy."

After Crixus had let go of him, Nasir approached his husband. He could see the anger in his man's eyes. Nasir is aware that if there is something that Agron can't stand is that for no reason someone touches him. "Agron, I am fine." His husband nodded then he saw Agron face Crixus.

“You need to turn from whatever intentions cloud your mind. You will not lay hands upon those people!”

“We give no fuck towards your Roman pets," Naevia said.

"Yeah, we knew that when you two massacred them all," Nasir said, and saw Crixus glare at him.

"I thought you had trained your wild dog, but I see that I was wrong. Someone has to teach Nasir to bite his tongue and not mess with his elders."

Nasir tried to move toward the man, but Agron put his arm in his chest. "No," Nasir heard Agron say and then look at Crixus again.

"What do you want?"

“Why has Spartacus left the city?”

“Where did you hear of this?”

“Give a fucking answer.”

“Seek it, from the man himself upon his return.”

“I thought more of Spartacus, than a coward of secrets and schemes.”

Nasir saw his husband give him a quick glance before turning his head a little to the right. He realized that Agron is struggling internally with himself right now. The only thing he could do is to stand still and listen to the conversation so that he wouldn't trouble his man with Crixus anymore. Nasir then glances at the woman who once was his friend and now stands in front of him like a rival. He couldn't believe how Naevia had changed so much. Luckily Mira is still in the house, they all took care that she doesn't deal with these problems.

“As you schemed to slaughter there Romans against his Command?”

“They are the enemy. They are no different to the ones we suffered beneath as slaves or those who steal the life that you and Duro had with your parents. You don’t even know if they are alive or the Romans attacked their village and took their lives."

Nasir couldn't believe that Crixus had been so cruel to say that. He looked at his husband, and he noticed that he was about to lose control. Nasir felt desperate if there is something he can't bear, is to see Agron suffer, luckily he saw Duro, who had kept silent, intervene.

"That is enough Crixus; my brother doesn't need to hear anything else that comes out of your damn mouth."

“There stood a time when you two followed your own heart, in matters of blood. What does it tell you, Agron?”

Nasir saw his husband take several heavy breaths, to try to calm down, and not lose control. Since the fight that Agron had with Crixus, and the argument that they had after Nasir has noticed that Agron now knows how to control a little more his outburst. "That we are better people now," Nasir heard his man say. He heard Crixus say something, but his senses are set on his man, and he didn't listen to what the man said. When he saw Agron turn around and walk by his side, he immediately followed. "Donar, Duro-"

"Go with my brother; we'll stay here."

Nasir walked rapidly to the small bedroom that they had taken in the house. He meets Agron who was standing facing the floor. "Agron I am here for you."

"Do I have become such a weak man? Has my heart become so soft, that my mouth broke those words to Crixus?" Agron asked at his husband then gaze at him. "Please find a fucking voice. I need to hear you right now. You're the one I trust, so I need you to tell me what kind of man I've become."

Nasir stood in front of his lover and again grabbed his cheek. "You are no weak, and like you said to Crixus you had become a better man."

"Your tongue is lying to me. I am no longer half the man I used to be. Now I am afraid all the time. I am scared of losing you, afraid that something will happen to our son or my brother."

Nasir felt his heart break into a thousand pieces when he saw the desperation in his lover's eyes. "First I would never lie to you, and second that fear and your family have made you stronger. Crixus is weak, he does everything Naevia tells him to do, and she only moves by the bitterness she carries inside. You still listen to me, but you always do what is right." Nasir put his other hand on Agron's other cheek and gazed into his eyes. "When I met you one of the things that attracted me to you was the courage I saw in your eyes, and now that courage has grown, and I love you every day, even more, love."

"Nasir ... I feel weak."

Nasir broke a smile; his husband looked divine when he was frightened because there was innocence in his face that he loves to see. "Then you're fooling yourself because the only thing I'm seeing in front of me right now is a man who had the courage to tell that fucking Gaul, a few truths in his face." Nasir finally saw him smile and laugh.

"It's had been a long time since my mouth spit out the words fucked Gaul, and I love you for doing it."

Nasir opened his mouth, only to be covered by his man's lips, which began to kiss him with desperation. Nasir could do nothing but move his hands around his lover's back. His man is much taller than him, but the size of his man body it is no obstacle for them to love each other the way they do. "Oh, Agron I needed to feel your strong arms tightening my body."

"I need you, my little man, because only your body, your soul can calm my anguish right now."

"I have missed you," Nasir said, and he could feel Agron's body tremble with passion. Nasir grabs Agron's belt and quickly takes it off, he was anxious and horny, so his hands moved faster than ever. Nasir wasted no time and immediately grabbed his man's cock and began to caress it slowly at first, and when his man broke the kiss to moan, he glanced down. The sight of his man's hard cock is something he enjoys watching, and he chuckles as his husband bends down a little to reach his ass.

"I like it when you touch me that way, Nasir. Your hands around my hard cock turn me on me more than you can imagine. Sometimes I wonder how it is that you have so much power over me, then I remember the way you touch me and I have my answer. Feel my balls, now tighten them, yes like that Nasir, fuck!"

When Agron is horny, his voice sounds hoarser, and that drives him crazy. "I like your dirty mouth," Nasir heard him chuckle.

"I know you do."

His husband said, and Agron moves his hand away to turn his body around and place himself behind him then his man began to run his hand over his chest. Nasir clenched his teeth as Agron bit his neck at the same time that his right hand moved to his hard nipples. The two began to walk without breaking the contact between them, and his lover took him to the wall and not the bed. That was one of the things that Nasir loves about the way they had sex; they always did it differently. When there got there, Nasir supported his hands on the wall.

"Do you remember how I fucked you the first time?"

"I will never forget."

"Let do it again. Turn around; I want your cock in my mouth."

Nasir would have preferred to please his husband, but he knew that today was one of the times where Agron needs to have control of the situation. Nasir then closed his eyes when his man began to lower himself while he kisses his body until he reached the part that needed the touches of his hands and mouth even more. Nasir looked down in time to see his cock disappear inside his husband's mouth, and he tangled his right-hand fingers in Agron's hair. Nasir presses his lips not to moan aloud because that room is not far from where the others are.

Nasir began to move his hips to the beat of his husband's mouth. "Fuck, I missed the heat of your lips on my cock. I want you to bit the tip with your teeth, love, I love it when you do that," Nasir said and saw him pull his cock out, to give him a hot glance.

"I love your orders because there is nothing else I like to do more than to please you."

The words Nasir has in his mind got stuck in his throat as he felt Agron's tooth gently bit the head of his cock and that made him pull his lover's hair. There was nothing that could excite him more than to see that tall, strong man on his knees sucking his cock. To know that the strength that Agron uses on the battlefield he uses it in sex with him makes him feel so special. His husband pushed his cock further into his mouth, and Nasir bit his other hand to keep himself from moaning. "Fuck Agron," Nasir moan, and he is having a hard time not doing it because Agron is now moving his mouth even faster.

Nasir threw his head back and began to gasp uncontrollably, after so long without having sex he understood that his husband is now acting so intense, but he is driving him crazy. It didn't take Nasir too long to feel the urgency to finish, so he pulls back. "Agron, I'm about to ... Shit!" Nasir groaned in frustration when his husband stopped. He saw Agron stand up and look at him with a grin on his face. I wanted to finish in your mouth."

"I'll swallow all your seed in other occasions, not today. I just want to fuck you right now."

His man brought his lips to his face and began to kiss it all over, and he could do nothing but smirk. "You're wickedly charming," Nasir said, as he is savoring his own essence in his lover's mouth, but only for a moment because Agron turned him over again. When Agron entered him, Nasir couldn't help the loud moan that came out from his mouth.

"Don't shout, love."

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one who is being fucked in the ass by a God," Nasir said then heard him chuckle in his ear.

"I can assure you that what I'm feeling right now is a lot better. Feeling your tight ass around the head of my cock is glorious."

"Stop talking Agron," Nasir said as he moved his hand toward his husband's ass that was slowly moving inside hi, and began to stroke one of his cheeks buttocks.

"I thought you liked me to talk dirty, my little man."

"Yes I do, but you're going to make me finish just with the sound of your voice, and I want to enjoy more of your cock inside of me." His husband chuckled again. "I love your laugh."

"And I love all of you, my little man. I die without you, Nasir. Your skin, your scent all of you makes me feels alive."

Nasir was going to say something, but his husband pull back, to turn him around then grabbed his right leg and wrapped it around his waist and entered him again. His man raised his other leg and placed it around his waist too, leaving his body entirely on top of him. Agron rested his back against the wall, and Nasir put his arms around his man's neck then he sought for his lips, to kiss them with raw passion. His man was thrusting inside him ferociously, and he loves that.

At that time he thanked that he is smaller than Agron because his husband could pick him up without any effort as he is doing now. Nasir pulled his lips apart and laid his head on his man's right shoulder and began to whisper dirty words in his ear. The reaction of his man was almost immediate when he let out a grunt before biting his neck hard. "I'm being fucked by a goddamn God."

"Nasir you are wrong I am the one who is fucking a God."

"I love you, Agron," he said as he moved his lips toward Agron's mouth again. It was not until later when the two of them finished together. His man walked to the bed and laid his body on it. "Lie down beside me for a while." Agron did, and Nasir placed his right hand on his lover's cheek which he began to stroke slowly with his thumb. The tender way that his husband was staring at him made him feel loved.

"You know Nasir when you touch me like that; you make me feel calm like you did a while ago. I don't know what happened to me why I put my hand on that woman's neck that is not the man I wanted you to see."

Nasir gave him a quick kiss. "Do not apologize; you've been under pressure. Also, the person that I fall in love with is right here lying next to me gazing at me with eyes of love, eyes that are full of kindness. About Crixus, he had no right to mention your family, and I'll tell you something, you're a better man and friend than he is."

"Why do you say that, my little man?"

"I already lost count of all the times that Spartacus, saved Crixus and Naevia lives so that they now turn against him. I am a witness that you have had your differences with Spartacus; however you are faithful to Spartacus, but Naevia and Crixus hearts are weak. I feel this is not the only time they're going to turn against him. Naevia has changed so much that I barely recognize her."

'I've noticed that and one of the things I love about you, it's your kindness Nasir, and I know that I've told you that before. I can't stop stressing how important it's to me that you know that don't want you to change. You are the good part of me that makes me feel human, and I can't lose it because if I do, I will lose my soul."

"You will never lose me, remember that I am a God, and the Gods don't die."

Agron chuckled. "That's true. You are a blessing."

Nasir remained silent for a moment as he remembers when he tried to kill Spartacus. "I remember when I laid an attack against Spartacus's life, but I didn't know him for that time. Now, I would never turn against the man who put you in my way. I respect Spartacus as I respect you, and I would give my life for both." Nasir said and smiled as his man began to kiss his cheek repeatedly.

"Just as I would give my life for you and our son, I just want you to be happy."

Nasir got silent again as he is enjoying his husband's display of affection. "I don't want your life; I love you. The only way Edel and I can be happy is if we have you on our side." Nasir throws his head back a bit so he could gaze into his man's eyes. "My life began the day you took the collar of my throat. I couldn't live without my God, so swear to me that we are going to get our freedom and return to your land to be happy forever."

"I swear to you, my little man."

Nasir saw a flash in his man's eyes, just as he saw tears in them as well. "What's wrong?"

"I am thrilled to think of a life together with our son away from the heels of the Romans. You see how weak I am now."

His husband kissed him with emotion, and Nasir corresponded equally, and they both have sex again. A while later, when the two of them left the room, his husband had a better expression. His brother Asil approached him and stared in silent at him for a moment. "You have something to tell me?"

"When Agron entered that room, he looked bad, but now he looks happy. There is nothing better to raise the spirit than a good fuck with the man you love."

Nasir thought his brother words were bitterness, but then he hears him start laughing, and Nasir put his arm around Asil's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I love you brother."

"Nasir ... I ... me too, I love my little brother."

* * *

Agron was pacing back in forth like a madman. He felt cold, which he hates to feel but it is not for that reason that he is feeling uneasy. His son is sick, and he felt desperate. A few months back they had to leave the city of Sinuessa, because of fucking Heracleo, who along with Caesar a Roman who posed as one of them betrayed Spartacus. Agron felt angry with his friend because he didn't pay attention when he told him not to trust the pirates. Deep down Agron knows that Spartacus was only trying to take care of his people, but he is too desperate to understand that right now.

Caesar along with Heracleo helped the Romans to retake the city. Agron remembers that night as if had happened yesterday. Agron was the one who faced the traitor of Caesar. When Agron thought he had won that fight, the Romans accompanied by Crassus, broke the gate and entered the city. Agron wanted to fight the soldiers, but they were too many for him; therefore he couldn't do anything but to flee. Luckily his son had already left the city with Mira, but when Agron met Spartacus, he realized that Nasir and Asil weren't present with the group.

Agron next to Duro and Adler went in search of the two Syrian brothers only to find them fighting against the Roman soldiers. Agron saw Castus behind his man, and he lost his composure thinking he was going to attack him, and if it weren't for Nasir, he would have killed Castus right there. Asil shouted that Castus had nothing to do with what Heracleo had done, but it was the voice of his husband that made him see reason because no other person in the world has the power to calm him down as his husband does. Agron agrees to take Castus with them, and now the man is their prisoner, and he is in the mountains going through cold and hungry as they are going through too.

When they left the city and set off, they found that Crassus had set a trap for them blocking the way so that they couldn't advance. Agron with his family and the rest of the people had to camp on the mountain. The cold began to arrive, the snow began to fall, and since that day they have lost too many people. The food and the blankets were scarce, and Agron often had to cuddle his husband and son with his body.

They had spent two months stocked on that mountain going through cold and hunger, but Agron didn't care about his stomach if not his family's. Last night Agron realized that Edel had a fever just before his son began to feel sick to his belly. Agron felt a panic like the one he felt when he almost lost Nasir, a lifetime ago. Now there is a storm approaching, and Agron felt more desperate than ever. This outcome is not what he wanted for his family; he couldn't think that after promising his husband a life together away from the heels of the Romans they were now going to die of cold and hunger on the mountain.

"Calm down brother," Spartacus said.

Agron looked at Spartacus with tears in his eyes. Usually, he knew how to control his emotions in front of someone other than Nasir, but now he's having a hard time doing it. "All of this is your God damn fault."

"Agron doesn’t talk to Spartacus like that," Nasir said.

"Nasir lets Agron talk, he is a father, and he is desperate, let him loose his pain on me."

Agron lost control after hearing that. "Yes, I'm fucking desperate, that's my son who's in sick on that bed. I told you not to trust those damn pirates, as I also asked you not to let more people into the city. If you had listened to me right now, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Agron snapped at Spartacus, now with tears streaming down his eyes.

"What you would have wanted me to do. Let those who wanted to join us alone."

"I don't fucking know!" Agron yells then took several deep breaths to try to calm down. "Caesar walked in because you allowed the gates to open and Heracleo-"Agron stopped. "Fuck I am going crazy!" He ran his hand over his face and stared at the floor until he felt Spartacus's hand on his right shoulder. Agron raised his head, and his eyes fell on Spartacus. "I apologize. You were just trying to feed our people."

"Don't apologize, Agron, you're right I should never have trusted Heracleo, but now there's nothing that we can do about it, we're going to let the storm pass to think things through. I will find a way out of this. Don't forget that I have Mira and a child that I want to see born and grow up."

"I know. Just promise me that my family is going to be safe."

"I promise you, brother."

Agron opens his mouth to say something else when he saw Mira leave the room where his son is. "How is Edel doing?"

"Edel's chest is very congested; he has a very nasty cold. He needs to stay warm and drink warm fluid," the medic said.

"How the fuck am I going to do that?" Agron asked, but at that moment he heard his son's weak voice, and he quickly entered the room.

"Father, I am too cold."

Agron immediately approached the bed, and grabbed his son, then laid him in his lap and pressed his small body to his cold chest. Agron stroked Edel's little body to give him heat. Agron saw Nasir grab a blanket and slip it over his shoulders; then he kissed their son's cheek. "You're going to get well my little boy, just hang in there you are strong. I love you so much, Edel."

"I love you too, father, don't leave me alone."

"I will not," Agron said with a broken voice, and then glanced at Nasir. "This is not fair, this is not what I wanted for us," he said before sniffing. He tries to wipe his tears but couldn't do it.

Nasir sat down next to him, and his lover put his left arm around his shoulders and kissed his right cheek, and that made him feel so much better. Agron saw Nasir lower his head and kiss Edel's forehead. His son fell asleep, and Agron looked at his husband who warmed his lips with a loving kiss that made his anguish, and his tears disappear. "Gratitude."

"Do you remember when we were in the city and you promised me a free life?" His husband nodded. "I still believe in that pledge, and I know it will happen. I trust you, Agron."

Agron sighed and smiled. "Whenever I'm feeling desperate, I just have to gaze into your eyes to feel sure of myself again."

"Then I will stare at your gorgeous green eyes until I am sure that your mind is calm."

"Oh, my little man, I would give my life to keep you two from getting cold and hungry right now."

"At least we're doing it next to a man who warms us with his loving arms. Gratitude for taking care of us the way you do. "

"Gratitude for the love you give me, which gives me strength."

Finally, Agron could breathe easier, and he didn't let his family side until the storm didn't pass. After that, he left Edel, with Mira, to return with Spartacus. They went out of the camp to walk around, and what they saw was morose. Thousands had died in the storm, luckily Gannicus, who got separated from the group survived the storm. Agron now with more calm mind and spirit approached Spartacus, to see what his plans are, and he saw a look of hope in his eyes as he glanced at the bodies.

"Perhaps the Gods have been cruel to those who have fallen, but perhaps they have given light to those who still live."

"What is your meaning?" The words Spartacus broke, Agron wasn't expecting them. Spartacus plan is to use the bodies of the fallen to create a path. After the bodies had fulfilled their purpose, they are going to attack the soldiers who were tending the wall so I group could break it and make a hole so they could cross to the other side.

"Agron, can I have a word with you?"

Agron looked at Asil, and the two of them walked to where Castus sat with the rest of the people. "What is it?"

"Spartacus needs fighters to attack Roman's camp, and Castus wants to help."

Agron looked at Castus for a quick moment before gazing at Asil again. "Do you believe in Asil's good faith?"

"Yes, I think his intention is good."

Agron sighed and took out his knife, then crouched and cut the little league that tied Castus's hands together and then without breaking words with the man, he got up. Agron saw the smile on Asil's lips as he gazed at Castus and he felt happy about it. "Don't walk away from his side," Agron said and started to walk, but Asil grabbed his hand.

"I appreciate this act, Agron."

"Just keep that smile, Asil; I just want to see you happy. Report to Spartacus," Agron said before walking away. Agron still doesn't feel comfortable speaking alone with Asil, but he had noticed that his husband no longer feel upset when he does, and that is something that made him feel relaxed. The knowledge that he had all Nasir trust make Agron feel less stressed.

Agron went to look for his husband, to go with Spartacus and saw Mira who was in the tent with him. He approached Mira and put his hand on her big stomach. "How are you two feeling, Mira?"

"We are fine, thanks for worrying about our Agron."

"I have to worry about my sister," He said and gave her a charming smile.

Agron went on to tell them about Spartacus's plans, and Mira agreed to stay with his son. Agron made sure to leave Edel well cuddled in bed. When he and Nasir were leaving the tent, he met up with his brother who was coming in with Isabela. Agron grabbed the girl's jaw. “You feel good?"

"I am. What is wrong with Edel?"

Agron gave the little girl a smile. He thought that when they got back to their land if their parents were alive, they would be surprised to know that they are already grandparents. "He's a little sick, but he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up."

"Duro leave the girl with me, you all now have things to do."

Agron saw his brother, kissed Isabella's cheek and the three men walk out of the tent. "You look good as a father, Duro."

"I have to admit I fell in love with that girl; she's too sweet, and Adler adores her.”

,,,

Agron along with the rebel continue to advance through the forest with the knowledge that the Romans were following their heels. Thanks to the Gods, the cold had already gone, and they had been camping in the woods in the nights. His son health has been improving, and that had made Agron feel calmer and more hopeful. Right now his son Edel is ahead of them with Mira, who in a short time is going to have her baby. Agron owed Mira a lot because she has been taking care of his son when Nasir or he has not been able to do it.

Now Agron and a group were fighting against few Roman soldiers. There is nothing that could make a warrior fight with more bravery than doing it to protect his family, as Agron is now doing. After the battle had ended, Agron saw Spartacus get one of the Roman soldiers to say how much advantage Crassus's army has to reach them. Four days is what they have before Crassus caught up with the rebellion. With that information, they continued their march to find a place to camp.

A while later, Agron left Nasir with his son to set up the tent where they are going to spend the night, which is already near. Agron and Duro walked alongside Spartacus and Crixus who were arguing with each other. Spartacus wants them to be ready and not let their guard down. Agron then heard Crixus saying that he isn't in favor of, continuing fleeing like rabbits, thing in which Spartacus also agrees, but he stated that they needed to keep their advance of Crassus until the numbers of them were restored.

Agron thought long before he spoke. "It's a wise path."

"I don't think the same thing I'm with Crixus on this. A paved with fucking Roman heads preferred." Duro said.

Agron gave his brother a scolding look. "Hold your tongue."

"My tongue is speaking what my heart feels, Agron."

We will find our own on it, if we fall from caution, Duro," Spartacus said.

"A word once unknown in your tongue," Crixus said.

"Speak now with the thought to the less able among us," Spartacus said.

Agron stood in silence, listening to the two men argue. There was only one thing Agron agreed on what Crixus said, and it is that they almost don't have any food left. Agron knows that soon hunger would fall on top of them, something for which he felt anxious. He heard Spartacus call Gannicus, and then sends him with Lugo to scout ahead, to find some opportunity to get grains and meat.

"We can't run for an eternity, very soon we're going to have to stand and fight," Crixus said.

"One day," Spartacus said.

Agron saw Spartacus walk away, and he looked at Crixus. "You know the man holds right in this."

"No ground is sustained in times of war," Crixus said before he walks away.

"Agron you need to-"

"I don't want to hear more stupid things coming out of your mouth," Agron snap at him then put his hands around his waist and walked over to his brother. "I don't understand what is going through your damn head Duro; think about your fucking family. Spartacus has all the right, and you know it. If we attack Crassus now, it would be suicide."

"The only thing that I know is that as you told Spartacus, our family will soon begin to feel hungry and as I said before I'm tired of running away."

Agron saw his brother turn around, and no matter how much he called him, the man just kept walking. "Fuck!" Agron cursed, and after taking a deep breath, he went to his tent. His mood improved when he saw Nasir who was sitting next to his brother and Castus. Edel was sitting in his husband's lap, and immediately got up and ran towards him. Agron smiled and picked him up then took a seat with the group. He saw Castus begin to rise. "Sit your ass down."

"Apology I don't want to bother you."

"You're not doing it," Agron said then saw Izabela running toward them, and his son immediately slipped off his arm to play with her. "You see that shit my son let me for a woman."

Nasir laughed. "You're going to live. You're hungry the rabbit will finish cooking in a bit."

Agron grabbed his husband's hand and kissed it. “Yes, I am. Now listen Spartacus doesn't want us to let our guard down, and not to get too comfortable. We need to keep we eyes open."

"Agron you think it will be possible for us to slide of the jaws of the Romans once more time," Nasir asked him.

"It seems impossible, "Asil said.

"Nothing is impossible in this life, Asil," Cactus said.

Agron smile at them then moves his hand to grab his husband's right cheek, which was still dirty with Roman blood. "I will not allow my family to be trapped by them," Agron said them gave him a short kiss, and then he started to talk to Asil and Castus. For the first time, the four of them could have a quiet talk and even laugh for a bit.

A while later they were interrupted by Spartacus, who brought news that Agron and Nasir weren't expecting. The Gaul and his people had decided to separate from the group to attack the Romans. Crixus believes that he could stop Crassus and his army. Agron has to admit Crixus has too many people who are willing to follow him, but he doesn't think that he could put an end to the Roman Empire. As a farewell, Spartacus wants to storm a village that is nearby for them to spend the night there, so after breaking camp, they put their hands on purpose.

After taking the villa, Agron was sharing time with his husband, while his son was playing with Isabella, this time Laeta was taking care of them. Agron thinks it's funny how Laeta once stood against them, and after the Romans had betrayed her, she was now on their side. Agron glanced at his man and put his hand on his waist, to draw his body closer. Agron then stared at his lips for a second before kissing him with passion.

"Do you remember the last time you felt my cock in your ass?"

"A lifetime ago."

"Do you want it tonight?" Agron asked as he stripped him with his eyes.

"Do you have to ask?"

Agron chuckled, but his laughter quickly disappeared when in at room no too far from where he stands with Nasir he saw his brother, who looked obviously upset, and he was arguing with Adler about something. "What the hell ..." Agron said when he saw Adler push his brother away when Duro tried to grab his hand. "Come with me," Agron told Nasir then they walked to the small bedroom together. "What's going on between you two?" Agron asked, but he only got an uncomfortable silence. "Can one of you move your fucking tongue?"

"Come on Duro, you're going to have the courage to tell your brother what you're going to do or I'll have to do it."

"Adler please try to understand me."

Agron saw the two men look at each other and it was evident that they had been crying. "What the hell is going on?" Agron snaps at them.

"Your brother is leaving Isabela and me to go with Crixus."

Agron eyes quickly fell on his brother, who immediately looked away. Agron dropped the cup he was holding in his hand, and stood in front of his brother, then grabbed his jaw to force his gaze. "You fucking better tell me that Adler's mouth has just spit lies."

"Agron-"

"Tell me that is not true!" Agron shouted at his little brother.

"Adler, Nasir, please leave me alone with my brother," Duro said.

After the two men had left, Agron saw his brother walk away, and when their eyes met, he no longer needed an answer to his question. "You're not fucking going anywhere!" Agron snaps at him again. He knew very well that what Crixus is going to do is crazy, and it is suicide. He is not willing to lose his brother in such a stupid way, or at all.

"I have to do this Agron."

"For what fucking reason?" Agron asked. He doesn't understand when his brother had changed so much. In the last conversation they had, Agron thought that he was clear with him when they spoke of Crixus. Now Agron realized that he should have used stronger words.

"I am doing this for you, your family and mine, because if we continue to flee, the Romans will end up catching up with us, and we will die anyway."

Agron bit his lips tightly; he is trying to control his anger and his tears. Somehow Agron knows his brother is right, but he also knows that going head-on with Crassus's army is crazy. "Crixus attack against the Romans is stupid; he doesn't have the numbers to face the Romans."

"But Crixus can pause the Romans so that you-"

You are not going anywhere!" Agron snaps at him again. "I forbid you to do that, "Agron screamed in despair because in Duro's eyes he sees a determination he has never seen before, and it was scary him. Agron believes that using his older brother's voice, Duro was going to obey him, but his gaze is telling him something else.

"You were the one who created the great warrior that I am now. You were the one who taught me how to be strong or not to give up so easily. You motivated me to fight for what I want, and all that I desire right now is to see my family safe. The only way I see that you have a future is to pause the Romans; they can put their attention on us as Spartacus take advancement.”

"Duro, I will not let you to this."Agron ran his right finger through his hair. "Let Crixus sacrifice his life if he wants to, but not yours. I can't lose you, brother, you are part of me,"Agron voiced desperately, he couldn't understand how Duro can think he is going to accept that he would leave. They have always been together, and Agron adores him.

"You don't understand Agron, I'm an adult, and I'm not that child that you had to defend all the time. In fact, you should come with me; you're a skilled warrior, with you, the odds to win would be bigger."

"I can't do that." Agron didn't hesitate to say. He knew what would happen if he took that path, and the pain he would cause his family if he leaves with Crixus. "I'm not going to leave my family to die in a stupid attempt, and you're not going to do it either." Agron approached Duro and tried to grab his cheeks as he used to do before, but his brother walked away.

"I already made a decision, and I want you to respect it. If I have to sacrifice my life so that our families can achieve freedom so be it."

Agron could feel the trembling in his brother's voice. The only thing Agron could think of was that on another occasion he would have been very proud of his brother, but he couldn't do that right now. Agron could feel his heart beating very fast, and his head was spinning out control. He is already running out of words to convince his brother that what he is about to do is fucking insanity.

"Duro...please ... don't do this." Agron said in an almost audible voice. His brother was tearing him apart. "You will die!" Agron screamed in despair. "Doesn't it hurt you to leave Adler or Isabela?"

"I do, but I'm doing it for them."

"Fuck the gods Duro, what I have to do to make you understand that this is not the way."

"Once I heard you tell Nasir, that you would give your life for them, let me do the same for you and my family." Duro approached his brother and grabbed his cheeks. "You've always taken care of me, and you've saved me a lot of times, now it's my turn to save you. Now I have to go talk to Spartacus."

"I can't let you go. I can't lose my little brother," Agron said, but his brother simply kissed his cheek. "I can't believe you're doing this to me?" Duro didn't say anything he just turned around, and Agron grabbed his hand tightly, until his brother let go of it, and left the room.

Agron stood still without being able to say a word; he didn't know how much time passed until Nasir entered the room. His hands were shaking badly, and his tears kept falling down his cheek. He began to remember all the times that he insulted his brother for being so weak, and now that Duro is strong and that he had grown up, Agron regrets having done it so. He is about to let his brother walk to certain death, and he could do nothing to avoid it; therefore the level of despair he is feeling is immense.

"Agron tells me you could change his mind," Adler said.

Agron raised his head, and through his tearful eyes, he gazed at Adler and shook his head. "Duro made a choice we are going to have to respect it."

"But, you're the only one who can stop him from leaving. He always listens to you; you are his older brother. Agron, please do something!"

The desperation in Adler's voice made him feel even worse. "I can't do anything!" Agron scream. He could see the same hurt he is feeling reflected in Adler's eyes.

"So you are telling me that you're going to let your brother walk to certain death! You don't care about his life?"

Agron opened his eyes wide and glared at Adler. "Bite your fucking tongue. You can't feel any more pain than I'm feeling that man is my blood brother but he is an adult, and I can't order him around like I used to do before."

"His death would be in your hands."

"Adler that is enough don’t you see that Agron soul is shattered?"

"All this is the fucking Gaul and his woman fault; they put things in Duro's head."

Agron wanted to believe that, but he knows that's not true. He knows that his brother never got along with Crixus, so it's hard to believe that something he said could have made him change so much. Agron is sure that his brother is just tired of running away like he is, but his mind took a darker path. "I don't think so, Duro has been growing restless for a long time, and neither you nor I did anything to stop it, therefore is our fault!"

Agron watched Adler stare at him for a moment as tears ran down his cheek, then he turned around and left the room. What happened next was something he couldn't control. Agron let out a scream and hit the wall so hard that his knuckles immediately began to bleed, but he didn't feel any pain, not in his hand in any way, he couldn't say the same about his heart. His husband shouted something, but he couldn't hear it, and when he saw Nasir trying to grab him, he stepped back. "Don't touch me, please if you do I'm going to break."

"Agron..."

"You don't know how many times I saw my little brother fall to the ground beaten by that fucking Gaul. I used to face Crixus to defend him all the damn time, until one day, Spartacus told me not to do it anymore. ... he... he said if you continue to protect your brother, who will defend him in the Arena. Spartacus told me, he will never grow up if you always defend him, and I step away." Agron took several deep breaths. "Since that day I had to bear watching him fall without being able to do anything about it. I made him grow up; now I have no voice in his decisions." Agron let out a sob. "Nasir, I'm about to lose my little brother forever, and I don't have the power to avoid it or follow him."

"You can make Duro see reason, don’t give up. Go talk to him again."

Agron grabbed his hair and pulled it before glaring at his man. "You don't think I didn't try! I wanted Duro to grow up, to be an adult, to learn to make his decisions for himself. Now he wouldn't listen to me." Agron pointed toward the exit with his trembling hands. "That man who spoke to me with that determination is the brother that I always wanted to have; now I regret the person I created."

"Please calm your spirit."

"Since I met you, I forgot about him, and I focused on you. I didn't realize when my little brother started to change; I failed, my brother!"

Agron backs down until he stumbles against the wall. He felt his knees weakened and he was about to lose his balance when his husband hugged him. Agron clung to his man's body tightly and began to cry like a child. For a while, he couldn't speak or think all he could do was sob without control. The whole weight of everything that had happened in the last few months fell on top of his shoulders. Agron suddenly felt tired, sad, bitter, hurt, and furious with life. He remembered a past life where he and his little brother ran through the forest with no one following them; they were just free. Agron then remembered his mother, and that made him feel even more desperate.

"Agron, my love, please, I beg you, calm down. I can't stand seeing you so broken."

Agron pulls apart a bit so that he can stare at his husband's eyes. "Now... if we get to my land without him I don't know what I'm going to tell my mother to justify his Absence, "Agron said after he could calm down a bit.

"I ... I'll go talk to him."

Agron grabbed his husband's hand as he attempted to turn around. "You're not going to accomplish anything, and I need you."

"Let go lay down."

The two of them walked further into the small room where there was a small bed. Agron sat on it and saw his husband walk toward the entrance and close the curtain so no one could see them. When his lover returned to his side, they lay down, and Agron curled up beside his man body. Agron felt broken in spirit; therefore he hugged tightly of his man's waist and let out all his pain, while Nasir stroked his back slowly.

"You have not failed as a brother, on the contrary, what Duro is doing now, show what a good brother you have been for him. You made Duro a man capable of fighting for what he loves."

Agron gazed at his husband. "Duro asked me to go with him, but I am not able to abandon you or our son." Agron breathes deeply. "The only thing I want is peace I am tired of this life that we have been living."

"One day we will have that peace. If it can help with your pain, I want you to know that I love you, and thank you for not abandoning us."

"It helps a lot. I love you too."

Agron whispered in his ear, and he gradually was able to calm down. He doesn't know how his son found them, but he saw his littler boy enter the room a little later and lie between them. Edel began to caress his cheek slowly, and that made him feel much better. Agron thought that if he didn't have Nasir or his son he might have followed Crixus, but right now his place is with that two beings who were trying to encourage him.

"Father, don't cry, I'm not sick anymore."

Agron chuckled. "You're right, my little man, and you two need to know that I adore both of you from the depths of my heart."

"We love you too Agron," Nasir said.

That night Agron could hardly sleep, and the next morning he met Duro who was getting ready to leave. Agron grabbed his son's little hand, and they both walked toward him. For a moment, he had to find the strength to speak. "Where is Adler?"

"I don't know. I can say goodbye to my daughter, but he didn't let me laid eyes on him." Duro crouched and kissed Edel's cheek. "Be a good man, and always listen to your father, because he is a better father than I am."

"Yes, Uncle.'

When his brother got up, Agron grabbed his cheek. "Keep yourself alive," Agron said then took a deep breath. "Duro I love you, my little brother, more than I have expressed to you, and please bear those words in your heart."

"No more than I, Please take care of my man, and if I can't return, don't let him mourn me all his life."

Agron could say no more. He had to walk away before losing his composure again. When his husband approached, they moved away from the crowd. Soon they were also going to start their march towards the mountains. Agron passed his right arm around his man's shoulders, and then kissed his husband's cheek. "You'll never leave me, Nasir?"

"You know that not even the gods can tear me from your arms."

"That's what I wanted to hear; now we're going to find Adler, he's going to need the three of us to continue. I'm not going to leave him alone." In fact a while later when they met Adler and Isabela they began to move together. Agron approached the man.

"I don't know if I can go on without Duro."

Agron grabbed Edel by the shoulders and gazed straight in his eye. "Right now I feel shattered inside, but my family gives me strength, find yours in Isabella and us because we are your family too. I will not let you fall."

"Thank you, Agron."

Agron nodded and once again looked at the path his brother had taken, and again he felt desperate, but his man grabbed his hand, and he felt calm again. As long as he has Nasir and his son he could continue fighting for his freedom but without his family, his life would disappear with the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Adler looked down at the cup of wine, before bringing it to his mouth. He has been drinking since he finished his day's tasks. Isabella is with Edel, playing in his parents' tent and Adler is in his tent alone drowning his pain in the alcohol. Since Duro left, Adler hardly talks to anyone, and he can’t deny that he feels alone without Duro to warm his night. Apart from a few Roman patrols, they have not fought against large numbers and the days and nights are going too slow for him right now. Spartacus is preparing everything to reach the mountains and cross the Alps. Despite what happened in that city, and in the time that they were trapped on that mountain hope still, lives on in all the hearts of the people who follow Spartacus's cause.

Adler imagines that Crixus, and his people along with Duro, have occupied Crassus and his army because they have not bumped into them. Adler guesses that his boyfriend was right when he said that they would be a distraction so that Spartacus could put distance between Crassus's army. The thing is that Adler was and still furious with his lover. Adler thinks that even if Duro finds the way to come back to them, he would be able to forgive him that easily. The pain that his ex-lover caused in his heart is too intense.

Adler still madly in loves with Duro, he was his first love, and with him, Adler had the first relationship that held meaning for him. They have been through hard times, but the love that he and Duro had or still have, was enough to keep their spirits up. They were both fighting to gain their freedom together and to get to their land which is the only place where they could be safe. Now, Adler only has Izabella, and he doesn't know if he would be able to raise her alone.

Adler loves Izabella; he couldn't deny that. Adler began to remember the day he saw his little girl inside that city. Izabella was crying in the streets next to her mother's corpse, and Adler recalls that her small body was bloody, and then he approached her. When Adler show up with Izabella in the little house that he and Duro had in town, his boyfriend wasn't sure that keep her was a wise idea. Adler recalls that his lover told him that a girl needs more attention than a boy. The thing was that Adler fell in love with her at first sight and with the right words, he could convince Duro to keep her.

There is a detail that Adler hid from his boyfriend, and it's that Izabella's mother was Roman. Yes, his little daughter has Roman blood running through her veins. Luckily Izabella is only five years old, so she doesn't know anything about the difference between his peoples and her people. His little daughter's mother never instilled hatred against the rebels, as other Roman parents had done with their children. Alder remembers that Izabella was very scared, and at first, she only wanted to be with him, then with the passing of time, she grew affectionate, for Duro.

Adler looked at his glass again, and he saw a single tear fall into it. He doesn't want to cry, so he always tries to spend his time working or training others, not to think about Duro. Adler doesn't want to think what may be going on with his boyfriend right now; he doesn't want to guess if Duro is still alive or no. Adler believes that if he has the power to erase his memories, he will do it. His heart and soul are broken into a thousand pieces, and he doesn't know if he would ever be able to pick up the pieces, to start again.

When Adler lost his sister, it took him some time to recover, of course, it didn't help the fact that he was on the heels of the Romans, but after Adler had met Duro, he helped him forget. Duro was his rock, the force that encouraged him to keep fighting with more strength for his freedom and now he feels empty. Adler thinks that he is reliving the days when he felt so devastated by his sister's death that all he wanted was to die too. Adler doesn't know what he would do with his freedom without the man he loves.

It's only been a few days since Duro left, and he feels lonely and desperate. He almost has not been able to sleep for the lack of his husband's body heat next to his. Adler had grown used to sleep, work, and fight next to his man all the time. Now he doesn't find himself without Duro at his side. The nights are eternal, and the mornings are sad without his lover. Every day that passes is harder to maintain his fighting spirit. Adler wonders what kind of life he could give his daughter Izabella; maybe she would be much better if she stays with Nasir and Agron.

Adler had hardly crossed words with Agron since that day when he shouted at the man's face that he was going to be responsible for Duro's death. He was angry, but at the time his words made sense to him. Adler thinks that if Agron had been harder with his brother, he could have got him to change his mind. Adler doesn't know if he would be able to forgive Agron for letting Duro leave. He had talked to Nasir, and he said that he is worried about his husband, because Agron is acting as if nothing had happened and he feared that at some point Agron is going to snap, and Adler think Nasir is right to be worried.

A few minute later, Adler looked at a small table that was in from of him, where he had placed some personal items, and he saw the bottle of oil that he and Duro used when they had sex. He got up and slowly walks to the table, then grabbed the jar and threw it on the floor, as he thought there was no reason to keep it. In these last few days, Adler has considered of taking shelter in the arms of another person, but he is too in love and hurt to do that. All he wants is Duro back.

Adler wondered where all the promises and plans that they had made to each other end up. Adler wonders what he did wrong so that Duro didn't hesitate to abandon him at the first opportunity he had. Deep inside Adler understood why Crixus decided to separate from Spartacus, he was always a man moved by his desire for revenge towards the Romans, but he thought Duro was different. Crixus only had Naevia who was the one, who urged him to take that decision, but he and Duro had each other, but still, he abandoned him to go with them.

_"My heart will never have another owner because it is and always will be yours."_

Adler remembered those words Duro's said that day, but they held no meaning for him at that time. Adler knows that if he had been in Duro's place, he wouldn't have been able to leave him, to go and fight for a lost cause, he would have preferred to go to the afterlife fighting for his freedom, but with the man, he loves next to him. Adler knows that Crixus and his people wouldn't be able to defeat the Roman Empire. Spartacus has been the one who placed in all their heart the desire to fight for freedom, but even Spartacus knows that the Gaul don't have the numbers to defeat Crassus.

Adler then grabbed a small chain that Duro wore on his hair, and he had left behind. He stared at it and ran his fingers slowly over it as more tears fell from his eyes. Adler missed his lover so much that he felt physical pain. "Duro," he whispered his lover name before letting out a sob that he gives up to his grief until he saw Agron, enter his tent and Adler quickly turned around so that the man wouldn't see him crying.

"Can I help with something?" Adler asked without meeting Agron's eyes.

"Yes, you can help me by telling me what you plan to do with your daughter?"

"Is she bothering you?"

"She is not bothering us, but you are Izabella’s father, and she needs you. Since Duro left you almost didn't take care of her."

Adler took a deep breath and turned around. "I'll go get her," he said and started to move slowly, but Agron grabbed him by the arm when he was passing by his side. "Let go!"

"I can tell that you have been drinking, so you're not going to go get Izabella, she can stay with us another night." Agron let out a breath. "I understand your pain but-"

"You don't understand anything!" Adler snapped at him, then let go of his hand. "Duro is gone, and you are acting like you don't care. In your hands was the power to keep your brother here, and you did nothing to avoid it either." The anger he saw in Agron's gaze made him take a step back, but soon that anger became tears that gathered in the man's eyes.

"I'm going to let those words slide because the pain is overshadowing your reason."

"No, my tongue is only talking about what my eyes had seen."

"The only thing you have seen is a man who is trying to survive for his family, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel broken as you are. Maybe you have shared the last past times with Duro, but I have been with him almost my whole life. Duro and I grew up together, and until very recently I took care that my brother kept himself alive. Duro's absence weighs heavily on me, but the only person who knows that is Nasir since he is the only one who can see more of what the naked can."

"Then why didn't you stop him from leaving?" Adler spoke in a loud tone and saw Agron take a step toward him. There is something about that tall man that can make anyone feels intimidated with his penetrating gaze, but right now he isn't afraid. Adler felt sad and angry, and he needs answers.

"What the fuck would you have wanted me to do, tie him in chains, to keep him from living our side?" Agron took several deep breaths. "There was nothing I could have done, or said to keep Duro with us. My brother did what I didn't have the courage to do, and maybe that's why we're still alive, you need to shake this from your heart so that you can continue with your life, and you need to do it for your daughter."

"I didn't know that you could be so cold. It's your brother who maybe right now is-"

"Stop right now I don't want to hear it! You lost your sister; you know perfectly well what I'm feeling right now!"

Those last words made him reconsider his position. Adler then saw the tears that Agron has been retaining starting to fall through his eyes. "I didn't only see my sister die; I saw her get raped as well. A few days ago I had to see the man who made me live moments of happiness that I never thought I could have, marched to his death without being able to do anything to stop him. I begged Duro not to go but none of the words I broke worked. I don't know if I can move past this, in fact, I've thought that you and Nasir should stay with Izabella."

"Do not say that Izabella loves you."

"What can I offer her, if not pain? You and Nasir have a more stable family. Duro and I could have given her a family, but now he's gone." Adler saw Agron retake a deep breath. "I'm sorry Agron, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said and saw Agron approaching the wine jug, and poured a cup, then sat down on his little bed and then fell silent. "Agron-"

"First, I didn't know that you had to witness that cruel act against your sister, I'm very sorry you had to see that. Now, you need to know that when I knew that you were interested in my brother, I told Duro, I wasn't sure that you were the right man for him. Duro ardently defended you, but that wasn't what convinced me, if not, to see how you behaved with my brother and other people. Somehow you remind me of Nasir because you have a kind heart as he does."

Adler approached Agron and then sat down beside him. "Duro told me about your distrust toward me, but I remember that I said that I used to protect my sister equally." Adler sighed, remembering his sister made him feel sad, and right now being sad and bitter is what he knows to do best. The only person who made him smile is Izabella, but Agron is correct, he had pushed her aside.

"I never saw Duro as happy as he was with you, I could see that your love for him was strong and that you two gave each other strength. Duro spoke of his dreams with you, and believe me; I was also surprised with the decision that he took. "

Adler saw Agron pause to drink from the cup, and when their gazes met again, he could see tears in his eyes along with a sad expression. "It was more than a surprise to me; it was as if he had stuck his sword in my heart. After so many promises that your brother made, I felt betrayed."

"Do not take it that way, Adler. Duro did what he did for us, and maybe if my brother had not been with me, I would have done the same or maybe not, but I guess I would never know that. I have not been able to sleep the last few nights thinking about who I was before I met Nasir. I was a different man from the one you see right now. Nasir was the person who grows in me the desire to fight for my life and for the lives of all the people that I love. My husband changed me in a way I didn't expect, and for the love that I have I couldn't leave him alone, because I know that without me, Nasir has no life."

"It seems like I wasn't enough to change Duro."

"Quite the opposite, what Duro did shows how much you made him change. In fact, my brother grows so much that he didn’t mind risking his life to give you a little happiness. He wants you to return with your mother, who already lost a daughter, she doesn't need to lose another child."

Adler swallowed as Agron heard those words. "You think Duro ..." Adler couldn't continue. The only thought that his lover may be lying dead, or going through something worse takes his breath away.

"I try not to think about it. I want to believe that at one point Duro will return with Crixus, but I don't have too much hope." Agron sighed and stared at Adler. "Please don't let this destroy you, seek refuge in that little girl who adores you. Izabella is a special girl, and you know why I'm saying that."

Adler tensed to hear Agron say that. "Strain your tongue because I don't understand the meaning of your words." Adler then saw Agron smile and get up; then after he finishes the wine, he put the cup down.

"Izabella is Roman."

Adler quickly got up, and he gazes at him with fear because he knows how Agron despises the Romans. "How can you tell?"

"Duro said to me. Yes, I know that you didn't know that he had knowledge of that, but he did."

"How could he recognize her?"

"You only have to look at Izabella's skin to understand that she is not from us but don't worry, she is my niece and I love her. I hope that if we get to our land, you don't keep me from her."

Adler smiled. "I'm not planning on separating myself from you and Nasir who are my family." Adler saw Agron sigh in relief. "Thank you for coming; I think this conversation was good for my soul. I'm very sorry for the way I talked to you the day Duro left and a while back, but I was desperate, I still am. I miss your brother too," those last words came out broken, and to his surprise, Agron pulled him into a warm embrace.

Adler doesn’t' know the kind of man Agron was before. When he meets him, he was already beginning his relationship with Nasir, so Agron didn't see that hard man he claimed to be. Duro had told him that Agron always used to scold him and be hard on him when they were in the House's Batiatus, but his lover recognized that his brother did it for his sake. This Agron he knew and who now is comforting him, the one Adler has learned to respect and love as a brother. Adler doesn't think of being far from Agron and Nasir, because as he said they are his family.

"Remember that my brother loves you, and he wants you to live and care for Izabella, please find strength in that. I already told you that you could count on me, and although I also carry your pain, we together can give comfort to each other. Nasir appreciates you a lot, and he is worried about you too."

Adler walked away and wiped his tears. "I will do it, and thank Nasir for his concern about me."

After Agron had left his tent, Adler finished the wine and prepared to go to bed. He thinks that tomorrow, he is going to get his daughter, and he's going to try to put a smile for her. When he closed his eyes he saw Duro's smile, and that made him smile, but that smile quickly disappeared as the image of his lover's bloody body came to his mind. Without being able to avoid it, tears of pain began to roll through his temple. Tomorrow he had to be strong for his daughter, but now he couldn't help feeling lonely without Duro on the bed.

He turned around and saw the space where his boyfriend likes to sleep empty, and that made him feel even worse. The last time they laid together was an unforgettable night where his lover loved him with a raw passion. After spending so much time going through cold and hunger on that mountain that night was hot and full of promises, which a few days later his boyfriend broke. Adler let out a heavy breath, and he closed his eyes again, and he fell into slumber later on.

The next morning he went looking for his daughter who was eating his morning breakfast. Izabella greeted him with a big hug, and feeling her little Roman arms around his neck made him feel better. Nasir smiled, and Agron, too. "Can I accompany you all?"

"Of course you can, Adler," Nasir said.

Adler sat down to eat with them, and he saw his daughter smile, and that beautiful smile gave joy to his broken heart, then he thought of Agron's words. Perhaps Adler would never be able to forget Duro, and maybe he would never be able to give his heart to another person again, but in front of him, Adler had a small person who needs him, and he is going to dedicate his life to her.

 It was funny how the Romans took his sister away however Adler could now think of the possibility of laughing again, for a Roman heart. He smiled at the thought that Duro knew all the time who his daughter was and never said anything. Sometimes his boyfriend pretended to be a cold man, but his heart was made of gold, and he would never love another like it.

* * *

Spartacus observed at Agron from afar while the man was training a group that had joined them, beside him was Nasir. From his tent, he could see that the man is not mentally stable. The way that Agron is acting is the one of a man who holds a great deep pain inside and that at any time is going to snap. Since Duro left with Crixus, Spartacus had scarcely seen his brother Agron smile, and he felt a little guilty, for not being able to stop Duro from leaving.

Spartacus remembers that when Crixus informed him of his decision to continue on his way, he didn't feel too surprised about it. After the heated fight, they had on the Mountain Spartacus knew that it was a matter of time for them to separate. Apart from the fact that they both had different types of behavior he and Crixus had always had diverse views about things. Crixus has always been a man who has been carried away by his impulses, and Spartacus is a man who likes to think things through before taking a step.

When they were trapped on that mountain, Crixus wanted to grab the few remaining fighters to attack Crassus head on, and if he had done that, right now, they wouldn't be in this world. Spartacus holds the same desires that Crixus has, to end the Roman Empire and see no one else fall on the heels of the Romans, but he is a wise man, and he is aware that not all the people who follow him have been gladiators. As he said to Crixus, not all who have joined his cause dream with a glory death in the battles field, and he either.

In all this time Spartacus has grown far from the man he once was, but he has not forgotten his roots. Spartacus never wanted to be a gladiator; therefore he doesn't dream with a glorious death and much less now that he is about to be a father. When Crassus retook the city, he lost a lot of his people, but in the mountain the cold kill far more of those who had freed themselves from their masters to follow him, therefore he was aware that he no longer has the number to defeat Crassus's army.

The day Crixus made the decision to pursue his way they had another argument, for the same reason they had it in the mountains. Spartacus wanted to try to regain the number of people he lost to train them and to be able to grow his army back, but he knew that was almost impossible. The only exit Spartacus saw in those moments was to continue advancing to be able to put ground between Crassus and his people to continue his path to freedom. The thing is that Crixus didn't see it that way. Crixus always indicated that he preferred to fill the people's bellies with Roman Blood, and Spartacus didn't agree with that.

Despite the differences, Spartacus always had with Crixus he considers him a brother, and he wasn't happy that the man embarked on that foolish attempt. The thing is that deep down he knew that if Crixus fought against the Romans' army, Crassus might turn his attention on them, and that would give him time to gain ground against his army. He couldn’t avoid thinking that maybe now they were still alive because of Crixus and the people who followed him. Spartacus is hoping that Crixus, his people and Duro still alive, and if not they all would meet again in the afterlife.

The thing is that Spartacus's heart carries any malice. Yes, he could be ruthless on the battlefield, but not with his people. He would have wanted Crixus to continue with him towards the path of freedom, but when they were in that city of Sinuessa, Spartacus realized that Crixus was moving because of his desire for revenge and for what Naevia wanted him to do. Spartacus remembers that when he met Naevia, she was a sweet, innocent woman, but things changed over time. Now Spartacus understood the words Agron once said when he described Naevia as the shadow of the woman Crixus knew.

Spartacus was aware that Naevia never agreed with his decision to spare the life of the few Romans who remained alive after he took the city. From the conversation Spartacus had with Agron, about Nasir's concern, he realized that it was Naevia who influenced Crixus to kill the rest of the Romans. Either way, when Spartacus moved to attack the Roman camp, while they were on the mountain; he saved Naevia life without hesitation because for him she was still one of them. Mira always says that he is very kind, but it is something that he can't avoid.

Yes, the decision of Crixus was something expected for him but not Duro decision. Spartacus knows that Agron's brother has never gotten along with Crixus, in fact, he has seen him confront each other a lot of times, but the reason he gave was valid. Duro change a lot with the passage of time, and he got tired of running away, and he believed that sooner or later the Romans were to catch up with them; therefore, he didn't hesitate to join a man he once despised to protect his family. Spartacus now believes that the man acted out of love, and he felt a great respect for the decision that he took. Luckily his brother Agron decided to stay with him since he needs him now more than never.

Agron is someone essential to him. When Spartacus is busy tending to other things, he knows he could count on Agron for whatever he needs him to do. After Duro had left, Spartacus has been watching Agron work non-stop, only taking little breaks since there were many things to do before they could start their way to the mountains. Spartacus wants to continue breaking the shackles of the slaves so that they would break from the heels of their masters in the nearby villages, apart from that he wants to continue training in case he has to face Crassus before they could leave Rome.

"Nasir," Spartacus yells and saw the man walking towards him. "Nasir, please tell Agron to take a break. I have not seen him rest all day, and I have also noticed that he has lost weight and I want him in shape. I am also worried about him as a brother," he said after Nasir was in front of him, but he watched the man stare at him in silence. "Nasir, what's going on?"

"I've tried to tell Agron to take a break, but he doesn't listen to me." Nasir sighed. "Since Duro left Agron, he has not stopped, and you are right he hardly ate or slept. I'm worried sick about him. Why you don't break words with him."

Spartacus broke a smile. Nasir's words struck him as funny because when he sees Agron control himself or behave well, it is when Nasir speaks to him. "Nasir, no person in the world can make Agron see reason like you do."

"Not this time."

Spartacus saw the desperation in Nasir's gaze and then asked him to tell Agron that after he finished with the man, he is now training to come and see him. He then took advantage of that moment, to enter further into his tent and walk to Mira, who was lying down. Spartacus smiled and touched his wife's stomach then he felt his baby move, and that made him chuckle. He thought he couldn't wait to meet his child. He and Mira had already thought of two names one for a girl and one for a boy.

Spartacus sat down next to Mira and grabbed her hand. "Mira I can't wait for our child to be born," he said gazing at her with love. Mira seemed beautiful now that her stomach is even bigger. Mira sometimes jokes saying that he felt fat, but he doesn't see it that way, on the contrary, he loves her more now.

"I think our child is going to be soon."

Spartacus moved his hand up and grabbed his wife's cheek. "I want it to be born after we're away from here, but I'm not sure how much time you have left."

"I'd say two months. I want to be over because I feel too tired all the time."

Spartacus smiled again and lowered his head to kiss Mira's lips. "Then continue resting."

"There are so many things to do."

"I know, but your health is more important to me. Try to sleep, and if tomorrow you feel better, you can help me in things that are not too heavy for you," Spartacus said and stood still looking at her for a moment.

"I feel useless and hate to let you do everything."

"You're far from useless so please don't say that. Your and our baby's life is too important to me," he honestly replied.

"Spartacus I love you so much."

"I also love you Mira, more than I thought I could love you. All the time that we have spent together have been more than amazing, and they will be more I promise."

"I know I believe in you."

Spartacus has to admit that his heart has changed a lot. He now felt more in love with Mira; she has been a blessing to him. While Spartacus had to go through hard times in the city, and on the mountain, Mira was responsible for keeping his sanity at a time when he felt that his world was falling apart. His wife is a beautiful woman, and Spartacus is worried that his children will be born while they are still fleeing from the Romans. Spartacus knows that after they cross The Alps, they would have to face other dangers, but he thinks those problems wouldn't be worse than the ones they have already.

"You look more beautiful every day."

"You are a liar; I look like a ball."

Spartacus chuckled. "Don't say nonsense, in my eyes; there is no other woman in this world more beautiful than you. I love you, Mira," Spartacus said again.

"I love you too."

Spartacus shared another kiss with her until he heard Agron clear his throat behind them. He then walked away from his wife's side, and approached his friend, then passed his right arm around his shoulder. Spartacus walked out of the tent with Agron, to leave Mira alone so she could fall asleep. The two men walked to a place where they could talk alone, so Spartacus stared at his friend for a moment, and although that even if Agron tries to hide his feelings, his sad expression was betraying him

"Agron you need to take a break to rest."

"I will rest when I am dead."

"Agron!" Spartacus screamed, his friend doesn't talk that way, maybe the other Agron he knew before those, but not this one he has in front of him.

Agron sighed. "I need to keep myself busy, because if I stop-"

“You're going to think about Duro, which you don't want to do, but you know that what you're doing is only temporary, and sooner or later you're going to have to face reality," Spartacus said earnestly. He doesn't want to be tough on Agron, but like Nasir is, he is worried about him too. "Remember that for a while, I lived out of reality, thinking that my heart belongs alongside a person who was no longer with me, while I was pushing away the person who was by my side. You made me face my reality, and now I want you to do the same.”

"Duro was my brother."

Spartacus saw Agron bite his lips. "I know what Duro means to you. I still remember when I asked you to stop overprotecting him. I could see and feel the love that you had for him, as I also felt the fear that you had to lose him. I don't know what happened to Crixus, and Duro, but what I do know is that in front of me is a man whom I love as a brother, and it hurts me to see him try to hide his true feelings when I know that hs heart is broken.

Agron takes a deep breath. "I'll be okay; I just need to keep my mind busy."

"I believe that you will have to straighten my tongue because it seems that my words carry no meaning for you. I want you to take a break so you can rest and take some time with your family."

"Spartacus I don't need-"

"I am giving you order, Agron," he was forced to say, and he heard his friend grunt, then muttering something between his teeth before turning around and walking toward his tent. Spartacus then approached Nasir. "Go with him; he needs you."

"I've tried to get him to talk to me about Duro, but I have not been able to get anything out him."

"Use your best talent against Agron which is the great love that you feel for him," Spartacus said and saw him nod, then walk to his tent, and disappear inside it. Spartacus feels relieved and then returned to his tent, and saw that his wife had fallen asleep. Spartacus stares at his beautiful woman while he thinks the war has robbed him of his wife Sura, among many other people he has loved, but he begs the Gods that Crixus and Duro would make it so that he wouldn't have to see his brother Agron suffer even more.

Spartacus recalls the conversation he had with his wife about Agron proposed and he decided that for now, Germany is the only safe place for them, since the Romans have not invaded that region. Usually, the Germans are taunted by the Romans, and with Agron and Adler perhaps they would have no trouble entering that land. He would have liked to return to his land, but Spartacus knows that is impossible. Now he has to think about his friends, his wife, and his child, so he is going to take the best path for them. Spartacus smiled to think that he is going to have to learn the German language well, but there is nothing he is not willing to do to have some peace in the time he has left in this world.

* * *

 

If there is something Nasir can't stand is to see Agron struggle with himself, not to show what he is truly feeling. He has tried by all means to talk to Agron about Duro, but since the day that Duro left Agron has not wanted to talk about that subject. In fact, it was Adler who told him about the conversation he had with Agron because his husband didn't break a word about it. Nasir doesn't know how to help his man since Agron had never acted that way with him. Nasir is used to talking with his lover about everything since between them there is no and will never be secrets.

Nasir approached Agron, who have his back toward him. His lover has a cup of wine in his hand, and Nasir touched his shoulder. He saw his man turn around, and when their gaze met, he didn't see love in his lover's eyes if not hurt. He grabbed the cup from his hand and put it down then grabbed his man's cheek and stared at his green eyes for a bit. Nasir then slipped his hand behind Agron's head to push it forward so that their foreheads rest against each other.

Nasir isn't looking for a moment of intimacy with his man although he wished it, he just wants to let Agron know that he is there for him. He could only imagine what Agron is feeling because when the Romans took him away from his brother Asil, he was too small and Nasir almost doesn't recall anything that he felt the days that followed. Things would be different if something now happens to Asil since he now holds meaning for him. Nasir knows how close Agron and Duro were or are, so he imagines that the pain his husband is feeling is too big. Nasir is also aware that Agron doesn't like to show weakness in front of others, so he is not surprised by the attitude he has taken, what is baffling is that he is acting the same way with him.

Nasir opened his lips and began to move them over his man's mouth, but he noticed that Agron corresponded to that show of affection with little enthusiasm. His man put his arms behind his body, and for a moment he could feel that Agron was relaxing. The only thing Nasir wants is for his man to loosen enough so that he can open up to him like he used to do. Then his man broke the kiss but didn't move away from him, and Nasir heard him let out a long sigh. "Agron, love I miss you."

"I know that we have not been intimate for months, but I can't do it right now."

"I'm not asking you to have sex. Yes, I wouldn't deny that I wish you a lot, but I know you're not ready right now. I just want you to know that I'm here, that you can open up to me." His husband then moved away from him, and again his body became cold missing the warmth of his arms. "Agron talk to me and tell me what you're feeling. "Nasir saw him hesitate. "Agron I'm worried about you. You don't look well, and you've lost weight."

"I don't have anything to say. I don't understand why no one can understand that I'm okay that I just want to get ahead in our tasks, there are a lot of people to train because if Crassus finds us, we're not going to be prepared to face him."

Nasir could understand that in fact he also agreed that they have to train more people. Nasir is also worried about what will happen when they reach the mountains. He is aware that many tribes are likely to have trouble letting them pass through their territory on the way to Germany. Nasir also felt anxious, he doesn't know Germany, and he hopes to be able to adapt to that land, but while his husband is by his side, he knows that everything is going to be okay.

"Have you eaten something?"

"I'm not hungry."

Nasir let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed his forehead since his husband is making his head hurt. "Agron, don't shut me down, I beg you, please open up with me."

"I'm not doing it; I just don't want to talk about Duro!" Agron yells then sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't want to yell at you. Where's our son?"

"He's with Adler." Nasir approached his man again and grabbed his hands. "My touches still calm you?" Agron grabbed his chin and gave him that smile that he has not seen in his husband since Duro left. "Agron, I miss you, and I didn't mean it sexually,” Nasir said, and then his man hugged him tightly.

"If it wasn't for you, and Edel, I'd already lost my sanity. When I'm working, I try to keep myself close to you, because when I gaze into your eyes, I feel that everything is fine. In your eyes, I find the calm I need. I am grateful to you for the patience that you have had with me. Maybe what I need right now is to lie down on that bed and make love to you to forget, but, "Agron paused and sighed, "I miss my brother, and I have no head for anything else."

Nasir then moved his face and began to kiss his husband's cheek until he managed to hear him chuckle. “Sex can wait until you're ready, and I understand what you feel, but barring yourself would only make your pain worse. I want you to trust me, as you've always done. I know that deep down you feel guilty for not having accompanied Duro and all for staying by my side and believe me that make me feel guilty too." Apparently, those words hit the spot, because when his husband stepped back, Nasir could see tears in his lover's eyes.

When Nasir put his hand on Agron's cheek, he saw his man start taking several deep breaths, which he does when he is about to lose control. Usually, Agron always manages to control himself when he was next to someone other than him, but Nasir knew that right now that wouldn't be possible; so he wasn't surprised when he started to see the tears fall for Agron's cheeks.

"Nasir, I'm tired, I want everything to end already. This damn war has taken away a lot from me from us. I don't want anything to happen to you and my son, that's why I didn't follow Duro because my place is here with you, but it hurts to know that I leave him to his fate."

"I don't think Duro saw it that way." Nasir saw his man open his mouth, but in those moments Asil entered the tent.

"Agron, Nasir, it's Naevia, a few minutes ago she arrived on a horse, and now she's with Spartacus in his tent."

"What? She's alone, where's Crixus and the others?" Agron asked.

Nasir saw his brother remain silent. He then saw Agron quickly leave his tent and he followed. "Agron wait a moment."

"She has to know what happened to my brother."

Luckily Nasir was able to grab his husband by his arm and stop him before he arrived at Spartacus's tent. "Stay calm Agron. I beg you that whatever you hear inside to try not to lose control," Nasir said with fear. He thought that if Duro or Crixus didn't come back with Naevia, it was because something bad had happened to both of them, and he doesn't know how he would comfort his husband or if he could do it. Agron then took his hand, and the two of them entered the tent.

Nasir didn't expect to see what he saw when he entered the place. Mira was grabbing Naevia's hand to comfort her, and Spartacus was holding Crixus's head. For a moment there was an uneasy silence between them, and Nasir saw Gannicus who was present evading Agron's look. He remained silent listening as Naevia began to tell about the way the Gaul fell and although in the last few months Nasir didn't agree with Crixus behavior he felt sorry for his passing. The question was in the air, and Nasir realized that Agron didn't dare to speak.

"What happened to Duro?" Nasir asked. The expression on Naevia face said more than a thousand words.

"Did you see him fall?" Agron asked

Nasir looked at his husband's hands and noticed that they were shaking a bit, and he wanted to grab them, but he knew that it was only going to make things worse, so he didn't do it. Agron's face expression made his heart stir in his chest because the hurt he saw reflected in his lover's eyes was worse than he had seen in these last few days. When Naevia began to explain that she only saw his body lying on the floor, Nasir knew that he wouldn't be able to stop what came next.

"So my brother is dead because of you!"

"Agron this is not the time," Spartacus said.

"When it's time?" If it weren't for her who fills Crixus's head with foolish thoughts, he wouldn't have made that decision, and my brother would be alive right now. She had to push Crixus away from you, all because she thought he was the Undefeated Gaul, who didn't have to take orders from you who saved his life and hers a lot of times. Now look where Crixus fucking head is, and look where my brother is ... Duro is...he...is...”

Nasir saw his husband stop and quickly turn around and leave the tent, he didn't wait for a second to follow, but Agron was walking very fast, and he had difficulty catching up with him. Nasir watched Agron leave the camp, and when there was no one around them, he finally saw him stop. Agron has his back toward him, and Nasir saw his lover fall on his knees and pierced his fingers to the ground. When Nasir stood in front of him, he knelt and what he saw was too painful for him to bear.

"Agron breathes," Nasir screamed as he watched his lover move his right hand to his neck while he was having difficulty breathing as the tears fell hard from his eyes. Nasir had to grab his lover's cheeks while he was gasping for air and his body was shaking from head to toe. "Love, breathe, please breathe!" Nasir screams in despair, and then when his husband finally could do it was to let out a terrifying scream that made Nasir burst into tears. "Agron, I can't stand seeing you like this, please calm down. In all the time he's been with Agron, he's never seen his husband that way, and it was terrifying."

"Duro is dead; my little brother is dead!"

Nasir quickly settled on the floor to lure his husband into a tight embrace. Nasir kissed his lover's head then he stood still in silence listening to his husband cry, and sob. Nasir rested his head on top of Agron's as he stroked his right arm slowly. Nasir had never seen Agron break like that, and he doesn't want to think about Adler's reaction. Nasir then thought about his husband's harsh words to Naevia, and indeed Agron was right, she is guilty of everything that is happening but, he believes she acted for all the bitterness she carries inside. Either way, Gods have already punished her by stripping her from the man she loves.

Finally, after a while, his husband sobbed stop, but Agron just stay still in his arms, and Nasir brought his mouth to his lover's ear. "I'm sorry Duro is dead, and it's my fault that you stayed, but even if it would sound cruel what I am about to say, I don't regret that I now hold you in my arms and I'm not the one who is crying your passing." His husband looked up, and although he no longer sobbed the tears kept coming out of his eyes. His lover's gaze was so sad that Nasir was having difficulty keeping his eyes on top of him because he felt physical pain seeing him like that.

"He is gone because he wanted me to be happy at your side. He was my little brother, and he was supposed to learn for me, yet he taught me a lesson I will never forget."

"Which is?"

"To protect my family above all things, because I love you and Edel more than my stupid life."

Nasir lowers his head and lays a tender kiss on his husband's lips. "Your life is a gift that the Gods gave me. You know, if we didn't have Edel, I wouldn't have minded to go with you and with Duro, to certain death, because while you are by my side, I am not afraid of death because I know that after our passing, we will meet again." Nasir then passed the back of his fingers down Agron's cheek to wipe his tears. "Draw strength so you can talk to Adler," he said and watched his husband shake his head.

"I no longer have the strength; the only thing I want is to stay in your arms and cry, my little brother. I'm broken, desperate and overwhelmed. I was a man who didn't cry for anything, and now I find myself crying all the fucking time, and all because of this war that the only good thing that has brought me is my son and you."

"What do you need? I would give you anything you ask me to ease your pain a little bit."

"All I need is your arms around me."

Nasir took a deep breath and drew his husband's head back to his chest. "My arms will remain your refuge for as long as you need them," Nasir kiss Agron's temple. "I love you."

* * *

 

_Damnit Duro gets up," Agron mumbled between his teeth as he watched his little brother fall to the floor and cover his terrified face with his hands while the other boy beat him. He let out a groan of frustration while he saw that horrible scene._

_He had seen the scene unfold from afar and it was painful to see. The boy who is attacking his brother always likes to pick fights with people that are smaller than him, but Agron had not wanted to intervene because his brother always says that he doesn't let him defend himself. Agron, then wait behind some bushes to see if Duro would grow courage and faced the boy, but he only saw his frightened brother beg the boy not to fight him and that made him feel even more frustrated._

_Agron is older than his brother; he is also stronger and more aggressive than Duro is. Agron always ends up defending his little brother because he is a fearful person; Duro is not an aggressive man either. Duro has always been an individual who tries to find a way to fix things, without having to use the fists. Sometimes Agron hit first and then asks questions later, at least that's the way his brother describes him._

_Agron's father is always telling him that he has to teach his brother to become tougher and braver so that he learns to defend himself against any danger. They have heard that the Romans are at war and that they like to go to other lands to catch people with good physical conditions to make them into slaves or fighters. His father never lowered his guard, and he always had someone watching the house or his farm. The thing is that as much as Agron tries to teach his brother to defend himself, he always ends up surrendering and asking for mercy._

_Agron loves his brother Duro, and he was grateful that his mother had another boy and not a girl because he would have gotten into a lot of trouble if he had a sister, because he is a very jealous man. Agron fiercely protected his brother, if he had a sister instead she wouldn't be too happy with him for the way he would protect her. Agron has tried to change his way of being, but he couldn't help himself; he is an overprotective man with the person he loves, like Duro or his parents. Once Agron had a fight with a man when his mother took him to the market, and the guy tried a rapprochement with her, and he didn't want to take no for an answer._

_Agron left his memories behind and returned to the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He got out of the bushes and headed toward the group. "Hey, why don't you go against one of your sizes?" Agron asked the boy, and he noticed that the other boys walk back when they saw him because he was taller and more muscular than they are._

_"Oh, I see the brother came to protect the little cunt."_

_"I'll make you swallow your damn words!" Agron yells and immediately threw himself on top of the boy._

_Agron punches the boy's face so hard that the blow threw him to the floor. Agron saw the guy quickly stand to his feet to launch himself at him, and then they both fell to the ground. They rolled on the field for a bit, but Agron took advantage and stayed on top of him to start hitting him in his face repeatedly. The boy managed to push Agron, and he landed on his back, then he saw the boy climb on top of his body then hit him in the face. Agron was fast and again took control of the situation. He began to punch him until his brother grabbed his hand."_

_"Agron stop you're going to kill him."_

_"That's what he deserves for putting a hand on you." Agron glanced at the boy and spat in his face. "If you bother my brother again, I swear I'm going to kill you," Agron yell and then cleaned the blood from his mouth._

_"Agron!"_

_"What?" He asked and saw his brother glared at him for a bit then turned around and began walking quickly toward their house that wasn't far from where they were. "Duro wait," Agron said and managed to catch up with him before entering their home. Why are you mad at me?"_

_"You're a fucking animal; you didn't have to beat him like that."_

_"Your little shit I did it to protect you!" Agron sighed and tried to calm down. "Little brother-"_

_"Go the hell!"_

_Agron didn't have time to respond because his brother entered the house and quickly went up the stairs to the second floor. Agron rested his hand on the stairs and looked up. "Duro come back here right now, don't make me go and get you!" Agron screamed furiously._

_"Agron, why are you yelling at your brother like that?"_

_Agron saw his beautiful mother approach him, and he broke a smile for her. His mother is a gorgeous woman with a noble heart, and he loves her a lot. "Once again, I found Duro allowing someone to beat him like he was ..." Agron stopped because he didn't like using that kind of language in front of his mother. He heard his mom let out a sigh._

_"Agron you know that Duro is not like you, he is of more passive nature."_

_Agron understood his mother's point of view, but he saw it differently. If his little brother doesn't change, he won't do well in this world. "It's one thing to be a quiet person, and another different is to allow yourself to be humiliated all the time, that is called being an idiot. Mom, if you had seen Duro, you would have been furious, he didn't even move a finger to defend himself, he protected his face like a frightened little girl."_

_"That is why he has you to protect him. You are always there for him."_

_Agron laughed as he listened to his mother joke, “The only problem is that he gets angry with me when I do it,” Agron sighed; he doesn't like to fight with his little brother._

_"Oh, Duro will get over, go talk to him quietly and don't yell at him, I've already told you a lot of times that screaming leads to nothing."_

_Agron smiled and grabbed his mother's chin, then kissed her cheek. "Sometimes I think that I am not your son because you have a peaceful soul and I have an evil spirit." Agron sighed. "I have told you that you are the most beautiful woman in the world and my heart is heavy with love for you," Agron said, and he saw his mother smile._

_"Of course you are my son why do you think that you are so handsome? You took it from me, not from your old man."_

_Agron laughed loudly. "You're right about that. I'll go talk to my brother."_

_"Oh hey, this boy Asil came looking for you."_

_"He did?" Agron asked without being able to hide his enthusiasm._

_"Is he something of you?”_

_Agron grinned which he couldn't avoid doing when he heard that question. "For now he's just a good friend, but who knows, mother ... I do like him."_

_"I can tell."_

_While Agron went up the stairs he thought that later he is going to pay a visit to his friend, for which he feels a special affection, now he has to fix things with his brother. A moment later, Agron entered Duro's room and saw him lying on his bed now with his face clean. He slowly approached the bed while he thought about how to address Duro in a more civilized way, but Agron could still see the anger in his brother's eyes, which fell on him since he entered the room, so he imagined that it was not going to be an easy thing to do._

_"Let's talk about what happen without shouting at each other."_

_"Go fuck yourself!"_

_Agron chuckled and approached the bed. "Stop acting like a child and tell me why you got mad at me if what I did was to protect you. The boy was attacking you if I didn't intervene who knows what would have happened." Agron said then he watched him rise from the bed and walk away from him to walk to the window._

_"Boys tease me because you always go out your way to defend me. I don't want you to keep doing it. You think that because you're a few years older than me you have to do everything for me, and I'm tired of that!"_

_Agron took several deep breaths to calm himself down and not to yell at him. "Then defend yourself as a man and stop acting like a little woman." Agron saw Duro's eyes narrow, and he realized that he overstep. "I apologize, I'm not going to stand by and watch how a punk beats you up. You're my fucking brother, and it hurts when someone hurts you. You are my blood, and I will protect you with my life if necessary, "Agron said in a voice filled with emotion._

_Agron and Duro have their difference but there is something that both has in common, and it's the love that they have for each other. Their mother always says she is proud of her two children, by the way, they both behaved with themselves. Agron's mom also says that they both had a good heart, which Agron sometimes doubts about himself. He considers himself a very suspicious person, and to trust a person he has to know almost everything about that individual. Duro is different since he is a most trustworthy man._

_"Agron I care about you too.'_

_"I know, and I want you to learn to be harder, cruel if necessary. I want to see you defend yourself or make your own decisions and not let someone else do it for you, not even me." Agron saw Duro's gaze shift from dark to clear, then he grabbed his littler brother's right hand and looked him straight in the eye. "What's going to happen if one day I'm not around and someone attacks you?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"I do know, you're going to end badly, and if something happens to you, I'll go crazy, because I love you, little brother. I know that I seem hard, and in fact, I am, but you know that I love my family and I would give my life for you of our parents." Agron finally saw Duro smile, and they both shared a big hug._

_Agron is proud of the family the gods had given him. His mother is a woman who would give everything she has so that they wouldn't lack anything, and his father is a hard-working man who lives to provide for his family. Despite being weak Duro has a gentle soul and he trusts his brother to tell him about all his problems. They both trust to each other, and when Duro has any doubt about something or someone in the romantic aspect, he always came to Agron so that he would advise him since Duro is too naive with men._

_"Hey Asil came seeking for me, I think I'll go see him after dinner." Agron saw the grin on his brother's face. "Why I see that smile on your face when I mention Asil's name._

_"When are you going to tell Asil that you want to be more than a friend?"_

_Agron's eyes fell to the floor, and he couldn't keep his cheeks from flushing. Agron wasn't aware that his brother had realized what he is feeling for their friend. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'm not going to deny that I like Asil a lot, but what if he doesn't feel the same about me, or we both start a relationship, and it does not work, I wouldn't want to lose Asil friendship." Agron saw Duro put his hand on his shoulder and he raised his eyes again._

_"I have seen the way Asil glances at you, and I know that you two are made for each other. Come on brother give yourself a chance with Asil, he is a kind and humble boy, and you die of desire to be with him."_

_Agron chuckled as he thought his brother is right; what he feels for Asil, is strong and he longed to kiss his Syrian's lips. "I will not deny that my cock hardens every time I see him," Agron joked._

_"Agron that was too much information for me."_

_They both laughed at the same time, and then they sat and chatted for a while before dinner was ready. Agron's brother Duro is single right now because the last time he got entangled with someone that person hurt him, but Agron took revenge of that man later on. Agron's family is the only thing he has, and he isn't going to let anyone harm any of them. Seeing his brother smile at him right now, it was more than he could ask for in those moments. After that fight, Agron now felt satisfied, and happy._

_A while later their mother called them to come down to dinner. By that time his father had already arrived at the house, and the four of them sat down to eat dinner at the table. Neither of them mentioned to their father what had happened that afternoon, and their mother didn't either, so they had a quiet dinner while talking about things that were important to them._

_In a moment, Agron saw his father grab his mother's right hand and kiss it, and that made him gaze at his brother who was smiling at them. Agron believes that he and Duro are lucky to have a beautiful family since many of their friends didn't have that joy. After dinner, he asked permission to go to see Asil, but before Agron left he say goodbye to Duro with a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a while."_

_"Agron, despite my anger toward you before, I have to say that I am blessed to have a brother who cares and loves me the way you do. Someday I'll pay you the same way, big brother."_

_"You already paid me with your smile, and with the effort, you are going to put to start defending yourself."_

_< << _

Agron saw the boy Nasir was training fall, and not try to get up, on the contrary, he asks his husband to give him a break, and after the memory he just had he felt overwhelmed, frustrated and angry. He is mad at himself, for having left his brother alone, for the Romans to kill him. Since Naevia returned yesterday, Agron has not had a moment of inner peace. Nasir give him comfort, and that is the only moments he could feel at peace, but right now he isn't well, at least not mentally, and he knows it, but he doesn't want to admit it.

The death of his brother has hit him more than he shows. The memories of all the moments that he and his brother lived shared continue to rush into his mind without being able to avoid it. Those beautiful memories have become a nightmare for Agron, and on the nights when he put his head on the pillow to rest is when his mind starts to work extra hours. Nasir's body is a refuge for him because when Agron woke up with the feeling that he is drowning, he just had to hug Nasir or his son to calm his soul. Spartacus, Nasir, Mira and Gannicus have spoken with him because they are all worried about him, and he appreciates it, but he couldn't do anything to avoid feeling what he feels.

Agron is tired, and the only thing he wants right now is to be prepared to fight the Romans that they would have to face on the path to freedom. Agron doesn't know how he would face his parents if they are alive, but he acknowledges he is going to have to do it. Agron also had other worries in his head; he knows that if they were to cross the Alps, they would have to encounter more dangers and perhaps kill more people on their way to his land. The thing is that Agron isn't going to rest until he is free again, and he will do it for his family.

"Get up!" Agron yelled at the boy.

"Agron is okay the man needs a break."

Agron glared at his husband because Nasir knows better than that. "Tell me something Nasir he's going to say that to the Romans when he falls? You actually believe they'll give him time to regain his strength? I guess you don't remember what happened to you; I suppose you forget that a damn Roman had no compassion that you were tired to attack you!" Agron said and glanced at the boy again. "Grab the fucking sword and face your opponent."

"Agron he already had enough!" Nasir snaps at his husband.

If there was something that Agron can't stand is that someone disobeys his orders and much more when he is training something that his husband Nasir knows, but it seems that he had forgotten that little detail right now. "My brother gave his life for us to have a chance to live and to be free! What do you think is going to happen if no one trains properly! The Romans are going to come, and we will not be ready. I will not allow the sacrifice of my brother to be in vain!" Agron looked at the boy again. "Just grab the fucking sword and fight, or I am going to make you do it!" Agron shouted in an angry voice.

"Agron let's talk alone," Nasir said.

"Not!" Agron said but saw his husband stand in front of him and stare at him with anger and challenge. "Nasir move away." His man ignored him. "I gave you a damn order!"

"First I'm not your fucking slave for you to give me orders and second if you don't give me a moment alone, I swear by the gods that from now on you will share your tent alone!"

Well, that made Agron reacts immediately. If there is one thing that has kept him sane is his husband and his son's love. The last time that he and Nasir were intimately together was when they were in the city. When they got trapped on that mountain, they could do nothing, and the day that they were finally going to be together his brother decided to go with Crixus. The thing is that Nasir has been very considerate to him, and has given him love and understanding, without expecting anything in return. Agron couldn't lose his husband love right now because he would go mad; therefore, he glared at the boy and followed his man towards the tent.

"Why did you disrespect me in front of that boy?" Agron snapped at him as they entered the tent.

"Someone has to control you, and that person is me. I understand your pain, but-"

"You don't understand anything anybody can't!" Agron screams at him.

"I fucking do! I'm the one who sleeps with you all the damn night, and I know what you're going through right now. You practically don't sleep, eat, or rest; you're taking your body to the limit. At night, although you try to hide it, I hear you crying, and I know how difficult it is for you to accept that Duro is no longer with us, but your heart still beats, and your body needs to rest."

"I need to work and keep my mind occupied, "Agron said, and he saw the worry in his husband's eyes, and he was touch, but his pain was consuming him inside. He had seen so many people dying, but none of them was his brother to whom he madly loves.

"You need to rest and stop venting your anger with them when it is to me that you have to do it! I am the one to blame for the decision you took not to follow your brother, therefore relieve your anger with me. If you need to shout or hit someone do it with me!"

"I would never hit you!"

"Then shout me, shake me, but let me know that you're still alive, and with me. You don't know how it breaks me to see you suffering like that. If I could change my place with Duro, I would do it so I wouldn't see your hearts broken. What are you waiting for spit your feelings."

Agron began to feel the sense of despair and frustration that he has been feeling in recent days. He doesn't want to vent his pain with the man he loves, but Nasir was right. The guilt was killing him; Agron has asked himself a lot of questions like if he did the right thing by staying with his family and not following his brother. Agron has also wondered what would have happened if he had decided to follow Crixus too, he doesn't know if that would have given them a chance, and all those questions are driving him crazy.

"A while ago I remembered that once when Duro and I were still living in Germany, I defended him from a boy who was beating him and he became angry with me. Duro asked me not to protect him anymore, and my response was that I was going to stop after he learned to defend himself and to make his own decisions. I told Duro that nobody had to tell him what he has or not to do, not even me, and those words are now biting me in the ass. I got my wish but in the cruelest way possible. He told me that someday he would save me, and he fucking did it."

"Agron-"

"I met you in the middle of my life, and I fell in love with you to the point of turning my back on the person I have loved all my fucking life," Agron said and took a deep breath. "What kind of brother and person my choices had made me? I should have gone with Duro, and..."

"And die at his side, well, as I told you yesterday I don't regret that now you are here with me. Although it pains me to see you suffer, I can't help feeling lucky because I still have you and I can still feel you."

Agron saw his husband approach, and he stepped back because he knew that if Nair touched him, he would no longer have the strength to continue arguing with him. The thing was that Nasir caught him in a corner where there was no other way but forward and when his lover grabbed his cheek, and he saw the tears in his eyes his lips began to quiver badly. "You make me feel weak."

"Perhaps I do, but I love that vulnerable man because he is a loving person. You know the kind of person you are Agron, but I'll tell you again. You are good fucking husband, father, and a friend. Spartacus has needed you, and in these last few days you have been very helpful, the man leans on you a lot, and if you weren't here right now the weight that Spartacus has on top of his shoulders would have been difficult to carry. Our son needs you more than me because the bond you two have is tremendous."

"Edel loves you, Nasir," Agron didn’t like to hear that.

"I know he does, but he loves you more than me, and that does not bother me. If you weren't here with me now, I would have gone mad because you are the gift that the Gods gave me. You are my life, my strength, and my God. Damnit Agron you are my husband don't take away what I love most in the world that is you."

Agron took a deep breath, and I can't help but smile at that. "You know that you mean all that to me too."

"Then I need you to shake this, and return to my side, can you do that for my Agron?"

Agron pulled Nasir into a big and loving embrace and for a moment the time stopped for him, and his pain disappeared. "You ... you know I would do anything for you, my little man. I apology for my harsh words to you. I hate to talk to you the way I did, I swear."

"If you don't use them, then it wouldn't be you."

"You like bad men, do you?"

"Well, if that man is a handsome, tall German man with green eyes, then I do."

Agron sighed in his husband's ear and then lower his mouth to seek his lover's lips and kissed him with a passion he has not done in a long time. Feeling the arms of his husband around his body made him feel safe and calm, then Agron finally understood that his brother sacrificed his life to make him happy, and he needs to be to honor his memory. When he broke the kiss, his body finally felt alive again, and he stared at his husband with love for a little while.

"Gratitude for all the tolerance you have had with me, and I will pay you with my love and body, just give me a few more days, and I would answer you as a man again."

"Even if you couldn't do it anymore, it would matter because I don't love you for your body but your soul."

Agron sighed. "The Gods have blessed me with your love, and I don't deserve it, but I would be a damn fool if I despise it," he said before kissing his lover's lips again.

Agron lowered his right hand and interlaced his fingers with Nasir's, and he felt when their wedding rings brushed each other, and that made him remember the commitment he had with that man. Nasir is not his boyfriend, he is his husband, and his duty is to give him all the love he carries inside him for the rest of his life. Agron thought that life has been cruel to him, but that same fate made him cross path with an incredible man, and he has to face his destiny which is to be with Nasir, forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to confess that when I wrote Agron's Pov I was drinking wine and feeling lonely and sad so it is just a little romantic and sexy at the same time.

Death is something that happens fast and often was a blessing compared to what he has been going through in the last few days. Duro doesn't know exactly how much time has passed since he fell that day on the battlefield, the only thing he knows is that is not a part of his body that doesn't hurt right now. He has been beaten for days, to force him to say where Spartacus's camp is located, but he has not said anything. Duro would rather die than say where his family is; anyway, he is sure that Spartacus already moved. His pain has a reward and is to know that his family is very far from Crassus's claws.

Duro regrets have gone with Crixus, he should have stayed with his family, but now it's too late for regret. He is in the hands of the Romans, and his body is severely wounded so he doesn't know if it could take more blows. Dying would be a relief, although it hurts to know that he would never see his family again, what is even worse is to know that right now they are suffering thinking that he is dead. Knowing his brother Agron, Duro is sure that he has to be struggling inside and venting his pain and anger with the others. Duro could only hope that Nasir would be tough enough to control Agron.

Duro remembers to have seen his brother furious, and immediately calm down when Nasir opened his mouth something he never saw when he was dating Asil. Asil never dared to contradict his brother, and when there was a discussion he would bow his head and say nothing, but Nasir is not like that. Nasir has the courage to face his brother when it's necessary. Although the time that Agron's almost died because of Nasir distrust, the two men had a strong argument he respects him for turning his brother into a better human being.

Duro then thought in Izabella, that beautiful Roman girl that at first, he didn't want to keep. When Duro first saw his daughter, he recalls that her hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and the clarity of her skin tone told Duro that she couldn't have come from one of his people. But Adler was so fascinated with Isabella that Duro couldn't say no, and from that day until the day he left, Duro tried to be a good father to her. His brother Agron turned out to be a better father than he is because he didn't have the heart to leave his family behind as he did.

Duro let out a cry of pain because it was hard for him to breathe, then he closed his eyes for a moment, and the last image he has of his man came to mind. Now that he's hurt, and maybe agonizing, he's glad he didn't let Adler go with him. Adler already suffered a lot when he had to see his sister being raped and then killed by the Romans. Duro left with the idea that Adler deserved a better life, and return to his mother who already had the misfortune of having lost a daughter. Besides, Duro never had to go through what his boyfriend went through, so Adler deserved to live and be happy.

Although Duro has to admit that he was a fool to think that Crixus was going to be able to end the Roman Empire, Duro had the satisfaction of having seen too many Romans die before falling. He could enjoy for a while the glory of being the man his brother once was; a brave gladiator who fought without fear of death, but that didn't last long.

Duro knew about Crixus awakening, because he heard talk among the Roman soldiers, as he also heard that they had caught five hundred slaves, including himself. Duro could hardly see, but he could listen to the cries of pain around him, but he has not heard anyone beg for their lives to the fucking animals, they preferred to die than give that satisfaction to the Romans. After spending all this time in a sort of freedom, Duro preferred death to being a slave again, and that is why he left that day. Now the only thing he wants is to fall asleep and never wake up.

Although he would give anything to share a last moment with his family, Duro thinks that if his family is safe his purpose in this life is already fulfilled. Within his agony, he felt worried about Adler, and he hopes that his boyfriend would cope with his passing, and find peace with his remaining days in this world. It wasn't easy for Duro to break all the promises he one day made to Adler, especially when he madly loves that man. Despite the war against the Romans, they had both reached a significant level of happiness, and he felt complete by his side, now he only feels cold.

Duro then felt when someone grabbed him, but his eyesight was too cloudy to see who that person was, and he thought that maybe his time to die had arrived, but something strange happened. The person who grabbed him started to dress him and then he got put in a car. Through the others people he heard that Spartacus had made an arrangement for them to be released, then a hope began to grow in his heart. He couldn't believe that the Gods were on his side and gave him a chance to see his family again.

Then the fear began to fill his heart; if Adler no longer wants to be with him, it would be worse than death. His boyfriend was furious and hurt when he left that day. Maybe now Adler will not want to forgive his mistake, but he needs to keep his hope up, and if Adler no longer wishes to be with him, Duro is going to do the impossible to regain his love.

 Right now, his body is too weak, but if he returns to his people, he will do everything possible to recover, and gain his family and his life back. There was something that he longed more than anything, and it's to see his brother Agron, and to calm his troubled heart because Duro knows that he broke his soul with his decision.

Duro doesn't know how long he was on the road, but he felt weaker with the passage of the times and the pain was getting worse. Duro was sure that he had a broken bone in his body because he felt an intense pain in his ribs and his wound in his left side also hurt a lot. When the carriage stopped, a few minutes later, Duro saw someone's shadow quickly move in front of him and then grab his arms to pull him out. When Duro's feet touched the ground if no had been for a pair of strong arms that caught him he would have fallen to the ground. Almost immediately Duro recognized the person who was helping him, and when that person's hands touched his cheeks, he let out a sob. Duro struggled to see, and he finally could make up his brother's green eyes that were full of tears.

"Agron ... brother," Duro could say, and his brother pulled him into a big tight embrace. "Agron I was wrong to leave you all. I was stupid it to leave my family behind."

Agron let out a sigh and kissed his little brother's cheek. "Yes, you were stupid, but you're back now, and that's what matters. I thought I'd lost you, but the Gods have brought you back to me, and this time neither you nor anyone else will prevent me from protecting my little brother."

"Where is Adler?" Duro asked, but his brother kept quiet and started walking toward his tent. It seemed strange to Duro that Agron wasn't taking him with Adler and his daughter. "Why are you bringing me here? Where is Adler? I ... fuck ... I ...I think I am..." Suddenly Duro felt very dizzy. He listened to his brother say something that he couldn't understand, and not long after that, he lost consciousness.

When Duro woke up a while later, his brother was there grabbing his right hand, and with his head lying on the bed. Duro noticed that his sight was already clearer, and he could see that someone had changed his filthy garment and had bandaged his wound. Duro also felt that now he feels less pain than before, and that gave him a sense of relief. Duro moved his left hand to pass it over his brother's hair, and that woke him up. When Agron looked up, he saw a touch of sadness in his brother eyes that almost took his breath away.

"How do you feel?"

His brother's voice sounded sad and distant. Now that Duro could see Agron's face better he noticed that he has dark circles his eyes, and had lost some weight too. It hurt to know that his brother's deterioration was due to his decision. "I feel a little better than," Duro stopped for a moment because he realized that it was no longer dark, "how much time has passed?"

"It had been two days since you fainted in my arms, Damn it, you need to stop scaring me like that. You don't know what I have gone through thinking that I had lost my little brother. I act like a madman, and I almost lost my mind when Naevia told us that you were dead."

Duro takes a deep breath not to lose control after seeing the expression of pain on his brother's face, which he only saw once when Nasir almost lost his life. "Agron..." Duro began to say.

"Don’t you ever fucking do this to me again!" Agron snap at him then took a long breath. "From now on everything is going back to the way it was before where you listened to me."

Duro forced a weak smile, for his anguished brother. "I agree." Duro thought that what else he could have done if it is not to agree with Agron after what he made him go through with his stupid decision. "I apologize for everything I put you through, but tell me where Adler and my daughter are, I need to see them," Duro said, with a little difficulty because his chest was hurting a little bit.

"Adler is happy that you are alive, but he is still angry and with justified reasons because you broke his heart, and my too. Adler has had problems living with the decision you took, and when Naevia appeared, we almost lost our sanity. Adler's heart still beats for you, but he's just hurt and doesn't want to see you."

Duro felt desperate after hearing that. That fear of losing the man he loves again seizes him then he tried to stand, but his brother stopped him. "I need to get up. I can't lose Adler, Agron, without his love I wouldn't be able to go on. I ... please take me with him, brother."

"You're not in a position to stand right now. You have a broken rib; those damn Romans almost kill you beating you up that way." Agron sighed. "Just relax Nasir is trying to make Adler come to reason, and knowing my husband; I'm sure Adler will soon be here. About Isabella, I don't want her to see you in those conditions. Tell me what happened, I want to hear your side of the story."

Duro sight clouded with tears, he doesn't want to talk about what happened while he was with Crixus, all he desires to do right now is to see his man, but he wants to please his brother. Duro then began to talk to Agron about how Crixus was winning until they ran into Crassus's army and they lost ground. Duro says he didn't see Crixus fall because he was already unconscious on the floor when that happened. Agron then informed him how they caught Crassus's son and what happened to him information that made Duro feel happy. He also said that Crassus's son was the one who wounded him and killed Crixus with a spear.

Duro saw his brother grab his right hand to take to his mouth and kiss it and in there he realized the damage that his stupid decision did to his family. His brother looked broken, and it broke his heart. “Agron, I did it for-"

"I know why you did it, but I shouldn't have let you go! I should have been stronger with you. I knew that Crixus wasn't going to be able to defeat Crassus's army and that you were going to walk towards certain death. In fact, if it weren't because we caught Crassus's son, you would now be dead, but I wanted to respect your fucking decision, so I did nothing to stop you. My little brother wanted to show me that he was a man, and I let him, the thing is the decision I took almost killed me. I couldn't even be a man for Nasir because all I've done is think of my little brother all this fucking time. Luckily my husband is a patient person, and he carried my weight all this time."

"I have no words to apologize for what I did, but I am here now so that you can continue your normal life."

"But just look at your fucking body those fucking bastards did a number on you." Agron sighed. “You're right, as I told you before; the important thing is that now you're with us."

Duro grabbed his brother's cheek. "I always wanted to be like you, but now I realize that I prefer my own life."

Agron laughed. "You wanted to be like me, but it was I who learned a lot from you."

"Your words carry no meaning."

"You taught me to love my family much more and to fight for them with ferocity. You grew up my little brother, but no matter how big you are, from now on I'll be your fucking shadow because I will not lose you again."

Duro opened his mouth to say something but saw Adler enter the tent, and his eyes fell on his lover. Again he tried to get up, but this time Adler stopped him. Duro then saw his brother leave them alone, but his boyfriend stayed still a few feet away from the bed, watching him in silence. "Adler come close to me let me touch you," Duro said, but it was as if his tongue only made noise because, Adler didn't move he just remained silent, looking at him with his eyes full of tears that began to fall and roll down his cheeks. "I don't know how to apologize for what I've put you through but love I am-"

"Once I told you how I suffered for my sister, and you made me go through something even worse. You can't imagine what my days became after you left me. I almost gave up if it weren't because of Agron, who made me regain my reason I don't know what would have happened to me."

"I know."

"You don't fucking know anything! You hurt me, and I don't know if I can forgive you. I understood what you tried to do, but you pushed me aside and decided for yourself. Who guaranteed me that you would not repeat it? I can go through that again. You, the only person I've loved in my damn life took me to hell, and I can still feel the flames burning my body."

Duro couldn't only see the pain reflected on his boyfriend's face he could feel it too, and it was worse than the pain his body was feeling. "What are you trying to say?" Duro asked with his heart beating fast, but his man just kept quiet. "Find a fucking voice; what are you trying to tell me?"

I don't know ... I ... my heart still heavy with love for you, and it got full of happiness when Agron informed me that you were alive, but I don't know if everything can be as it was before."

"I'll never leave you again."

"Duro that day you broke my soul, and you killed my visions of someday being happy with the man who awoke the love in me."

"I still here I believe that the gods have given us both a chance to make our dreams come true. I don't want my life without you!" Duro crying out and then he started to cough, and it seems that made Adler react because his lover quickly approached the bed and grabbed his hand which he squeezed tightly.

"You are fine?"

"Not if I don't have your love again." Duro moved his hand up and rested it on Adler's right cheek. "I was wrong, I should never have given you an ultimatum, but in my heart, I thought I was doing the right thing for my family, but like any human being who makes mistakes I did it. Please, Adler forgives me." Duro saw his lover drop his gaze, but he lowered his head a little to find his man's gaze again. "You once believed in me; I beg you to give me a chance to show you that I will never part away from you again." Duro watched Adler remain silent. "Adler please-" Duro's lips were silenced by a loving and intense kiss from his man, and then he began to feel the salty taste of their tears in his mouth. For a moment he felt no pain, and his body no longer felt cold, then his boyfriend stopped.

"You do something like that to me again I swear that I would steal your life, even if that means to let Agron takes mine too."

"That sounds fair. Tell me about our daughter. I want to see her."

"You mean our Roman girl?"

Duro sigh. "I see that my brother told you that I knew who she is, I didn't say anything because there was no reason to do it. She is our little girl, and that's what matters. Isabella knows I'm still alive?"

“Yes, I told her last night, but Agron and I agreed that we don't want her or Edel to see you that way, so they have been staying with me the last two days."

“You were not going to come and see me?" Duro asked as he stroked his lover's cheek slowly.

"Eventually, but Nasir convinced me fast, the poor man has had to deal with Agron and me, he is our hero. I'll take care of you today, and I apologize for not doing it since you arrived, but ..."

Duro put his index finger on his lover's lips, to stop his words. "Now everything is fine."

"You're going to recover, I swear."

"Now that I see you are smiling at me, I know I'll be okay. I love you, Adler," Duro said before kissing his lover's lips again. Finally, he is back with his family. The Gods gave him a second chance that he isn't going to waste, and he would do his part of recovering to help Spartacus cross the mountain.

* * *

Spartacus has Crassus in his sights, and he was so close to the man that he could smell his Roman blood. Spartacus wants to end his life there and now, but he couldn't do it, he was assaulted from behind by two of Crassus soldiers who managed to nail a spear in his right shoulder. Spartacus dropped his sword and saw when Crassus ordered his soldiers not to strike again. Spartacus was tired; he and his people have been fighting for a long time now. When he saw Crassus flee towards the hill, he decided to follow him; now the man is about to put an end to his life.

Spartacus's wife, Mira, is safe, she sent him to the mountains along with Duro, Adler and the children. Agron and Nasir had decided to join the fight against Crassus's army, to pause them so that his wife and their family along with their people could advance towards the mountains. Mira promised to wait for him at the foot of the mountain, and he vowed to be there, but now he doesn't know if he could keep up with that promise. Mira and their baby who is going to be born in a short time are okay, and that is the only important thing for him.

Last night wasn't comfortable, Spartacus felt that Mira hardly slept and he didn't either, they were both uneasy about what was going to happen today. At first, Mira asked him not to fight and flee towards the mountains and ignore Crassus's army, but he couldn't do that. Spartacus knows that if he weren't here right now, Crassus would be hunting his people right now, and too many of them couldn't fight including Mira. Spartacus couldn't allow all those peoples who broke shackle to join him to die. Spartacus was once a bandit, but without an evil heart and that has not changed, and that is why he had fought so hard to be able to free all those people that were living under the heels of the Romans.

When they began to prepare this morning, Spartacus remembers that he found Agron arguing with his brother, he was ordering him to go with the others to the mountains. Duro didn't want to do that, but his body has not yet fully healed, and Agron didn't want him to risk his life again. Finally, Duro accepted and until a little while ago, Spartacus was fighting side by side with Agron, and Nasir, until he broke up to climb the hill. Spartacus who until recently didn't believe in the Gods beg them to keep his friends safe, because there was only blood and bodies scattered everywhere and he doesn't want his family to be added to that group.

Spartacus gazed at his hands and closed his eyes for a brief moment, and he saw his wife, Mira, with a smile on her face. He thought that all this time he had not felt afraid to die, but now it is different, he has so many reasons to go on living. Spartacus needs to keep fighting for that, so he tries to move when another soldier threw another spear and managed to cross it on his right leg. Spartacus knows his wounds weren't fatal, but he was immobilized. Spartacus moved his hand up, and he was able to pull the spear off his shoulder and press his wound with his hand. Crassus moved his tongue to express that he would have liked him to be a Roman, but he proudly let him know that he had felt happy with the life that he had.

Spartacus saw Crassus raise his sword, and he closed his eyes to wait for his death, but at that moment he heard the sound of the horses. Agron was riding one of the horses, and Spartacus saw him attack Crassus and threw the man down the hill. Spartacus then saw Nasir, who immediately kneel to help him pull the spear he has pierced in his leg. Spartacus looked at Nasir and saw the fear in his dark eyes before he yelled Agron's name, but he raised his hand and touched his cheek to let him know that there was still life in him. Spartacus thought that he is not going to die, not there, not now, and not far from his family.

Agron and Nasir helped him to get up, and before they walk towards the horses, he glances back, and he could see the rest of his army still fighting against the Romans. Spartacus had difficulty setting in the horse, but in the end, he could do it, and the three of them met with another group who were waiting for them to leave the battlefield. Gannicus, Asil, and Castus had survived the fight but not Naevia, who died under the sword of Caesar.

Spartacus was able to bandage his injured leg to stop the bleeding, and all of them quickly decided to move toward the spot his wife was waiting for him. Immediately Spartacus's eyes fell upon Mira, he saw her run toward him, and the two shared a big hug, but they didn't have too much time for a long embrace. He was informed that thousands of his people had fallen on the other side of the mountain when Pompey had caught them, but luckily Pompey didn't find the rest of the group.

"You're hurt you need to rest," Mira worriedly said.

"We don't have time right now. Mira if we don't keep moving we too risk to be discovered," Gannicus said.

"I agree, we have to keep moving, and Spartacus I need a moment alone before we leave," Agron said.

Spartacus looked at his worry wife and grabbed her cheek to reassure her. "I'm hurt, but my heart beats for you and our child, so please calms yourself I need you stable now," he said and kissed her lips before walking with slow steps towards Agron.

"Does it hurt?" Agron asked

"You don't know how much, but I will be all right. Gratitude for coming back for me, Agron, if you had not arrived... "

"It was a mistake to separate, but I have to admit that that's why we were able to save more of our people, and you know how I care for you; therefore I wasn't going to abandon you to your fate. If we start walking now, later we can be able to rest the important thing is to keep walking and no stop, but you need to know that we would have to separate ourselves from the crowd."

Spartacus touched Agron's shoulder and noticed that he winced. "Are you okay brother?"

"Yeah, one of the fucking Romano hit me with the pommel of his sword, but I'll be fine."

"So let's get going, and about your plan, that's fine with me. I don't deny that is going to be tough to separate from the people who have followed me but it is the best thing to do for everyone. A small group is trickier to detect and the time to fight ends here. Who is going to come with us?"

"I have been able to convince Gannicus along with his woman to go with us to my land."

"That is good news. I just hope the Germans don't give us trouble to enter their country. "

"It seems like you forget that you're going to be among Germans. Don't worry this time I'll do that kind of negotiation."

"I am happy to hear that. I don't want to have too much weight on top of my shoulder anymore," Spartacus looked at his wife. "It's time to heed the heart."

"Yes it is time," Agron said as he stares at Nasir and his son.

After that conversation, they put their plan in motion. When Spartacus arrived in Italy a few days later, the multitude that had been following them went their way only a few had remained with them. They soon found a place not too far from the city to camp. Spartacus wounded continued to hurt, but that didn't stop him from continuing directing his people to that safe place, where they began to put together their tent. Spartacus could finally sit for longer than he had been able to do during these last few days, and Mira immediately began to attend to his wound.

Spartacus noticed that Mira's hands were shaking a little bit, and he grabbed them for a moment, and despite being dirty with his blood, since his wound has been bleeding again, he kissed them. "You're feeling okay?" He asked and saw her burst into tears. "Mira, please don't cry, we are safe now."

"I almost lost you, and I couldn't be there to defend you."

Spartacus gift Mira a lovely smile. "Hey," Spartacus moved his hands toward his wife's cheek. "I still here because I have a shadow' that will not let me fall," Spartacus said referring to Agron. My wounds would heal over time, so doesn’t ruin this moment with tears of what could happen but it didn't occur." Spartacus then saw Mira composing herself and wiping her tears then giving him a smile.

"So what are the plans?"

Spartacus looked around them. He saw who Agron who was laughing with his brother while the two prepared their tent to sleep tonight. Adler was talking to Asil, and Gannicus was doing what he always does kissing his lady. Agron then saw Edel and Isabella who were playing happily, around Laeta. Spartacus sighed and begged the gods for Crassus to believe that he died from his wounds, so he wouldn't try to find him. He knows that they were not completely out of danger, but at last, they were no longer on the heels of the Romans. Spartacus is sure the Romans weren't going to send an army to the mountains because there was too much land for them to cover.

"We will continue moving towards Germany, but we can't lower our guard. I will give an order so that we will rotate our surveillance tonight." Spartacus tried to get up but couldn't do it.

"Spartacus, you need to rest, I'll go and get Agron so that he can take charge of that. I'll need help getting our tent up too."

Spartacus then saw Mira stand up and make an expression of distress, and in spite of his pain, he quickly got up to grab his wife, then he saw Mira look down, and his eyes followed her gaze. Spartacus realized that Mira's water had broken. "Mira, what happens to our baby?"

"Nothing happens our baby is coming."

Spartacus glanced toward Agron. "Agron!" He screamed and saw his friend start running along with Duro towards them. "Our baby is coming," Spartacus said with urgent in his voice.

"Now?" Agron asked glancing at Mira.

"Don't gaze at me; I can’t stop it. Oh!" Mira voiced before letting out a cry.

"Duro go get Laeta, and tell Nasir and Asil to get water I think there is a spring near here," Agron said.

Spartacus then saw Agron, take charge of the situation while Adler and Gannicus set a small bed for his wife. Laeta began to direct Mira along with another woman who stayed with them. Spartacus settled down next to his wife and grabbed her right hand, and he saw Agron took place on the left side. Spartacus knows that Mira is like Agron's sister, and he could see the anguish on his face. Nasir and Asil arrived with water and clean rags. Spartacus concentrated on his wife who was screaming in pain.

"I can't do this?" Mira cry out.

"Hey, a few days back we did the impossible, we didn't defeat the Romans, but we shit in their faces, and here we are free of them. I believe that the fact that your baby waited for us to be free to be born is a sign of the Gods, to let us know that from now on everything is going to be okay," Agron said.

Agron's words reached the depths of his heart, and he kisses his wife perspiring forehead. "Agron is right, please find strength in the love we have."

"It hurt a lot."

"Mira, look at me," Laeta said. "I can already feel your child's head, so breathe deeply, and keep pushing, we're almost done."

Spartacus saw Mira nod and give another push followed by another scream, and she repeated that process several times. His wife squeezed his hand tightly, and by Agron's expression on his face, he realized that she was doing the same thing with his hand. No long after that, his child came into the world, and Spartacus moved away from his wife to cut the umbilical cord from his baby. Spartacus's lips began to shiver when he saw his little boy for the first time. Laeta folded Spartacus's baby into a cloth and put him in his arms.

Spartacus has always been a man who knows how to control his emotions, but right now he couldn't do it. That little soul that he had in his hands is part of him and the woman he loves, and that filled him with so many emotion that he couldn't keep the tears back. Agron let out a long sigh, and he looked at Agron, who also has his eyes full of tears before looking at his wife who despite being tired and sore looked happy.

"But look at the size of his cock," Agron said.

"Agron that is all you have to say, what about he is beautiful," Nasir express.

"Well I agree with Agron, Jupiter had blessed him," Gannicus said.

"Oh, Agron, Gannicus you two will never change. I want to see my baby now," Mira said.

Spartacus approached Mira, while he has his gaze fixed on his son, who looked so small and vulnerable. He had never had anything so delicate in his arms, and what he is experiencing right now he couldn't describe in words. Like a fool, Spartacus was crying in front of everyone, but he didn't care they are his family. He couldn't believe that a few days ago his heart was full of fear of what was going to happen to the Romans, and now he is a free and happy father. The best thing of all was to see Mira with their baby, the happiness that he is seeing on her face added to the joy he was now feeling.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Duro asks them.

Spartacus looked at Mira, who smiled and then he got up with his son in his arm and approached Agron. "In fact, we already did our baby name is Agron, like his uncle," Spartacus said then saw Agron's eyes open wide.

"I ... I don't know what to say. Spartacus, he should wear your name; he's your first born."

Spartacus smiled and put his hand on Agron's right shoulder. "He wouldn't be here if it were not for you. You want to hold him?" Spartacus saw Agron nod, and he handed his baby over, then he saw Agron get wrapped by the rest of his friends, and he approached Laeta and thanked her for helping to bring his son to the world.

"It was nothing, Spartacus. Now leave me alone with Mira, to help her clean up."

Before Spartacus walk away, he kisses Mira's front. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you, Mira."

"I love you too."

A few hour later, Spartacus was staring at Mira, while he has his son in his arms. All his friends had been splendid with them. Agron and his husband helped accommodate their tent. Adler and Duro could hunt and bring some food that later Asil and Castus contributed to preparing. Gannicus had helped him arrange a kind of vigilance for the night. Spartacus knows that he needs to sleep since he is tired because he had hardly been able to rest since they left Roman, but now he is too happy to do it.

"He's handsome like his father is," Agron said.

Spartacus started at Agron, with his expression of surprise. "You never-"

"I never dared to say what I thought of you. I like men; therefore, I can still admire a handsome man when I see one, that doesn't mean that I like them all, let me grab my nephew."

Spartacus handed his baby over.

 "Do you remember when we met in Batiatus's house?"

Agron grabbed Agron's little hand. "I will never forget."

"Now look at us, free and with our family." Spartacus looked at his friend. "Gratitude for everything you had done for us. Your wise advice has paid off with the arrival of the little Agron."

"Gratitude to you, for giving us the hope of someday being free, and making that dream come true."

Spartacus smiled and observed outside of his little tent. His people seemed happy. Maybe right now they don't have a wooden roof over their heads, but the most important thing is to know that they are not on the heels of the Romans anymore. Spartacus could say that today was the best day of his life. He saw his baby smile, and he did it too. "I am a father Agron, and all thanks to you."

"Hey, it was your cock that did the job."

Spartacus laughed aloud. "You know what I meant."

"I know, and you're going to be a damn good father," Agron said.

"Yes like you are, my friend."

* * *

Agron stood still watching Isabella and Edel, playing while he thought about all the events that had happened in the last few days. The thought that his brother was dead almost destroyed him, but thanks to the Gods he is alive and he still recovering, that is why he didn't allow him to fight in the last battle against the Romans, a few days ago. After that day they have been moving in Italy that is a big country. According to the map, they are near Genoa right now, and they are camping outside the city to avoid being seen.

Last night they met with a tribe who had trouble letting them pass through their area, but Spartacus and Agron could convince them that they just wanted to go through their territory to continue on their way. They are no longer wearing their armor, and with what little cloth they own they have been able to cover their marks so that no one can recognize them. So far they have not met any Roman, but they don't lower their guard. Luckily before they were attacked by Crassus, they were able to assault the remote villages, and because of that, they have enough coins to negotiate their passage through some lands.

Adler and his brother Duro had been able to go to the city and buy some things that they needed, especially for his nephew who is now the one who needs a little more attention. Agron still can't believe that Spartacus has named his son after him. Spartacus's baby is handsome and in good health. Mira recovered quickly, and Spartacus's wounds are healing slowly, and he thought it was fortunate that little Agron was born free, and not when they were still under the watch of the fucking Romans.

Agron remembers their last battle, he didn't want to part ways with Spartacus, but he had to obey his orders. He doesn't want to think what would have happened if he had not made the decision to climb the hill when he did. If something had happened to his friend after he almost went crazy thinking that his brother was dead, he wouldn't have taken it well. He is a human being, who has his limits, and lately, his mentality had been tested. Now he could breathe a little easy, but he isn't going to be completely at peace until they get to his country.

Agron couldn't deny that he is anxious to know what had happened to his parents. He asked the Gods that the Romans had not come to the village where he lived and that if they did, his parents found a way to escape. Last night Agron had a brief conversation with Asil, and he shares the same fears for his aunt. Agron is trying to have positive thoughts, telling himself that if the Gods had saved him, they also kept his parents safe. His eyes wanted to lie on his mother's beautiful face before hugging her tightly.

Agron then glanced at his husband who is talking to Asil, and he bit his lips. They have not had sex in a long time, and his body is ready, he is dying to stroke his man's naked body again. After his brother Duro returned, Nasir and he took care of him for two days in their tent, and after Adler had taken him to his tent, Agron and his husband stayed with the children; therefore they have not had time to please their bodies. The tent he shares with his husband is small, and their son has been sleeping between their bodies. Agron saw his man turned his head, and they shared a warm gaze.

"Shit!" Agron cursed when he felt his cock stiffen, and he had to adjust his robe so that it wouldn't be noticed. He needs to fuck his husband soon, to relieve his desire, and because he needs his man's touches on his skin now that they could do it freely.

"Are you horny brother?"

Agron turns his gaze toward Gannicus. "How can you tell?"

"By the way, you are squeezing your lips as you are looking at Nasir and because of your garment, you didn't do a good job covering yourself. Doesn’t worry, but I have to say; I can now understand why Nasir is crazy about you."

Agron looked down at his hard, painful erection. "Do you want to help me with the problem?" Agron joked and listened to his friend laugh.

"No that's Nasir's job."

Agron sighed and gazed at his lover again. "It's going to sound strange what I'm about to say, but I miss the days when Nasir and I use to fuck when we felt like it, no matter if we got caught or not." Agron grimaced with his mouth and smiled at his man who was still gazing at him.

"We're good now, why don't you take Nasir for a walk."

Agron got thoughtful for a moment, thinking about what Gannicus said, he needs to attend to his husband's duties. "I think I'll take that idea; we will not go far if something happens-"

"I'll find you; besides, I don't believe anything is going to happen. The Gods have given us some peace brother so go and have a good fuck with your man. By the way, I have not thanked you for saving my life. If you didn't arrive when you did, I don't know what would have happened to me."

Agron remembers that when he and his team got to where Gannicus was fighting, Naevia was battling with Caesar and he took advantage of that to aid his friend who was about to be trapped by Roman soldiers. When Agron returned to help Naevia, it was too late. Agron recalls that he started to fight against Caesar and managed to wound him enough to delay him a little bit, to escape and return with Spartacus. It pains him to know that he has left that traitor alive, but it was his revenge against their freedom, and he chose freedom.

Although Agron was furious with Naevia, he didn't like to see her die, but his consolation was to know that now she is back with the man she loves. Agron looked at Gannicus again, and he moved his right hand to pat his friend's cheek. "You don't have to thank me you're my friend; I wasn't going to let those Romans screw your ass."

"You would like to do that, do you?"

Agron chuckled and turned his eyes to his husband. "No, I have another ass that is better than yours. Tell Spartacus I went for a walk with my man," Agron said, and headed toward the brothers. After Agron had got there, he put his hand on Asil's shoulder. "Asil would bother you if I take your brother for a walk for a bit."

"Why it would bother me? You can take him," Asil reply.

"Take a walk where?" Nasir asked.

"Don't be a silly brother; Agron wants to pull you away to fuck you."

Agron's face turned red, and he began to laugh then cleared his throat. "Well, yes, that's what I want to do. Can you watch over the kids?"

"Of course I can. Go and have fun."

"Agron, you think that getting away from the camp is a good idea?"

Agron grabbed his husband's hand and gave him a charming smile. "I don't know if it’s a good idea, but what I do know is that I need to fuck you now!" Agron said with a little desperation in his tone of voice.

"Father..."

Agron stopped walking and rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh before turned to see his son who he adores, but right this moment he just wants to be with his husband. "Edel stays with your uncle; Nasir and I are going to take a walk."

"Oh, can I go with you two?"

Agron heard the two brothers laugh with each other. "It's not funny!" He said and saw Asil crouch down and pick up Edel in his arms.

"Edel, your parents need to be alone for a while because, well they need to talk about grown-up things. Let's go with Isabella it seems like she still wants to keep playing with you."

"Gratitude," Agron said and gave Asil a big smile.

It is wonderful for Agron, to be able to look at Asil and not be afraid that his husband will get angry. Things between the three of them have taken a significant turn for the best. Asil is now part of his family and although once he was his lover, now Agron only felt a friendly affection towards him. Agron grabbed his husband's hand, and he began to walk away from the camp to some bushes that were in the distance near the spring. When they stopped, he saw his husband walking away to the spring.

"Hey, come back here."

Nasir stopped and looked at his husband. "Just like that, it has not occurred to you that maybe I want something more romantic."

Agron sighed and approached his man, then stood behind him and placed his arms around his lover's body to embrace him, and then he kissed his cheek. "You're right. I apology I got carried away by the desire of my body. I know it had been a long time since we've had a moment alone like this. After everything that happened with my brother, you've carried my weight, and you deserve more than a simple fucked."

"When I was staring at you I stripped you naked; I felt excited."

"Oh, believe me, I was doing the same thing, my little man," Agron said then he passed his right hand slowly down Nasir's right arm until he reached his lover's hand which he grasped and carried to his right cheek. "I like it when you touch my cheek you make me feel calm when you do that. Oh, Nasir finally the war is over, now I can devote my time to you and our son." His man moved his hand to his mouth, and he began to kiss it repeatedly. "Tell me that you are happy."

"Yes, I am. It's wonderful to know that now we don't have to live pending of the Romans, although we are not completely out of danger, I feel free."

Agron turned his husband over and caught his cheeks with his hands. "We're free my little man," he said and then pulled his man's lips to an intense kiss, then he slid his hands behind his husband's back, and they just stay there kissing each other for a while. He felt the passion awaken throughout his body which only Nasir knew to ignite.

Agron thought that it's wonderful to be able to be with his man that way again and it was Nasir who later began to undress him, and Agron followed in his footsteps. When they were completely naked, Agron laid his husband on the wet ground, and he settled himself on top of him without interrupting their passionate kiss. Agron then moved his right hand down to rest it on Nasir's right side, which he squeezed tightly, as he let out a long moan. Agron grabbed Nasir's left hand and led it to his back, and he settled a little better so he could slide his hand further down and be able to catch his man's hard cock.

Agron pulled his lips apart, and with a grin on his face, then he stared at his husband as he moved his hand up and down his cock, and Agron saw his lover squeeze his lips and start breathing hastily, as he did too. "I miss touching you this way." Agron glance down and the sight of his man's hard cock made him moan again. He could feel the wet, slippery tip sliding through his hand, and that feeling sent waves of pleasure through his body.

"I missed being touched by your hands too. Your body has been absent from my body for too long Agron. This morning when we woke up, I asked myself how much longer you were going to keep me hungry for you."

Agron laid his forehead against Nasir's and moved his nose around his lover's nose, then bit his man's bottom lip. "I apologize for neglecting you it will never happen again. Now touch me, feel how my body trembles with pleasure for you. I love you, my little man."

"Me too. Kiss me; keep my lips warm with yours. Make me forget everything around me, the only thing I want to see and feel is you, my Agron, my God the man who freed my spirit from the Romans."

Agron swallowed. "The way your tongue sometimes moves makes me feel too damn special," Agron said before he places his lips over Nasir's again, as he accelerated the rhythm of his hand. Agron lowers his hand a bit to squeeze Nasir's balls, in noticed that his husband opened his legs so that he could touch him better, and he did just that for a while. Agron separates their lips once more time to let out a warm breath then he withdraws his hand.

"What are you doing?" Nasir asked.

Agron didn't respond, and instead, he glanced at his husband with lust and slipped his middle finger into Nasir's mouth, and passed his tongue over his top lip when he saw it disappear inside it. Agron then pulled his finger out which was now slippery with his man's spit, and led it to the center of Nasir's ass, to slowly push it inside. "Oh yes, yes," he whispered before pulling away from his husband to kneel in the middle of his lover's legs.

Agron used his left hand to grab his man's cock, and he began stroking it as he was his fingering him. Agron got too focused on what he was doing, that forget his own desire to be touched, just to place his husband who deserved it after so many months of anguish. Agron moved his hand to his lover's cock head and closed his fingers around it, then began rubbing it fast. There was nothing he could enjoy more than to hear the moans of pleasure that were coming out his Syrian's man mouth. Agron didn't only settle for what he was doing; therefore, he lowers his head to introduce Nasir's cock into his mouth.

"Agron fuck!"

Agron raised his head. "You are enjoying it, my love."

"Oh yes I do, but it had been a long time; I don't think I will not be able to stand for long."

"Then finish in my mouth, I would mind swallowing your seed," Apparently, those words excited his husband even more than he already was, since no too long after he said that, Agron felt his lover's veins fill. Agron pulled his finger out of Nasir's ass, to grab his man right hand, and squeezed it tightly when his partner's body began to wave in pleasure, and his mouth began to fill with his man's seed, which he completely swallowed.

After savoring the natural flavor of his husband's seed, Agron came back up with Nasir and started kissing his face all around it. "Did you like that?"

Nasir sighed. "I don't know if you can see it in the expression of my face, but I'm completely satisfied, the thing is I want more. I'm still hungry for you."

"You're going to have me soon," Agron said, then climbed at the height of Nasir's head to place his cock in his lover's mouth. "Suck it, and help me get ready. I want you to fuck me in the ass."  Agron didn't give Nasir time to answer he just inserted his long cock into his man's mouth. "Fuck the gods your mouth is very hot, and my cock has been absent from it for too long time so you can imagine how good it feels. Oh, fuck Nasir!" He moans, and later he pulls his cock out to pass the head around his man's mouth, and he let out an intense moan as Nasir's finger thrust into his ass. "Ah Yes!" Agron voices then began to move fast, but only for a short time.

After a while Agron moved down, and raised his body a little bit, to grab his man's cock and place it at the entrance of his ass, and then he slowly sat down on top of it. Agron winked at his husband before starting to move at a rapid pace. He grabbed Nasir's hands and carried it to his chest, and then when his lover began to stroke his hard nipples, he groaned like a wild animal. "Ah fuck!" Agron said and leaned a little forward then rested his hands on his husband's chest.

"I like having my cock inside your ass, and hear you screaming like a wild dog while I am fucking you."

Agron chuckled, and leaned forward even more, then placed his two hands on either side of Nasir's cheek and pressed his forehead against Nasir's. "I love you, I love you," he murmured before kissing him and began to move a much faster speed.

Agron didn't care that his knees were scratching with the ground because he was enjoying his husband cock too much right now, in fact, they changed their position, and he kneels on the ground and rests his hands on the floor for his man to fuck him from behind. Agron glance back and saw Nasir placed his hands on his waist, and his lover pushed hard and fast inside his ass. Agron buried his fingers in the sand as he let out another wild moan. He loves to fuck his husband, but this is much better.

"Oh, Agron, your ass is tight."

"That's what happens when you have a lot of time without having sex, my little man."

Agron cries with pleasure, and moved his right hand to his hard cock and began to stroke fast. "Ah Nasir, go faster, don't be merciful, just move!" Agron demanded, and not long after that Nasir's reached the end for the second time, but Agron abstained himself from doing so. He turned around and lay on the ground. "Come, Nasir, let me finish in your mouth; I want to see it filled with all my seed."

"Agron you are a lustful man."

"Yes, I am but only with you. Come, Nasir, or I'll finish in my hand!" Agron voiced, as he squeezed the tip of his cock to avoid spilling his cum. His husband bent down, and Agron pushes Nasir's head into the center of his legs, and immediately his cock went into his lover's mouth Agron cum hard inside it, but since he had not done it in a long time, Agron was able to do it twice in a row. A few seconds later Agron was breathing heavily when his husband grabbed his cheeks and began to kiss him again, so Agron just wrapped his arms around his lover body. His man sat on top of him, and he had to move his face to breathe since his man wouldn't stop kissing him. “Love, give me a minute to catch my breath."

"I apologize, I had been absent from my man touch for too long that all I want is to feel him."

Agron smiled and gazed at his husband with love. "Nasir you are making me feel bad, it wasn't my intention to leave you absent from my touches all this time. You know that I was going through a difficult period, I wanted to do it, but my mind and body wasn’t ready for that."

"Agron I'm not complaining, I know it wasn't the right time, and that the last few months have not been easy for us. I am just happy to have you again."

Agron brought the back of his fingers towards Nasir's right cheek to caress it slowly. "You've always had me my little man, but I know what you're trying to say. Come; let's cleanse our body so we can go back."

"Let's stay here for a while, Agron, I don't want to be absent from you again. I always have to share you now let me be a little selfish and have you all for me."

His husband rested his head on his shoulder, and Agron felt touched by those words. He began to stroke Nasir's long hair as his lover breathed quietly into his neck. Nasir is right, all this time he has been sharing him with his duty, it is so sweet that they are there alone hugging each other. Agron started to kiss Nasir's shoulder, then move his lips to his lover's cheek, and that made his husband lift his head.

"I love you, Agron."

"I love you too."

Agron didn't want to move, he was just happy there, but after a while, they had to go back so that their people wouldn't worry about them. It was already night when they returned to the camp, which was lit by the lights of the fires around the tents. His little son ran towards them, and Agron as he always does he bent down to pick him up, but he saw a sad smile on his husband's face. "Hey, I'm not going to be away from you for too long, so go and turn on the fire next to our tent so that we can settle in. I'm going to say good night to Spartacus."

"I will wait for you then."

"Father now that we are free father Nasir will not have to train me to kill Romans?"

Agron was walking towards Spartacus tent when his son asked him that question that made him stop to look at his child. Agron knew that Edel, like too many children, have seen cruel things, but he never thought that his son had that kind of thoughts. "Edel, if it's up to me, you're never going to have to grab a sword."

"But father, you and Nasir, are always bloody, and fighting I want to help-"

"Edel, stop it!" Agron snaps at his little son.

"I apologize, Father."

Agron then realized that he had yelled at his son for the first time, and he hugged him tightly. "Not my little boy, I'm the one who has to apologize." He kisses his boy's right cheek. "I'm going to make sure you grow up without the need to stain your hands with blood," he said, with emotion in his voice. He wanted a clean future for his little son. He didn't want Edel to have the fate he had.

"I can't wait to meet my grandparents."

"They will love you, as much as Nasir and I love you," Agron said then continued on his way to Spartacus's tent, where he found his friend resting beside his baby and Edel, run to them. "How's the little Agron doing?"

"He's okay.  We were looking for you and Nasir to eat," Mira said.

Agron blushed. "I went for a walk with him, I thought Gannicus had told Spartacus," he said and saw Mira smirking.

"Oh, yeah he did, I just wanted to hear that lie come out of your lips. I am very sure that you did more than walk."

Agron sighed. "Spartacus what am I going to do with her?"

"Love her as I do. Do you want some wine, brother?"

"Not tonight, I just came to say goodbye. I ... I want to be with my family this evening, we can do that tomorrow when we camp again," Agron said.

 After a few minutes, Agron returned with his beloved husband who was sitting in front of the fire looking towards it. Edel was tired, and he went to the tent to sleep, and Agron stood behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He cast aside Nasir's hair and kissed his cheek, then stared into the fire in silence for a while.

"I feel strange now that I don't have to train anybody. You know; although I don't deny that I am afraid of the future I have to admit that being in here with you like this is so much better. I hope your people will welcome us. Also, I can't deny that I am dying to see my aunt again."

Agron drew Nasir's body closer to him. "Hey you have your God with you; you have nothing to worry about it. You know my little man; I liked your aggression a little while ago." Agron said to change the subject and heard him chuckle. "It's a shame that is dark, and I can't see your blushing face better," he said and smiled when Nasir touched his cheek and moved his head to give him a short kiss.

"I'm dying to get to my land, so my mother meets you, as I'm also anxious that we start building our home," Agron said then saw his husband turned around and put his legs around his waist. "Today was the first time we were together as free men. I ... I'm happy Nasir, very happy."

"Me too but I have to admit that I'll miss seeing you in your armor, you look very masculine in it."

Agron chuckled. "I still have it, when you feel like seeing me with my armor on I can wear it to satisfy your eyesight. You know that I'll do everything to please you." Agron said while he was stroking his husband's back slowly.

Agron looked toward the sky which was starry, and beautiful. Being there embraced by his lover in the moonlight without fear that the Romans could attack them gave him a sense of peace. His husband began to kiss his neck, and that made him smile as he stared into the fire. His man just keeps stroking his back in silent, and he couldn't avoid moving his mouth to bite his lover's neck then he moves his lips slowly around it.  “The night is beautiful, but having you here in my arms knowing that we are free makes everything more enjoyable."

"What will our life be like in our home?"

"It's going to be perfect because we're both going to have more time to share it with each other. I just hope you don't get tired of having me by your side all the time."

"It is what I long to have, and as I told you before, the absence of your body damages my heart."

"Nasir ..." Agron murmured, but his husband covered his lips with his mouth then again his body arose, and without hesitation, Agron laid Nasir on the floor. He looked at his tent and saw that his son was still sleeping and when Agron looked back at Nasir, his expression of lust made him gasp. Quickly Agron got rid of their subligaria and placed his cock in his husband's ass, but he didn't push in instead he caressed his man's cheek. "This is what you will live every day that we are together. Our son will have his own bedroom so that we can have our privacy to love each other all the time," Agron said using a husky tone then his man moved his head forward, and began to kiss his face all around it.

"I can't say I don't like that idea. To have my manly man on top of me all the time is a dream come true."

Agron moved his hand toward Nasir's throat, as he stared at his lover's dark eyes, then he thrust harshly inside Nasir's ass, and Agron squeezing his man's throat a little bit, and his partner body began to vibrate with pleasure. "You like it when I'm a little rough, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I had forgotten how ferocious you were in sex. The last months of the war changed us, but after we have our home, we can once again become the people we were before." His man nodded and then sought his lips. They loved each other again, but this time with more brutality. When they finished Agron didn't dare to move, and he remained silent lying on top of his man while Nasir slowly stroked his back.

"Agron are you okay?"

Agron sighed. "I'm better than good," he raised his head. "Every time I look at you, I feel that my heart want to jump out of my chest, and without you, it would immediately stop beating, and I've never felt that with anyone. I wonder why the Gods blessed me with a man like you." Agron eyes filled with tears and felt melancholy, but he didn't know why he felt like that since he is pleased right now.

"I didn't fall in love with an empty man." Nasir moved his hands around Agron's chest. "I fell in love with a great warrior who has a heart of gold. I promise you that I will take care of you for the rest of my life."

"Just as I’ll take care of you." Agron sighed. "I don't want to move; I feel too comfortable huddled next to you."

"Then don't move Agron, let me feel your heat until the morning breeze wakes us up."

"As you wish, my little man," Agron said, and then gift a loving look at the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I didn't crucify Duro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has Nasir and Agron Pov, and the conversation with Gannicus is dedicated to my friend Fuck_The_Gods

Nasir wiped the sweat from his forehead and then chuckled as his husband kissed his back. The sun was already coming through the curtain of the tent, and although it is hot, he doesn't want to move. Nasir has lost count of how many days have passed since they left Roman, but they have been fascinating and enjoyable days. Best of all, it's to see how much his lover had changed since Duro returned, and the war was over. Despite knowing that Agron once had a life as a shepherd with his family, he had his doubts, and he thought that after the war ended his husband was going to have trouble adapting to a quiet life again next to him. He is happy to have been wrong.

Nasir had to admit that they have run into some problems, but Spartacus and Agron have been able to guide them well. His husband has been making a lot of decisions since Spartacus has been recovering from his injuries and has been busy with his baby too. Each of their lives has changed since they left Roman. Adler and Duro are still dealing with the decision that he took that day and Nasir had realized that because he has seen the tension between the two men. It seems that despite having forgiven Duro, Adler continues to struggle with that.

Asil continues his relationship with Castus, but he has realized that his brother is not completely happy, and he knows why the reason for his brother unhappiness is behind him. Nasir couldn't see his life without his husband anymore. If for some reason Nasir would have lost his man, he couldn't have forgotten him with another man. Agron is a difficult person to get out of your mind because his man is unique in his own way of being. His husband is perfect in everything he does, and much more if it's in bed; therefore he can understand why it's so difficult for his brother to forget about him.

Nasir couldn't feel happier because he and Agron survived the war against the Romans. He remembers that when they decided to help in the last push against Crassus, they discussed it a lot the night before. They knew that the last fight was going to be a risk, but they decided to take it together, for their son. Agron and Nasir were very optimistic about that last mission, so they didn't hesitate to lend a hand to help Spartacus, but agreed that they would withdraw if things got ugly because they wanted to live, for their son Edel.

Remembering the way he fought side by side with his husband makes Nasir proud of who they are now. His past life is more than a distant memory, but he could still remember who he was before Agron, and Spartacus appeared in his life. Nasir would never forget when Agron, stopped him so that he wouldn't commit the stupidity of making an attempt against Spartacus's life, and how that day marked the beginning of something that eventually became beautiful. Time has not passed in vain because Nasir is now a strong person who has an amazing family.

The man behind Nasir who is trying to get his attention with his lips had made him a better person and a skilled warrior. Agron taught him so many things, but the best thing of all was that he showed him about the biggest feeling that is love. That man who is now slowly passing his hands down his stomach is the most loving person he has ever known. The most exciting thing is that Agron is a ferocious wolf when he has to be, or when someone tried to do something in against the people he loves, but then he becomes a puppy with his family.

His husband moved his lips to his ear and whispered his name, but he pretended to be sleep because if there is something Nasir enjoys doing is despairing his beloved Agron. He knew that they don't have the time to have sex; they need to get up because they have the task of going to the next city to buy supplies. It's the first time they were going to go together on a mission like that, and Nasir is excited about it because he never had that chance when they were at war.

His husband bit his neck hard, and that made him scream. "Why did you do that?"

"To see if it made you stop pretending you were asleep."

Nasir laughed. "Maybe I was sleeping," he said, but his husband brought his hand to his hard cock and stroked it, and that made him moan. Nasir loves when his man touches him that way or moments like now when he knows there is no one else in Agron's mind than he.

"Your mouth can lie, but your cock can't do it."

"I forget that my body betrays me when it is next to yours," Nasir said then he turned around, and put his hand on Agron's right cheek and slowly passed his thumb over Agron's lips before kissing his husband's lips slowly for a bit. "I like to despair you, and see you desperate to have me," he said, and Nasir felt Agron's hand go down to his ass, but he stopped him. "No, no, we have to get up, remember we have a task." Nasir enjoyed when his husband grunted with frustration.

"Fuck the Gods I want to have you now."

Nasir chuckled, and as he watched his gorgeous green eyes, he ran his thumb over Agron's lips again, and he saw his husband enter it in his mouth and gently bite it. "We've been fucking almost every day, I think you can wait a little longer," he said, and when Agron tried to kiss him, he shoved his head back.

"Don't be mean, let me have you, we have time. I already have the tip almost inside let me go all in."

Nasir almost gave up when he heard those words that sent pleasures all over his body "Not,” his mouth said, but his body is asking for something very different.

"Fuck the gods, Nasir you win, but tonight I'll fuck you until I no longer have strength. You said that your body was absent from me, for a long time; therefore a day, weeks, and months are not enough to love you that is why I want to please you all time."

"I know Agron, and I am happy," Nasir then slowly passed his hand over his husband's hair before biting his lips then fell silent as the two of them stared at each other for a moment. "My brother still loves you, Agron." The smile that his husband had on his lips disappeared, and he heard him breathe deeply. “You already knew it?"

"Yes. The other night I wake up to relieve myself, and Asil was awake sitting next to the fire in tears, so I approached him and asked him if anything had happened between Cactus and him. He says that Castus is a good man, but he wasn't me. I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want things to get tense between us again.  I'm not sure why it's so hard for Asil to forget me."

Nasir thought his husband is too naive in some things. "I'll tell you why my brother is having trouble to strip you of his mind. You are crazy, ferocious, impulsive, affectionate man and you are a beast in bed. You have something that makes you unforgettable and is the way you behave like a wild animal than in a second later you are the most loving and caring man of the world. I love when you're angry, and your eyes fall on top of me then your expression becomes warm. Nasir pressed his lips against Agron's but didn't kiss him. "If I were my brother, I would never have forgotten you with another man."

"Me neither."

"You know how to penetrate the skin of a person, and stay there forever." Nasir had heard Agron sigh before he laid his head on his chest, and he loves when he does that, so he just stays still caressing his lover's back slowly. "Don't worry Agron, I believe in you. I'll talk to my brother later." Nasir sighed. "It's time to get up."

"Let me join the warm of your body few more minutes."

"Okay, my love."

"There are so many things I want to do right now, like have my cock in my husband's ass but he is behaving wickedly."

"I love when your tongue moves that way."

"Then reward me, with your ass."

"Not."

Agron grunt and bit his lips and Nasir laughed again. A few minutes later he saw his man got up and it was exciting to see him stretch out with his hard cock aimed at him, he had to use all his willpower not to pull him to the bed again. Nasir got up and stood far from his husband who looked at him with lust. He thought about his son who had slept with Duro and Adler last night. Nasir is already eager to get to Agron's land so they can build their house for their son to have his own room since the other days Edel awoke and saw things he shouldn't have seen.

Nasir came out of the tent with his husband. They got dressed appropriately to go to the city, and after eating their morning meal and talking to Spartacus, they were ready to take off. His man slipped his right arm around his neck and kissed his head then they started to walk next to their horses. Nasir is so touched with the way Agron behaves with him now that he couldn't avoid the tears that piled up in his eyes blocking his vision and it seems that his man noticed that because he stopped, and let go of the tie of his horse then put his hands on his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Agron asked his lover using a tone of concern in his voice. A moment ago the expression on his husband's face was that of a happy man and shifted now he looked sad, and that made him feel uneasy.

The tone Agron used for him was sweet and loving; that made his heart beat harder. "Your change and it touches me deeply. The way you have behaved with me in the last few days is wonderful, and I feel your love now more than before." Nasir sighed, "I'm acting like a kid who can't control his emotions," Nasir said, and his husband drew him into a big and loving embrace. Nasir sighed again in Agron's chest and wished not to have to move and stay there, listening to the sound of that heart that only beats for him.

So far, Agron had not realized how much damage his absence caused to his man, and he felt terribly guilty. "What you're feeling is normal, I drowned in my pain and neglected you. The thing is that that even though I had too many worries in my head, I try to give you the love you deserved, but I know it wasn't enough, now the only thing I want is to make you completely happy."

"You are doing it."

"You make me hesitate when I see those eyes darken with sadness. I feel helpless when I can't make you laugh, or smile."

"I apologize." Nasir put a smile on his face, to raise his husband spirits.

Agron winked at him. "That's all I want, my little man," Agron said referring to his beautiful smile

Nasir thinks he is a fool for acting that way, but he lived most of his life in an illusion that now that he has a man who loves and cares for him, it seemed too good to be true.  He changed his expression, and they resumed their way. They arrived in town a while later. Both Agron and Nasir had covered their marks very well, but either way, it was those who stayed looking at them strangely because that is the first time they are in that city. Nasir felt pleased walking beside his husband as an ordinary person, in that town in Austria, where they are now.

Luckily the language spoken in that city is German, in fact, he saw his husband naturally integrate with those people, and Nasir was pleased to see Agron smiling all the time. "I can tell that being here raises your spirit," Nasir commented as they walked side by side.

"I came to this town once with my father to buy some things for our farm. It brings good memories to be in this place. Hey, do you want to share a cup of wine with your beloved husband there is a tavern nearby that we can go."

"Agron I think is too early to start drinking; also we can't overexpose ourselves." Nasir saw his husband's charming smile disappearing, and he thought that there is nothing he wouldn't do to please his man. "Okay, but only one cup, if you want we can buy wine to take to the camp since what we have left very little," Nasir said, and that was enough for his husband to draw him closer to thank him with a loving kiss.

"Gratitude my little man."

Nasir spent a pleasant time in that tavern with his man, in fact, he saw Agron engage in a conversation with his kind for a while, and then Agron translated what they spoke. Agron was able to get information on some things that have been going on in his land. The Germans wanted nothing to do with the Romans, and in fact a while back a group of Romans came back to Germany and burned a few cities. Nasir noticed that information made his man feel uneasy.

When they left the city, he saw that his man was quiet.  "Are you okay Agron?"

"I am thinking of my parents; I hope they are well. The Romans have always wanted to take over our entire land, but we have put up a resistance, that doesn't mean they have conquered part of it. My land doesn't have too many cities. In fact, for what my father told me the Romans were the ones who discovered one of the first towns and they seized it, but that didn't last long. Those fucking people want everything for them, but we know how to fight for what is ours."

Nasir pulled his horse closer to his husband's and tilted his head to the sides to kiss his lover's cheek. "Do not lose faith; I hope we get there soon. Although I don't deny that I am having fun, I'm tired of breaking camp all the time."

"We are getting close my little man."

Nasir gave Agron a smile, and then they continued on their way. They arrived at the camp an hour later, and he saw his son running towards them. Gannicus got happy because they bring wine, and Mira thanked them for buying some things for little Agron, who looked stronger with the passing of the days. Nasir grabbed two toys and gave one to Edel, and another to Isabella, Nasir then helped to unload the stuff then he seeks his brother since they both needed to have a serious conversation. Nasir didn't want to wait to have that talk with Asil, so he interrupted his conversation with Duro.

"Hey Asil, can we talk?"

"Of course we can brother."

"Let go for a walk,” Nasir said then they started to walk, and when they were at a safe distance from the others, he stopped. "I want to know if there something you want to tell me."

"I don't know what you mean."

Nasir looked at the group, and in the distance, he saw his husband gazing at him with concern in his eyes, Nasir then faced his brother again. "I know you still love Agron, and I'm not here to claim anything but to give you my support as a brother."

"Nasir, I'll be okay. When we get to Germany, I'll be back with my aunt, and I'll place distant between Agron and me."

Nasir saw his brother moved and he grabbed him by his forearm. "That's not what I want. What is going Castus? I thought you two were getting closer to each other."

"Castus in a good man, but he is a pirate, and he wants to return to his people, I will not stop him, besides he is not Agron. I can't deny that when Castus and I are together, I enjoy it, but it's not the same. You know that Agron is a God in bed, no one can compare with him."

Nasir frowned. "Sex is not everything in a relationship; I thought you knew that." Nasir has seen how Castus behaves with his brother, and he is always very attentive and affectionate with him; therefore it annoys him that his brother puts the physical over Castus samples of affection.

"I know that, but don't be stupid Nasir, you know that Agron gives more than sex ... I just miss the way Agron took care of me or sometimes held me in his arms. I miss his smell, his kisses, and his touches. I'm apology brother; I thought you wanted me to be honest."

"Don't apology I understand you; I couldn't be without Agron either." Nasir looked at his husband who was drinking with Gannicus. "Agron is not perfect, but it's the closest thing to being perfect. He's very passionate about everything, and that makes him unforgettable." Nasir saw his brother looking at Castus.

"Hey, when we get to Germany everything will be okay since in there live the people I grew up with, well at least I have the hope that they are still alive. I don't want you to worry about me; continue to enjoy your happiness with the man you love as I told you once, you both deserve it."

"Do not walk away from me, I beg you," Nasir said with honesty, he doesn't want to lose his brother now that he finally finds him.

"I'm not going any were. Also if our aunt is alive, she will want to have you around all the time."

"I can wait to meet her."

Nasir continued talking to his brother for a while longer since he wanted to let him know that he is there for him and that he doesn't enjoy the fact that they both love the same man. When Nasir learned that Agron Ex-boyfriend and his brother were the same people he told himself that fate likes to play with people's lives. Now Nasir is grateful to the same fate for joining him with his brother whom Nasir believed he would never see again. He thinks that maybe the gods put Agron on their way so they could meet.

Nasir and Asil returned with the others, and he walked towards Adler. There wasn't too much to do during the day, so they now have time to talk to themselves something they couldn't do before. A while later after the night had already fallen, Nasir was looking at his husband from a distance when Duro approached him, and the two rested their eyes upon the couple who were laughing and singing in front of the fire. Nasir thought that he has seen Agron act in a lot of different ways, but never as he is doing now.

"That's my brother?" Duro ask.

Nasir listened to Duro's voice, but he didn't take his eyes off Agron. "I'm afraid so," Nasir said and chuckled as he watched his husband slip his right arm around Gannicus's neck as the two sang and lifted their cups together. Agron never got too drunk during the war since he always liked being sober in case someone attacked them. Only once when Agron had a fight with Castus, Nasir saw his husband have some fun before the fight occurred.

"I've never seen my brother get drunk like that, but he seems to be having fun. I noticed that he had become very close to Gannicus."

Nasir saw Agron put his right hand on Gannicus chest and whisper something in his friend's ear that made Gannicus laugh out loud and then the two directed their gaze to him. Nasir saw Agron make a sign with his finger which indicated that he wanted him to approach them. "Why I have the feeling that Agron tells Gannicus something about the two of us in bed. I'm going to kill him."

"Hearing you say that makes me realize how much you've changed since Agron and I met you."

Nasir looked at Duro. "Straighten your tongue," he said because he didn't understand the meaning of his words. Nasir knows he has changed a lot, but he doesn't know what kind of exchange Duro was referring.

"What I meant to say is that you use to be a wild boy, and you didn't mind showing your affection towards Agron openly, but now you are more private."

Nasir smiled at Duro and thought that he is right. "I didn't have a son before, and I want Edel to have a good example of his fathers. The other days Agron and I were having sex, and he woke up and saw us, I don't want that to happen again."

"That's a good point."

Nasir let Duro there and walked towards the couple. "Agron, I think you've had too much to drink for one night, so it's time to go to bed," Nasir said although he knows that convincing his husband about it would be difficult.

"Not my little man, come closer and place your body in the middle of us. I want you and me to have fun with Gannicus, he's a good friend, and I appreciate him."

"Hey, if he's going to be in the middle, I'll be on top," Gannicus said.

Nasir looked at Duro who was laughing aloud along with Adler and his brother who had joined them. "What?" He asked without being able to believe what his ears just heard.

"Hey, Gannicus, Nasir's ass only it belongs to me."

"Then give me yours."

"By all the gods you two lost your heads," Nasir said with his flushed cheek. He saw his man get closer and pulls him around the waist. "Agron ..." He began to speak, but his husband interrupted him with a kiss, which he briefly corresponded.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't share your ass. Gannicus is afraid that if I fuck him, he'll like it so much that he's not going to let me go, you said yourself I'm a God in bed."

"Hey, I'm the God in bed, and If you don't believe me ask all the women that I have pleased with my body," Gannicus said.

"Nasir, defend your husband."

Nasir grabbed the cup Agron's held in his hand as he listened to the others laugh. His husband is a tall man, so he had to maneuver to put his right arm around his waist because he didn't stop moving to try to walk towards Gannicus. "Agron, let's go."

"No, I'm having fun. Here, drink from my glass so that it has the sweet taste of your lips, my love." Agron put his right hand on Nasir's cheek. "Every part of your body tastes delicious, especially that part of your body that makes me moans with pleasure all night."

After hearing Agron say that Nasir let out a long sigh. "You are a God."

"See, I told you, Gannicus."

"I don't believe without evidence."

"Then let's go to my tent, Nasir, and I can take you."

Nasir covered his face with his hands and moved away from the two madmen toward the other group that can't stop laughing. "This is not funny," Nasir said.

"Oh it's hilarious," Asil said, and Duro agreed with him.

Nasir let his husband have a little more fun, and finally a while later with the help of Duro, he was able to take him to their tent. Between the two men managed to lay him in bed, and Nasir asked Duro to stay with Edel again. After Duro had left, he started to walk away from the bed, but Agron grabbed his hand and pulled him over. He fell on top of his man who quickly turned their bodies around, and Nasir felt the intense smell of wine but didn't reject his lips when they cover his mouth.

"You're going to let me have you now, or you are going to make me suffer again?" Agron said, but he was already pushing his lover's subligaria down.

 "You're drunk, Agron."

"No, my little man I am intoxicated with love for you. I need to tell you that my heart is beating so fast for you right now that I think it's going to explode in my chest." Agron said then sighed. "Maybe I drank a little more than I always do, but I'm just too happy."

"Why are you happy?"

"I am glad because I can finally spend all the time I want with the man who made me born again."

"Oh, Agron ..." It was all he could say.

His husband moved his lips to his neck, and Nasir chuckled. His man was quick to remove their clothes, and it wasn’t the first time that they gave themselves that way, but it always feels like it's the first time. Agron's drunk was more passionate than Agron's sober, but Nasir loves them both. In the end, his lover settled on top of his naked body and fell asleep after whispering a lot of beautiful things in his ear. Nasir hugged Agron tightly and then looked up to thank the Gods for sending one of their own, to fill his life of love.

* * *

 Agron opened his mouth to complain as the daylight settled on his eyes and woke him up. He brought his hand to his head which is pounding badly. Agron stretched his right hand forward looking for his body's husband, but Nasir wasn't there; therefore Agron called his lover name but got no answer. Agron then tried to move to get out of bed but felt nauseous, and he immediately rises to run out of the tent to go behind it where he began to vomit. Agron felt ill like he has never felt before, and he didn't know why he was sick when he used to drink a lot.

After a few seconds later, he stopped and took a deep breath. "Oh fuck!" Agron curse when he felt his stomach churn, so he began to throw up again, and Agron kept doing it until he felt a hand on his head, which gently ruffled his hair. Agron didn't have to look back to know who was the person standing behind him. When Agron finally finished, his husband handed a cup of water along with some powder so he can wash his mouth, but before he did, Agron gave his man a lovely smile.

As Agron clean his mouth, he tried to remember what he had done or said the night before, but his mind was blank. He remembers feeling a little worried about his parents, and when he was thinking about them his friend Gannicus came to offer his support since Nasir had mentioned something to him, and they both started drinking. Agron felt comfortable talking to Gannicus, because the man is a good listener, and knows how to give good advice too. Until Agron met Nasir, he used to be a distant man, but his husband changed that aspect in him, and now he is a friendlier person.

After Agron had finished, he looked at Nasir who continued to stand next to him. "Nasir, why did you let me drink so much?"

"It was out of my hands," Nasir said as he glared at his husband, or was pretending to do so. It's hard to be angry with him when all Nasir wants is to hug and comfort him because of the discomfort he's feeling.

Agron felt nauseous again, but this time he was able to control himself. "I feel like I'm going to die my little man. I need you," Agron said then tried to hug his husband, but he watched him retake a step back and gave him a strange look. "Nasir, what's going? Please let me hug you I don't feel too well," Agron voiced in a soft tone of voice because his head hurt a lot."

Nasir almost gave up after hearing his pleading tone. Agron, in fact, looked bad, and that is breaking his heart. "It will be better if you recover fast because we are going to break camp soon, to get going, you also need to be in shape for tonight." Nasir had decided to play a joke on his husband.

Agron narrowed his eyes. "I need to be in form for what?" Agron asked and saw Gannicus walking towards them, and to his surprise, the man looked better than him.

"Hey my friend, you're awake in nice to see that survived after our little party last night. Hey, Nasir, have you made arrangements with Agron for tonight?"

"What arrangements?" Agron asked in a more desperate tone. He saw his husband and Gannicus oddly looking at each other.

"No yet, but I was about to do so."

"Well, I'll go and break up my tent, and my position has not changed, if I am not on top, there is no deal."

Agron's opened his eyes wide. "What did he mean by that?" Agron asked as he pointed to his friend, but his man stays silent. "Find a fucking voice, Nasir."

"Last night we agreed that tonight, the three of us are going to....well...you know."

His husband kept quiet, but he didn't need Nasir to finish the sentence. "I didn't make any agreement!" Agron said in a fearful tone of voice, but his man stared at him with a serious face. "No, no, I didn't say that, and if I did, it wouldn't happen because there's no way I'll share you with anyone," Agron said and approached his husband, but Nasir was looking at him funny, and he didn't like that at all. "Nasir that’s not going to happen, and it's my last word!"

"Hey I said that last night, but you begged me. I've been thinking about it all night, and I like the idea."

"I refuse to believe that!" Agron said and saw his husband enter the tent, and he followed him then felt a little dizzy. "Shit, my head."

"Sit down, Agron."

Agron ignored that request because right now he is worried about how he would make his husband understand that he wouldn't share him with Jupiter himself. "Fuck that, love please, listen to me I couldn't have said that. I can't stand anyone but me to look at you, how you can believe that I'm going to share your ass." Agron sat for a moment, to see if his head stopped spinning and then tried to remember if he had said such things to Nasir.

Nasir tried to keep a serious face to continue with his game, as his husband deserved punishment for what he said last night. "At first the idea didn't seem to me, but you insisted so much that you convinced me now I can't wait to have two gladiators on top of me. Love is going to be fun."

Agron stopped so fast that he immediately lost the balance, but his husband quickly grabbed him. "If you don't stop this shit, you're going to see a very angry Gladiator, and it's not going to be pretty! Get this in your head, I was fucking drunk last night, and I'll tell Gannicus right now the is no way his is fucking my man or me." Agron turned around but his husband stopped him, and he heard him start laughing. "Nasir this is not funny!” His cry out but his man smiled and then put his hands on both sides of his cheeks and leaned his forehead against Agron's to rub their noses together.

"I was joking, you made some jokes about that last night, but you told me you wouldn't share me with anyone and I have more than enough with the handsome gladiator who shares my bed every day," Nasir said and tried to kiss him, but Agron bit his lips tightly. 'Ouch!'

"That was for being so mean to me. I believed you, and you increased my headache" Agron said, and he hears his husband chuckled then stood on tiptoe to kiss his forehead.

"I apologize, but you deserved that for making me go through that embarrassing moment, although I don't deny that I liked to see you drunk," Nasir said and his husband chuckled. Nasir could forget the world when he is around his man. "How do you feel?"

Agron sighed he thought that at least his head had stopped spinning. "I am a bit better."

Agron moved his hand down and growled after squeezing Nasir's ass then walked away from him, in time to see his son run into the tent, and he put a smile for his boy and ruffled his hair, then the three of them came outside. Agron and Nasir began to break their tent, and start packing their stuff too. Agron looked at Gannicus who was laughing, and he realized that Nasir had planned this joke with him. He approached his friend after he had finished.

"You are lucky that I appreciate you if it weren't for that I would have already broken your ass, for conspiring against me with Nasir."

"Oh, come on brother, it was fun."

"Well, my head doesn't think so. You two made my headache worse than I already had. I honestly don't know how you can drink that way and get up as if nothing has happened."

"I have the medicine for that, a good blowjob."

Agron chuckled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. “I'll ask my husband to do that for me. I'll see you later.” Agron said and walked away and felt his friend's eyes on top of his ass. "Stop that!” He said, and he heard him laughing.

Agron saw Spartacus with his baby on his arm, and he approached them. "Can I walk with little Agron?" Agron said and smiled when Spartacus handed him the baby, which he held in his arms.

Little Agron was already two months old, and Agron loves spending time with him when Mira or Spartacus allowed him to do so. His son Edel also likes to play with the baby and Nasir loves to do that too. They are like a beautiful family, but he couldn't wait to see his parents, and that moment is soon to come because they are very close to reaching Germany. Agron looked at his brother and gave Duro a smile before he saw him climbed his horse to go ahead of them. Agron and Nasir chose to walk, and when they got tired they used the horses, but either way they always enjoy their journeys.

,,,

It wasn't until several weeks later that they finally arrived at their destination. Germany looked a little more different of what Agron remembers. Agron knew that everything eventually changed; therefore he didn't seem too surprised. His father's farm is a few days away from the border; therefore they found a place to spend the night, but immediately the sun was up they broke camp to continue their journey, and they kept going forward for the next few days.

After they finally arrived at the villa Agron's heart drops because it was almost in ruins. He could see that there were still people living in some of the houses, but Agron focused on reaching the small farm that his family has outside the village not far from it. Agron looked at his brother and approached him since he could see that Duro is feeling nervous. "Hey keep your hope up, this doesn't mean anything."

Agron took a little time to glance around the place. He recalls that despite living on the farm, he and Duro had friends in the villa, and when their parents allowed it, they spent time with them in there. Asil, family live in the villa too, but their house looks uninhabited too. Agron approached Asil and comforted him by telling him that perhaps his aunt had moved near his parents since they ended up being good friends after they started dating together. With hope in their hearts, they walked out of the village, and they soon arrived at the ranch. Agron looked toward the house where he was born, which seemed in awful condition but it was still standing.

In the distance, Agron saw a woman with red hair who was cleaning the entrance of the house. He saw his mother lift her head and release the broom to start running toward them, and he meets her on the way to hug her tightly. His mother Suzanne began to cry, and he couldn't avoid doing it too, his brother Duro joined them, and Agron moved away so that he could embrace her. His mother looked too deteriorated, but she was still a gorgeous woman.

"Suzanne, what it is taking so long for you to- By the gods, Agron, Duro, my boys?" Neff, Agron's father, said.

"Dad," Agron said in his language, and immediately met with his old man to share a tight embrace, Duro met with them as well. That was an intense moment for Agron and his brother, being able to hug his parents again, filled his heart with happiness.

"We thought we'd never see you two again," Neff said.

"There was a time that Duro and I held those same feelings in our hearts, but we owe our freedom to Spartacus," Agron called his friend so that he can approach them.

"Spartacus? We hear of him, and about the war against the Romans, but we never thought you two were part of it."

Agron feared that his father would reject his friend, but with relief, he saw the two-man shake hands before sharing a hug. Agron then returned with his mother. "I miss you, mom," Agron said with excitement in his voice. To feel the smell of the most important woman in his life again, make his heart flutter in his chest, but with joy.

"Me too, mom," Duro said.

"I had missed my boys too, but I thought I had lost both of you forever, and there has not been a day that I didn't cry for my kids."

Agron kissed his mother cheek and wiped her tears; then he began to introduce all his friends to his parents. Agron saw Asil, sharing a big hug with his mother, and she informed him that in fact, his aunt still lives, and she is staying in a house not far from them, but right now she was in town but would return tomorrow. Luckily his parents also spoke the English language, and they had no problem communicating with his friends.

Agron saw his father start talking to Spartacus, and he passed his arm around Nasir's shoulder and introduced him to his mother who was confused when she noticed the resemblance between Asil and him. Agron briefly explained to her how he met Nasir, and how Asil joined them after the Romans slave him too. Agron also said that they look alike because it turned out that Nasir is the brother Asil left behind. Agron saw his mom put on a big smile when he and Duro introduced her grandchildren

His father approached them, and Agron presented him to Nasir. "He is my husband, Dad," Agron said, and his father had the same reaction his mother had, and he realized that his dad had been so entertained talking to Spartacus that he didn’t hear the explanation that he had given to his mother. Agron then promised to speak to him about it later.

"Let's go inside the house; I guess you are all tired and hungry," Neff said.

"Yes we are since we've been walking for days," Gannicus said.

"My baby needs to feed now too. Gratitude for your hospitalized," Mira said.

Agron smiled at his friends, and they entered the house, but he noticed that his husband was absent from word looking at the house. "The house will need some arrangements, but there is plenty of room for each of us to settle in. In a little while, I'll show you everything around it."

"Agron you didn't tell me that you and your father are almost physically identical."

"Oh it slips my mind, but he looks a little older than me."

"Thank the gods for that, but still a little odd."

"You'll get used to it; now I want you to feel comfortable, for now, this will be our house until we build ours.” Agron then placed a quick but loving kiss on his man's lip. Agron then sighed as he thought he couldn't believe he was looking at that house again.

"Agron son comes in, your husband and your son are surely hungry."

"Yes, Mother." Agron glanced at his spouse again. "Let's go in the house."

"Are you happy?"

"You can't imagine how much. I want to hear from my parents what happen to the villa, and why the house is in the condition that it is now," he said then he started walking into the house.

During their journey, several of the people who had followed them took different paths. Only the close group of friends remained together, and Agron was happy that they are now at home, but the most joyful thing is to see his parents again. His mother walked into the kitchen, and he followed her and left his husband with the others in the living room then grabbed a piece of bread and took it to his mouth before approaching his mom, and kissing her head. Agron had forgotten that his mother likes to cook for them, and it is wonderful to see her doing that again.

"My life and your father's life become hell without you two."

Agron could feel the pain behind those words, and he passed his left hand over his mother's hair so she could feel that he's there with her and that seems to calm her down. "I am a father now; therefore, I know what you felt. A lifetime ago my son got sick, and I felt desperate thinking I was going to lose him. I am aware that maybe you are thinking that while you and father were suffering Duro and I was forming a family, but it wasn't like that mom. Duro and I end up in a terrible place." Agron then began to tell his mother the story of Edel, and Izabella. He also told her what they had to do to get where they are now. It wasn't easy to admit to his mother that all this time they had to be ruthless and kill the necessary Romans to survive.

After the Romans had taken Duro and you, they attacked the village, and many of our friends fell that day. When they arrived at our farm your father, Asil's aunt and I were able to save ourselves because we hid in the secret place we had presently just in case something like that happened. Asil's aunt was visiting us, so it was a blessing that she wasn't in the villa at that time."

Agron smiled to remember that secret place in their house, since Duro and he used to hide when they played together. He raised his head and saw an immense sadness reflected in his mother's eyes, which touched his heart; therefore, he grasped her hands. "There were times when Duro and I almost gave up, but our family gave us strength, as I imagine Dad gave it to you." Agron grabbed his mother's cheek wet with tears. "We are here now, and Duro and I are going to take care that nothing is going to happen to us. I think we can fix the house, and fill the ranch of many goats. How the house got like this in three years?"

"After you and Duro got ripped away from my arms, I lost the desire to do too many things. Your father continued to take care of the farm, but without much motivation, and only to have enough money to survive. I lost the desire to live. The only thing I did was cry because I could see you two through the house. Imagining what the Romans might have done to you brother and you made my heart twist inside my chest. Once I wish that my boys were dead instead of going through mistreatment and torture by their hands."

Agron let out a long sigh. "Oh mom," he shakily said. We are here now, and things are going to change from now on. I know there are wounds that only time can heal, but I hope that from today you will find that motivation that you had before." Agron slowly moved his fingers through his mother's hair again. "I love you, mom," Agron said before pulling his mother into a big hug.

Agron recognizes that they have a lot to talk about, but he knows they would have more opportunity.

Agron returned to the living room and stood next to his husband, and started to chat with the others. A while later, Agron and his brother helped their mother to distribute the food which wasn't too much, but it was enough. Agron watched his father have an interesting conversation with Spartacus, and they all agreed that Spartacus would continue to use another name around other people. Many people knew Spartacus's history, and it is better not to take risks.

A while later, Agron mother showed the rooms where his friends could sleep, and Agron took Nasir to his old room, while his mother stayed with the children. His father took Spartacus to walk around the property while Mira stayed with the little Agron, feeding him. Duro took Adler to his old room too. When Agron entered his bedroom in the company of Nasir, he felt something he couldn't describe. The tears began to roll down his cheeks as he saw that everything was as he had left it before Duro and he got taken.

"Agron are you okay?"

Agron approached his bed and ran his hand through the blanket. "Mom kept it as if we never left." Agron sighed. "I apologize I feel overwhelmed, and it's hard to control my emotion right now."

The trembling in his husband's voice move Nasir, so he approached him and grabbed his hand. "Don't apologize. You are a human being, so it's only natural that you feel that way. Your parents are adorable. The house is comfortable, and indeed it needs some repairing, but we can all help with that, and I like your room."

"It's our bedroom now. You want to see the rest of the place."

"Yes, I do."

"Come on; I'll take you to my favorite place," Agron said and a few minutes later left the house with his husband and took him to where they kept the goats, at least the few there are now, but he hoped to fill that place with many of them. "My brother and I used to come here to help my father. I was silly because I used to get attached to the goats, and then I use to get angry and sad when my dad sold one of them." Agron notices that the sun was already setting, so he grabbed his hand and walked with him to the fence.

"This place is beautiful; I don't think we have been in a place that inspires so many good things for a future."

"I'm glad you think so because we will build our house very close to here."

Nasir put his hands on the fence, and Agron stood behind him and put his arms around his lover's waist, then kissed his cheek, before looking straight ahead. He stared at the animals, for a moment as he remembers what his life used to be before they got caught. Agron thought that being there right now with his family again is nothing more than a miracle. Agron finds it odd that the last time he stood in front of the fence was with Asil, and now he is looking at the same landscapes with the love of his life.

"When we were eating I felt like I was among family."

Agron smiled. "You're already part of the household, but I warn you my mother is very jealous of her children, and she does not like anyone to mistreat them," Agron said, and heard his husband chuckle. "That comment struck you as funny, my little man?"

"Just a bit but don't worry; I'll earn your mother thrust to have her on my side." Nasir stopped laughing, and for a moment he got silent. "You're lucky your mom is still alive."

"Don’t be sad, from now on my mother will also be yours. I know that you will win her quickly with your kind heart, as you earned me." Agron places a gentle kiss and his husband cheek. "I love you."

Agron didn't want to move; he felt at peace there embracing his man who seemed to be enjoying the moment too. He rubbed his Nose against Nasir's cheek making him chuckle again. "Tonight I'll make you mine in my room for the first time. There will not be a place on your body that my lips will not touch."

Nasir wants nothing more in life than to let his gladiator love himself tonight. He carried his right hand behind Agron's head. "I will not put up any resistance."

Agron laughed, and a few minutes later they returned to the house. After sharing some time with his friends and his parents, Agron went to take a shower. He had not been able to take a decent shower in days so after he finished Agron felt like a new man. On his way out Agron met his husband who was waiting to shower and took his mouth to his ear. "Next time we're going to wash our bodies together. I'll see you in our room, my little man.” Agron said and then returned to his bedroom. A few minutes went by when he saw his father enter the bedroom with clean blankets.

"You mom send those blankets so that you husband and you can sleep comfortably. The children will stay in one of the rooms above next to ours. You mother is cleaning them right now to put them to bed. I have to say that they are lovely children, and well educated."

"She didn't need to go through all that trouble and Edel can sleep here."Agron thought that he should have imagined that his mother was going to take care of his little Edel, and Isabella from today since she always dreamed of having grandchildren.

"Your mother says, you are not a boy anymore, now you have a husband, and you two need your spaces, and that goes for your brother too. About your mom, she needs this distraction."

Agron laughed and shook his head. "I missed mom being a mom." Agron saw his father put the blankets down, and then sit on the bed later glance at his hands, and when his eyes fell upon him again, he could see the tears in them. "Dad-"

"I still can't believe my boys are home again, and now they are two adults with a family. It wasn't easy to see your mother fall apart when we lost both of you. I wanted to break down too, but I couldn't do it, for her. For a long time, Suzanne didn't want to get out of bed, and I struggled to keep the farm standing and take care of her at the same time."

Agron took a seat next to his father. "I can imagine what you two went through without us."

"The day that the Romans took you and your brother they came to the village and to our house, too. I thought it was a blessing that you two weren't here, then we hide, and after all ends, and we leave the hiding place we go to search for you two. Someone spread the word that the Romans had taken a group of boys with them."

"Dad-"

"But we kept hoping that you and your brother weren't in that group and we thought you two were going to come back, and the hours and the days went by and nothing happened. Your mother got saddest with the passing of the days. I lost you two, and for a time I lost her too. It was tough to see her fall apart because those fucking Romans took away the two beings that she and I love the most in this world. I don't know how we could push forward."

Agron grabbed his father's hand his words were destroying his heart. "You survived because you and mom have each other, and love can overcome anything, and I witness how you two love each other. I know that what you two went through was terrible, but we are here now, and we should focus on the future that we have ahead of us. I promise we'll raise the ranch again. About mom, I notice how weak she looks now, and it hurts me that you both have suffered because of us, but she's going to be okay now."

Neff squeezes his son's hand. "It wasn't your or Duro fault if not the Romans. A little while back your mother told me about what you and your brother had to do during the war."

"We had to grow up to survive; therefore we did the only thing we could do kill those who wanted to end our freedom."

"I know, and I would have done the same for my liberty, anything is better than being a slave. You know after the Romans took you bother and you I felt like I failed as a father. I was responsible for protecting my two boys, and I fail to do so."

Agron took a deep breath to calm himself down, and after doing so, he gave his father an encouraging smile. The least thing that his father needs now is to see him fall apart too. “You didn't fail us, you were and still are the best of the fathers, and you are a damn good husband too. It was the destiny that played a trick on us, but Duro and I found a way to get back to your and mom's arms, now, we can make thing right and recover that time that the damned Romans took away from us."

Agron finally saw his father smile, and even though he has the desire to throw himself into his arms to cry as he used to do when he was a child, Agron just smiles back at him. Agron thought that his family should never have to go through that. He would go crazy if something happens to his boy; therefore he can feel his parents' pain. Agron then looked more closely at his father's face and noticed that his old man seemed tired. Nasir is right his dad, and he has a considerable physical resemblance, but the pain had aged him. What Agron now wants to do is to be able to give back to his parents a little of the peace they lost because of the Romans.

"Then tell me how you ended up fucking two brothers."

Agron laughed aloud after he hears his dad said that. He had forgotten that his father could be hilarious when he wants to be. Agron then briefly told him what happened between his husband, Nasir, and Asil. "Nasir is a good man dad, but he and Asil went through worse things than Duro, and I went through."

"Do you love Nasir more than you loved Asil?"

"I love Nasir more than my life. If it weren't for Nasir, I wouldn't have maintained my sanity, and I hope you can get along with him."

"As long as you love him and he's a good husband to you, we're going to get along just fine."

Agron continued talking with his father until Nasir entered the room, then he left them alone. Agron closed the door, then approached his husband, and helped him to get undressed. After the two of them had stripped of their clothes, they went to bed. Agron let out a sigh of relief as he felt the softness of the mattress then he passed the blanket over their bodies, after that he drew his husband closer to hug him tightly. Agron seeks his man's lips, and the two shared a loving kiss.

After their lips pull apart, Nasir just stared at husband in silent for a moment. "You told me that you felt happy, so why I am now seeing a touch of sadness in your gaze."

"No matter how I try to hide my feelings from you, you always find a way to search my heart, and realize what is truly happening to me," Agron said then gave his man a short kiss. "I knew that my parents had suffered for Duro and me, but I never expected to find my mother so weak. Also, the conversation I had with my father broke my heart. I remember seeing him worried about finding a way to keep his family fed, but I've never seen him crying like he did a while back. "I ..." Agron took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears but immediately his husband touched his right cheek the tears began to fall. "Fucking Romans!" Agron voiced in frustration; he never imagined that seeing his parents in the conditions they are now was going to affect him the way it did. He is sure that Duro must be feeling the same thing.

"Are you going to continue allowing the Romans to keep hurting you?"

"I don't want to, what I most desire is to forget that damn war; although I have to admit that I would go through it again just to meet you."

"This is the Agron that I love, the one that always takes me to the paradise with a few words. Now please strip the fucking Romans out of your mind and focus on what you have to do from now on." Nasir said then he guided his lips to his husband's front which he kissed before moving them to his lover's mouth. "You are stronger than the Romans; remember that you are my God. You will see that soon your parents will be the same people they were before. You know before I entered the room, I heard you mother laughing with the children. So don't worry your parents will be okay, just think that we're finally lying on a comfortable bed and with a roof over our head and that alone is a blessing."

Agron smiled when Nasir dried his tears with his lips, and he squeezed Nasir so hard that his man complained. "I apologize, my love, but your tongue can erase all my fears in a second. You are completely right, now that Duro and I are back; my parents have no reason to be sad anymore."

"Then put your parents out of your mind for tonight, and place me in it." Nasir moved his nose towards his husband's neck and breathed in his scent. "Your body has an intoxicating scent tonight, and I want to feel it all over mine. Can you make love to me Agron?"

Agron quickly moved between the blanket, to place himself on top of Nasir's body, but Agron didn't move he just stood still looking into his husband's dark eyes. "Wrong question, the correct question is, if you're going to be able to put up with everything I'm going to do to you tonight?" His husband tried to kiss him after he said that, but he threw his head back. "Wait before we get there, I want to hear you say that you will never leave me and that your heart will beat mine forever." Agron saw Nasir remain silent for a few seconds. "Nasir I just need to hear it."

"Apology I got lost in my thoughts so what I can tell you that you have not heard from my lips before? Do you remember when you put your blade in my hands?”

"Yes, I asked you to take my heart out of my chest so that you could see your name in it."

"Well, if you could see mine now, you'd see your name imprint on it. You know that you're my first love. You were the first man to inspire me to have sex of my own free will. I'm sure I've fallen in love with you since your gorgeous green eyes fell upon me for the first time. There is no one in this world that I can love as I love you and you are an irreplaceable man."

"Your words are like medicine to my soul," Agron said then he lowered his head to catch his lover's lips and immediately felt Nasir's cock rise. "It's going to be the first time I'm going to use this bed for anything other than to sleep, and the best part is that I'll do it with the man who awakens in me all my senses.

Nasir chuckled. "Well, what I just rise, and your body is more than enough for me at least for tonight. Go on my big man, take me but first let me tell you that I love you more than my life."

"I also love you, Nasir, and from today on our lives will be different. Apart from helping my parents recover their happiness, I will make your days full of happiness too."

"Agron, I can't be happier than I am now by your side."

"There's always room for more, and I'll show you, my love." Agron moved his lips to kiss Nasir's chest, but he stopped him and raised his head.

"Can you do the thing I like you to do with your mouth?"

Agron grinned. “What thing you are talking about because you know that my mouth knows how to do too many amazing things to your body; therefore I need you to be a little more specific."

"You're an arrogant man."

"Hey, I just speak upon evidence given," Agron said, before running his tongue around Nasir's nipple.

"I mean what you do with your teeth."

Agron raised his head. "You are saying you want me to squeeze the head of your cock with my teeth," Agron said, as he moves his waist so that their cocks brushed against each other.

"Oh fuck, yes that is what I want."

"Nothing will give me more pleasure than to fulfill that request."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the beautiful Kudos, and for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it like I did when I wrote it.

Spartacus glanced at his baby and his wife from afar. He stopped for a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He had risen early before the sun came out, to start working in the construction of his house. It had been a few weeks since they arrived at the home of Agron and Duro's parents, and they have behaved too kind to them. The farm has a huge plot, and Spartacus had started building very close to where Agron and Nasir are doing it too. Sometimes Gannicus, Agron, Duro, or their father come to help him when they are not busy, but most of the time he works alone.

Spartacus's baby is already five months old, and he gets healthier and stronger every day. Mira said that Agron seems a lot like him, but he doesn't think so. Spartacus thinks his baby resembles more at Mira than him, but that doesn't matter, Spartacus loves him anyway. Spartacus let go of the wood he has in his hand to pour some water from the jug that is near him in a cup, and then put it in his mouth as he started thinking. Time has passed so fast, and it seemed like a lifetime since they left Roman.

Spartacus has not touched a sword in weeks, and he has not missed doing it either. Before he was moved by the desire to be free, now the reason he has to get up each day is to finish his house so that his family has a place to live. Spartacus and Mira have felt comfortable living in Agron's parents' house, but Spartacus wants his family to have a bigger place and privacy. Spartacus once had a home with Sura; now he desires to have it with the woman he now loves. With each passing sun, Spartacus feels that he loves his wife even more, and he doesn't need anything else to fill his life with happiness.

It's funny to think that once Spartacus used to believe that he would never love again, and now he has a second wife who is wonderful and who saved his life, because if it had not been for her and Agron, maybe Spartacus would never have come out of the battlefield. Spartacus can't stop thinking that life sometimes takes too many turns and that his life has not been easy, but now he has a future that he never thought he would have ahead of him. A lifetime has passed, since he killed the man who robbed his wife Sura's life, and Spartacus feels that his heart already healed.

Spartacus remembered his wife Sura with a smile on his face, and he is sure that from the afterlife, she has to be watching him smiling as she knew how to do it. Now he could remember Sura without feeling grief, and many times Mira and he talked about her without feeling uncomfortable with each other. Spartacus knows that he will never be able to erase his past completely, but at least now in doing so, he doesn't feel bitter. Sura is an important part of his past, and he will never forget that she was his first love.

Spartacus smiled to see his wife, Mira, with their son on her arm. The two gazed into each other's eyes, and he saw her beautiful hair move with the air. Spartacus saw Mira grab his baby hands, and wave it at him, so he did the same thing with his hand. His wife smiled, and the only thing he could think about is that there is nothing else that makes his day lighter than the smile of his wife and son. Spartacus just has to glance at his family to feel firm when his spirit is down. There is no better medicine than his wife's hands on his body, and he couldn't think what would happen to his life if something happens to them.

Spartacus shifted his gaze to where Agron is building his house not far from where Gannicus is building his own. Duro and Adler are not on the farm right now, since they are visiting Adler's mother. Life has changed for each of them, well except Gannicus who is still the same drinker and womanizer man that he has always been, and who is now expecting a child with his wife, Saxa. Who has surprised Spartacus is Agron, who has taken his role of Shepherd very seriously. Agron and Duro have filled the farm with goats; the old house they found now has life and feels more welcoming.

In all the time that they have been in Germany, they have not heard from the Roman, and that is a relief to him. Spartacus no longer wants to know more about the wars; he just desires to live in peace with his family the rest of his remains life he has left in this world. Some nights he woke up sweaty and frightened, tormented by the nightmare, but his wife comforted him with her warm arms and caused all his worries to fall out of concern. Sometimes when he is alone, his head gets filled with horrible memory, but he just has to turn his mind to his family, to remove those awful memories.

Spartacus felt a hand on his shoulder, and that frightened him, but he regained his composure immediately when he saw Agron's father standing behind him with two cups of wine. Spartacus grabbed one of the cups and carried it to his mouth as he gazed at the man. Agron's father is a very kind person who likes to talk a lot, and he doesn't mind it. “Uhm ... gratitude, this is better than water I needed it."

"Your son, Agron get stronger every day, I wonder why you and your wife named him with my son's name, and not yours."

Spartacus smiled as he recalled the conversation he had with his wife, about their baby's name. "If it weren't for Agron, maybe I wouldn't be here or with Mira. I was married to someone else a lifetime a go..." Spartacus went on to tell the man about his life with Sura, and how he lost her. They spent some time talking about everything he lived in Roman."

"It's astonishing what you all went through. I still can't understand the cruelty that the Romans hold in their hearts."

"If it wasn't for Agron, who during all this time has advised me, I don't know what would have happened to Mira or me. Agron had already gone through for what I did with Asil, so because of that, he could help me understand that I had it a beautiful woman next to me and that I had to leave my past behind. The last thing I could do to thank Agron, for all that he did for Mira and I was to name my baby after him." Spartacus saw the man's eyes fill with tears.

"Agron always was, and he still is a smart person. When they both disappeared, it was difficult for my wife and me to get used to living without them. Agron always helped me on the farm; he has always been a hardworking, bossy and very jealous man."

Spartacus laughed. "That sounds like the Agron I met a lifetime ago. Nasir was the best thing that ever happened to your son; he made him the man he is now."

"I realized that, as I also realized that Nasir is a good boy."

"They truly are soulmates."

"You talk about how my son practically saved your life, but he says otherwise. I would say that the two of you helped each other equally. I only have gratitude towards you for bringing my boys back. Well, the food will be ready soon. I'm going to go and get my boy who also woke up very early and has not stopped working."

"That's the Agron I know; he doesn't like to stay idle for too long."

Spartacus watched the man walk away, and he resumed his work. Spartacus's house is almost ready to be occupied, and he is sure that by tomorrow Mira, his son and he could already start sleeping in it. They had very few things, but Agron's father is helping him creating beds, chairs, among other things that they will need to be comfortable. Spartacus is also helping run the farm, and therefore Agron's father pays him enough to be able to support his family. Spartacus has learned to love the life that he now has with Mira that is so different from the one they had before.

"Do you ever get tired of working?" Mira asked her husband.

Spartacus let loose the tools and cleaned his hands to grab his little boy, Agron. He kissed his little boy's forehead, and then his wife's lips. "I want everything ready so that we can move in tomorrow. It's time that we start living in our little home, so our son can have space and move around the house," Spartacus expressed with enthusiasm.

Mira laughs. "Spartacus, he's just starting to crawl. There is still a little time left before we see him running all over the house."

"I'm aware of that, but time flies by, and when that happens I want to be prepared." Spartacus smiled and ran his fingers through Mira's hair slowly. To his mind came the memory of that time when he almost loses Mira on that rocky mountain, if it weren't for Agron, now she wouldn't be standing in front of him. "You've already thought about when we're going to make another baby," Spartacus teased her.

"Spartacus, Agron is still too small for us to consider having another baby."

"Well, we can still practice in the meantime."

"You are a naughty man. This is your way of telling me that you want to have sex with me tonight?"

"Maybe," Spartacus said, before pulling his wife into a sweet, loving kiss.

After a while, the two of them along with their son walked to Agron’s parent's house. Agron and Nasir were sitting in the living room playing with their son Edel. Agron immediately grabbed the little Agron and began to play with him. The warrior, Agron once was, it is nothing more than a distant memory. His friend still has a fighter spirit, and he is very protective of his family, but now Agron is simply a father and a husband, in fact, Spartacus likes this Agron more than the other one, because he is less impulsive. Nasir has also changed, and he now acts more maturely, so Spartacus is no longer afraid to find them fucking everywhere as they did before.

"I think tomorrow we should have a party at my house since we are moving in," Spartacus said.

“You're lucky we are not close to finishing our house yet. I want to do it before winter comes," Agron said.

“That's your fault for wanting to build a mansion," Nasir said.

“That's not true, I just wanted something bigger so that Edel may have all the space he needs to play, Nasir," Agron said with his voice full of love for his husband.

Spartacus saw the two men share a short kiss, and he started to remember when they met Nasir. The other days Agron confess what Nasir tried to do, the day that they free him, and how he stopped him in time. Spartacus didn't get angry when he heard about it; on the contrary, he could understand why Nasir attempted an attack against his life. Spartacus recall that by that time Nasir knew nothing more than being a slave, and they came to take away the only life that he thought he could have. Now Nasir is a very different person, who was a great help during the war.

“Duro and Adler will come back tomorrow, and I think we'll have another wedding soon," Agron said.

"It's time for those two to commit," Spartacus said then he grabbed his wife's hand and kissed it. "As we did a lifetime ago, sometimes I wonder if what we lived in Roman was just a terrible dream. Mira and I have felt so comfortable here that we sometimes forget where we came from and what we went through," Spartacus said then glanced at Agron. "Your advice to come to Germany was the right one, Agron. If it had not been for you, I don't know where Mira and I would be right now."

“Stop praising my husband; he already thinks he's a God. If you continue praising my husband that way his ego will just keep growing."

Agron smiled at Nasir. "Hey you know I'm a God, and if it were not because there are children present, I'd say why you believe that."

Mira laughs. "You two are never going to change that spirit. I feel blessed to be here with you all." Mira gazed at his son. "I never thought I would have the family I have now, and I apologize Nasir, but I have to praise Agron again because he made all this possible."

"Okay, let's leave this conversation here, or you are going to make me cry, then I will look like a tearful fool."

The conversation between them continued for a while, and then they all sat down to eat. Spartacus's already gotten used to Suzanne's cooking; the woman had a good hand for that. After the meal, he came back to his work now with Agron and Nasir help. It wasn't until the sun went down and after Spartacus already had taken a shower that he finally had it a chance to have a moment alone with his wife, and his son. When Spartacus entered the room, Mira was putting little Agron in his bed, and he stood at her side and put his left arm around her shoulders, while the two of gazed at his son.

"I don't know if I've told you enough, but my heart is full of love for you. With every passion sun, I feel that I love you every day even more."

Mira turned to gaze at her husband. "My ears never get tired of hearing you say how important I am to you, just as you are for me. I once thought that what we have now couldn't be possible, but I'm happy to admit that I was wrong."

"Are you happy with me, Mira?"

"I can't express in words what my heart feels right now looking at you and my son. We have a beautiful family, Spartacus. I believed the gods had blessed us, for everything we went through in Rome."

Agron saw her beautiful eyes fill with tears, and he grabbed her cheek. "I will need another life to give you what you deserve, but for now I just have to tell you that I have a heart that will forever beat for my son and you. I love you, Mira."

* * *

Duro glance at his bed, while he thinks that there is no fancy cloth that he could wear, but that's not what matters today. Today is the day that he is finally going to marry the man he loves, Adler. They were the only ones who have not yet taken that step of getting married, they had already talked about it, but they have been waiting for the right time to do it and that moment has already arrived. Duro couldn't wait to be Adler's husband. He thinks that he couldn't have chosen a better man to share his life because Adler is perfect. All this time, Adler has proven himself to be an excellent man.

A few weeks ago Duro accompanied Adler to his parents' house, and they welcomed him with the same warm welcome that Duro's parents received their friends. Adler's family has come to the wedding too they are happy for their son. It had been a few months since they left Rome, and each of them has already begun to live their lives in their own ways. Duro is satisfied with the course his life has taken. Sometimes he still had nightmares of the time that he stayed with the Romans when he took the stupid and silly decision to follow Crixus, but luckily, Adler is always there to comfort him.

Duro's little daughter Izabella, looked more beautiful with each passing sun, and today Adler dressed her in a way that she looks even more gorgeous, Duro is very proud of her. In fact, Duro felt very proud of his family. Duro is trying to leave the past behind to continue living in the present. His mother is already starting to be the same woman she once was before the Romans captured them. Duro's mom now smiles a lot, and she loves to take care of her grandchildren. Sometimes his parents stay with the kids so that each of them has a moment for themselves. Duro's parents had adopted Spartacus's son as their grandchildren too.

Duro could say that life is rewarding him for all the hard times that he along with Adler and his brother had to go through in Rome. There are nights when they make a campfire, and they sat around it then they started to relive those moments. Duro's father doesn't get tired of hearing their story; he says he is proud that his boys could have survived all that and return as mature men. Now that they live a more peaceful life, Duro has been able to spend more time with Nasir, and the two of them are now almost inseparable. Duro continues to feel a lot of affection for Asil. His friend finally met a man who is making him forget his brother.

Spartacus along with the rest of Duro's friend has helped establish the farm, and repair his parent's house, and he is very grateful to them. Duro had made contact with some of his old friends that he had before he got captured, and sometimes along with Adler, he joins them for drinks. Agron is a little different his brother gets along too well with Gannicus, Spartacus, Asil, and Adler, but Agron has limited himself to that unique circle of friends. Duro no longer needs his brother to defend him, because he now knows how to take care of himself, and he felt a better person for that, but he would always be grateful to his brother for teaching him how to defend himself.

Duro grabbed the tunic and put it on top of his body; he thanked the Gods that now he didn't have to walk almost naked all the time, and he could use some more cloth to cover his bodies. Duro thinks that his family and friends are not wealthy like some people are, but right now they are living comfortably. He was finishing dressing when his older brother came into the room. Duro saw the Agron was holding a cup probably full of wine and he approached him. "I feel a little nervous," Duro admitted. Despite the fact that he is one hundred percent sure of his decision he feels a little uneasy.

"There's nothing that you have to be nervous about; nothing is going to change between you and Adler, on the contrary, now things will get even better. Just remember that when Nasir and I married, our relationship became stronger, and I'm sure that the same thing will happen to you two."

"Well, you already went through this, that's why you say it." Duro saw Agron remain silent and look at his cup for a moment. Agron can't say that sometimes Duro miss to walk with Agron through the woods like when they were just only boys. Now Duro listens to his brother's scolding but not to him if not to Edel or Izabella; the little Agron is safe because he is still too tiny to be scolded.

"I gaze at you, and I remember that time that you decided to separate from me and that I thought I had lost you. I remember feeling that someone had ripped my heart out of my chest."

"Agron don't remember that now."

"I have to because I still can't believe how much you've grown." Agron approached his brother and patted his cheek. “You are getting married today, and that is a huge step. I can't believe that a lifetime had passed since that time when I used to protect you. Now my little brother doesn't need me anymore and, sometimes I miss taking care of you, but I still have Edel, and my husband to take care of them."

Agron then pulled him, toward his body and they both shared a big hug. "I still need you but in another different way. Besides, you have to know, that I am who I am because of you. You let me loose so that I could grow up."

"And that almost cost you your life."

"It did, but my heart still beats, and now as you said I'm about to take the most important step of my life. Thank the gods, we're still alive, and I'm pleased that we could both get together with our parents again. Gratitude for everything brother, I love you."

"Forgive me, brother, I know I shouldn't get sentimental, but I can't help it. You and I went through a lot, and it's almost a miracle that we are standing here."

"I agree with you. Our hearts are still beating and stronger now for our family."

Agron smiled at his little brother. "Let's go outside, Adler is anxious waiting for you."

Duro came out of the bedroom with his brother, and they walk to the living room. Duro's eyes fell on his future husband, who gazed at him with a smile on his face. Duro felt a great happiness to see all his friends gathered there to share that special day. Duro didn't make his boyfriend wait, so he immediately walks to his side, but first Duro bowed to kiss his daughter who was standing next to Adler.

The ceremony didn't last long, and in a flash, Duro got married to Adler. Duro had to console his mother, who was crying with emotion. Duro thought Agron was right to say that getting married isn't going to change the relationship he has with Adler, he adores the man, and now he is going to love him even more. His husband interrupted his thoughts when he hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek, then when Duro turned around, they shared an affectionate and passionate kiss. It was funny to think that while they lived in Germany, they never met, but they had to be caught by the Romans to find each other.

"Are you happy?" Adler asked. He was pleased that he is finally Duro's husband since he had waited a lot for that moment.

Duro could see the happiness reflected in his man's eyes, and he had to breathe deeply to contain his emotion. "Yes, and I know that you are too," Duro said.

He recalls that for a long time Adler was angry for the decision he took to separate himself from him and his brother, but thank the Gods that was all in the past. With a lot of talks and understanding, they were able to overcome that part of their life. His now husband is a more sensitive person than the one he shows to other people. Duro had never met a man who could make him feel as complete as Adler makes him feel. The gods blessed him by putting him on his way.

Adler grabbed his husband's face and stared into his eyes for a bit, as he was thinking. He felt very much in love with his man, and he never wants to lose him again. "I don't know if you can hear my heart, but right now it wants to jump out of my chest because of how happy I am now feeling. I am aware that this step we have taken will not change out beautiful relationship, but is still important to me. I needed this commitment so that you could understand that I am determined to spend the rest of my life at your side. Nobody or nothing will pull you away from me."

"Adler-'

"Wait let me finish. The first time I saw you, you seemed like an interesting, and fearful boy, who at the same time have the urge to show you, brother, that you could take care of yourself. That day my heart recognized that you were the man who was going to change my life and I'm happy to say that I wasn't wrong. I am now a husband, and a father and all that for you."

Duro felt the tears dim his vision; there are times that his man's mouth spilled words that reached the bottom of his heart, like the ones he just used now. Once Duro didn't believe that one day he would find a person who could make him fall in love, but Duro is happy to have been wrong since he found Adler, and now he couldn't see his life without him. His husband has become an indispensable person for him, and Duro felt that he is essential for Adler too.

"I don't know if I have words that compare to yours, the only thing I can tell you is that the remains of my days I will use it to love you." They have always shown their love with deeds, caresses rather than words, but Duro feels that today these words are necessary between them. Today begins a new phase for them, and Duro is entirely sure that this day is the first of many to come.

"I can't ask for anything more from you, and your feelings are equal matches." Adler looked behind Duro. "Your brother is coming this way. He is very happy for us, but I think the wine has a part in that enthusiasm that he now has.

"Little brother, let me give you another hug to congratulate you," Agron said.

Duro gaze at Nasir who stood next to Agron, and who was giving him a scathing glance. "He's already a little drunk," he said and listened to his brother-in-law sigh.

"I'm just a little drunk no too much, but I have the best wedding present for you two."

"Which is?" Alder ask him

"Well, tonight we'll stay with Izabella, so you two can fuck all night."

"Sohn, schau dir deine Sprache an!" Agron mother said.

"Ich entschuldige mich, Mutter," Agron replay.

Duro had to hold back the urge not to laugh when he heard his mother scold his brother for using that language in front of the children. Duro put his arm around his brother and kissed his cheek. "Gratitude for your gift brother, Adler, and I are going to make lots of use of it," Duro said, and then they both laughed before he saw Nasir approaching Agron, and taking the cup from his hand. Duro saw his brother open his mouth to protest, but Nasir whispers something in his ear that made him close his mouth fast.

"I bet you, Nasir just told Agron that if he kept drinking, he would leave him a week without sex," Adler spoke in his husband's ear.

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I would have said the same to you."

"You would-" Duro started, but his man silenced him with a kiss.

Duro keeps enjoying the night until late on then along with his husband Duro return to their home. Now that he is alone with his husband in their home they both enjoyed their first night like spouses. Sometime later Duro was alone in bed while his man was serving them more wine. Duro takes that moment to reflect on his old self after the Romans capture him and before he met Adler, and he has to recognize that he was a weak man. Now Duro is a very different person who would never feel a fear of anything or anyone again, well, only to lose his family, in fact, that single thought terrifies him.

"I still can't believe we are married."

Duro grabbed the cup and took it to his mouth before he opens his mouth to say something. "I still can't believe that we are in Germany again and that we have built our house."

"We go through a lot to get to this moment, Duro. I only regret that my sister couldn't be with me today, she used to say that I would never settle down. I wonder what she would say now."

When his husband sat beside him on the bed, he grabbed his right cheeks and held it to stroke it slowly with his thumb.

"I'm sure she's looking at you from the afterlife, and she has to be happy that you found a person who respects you and loves you as I do. I don't want you to feel sad, so please breaks a smile for me." His husband did, and he drew his lover's face to kiss him. “We are one of the few people who were able to get free of the heels of the Romans and survive the war, and we will not waste the opportunity that the Gods have given us. I promise to be the most loyal man to you."

"Promise me that you never again, no matter what happens, will separate yourself from me."

Duro was surprised because as he had thought a while ago, he believed that this stage of their life was already history, but it seems that he was wrong. “Adler it has been a long time since that happens, and you're still afraid that I can part away from you again?" Duro saw the answer in his face. He then grabbed the two cups and put it down then laid his husband back and moved on top of him "Adler, I'll never leave you or our daughter again." Duro then gently kisses his lips. "Love it is not the only thing that has binds us together, but also everything we go through in Rome. You are the ideal person to me; I wouldn't know how to move without you. "

"Duro I would be lost without you too."

"Then it is a good thing that neither of us is willing to live without the other. We will be together forever," Duro said and signed that kind of promise with a loving kiss.

* * *

Agron glanced at his son who was passing the back part of his fingers down Izabella's cheek as she smiled at him. Five years had passed, and his son was now fifteen years old. Agron shifted his gaze to his husband Nasir, who has Sandra in his arms. Sandra is their daughter but conceived by Nasir, and Agron doesn't like to remember how he had to allow his man to sleep with a woman to have their daughter. Sandra's mother didn't want to have children, but they paid her a lot of coins for her to accept to get pregnant and took several tries. After their girl was born, the woman had stayed away and moved on with her life.

At first, Nasir wanted the baby to come from his seed, but Agron tries to sleep with Sandra's mother but who couldn't do it, besides he wanted Nasir's child. Sandra is just as beautiful as her father is, and Agron loves her just as he loves his son Edel. The four of them lived in the beautiful house that they had built five years ago. Agron loves the quiet life that he now has with his family and thanks to the Gods; they had never heard from the Romans again.

Agron couldn't believe how the years had gone so fast. What happened in Rome is now a distant memory in his mind, and Agron's life is different now; he understood that he had changed a lot. His husband sometimes tells him that he is now a grumpy old man, but Agron is sure that Nasir only says that so that he would show him otherwise in bed. Nasir has also changed a lot, but for Agron, his little man still is the same person he fell in love with a lifetime ago. Agron sighed as he watched Nasir kiss his daughter, and his eyes filled with tears of joy.

Not only Nasir and he have changed, but Asil also did too, and he married two years ago, with an old friend of Duro who he met after they arrived in Germany. The day Asil got married, Agron felt very happy for him. Finally, his ex-lover and he could now gaze at each other with different eyes because Asil is deeply in love with his man. The two of them could now sit down alone to share a cup of wine together and talk like old friends. Nasir trusts them both entirely, he knows that neither of them would be able to fool him, and that makes his life easier.

Gannicus also has a little girl with Saxa, but his friend still is the same old crazy man he has always be. Nasir allowed him to get drunk once a month with Gannicus, but not more than once, and he doesn't dare to disobey Nasir because if he does his man would leave him without sex for a week and Agron can't live without his man's ass for more than three days. His brother, Duro, make fun of him saying that Nasir had tamed him, and in a certain way that is true.

Agron glanced toward his parent's house which was visible from his own. During these five years his mother changed, and now she is the same beautiful woman that she was before Duro and he got taken. With love, he and Duro had been able to make their parents forget all that they suffered when they were away from them. From time to time his mother remembered those awful days, but Agron immediately felt when she is sad, and with his demonstration of affection Agron made her smile again. His father is now another man too, in fact, the other days Agron had a shameful moment when he entered their bedroom without knocking on the door and found them in bed. That day he felt what Spartacus use to feel when he found Nasir and him together on several occasions.

Agron called his son Edel, and as he walked towards him, Agron thought about how much Edel has changed in these five years. Agron was able to give him the best education possible that he could have given him, and now his son is a very polite and respectful boy. Sometimes Edel still had nightmares about everything he had to see in Rome, but when Agron or his husband Nasir heard him shouting one of the two ran to his room to give him comfort. Despite everything his son had to go through, he grew up to be a good man.

Agron saw Edel stop and stand in front of him. “What are you doing with Izabella?" Agron asked using a serious tone of voice because he didn't like that his son was touching his cousin like that. Besides, he had already seen Edel, gazing at Izabella in a very suspicious way.

"Nothing we were just talking."

Agron takes a deep breath. He doesn't like to raise his voice to his son, but sometimes his boy tries to be too clever with him. "I'll give you another chance. What were you doing with Izabella?"

"Father-"

"You know that Izabella is your cousin hence nothing can happen between with you and her; besides, you two are too young for those things."

"Father, Izabella is not my blood cousin, and I like her a lot."

"Du kleine Scheiße!" Agron yells angrily, and he watched his son take a step back. The last thing Agron wants is to start having problems with his brother because of their children.

"Why you two are fighting?" Nasir asked when he got to their side and found them arguing.

"Our son had set his eyes on his cousin, that's what's happening." Agron approached Edel. "I am going to be clear with you, that is going to be the last time you touched your cousin like that."

"But Father-"

"Go to your room to clean it since it's very messy, and I have taught you to be organized, and I don't like that you keep your room in such conditions."

"Okay but about Izabella-"

 "I don't want to hear more about the subject so fall from sight now," Agron spoke furiously. He followed his son with his eyes, and when he faced Nasir again, he saw his husband give him a scolding look. "I don't want to hear you defend him."

"You know that Edel is right. Izabella is not his cousin by blood; they can be together if they want to be."

Agron must have imagined that his husband was going to take Edel side because he always does. "Nasir they grew up together, also they are too young to start a relationship," Agron firmly said.

"I was looking at them; they weren't doing anything wrong. Edel just ran his hand slowly down her cheek. Agron, talk to your son, don't leave things like this, you two hardly ever argue, don't start now."

"Why you always have to agree with Edel, and not me, my love? I need your support in this."

“You're exaggerating as you always do. You're so hard on the boy you need to loosen him up a bit. Edel has never given us problems, and I don’t think he would start doing it now; therefore I think he deserves an apology for the way you spoke to him."

Agron stared at Nasir for a moment and then gazed at his daughter as he reflected on his husband's word. Nasir always has a good way of seeing things, and perhaps he is right. Edel never gives them any problems, he is a calm boy who only has few friends, and he is never on the street seeking for queries with the other boys. "Okay, I'll talk to him."

"I love you, my grumpy old man."

Agron had started to walk, so he stopped and turned around with a grin on his face. "Let's see who the old man is later in bed."

"I'll be expecting that demonstration."

Agron shook his head and walked into his house, and then make his way to his son's room. He found Edel sitting on his bed gazing at the floor, and he sat down beside him. "I still remember the day I first saw you, hungry looking for food for you and your sick father. That day I felt something very different in my heart. I didn't have that kind of affection for children, but your frightened expression conquered my heart. When your father died, I didn't hesitate to take his place. I learned to love you and raise you as if you were my own son, but I think I failed to recognize that you are no longer a child," he said, and then his son grabbed his hand, and that makes him smile.

“You almost never talk about that man who took care of me the first eight years of my life."

Agron didn't like the coldness of which his son spoke of his birth father. “That man was your father, so please I don't want you to refer to him as if he were a strange person. Your father loved you, and he knew that I had taken affection for you, that is why he asked me to take care of you."

“I don't remember the man, as far as I'm concerned you and Nasir are my parents, and I respect you both. I was lucky to find two people like you and Nasir. My life could have ended in Roman when I was a child, but you two, despite the war, knew how to take care of me."

Agron squeezed his son's hand. "We had to do it, Nasir and I loved you very much, and your life was more important than ours, it still is."

"It's funny I don't remember that man who was my father of blood, but I can remember your tearful eyes and the fear on you faced when I got sick on that mountain. I'll never forget how you and Nasir sometimes cradled me in your arms until I fell asleep."

"Edel you were my little boy you still are, I will never stop worrying about you."

"You are wonderful parents; the gods have blessed me with the two of you. If you don't want me to see at Izabella with another eye, I will not do it. I love you, and I don't want you to have problems with my uncle Duro because of me."

Agron then thought of Nasir's words. "Well, I have to admit that you two are not blood relatives." Agron sighed. "I'll talk to Duro and Adler if they approve that you and Izabella romantically see each other then I will not interfere between you two, but please keep it simple. You two are still too young for other things, and I'm not ready to be a grandfather. Fuck the gods; I think Nasir is right; I'm getting old."

"Don't worry I'm not ready for that kind of relationship." Edel heard his father sigh with relief, and he chuckled. "And you're not old, on second thought; I can hardly hear noise coming out of your bedroom anymore, so that tells me you're already slowing down."

Agron felt his face flush. "Edel, why you never said that you had listened to Nasir and me when we, well you know, when we have sex?" His son placed his right hand on his shoulder and pressed it with his fingers.

"That's fine, Father, it never had bothered me. I love you, my old man."

Agron took a deep breath and blinked the tears in his eyes. Each time his son said those three words, he becomes sentimental. "I love you too. Finish cleaning here, and then you can go back with your cousin, and please behave," Agron said and then left his room.

"Can I take my sister with me? Izabella is very fond of playing with her and so Nasir, and you can stay alone for a while."

Agron chuckled. "Of course you can take your sister with you."

Agron left the bedroom and saw his husband at the foot of the stairs. Agron walks towards him and grabbed his daughter Sandra, then wrapped his arm around Nasir's shoulder. They walked into the living room, and then sat on the couch. Agron's little girl leaned back against his chest, and he began stroking her hair as he gazed at his husband with love. "My son just told me that we're too vocal when we're having sex. I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life."

"Did he mean you are too vocal?"

Agron's eyes widened. "Love why you didn't tell me that I was too loud."

"Because I like you to be loud, it gets me more excited."

"Well, that's going to change."

"Agron, don't do that."

"I apologize, my little man, but I will not continue to give a bad example to our children. Look at Edel; he's already thinking about things he doesn't have to be thinking about, we're just going to have to be more careful and quiet."

"Fine."

Agron remained silent and didn't speak of the subject again. His son Edel entered the living room a few minutes later, and he grabbed his sister to take her with him to visit his uncle's Duro house. Agron then stood alone with his little man, and he moved to sit next to him then brought his hand to his cheek, and stood still gazing into his eyes in silence as he thought of all those wonderful years that they had spent together. Agron can say that he doesn't need anything more than what he already has. His life is practically perfect, and when his husband gazes into his eyes the way he is doing it now, with love, and tenderness, he felt an inner peace.

"Don't change the way you act in bed; I like how you express yourself."

"I will not do it, the only thing I will do is to lower my tone a little bit, of course, if I can do it. The truth is that you drive me crazy when you touch me, you make me lose my fucking mind in bed," Agron said and saw his husband put his hand on his right thigh and then squeezed tightly before he began to move it toward his crotch. "Nasir what are you doing?"

"Our children are not at home, and we will be alone for a while, so I wonder if you would like us to have a little fun before they come back."

Agron's response was to get up and grab Nasir's hand. They quickly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Agron stopped in front of the bed, and they began undressing as fast as they could do it. They moved to the bed at the same time, and Agron placed himself on top of his man and began kissing him back and forth between his mouth and his neck with demand. It had been eight years since Agron met Nasir, but the passion between the two of them has not calmed down a bit, they still loved each other with the same intensity as they did the first day they were together, in that room where Spartacus found them fucking.

Nasir wrapped his husband with his arms and brought his mouth close to his lover's ear. "My heart still beats for you with the same intensity it did a lifetime ago. It's been five years since we left Roman, but I feel that time has not moved on for me because I still need you just as I did back then."

"Nasir maybe now I'm a little old for some things, but I feel like a young man when I'm naked in your arms. I still desire you with the same intensity that I did in that life."

"Touch me; possess me as you have always done. Make me lose my mind in your arms."

Agron wasted no time in getting his fingers into the little bowl they had next to his bed with oil and daub his cock with it. Usually, he likes to take his time with Nasir, but he felt he couldn't wait to be inside him, so he thrust hard and fast into his man's ass. "Fuck after all these years your ass is still tight."

"I have to keep you interested."

"You don't need that, or you don't see that I'm still in love with you. Besides you know that I love you not for your body but your soul," Agron express his voice hoarse with desire.

Agron concentrated on her husband's body, and for a long time, he could express what he was feeling without fear that his children would listen to them. The intense way he made love to his husband tired his body, and he ended up in his arms, sweating and breathing hard. For a while he stood there, listening to the sound of his man's heart then he turned around, and his man curled up beside him, and Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir's naked body.

Nasir settled his body over Agron's chest, and he glanced at the ceiling. “You know, when we're in Rome, and we made plans I never thought we could accomplish so much."

Agron smiled, and kissed his husband's head, then remain quiet thinking about what Nasir had just said. As Agron stroked his thin hair, he felt that there was nothing else he needed to be happy. "I feel delighted with what I have. We have an amazing son who never gives us any problems and a daughter who is beautiful because she looks a lot like you. We both have ourselves, and our love grows stronger over time."

"One day we're going to have to have your kid, Agron."

"You know I wouldn't be able to do it. I don't think I can be with a woman."

"Hey if I could do it someday you'll be able to do it. You just have to do what I did. You will only need to imagine me naked under you while you fuck me so that you can work."

"Well y you put that way maybe it can work."

Nasir turned around and started playing with his husband's chest hair before kissing it. "Gratitude for giving me more than my freedom; you gave me life, and a beautiful family. Agron, I can't express in words how happy you have made me in the last eight years."

Agron grabbed Nasir's face and brought his lips to his mouth, to kiss him with love. "You are the one who gave meaning to my life. The only thing I have done in the last few years is to pay you for all the happiness that you have given me, and there is still more years to come because you and I will grow old loving each other."

"You promise me that?"

"I promise you my little wild dog."

A while later Nasir and Agron were making dinner when Spartacus, Mira, his brother Duro, and his husband Adler came to the house. A while later Gannicus arrived with his family along with Asil and his spouse. Agron's parents came sometime later too, and Nasir had to put in more food, but his mother took over the kitchen with the other women. Agron was happy to have all his friends and family together that day. The children began to play together, and he saw his husband talking to his brother Asil. Duro and Adler were talking to Edel and Izabella, and his son has a smile on his face that gave peace to his soul. Agron saw his brother Spartacus approached him.

"Who would say when we left Batiatus's house, that eight years later we were both going to stand here watching our children playing together."

Agron sighed and looked at his friend. "I thank the god's that my brother and I ended up in in Batiatus's house and we met you who made this moment possible."

"Five years ago your father told me something, and now I know that he was right, we both made this moment possible brother. During all those years we had help each other. I love you, Agron you have been the brother that I never had."

"I, love you too, Spartacus," Agron said, and when his friend moved away, his little man stepped closer, and Agron passed his arm around his man's shoulders and then kissed his cheek. "We have a beautiful family and wonderful friends."

"Yes, we do. I love you, Agron."

"And I adore you, Nasir. Glancing at our two children I can say that it was worth it to be captured by the Romans and to go through everything that we went through so that we find each other, and I can safely say that I don't regret a thing."

"I couldn’t have said it better."

Agron moved his face down to kiss his man. "I will be yours for all eternity."


End file.
